


Take Me To Church

by alphatoothless



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: A!RF, Alpha!Bill Cipher, Alpha!Will Cipher, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Detective!Dipper, Fallen Heroes AU, Gang Leader!Bill Cipher, Guardians AU, Hand Jobs, Human!Bill, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Multiple Universes, Omega!Bill, Omega!Dipper, Tags will be updated, Tentacle Porn, Tentacle Sex, Vampire!Dipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:17:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 52
Words: 138,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10114079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: A master fic of all of my drabbles, mini-fics, multi-chapters, everything! This includes any unfinished ABO, Reverse Falls, and regular BillDip drabbles that I didn't publish before!





	1. Intimidation Techniques

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - REVERSE FALLS

"He's so intimidating."

Will followed Gideon's gaze to the man across the room. His breath hitched when blue eyes met his own for a split second before they turned away. His heart fluttered as he turned back to Gideon, watching the boy purse his lips.

"How do you live with him? I don't think I could."

"He's not so bad."

"Are you kidding? Look at him! He could scare a real-life demon. He probably is one!"

Will played off his smile as just being shy. The other boy grimaced as he stared behind Will. 

"William."

Will turned to see blue eyes meet his own, and he felt an excited shiver run down his spine.

"O-Oh."

Those eyes flickered to glare at the other boy. He sighed and turned to Gideon with a weak smile. 

"I'll see you later, okay?"

"Alright." Gideon scowled slightly before Will returned his attention to the taller man behind him.

He immediately followed the Gleeful twin, watching people frown sympathetically at him. Little did they know.

\--  
"It was awful."

"Aw." Nuzzle.

"I had to speak to so many people. And I had to smile the entire time."

"That's horrible." A small peck to warm skin.

"Why weren't you next to me?"

"Stanford called for me." Another peck. 

"Ugh. He's been calling for you a lot lately." He tangled his fingers in blue hair. "Do I need to mark you or something to make it known you're mine?"

"Mm, are you jealous?"

A soft growl made the demon smile. 

"I don't like sharing what's mine."

Long, warm hands untucked his oxford shirt and slipped under to tease warm skin. Dipper let out a soft breath at the touch before shifting to sit comfortably on the demon's lap.

"I don't either." A playful nip on his neck. "You have a lot of people trying to get your attention and all I can do is watch."

"Oh? And who would those people be?"

"Pacifica." A hot puff of breath on his neck. "She's always leaning in close to you, always looking at you like she wants to kiss you." 

Dipper hummed when lips pressed against his jaw line.

"And that Wendy girl."

"She has Robbie."

"That hasn't stopped her from looking." The hands on the small of his back slide down to grope his ass. "And every time you go to a party all of their eyes are on you."

"I didn't take you for the jealous type."

"I can't help it." Fingers dig gently into clothed flesh. "I don't like people trying to steal what's mine."

Dipper laughs softly before sliding his hands up the demon's chest. They eventually find themselves gently tugging the black bow tie loose. The demon hums warmly when they grip onto the straps and pull him closer. 

"Stay with me for the night."

"Are you sure?" A crystal blue eye meets his own. 

"Positive." He leans forward and kisses the demon softly, tugging on the bow tie straps to force the demon even closer. He can feel the irregular heartbeat through the white button up shirt against the side of his palms. He pulls away, letting out a breathy sigh. 

"Be mine."

The demon smiled up at him warmly and he can see a faint blush color his cheeks. He knows he's blushing, too, but he doesn't care. All that matters is the man below him.

"I already am." 

"I want you completely."

The demon closes his eye as Dipper kisses him again. He arches chest slightly when those hands slide from his butt to his thighs and then back to the small of his back. His fingers begin unbuttoning the demon's shirt, listening intently on the other man's soft breathing. When the shirt is completely undone he slides his hands up the demon's chest, reveling in the soft flesh under his fingers. A part of him purrs when he feels the skin tense slightly under his touch. He wants to mark every part of that pale flesh. 

"Mark me, William."

Will's eye meets his and the demon smiles softly up at him. His heart patters in his chest at the sight. 

"That's a big commitment."

"I don't care."

Will chuckles softly. 

"You can't back out once I've done it. You can't love anyone else. You'll belong to only me. No one else. Promise me that, and I'll be yours until the end of time." 

"I promise." He kisses those soft lips again. 

"Even if you'll never have a family? No children of your own?"

"I don't need them."

"You'll never have a normal life."

"I didn't to begin with." He leans down and nibbles on pointed ears. The stifled gasp makes him hum. 

"You'll watch all of your friends and family die."

"I'll make sure I spend as much time as I can with them before they do."

Nails lightly claw into his back and he moans softly.

"I'll share all the secrets of the universe with you. I'll love you like no mortal ever could."

He let's go of the bow tie and rests his arms against the side of Will's neck. 

"Then show me."

Will looks up at him and Dipper sees a flash of something in that crystal blue iris before lips press into his tenderly. He feels the hands disappear from under his shirt as they slide to the front of his chest. His shirt loosens with every button coming undone by skilled fingers. He wasn't nervous or anxious in the slightest like he'd expected. Instead, he's warm, comfortable, ready. Warm hands tease his skin and he feels tingling left behind every inch of skin the fingers glide across. His eyes flutter shut when those soft lips move to his neck, tenderly teasing the flesh between skilled lips and gentle nipping. 

He feels his shirt being tugged off before he feels pressure loosen in his slacks. He doesn't have to look to know his pants were now undone. Hands rested against the inside of his thighs and he softly keened. One hand traces a path up to his hips, slipping under the waistband teasingly as the other continues to massage his inner thigh. Instead of heating up into fiery passion, Will just continues to massage his thigh with a soft hum. 

"You're breath-taking." Will breathed finally. "It's obvious why everyone wants you."

"Too bad they never had a chance with me." 

Will chuckles.

"True. You've always belonged to me."


	2. First Marks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - REVERSE FALLS

"Cipher!"

"A-Ah! Wait! I'm sorry!"

"In what world do you think it's okay to tattoo someone when they're sleeping?" 

"I-It's not a tattoo!"

"Oh? Am I blind then?"

Will whined under the taller boy straddling him as he presenting the (large, he didn't realize it was so big when he made it!) fresh marking on his forearm. It was even more painful being pinned on the bed because it was cutting off circulation to his tail. Dipper didn't seem to see it as he continued to glare down at him.

"Come on, demon, answer me! Why did you do this?"

"I-It's...it's just a marking!"

The human stared at him in exasperation before looking down at his arm. It was a large, glowing blue zodiac that filled a good portion of his skin. It was beautifully intricate and he watched Dipper's eyes narrow slightly.

"Is this what I think it is?"

Will trembled under the human, wanting to shift slightly to free his pinched tail but being too afraid of igniting Dipper's wrath again.

"Will, you can't be serious! You can't just mark me as your mate without my permission!" 

"I-I'm sorry!"

The human rubbed his temple before his eyes raked over the demon's body. Something dawned on him before he folded himself off the demon. Will breathed in relief when he shifted to release his tail from being trapped under his back. It wiggled slightly as he sat up to look at the blue-eyed boy beside him. Dipper looked peeved, glaring at him with sharp eyes before practically jumping off the bed. He stalked out of the room, but Will could see the hint of red that formed over the boy's cheeks. 

He sat there, pouting. Sure, he knew Dipper might get a little mad. But this was demon tradition. Dipper knew that. And he'd already put it off for longer than any demon in history...at least, that's what it felt like. The sounds of guffaws and loud laughter from the other room made him jump.

"Hahaha! No way!"

"This isn't funny, Mabel!"

"That is so funny! Holy hell!"

He heard an angry huff of frustration before stomping approached the room again. Instead of entering, though, he watched the human storm past the room.

"Brother-hahah-brother, wait!" He heard running footsteps before Mabel flashed past the room, hand covering her mouth as she tried to stifle her laughter.

He sighed as he removed the covers from his legs and slid off the bed. He wouldn't care if he was punished, he more worried about Dipper asking Stanford to remove it. Dipper didn't know this as far as he could tell but a part of his soul went into that marking. 

The angry thumping of footsteps approached the door once again, revealing an angry Dipper storming into the room. He watched the boy thrust open the shelves as a giggling Mabel walked into the room. She turned to Will with a huge smile, looking like she was about to start laughing again.

"Will you stop laughing?" Dipper snapped.

"Brother, you have to admit, it is pretty funny! I mean..." She snorted. "Doesn't that mean you submitted to him or something?"

"No, you idiot! Get out!"

Dipper's face went completely red as he shoved Mabel out of the room before slamming the door in her face. She laughed harder in the hallway and Will thought he heard her collapse on the floor. He turned to see Dipper fuming at the door before turning and narrowing his eyes at Will again. The demon jumped at the sight and his tail twitched as he slowly backed away.

"M-Master...hah...it was...I didn't mean..."

"You didn't mean what, Will? We both know you meant it." 

That's true. He did mean it. If Dipper had asked if he regretted it, he wouldn't be able to say he did. The human stalked closer to him, looking almost like he was towering over him even if he was only a few inches taller. His small tail was flickering around anxiously now. 

"So, do share, what exactly does this marking entail?" The boy growled, cornering him against the bed. Will laughed nervously, holding his hands in front of him in defense.

"I-I um...It's uh..."

He yelped when he hit the wall, straightening against the cold wallpaper as Dipper slammed his hands on either side of his head, trapping him. 

"I-It-ah-it's...it um..."

The boy leaned in closely, icy blue eyes boring into his and he felt his knees wobble. God, Dipper could be so terrifyingly attractive when he wanted to be. He was more intense than any demon he'd experienced in his species. It was partially why he'd fallen so hard for the human.

"Yes?" Dipper growled, causing Will to gasp softly. He really shouldn't be getting so aroused by this, he was a demon. Humans were supposed to be attracted and fearful of him...and yet, somehow, the tables had turned with this particular human. He whimpered pathetically when Dipper gently brushed their noses together.

"I-It...marks you as mine... so other d-demons don't try to..."

"To what?" The boy leaned forward and nipped his lower lip sharply. He whined, arching his chest slightly. 

"To...to take you...from me."

"Oh, is that it? But in order for a human to get this marking, they have to submit. The only person who's ever been submissive here is you." 

Will's breath hitched when Dipper's intense eyes met his. 

"So would you like to explain to me how this happened?"

"I-I um...I...possessed you...while you were sleeping?"

He watched Dipper snarl as he pulled back slightly.

"You did what?"

"I just...it's tradition and I waited so long..." Will stiffened. The fear was making him aroused and he knew Dipper could sense it.

"Tradition? It's tradition to obey your master?"

Will could see the marking glow against Dipper's arm and he knew full well what it meant. Dipper wasn't nearly as angry as he was making it seem. That was one perk he wouldn't be sharing with the human just yet...it served as an emotional connection between them. 

"M-Master..."

"Or have you forgotten that I own you?"

That went straight to Will's groin and he whimpered. Dipper leaned down and nipped his neck making Will squirm. 

And then the human pulled back, walking across the room before opening the door and disappearing. Will was left panting, aroused, and entirely confused. He blinked, staring at the opened door blankly. 

Well.


	3. The Blood On His Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - REVERSE FALLS

The Blood On His Hands

Will hugged his legs to his chest on his bed as he stared down at the floor in silent fear. His heart thudded angrily in his chest as his ears strained to hear the rumbling of voices downstairs. He tried unsuccessfully to wipe the tears from his eyes and cheeks with the back of his hands, only making room for more to dampen his cheeks. He heard heavy footsteps approach his door and he curled more into himself. The door opened carefully, with a large man staring at him with cold eyes. He wanted to hide, but the man demanded silent obedience and he forced himself to oblige. He could feel every muscle contract and flex as he slid off his bed. His hands lingered for a moment longer on his sheets, brushing against the soft fabric before he reluctantly approached the man. He smelled of aftershave and expensive cologne. He focused his vision to the floor as the man grabbed his bags with ease and led them out of the room. Will glanced back a final time, trying to avoid the stabbing in his heart at a final goodbye.

His eyes fell to his bed and he stopped in his tracks. He glanced at the large man who glared at him. He pointed back into the room and the alpha let out an angry, impatient sigh as he stopped. Will took it as his cue and quickly ran back into the room, grabbing a small stuffed animal that rested peacefully against his pillow. He hugged it closer to his chest as he made the dreaded steps toward the door once more. His heart calmed, though only slightly, with the small animal in his arms. The alpha stared down at him with clear disdain before turning to again lead them out of the house. Will didn't bother looking at his parents, knowing they would show little sympathy toward his situation. He instead continued to walk forward, following the bitter scent of the large alpha as they walked into bright sunlight. He trailed the alpha to the black car parked on the small driveway. His stomach felt uneasy as the alpha opened the door for him before moving to open the trunk and tossing his stuff into the empty space. He grimaced at the rough treatment of his belongings, though he knew they meant little to the family he would now be a part of. 

He slid into the car, feeling the cooling leather seats under his hands and he frowned. The door slammed beside him and he flinched before seeing the alpha walk by the car and to the driver's side door. He hugged the stuffed animal tighter before wiping his face one again. The windows were tinted as far as they could in the car and he finally looked back on his house as the car started. His family didn't stand out on the porch to wish him a goodbye and he hadn't expected them to. His eyes roamed over the small house, damaged and faded over time. He could remember being younger and more naive, looking up at its beautiful shade of red and thinking he'd run away and own a house similar to it when he was older. He loved its small, cozy walls because it contrasted his family dynamics completely. The car started moving and he turned to see the man curse at something before clicking some buttons on the radio. 

It flicked between popular radio stations until the alpha finally shut the radio off completely. They sat in uncomfortable silence, making Will's anxiety grow even more with every passing moment. He decided to look outside, watching familiar buildings pass by them. He didn't have a true connection with his area, but he did feel small bouts of nostalgia as he watched a familiar playground pass by. He saw people laughing on the swings and a teenage couple holding hands as they walked down one of the paths. He absently caressed the stuffed animal in his hands as the car turned a corner. He knew the place they were going was a little over half an hour away. His parents had told him that much. 

Every minute passed agonizingly slowly as the sounds of other cars and horns made up for the tense silence. He knew better than to say anything to the man, instead clenching his jaw shut as he watched the only city he'd ever lived in disappear behind them. Trees blurred past them with the alpha huffing from the front seat. Will curled in on himself from the backseat. 

Would they be just as cold as this man? Would they even be his age? 

He felt dread seep into his gut as a large manor slowly came into view over a sea of green. He worried his lower lip, feeling his muscles tense at the sight. He looked down at his appearance, frowning at his clear underdressed appearance. He wore a faded pair of jeans and an old, slightly baggy graphic shirt. One look at the larger man that was driving had told him that the family he was being married into was fairly wealthy. He could have guessed that from how much he'd been sold for, though. 

The manor came closer and closer into view, and he immediately ran a hand through his hair. It was freshly cut, from his parents' insistence. The sides were cleanly shaven with the top of his hair being slightly longer and gelled back. He looked down at his stuffed animal in dread. Maybe he shouldn't have taken it. It was childish, and he might give off the wrong impression. It was too late for that, though, as the man in the front had already seen it. 

'You better not mess this up!'

He forced the tears down at his parents' words as he quickly hid the stuffed animal behind him. He watched the car slow to a stop as the man lowered the window and punched in a code that Will couldn't make out. He swallowed thickly as he peered through the windshield at the looming gates ahead. They were a twisted metal, both beautiful and threatening. They creaked open, making Will's skin crawl at the sound. The older man grunted as he leaned back into the car and shut the window, driving through the opened gates. Will watched them slowly close behind them as panic bubbled in his gut. When he turned back around he could see the front of the manor growing closer into his view, and three figures stood at the small staircase leading to the front door. Will clenched his jaw as he felt anxiety begin to mix with his panic, suddenly making him overly self conscious as he compared the figures' dress to his own. 

The car parked with his window facing the awaiting family. He slid the stuffed animal behind him, looking up the family. A larger man stood with his hands folded in front of him, looking a lot like the man who was getting out of the car. He had silver stripes among dark grey hair on the side of his hair where the driver had mostly silver hair. His cold blue eyes were no different than the other man, though. He felt himself tense under the gaze, quickly turning to look at the other two figures standing in front of the larger man. They were the same height, and Will immediately knew he was promised to one of them. The girl smiled wickedly at him, looking more sinister than sweet as she snickered. She leaned over to the boy beside her, whispering something as she stared down at him. Her brown hair was pulled back by a beautiful blue headband, and she wore a modest amount of makeup. She was beautiful, there was no doubt about it. But when he looked at the boy next to her, his heart clenched. 

The boy's hair was combed back to reveal a barely-noticeable birthmark of what looked like a constellation on his forehead. His eyes were a beautifully icy color, reflecting the cold look he gave to him. He was tall and somewhat muscular, as much as Will could make or from the fitting button-up shirt and black slacks he wore. Will couldn't tell if the boy was glaring or just watching him, but he felt his face heat regardless. He stepped out of the car, clutching his stuffed animal behind him in an attempt to hide it. He watched the girl smirk further before whispering something else to the boy. The boy didn't say anything back, nor did he make any gesture to the girl indicating any form of communication. His eyes did flicker to his arms resting behind him before returning to meet his gaze. Will felt himself tremble as the larger man gestured for him to walk forward. He obeyed, taking small steps toward the family. They all looked down at him, condescending and sinister. He wanted to cry as the older man narrowed his eyes at him. The girl placed her hand on her hip as she looked down at him, blue eyes filled with dangerous mischief. But he turned to look at the boy again, finding it impossible to read any expression from the stoic male. He couldn't fight the fact that he preferred those cold blue eyes on him compared to the other members of the family. 

"This is William Cipher."

Will turned to see the driver chuck his bags onto the ground as he introduced him. His voice was gruff and unamused, as if it were a true inconvenience to be here in the first place. It didn't do much to calm his already tense nerves.

"I see." Will turned back to the other older man who began descending the steps. His trembling worsened as the man stood in front of him. "You aren't exactly what I was expecting."

Will's stomach churned. Was this...his...

"Dipper, come greet your omega."

Will chanced a glance at the stoic boy that began approaching him. His heart pounded in his chest, silently thankful it was him and not the other family members. The boy stood beside the larger man then, blue eyes piercing his own. He didn't dare open his mouth, instead remaining silent as the boy's eyes raked over his figure. He watched the girl skip down, leaning against the boy. She looked him up and down before snorting.

"Are you sure you got the right one, Stanley?"

Will was on the verge of tears as he immediately turned his gaze to the ground in embarrassment. The clear disdain the family held for him weighed heavily on his heart and all hope he had of being happy with his new alpha crumbled. 

"What's this?"

His eyes widened as the stuffed animal was ripped from his hands. He whimpered as the girl held the small elephant in her hands, staring at it with a mocking smile. His face felt even hotter as the boy turned to look at it with a raised eyebrow. He wanted to rip it out of her hands, hug it back to his chest but he forced himself to stand and bite back his emotions. 

"Aren't you a little old for things like this?"

Will felt hot tears roll down his cheeks and he quickly wiped them away. He heard a scoff from her before turning back to see Dipper snatching the stuffed animal from the girl before holding it out to him. He quickly grabbed it, hugging it to his chest possessively as Dipper stared at him. He decided he significantly liked this alpha more than the others. He wiped his cheeks clear of the fallen tears. 

"Well, hurry up and bring your things inside." The older man that looked over them turned, leading them into the manor. The girl smirked down at him before following the man, and he could watch the driver follow. Dipper remained watching him in silence before leaning forward to grab one of Will's bags. He continued to remain silent as he lifted it easily and turned to walk into the manor. Will shouldered the remaining backpack and ascended the steps as he held the stuffed animal to him. He tried to push the humiliation to the side as he took in his new surroundings. 

His jaw nearly dropped at the sight of just the entrance itself. He looked around the room, taking in the rich beauty of it all. A lush staircase ascended into a second and third floor, with rooms branching off to the sides of its base. He watched the older man walk into one of the rooms, shutting the door quietly behind him. The girl glanced at Will before making her way up the steps. She shot Dipper a knowing look before disappearing down a hallway from the second floor. Will couldn't see the other older man (Stanley, was it?), but he thought he saw a flash of silver disappear from the third floor. He turned to see Dipper still staring at him, icy eyes taking him in. 

Silence remained between them for a few moments before Dipper walked forward. Will blushed when he finally smelled the alpha's scent. It was bitter and comforting, almost like cologne, and he found himself watching the boy walk up the stairs with his bag. Dipper turned around and rose an eyebrow, waiting for Will to follow him. He startled, quickly closing the gap between them as Dipper continued forward. 

The manor was even more extravagant the more they walked, with beautiful red carpet and tall, pale walls that were covered in large family portraits. Will could make out some of the older paintings, mainly because the omegas in the pictures sported old-fashioned collars that were often elaborate and extravagant compared to the ones now. He gulped when he realized Dipper hadn't given him one yet. His stomach hurt at the thought. Didn't collars mean the omega's weren't going to be returned? Was Dipper planning on sending him back? He quickly tried to push the thoughts down. 

They stopped in front of a rosewood door, looming tall over them as Dipper turned the knob and pushed it open. Will flushed as Dipper walked inside, realizing the room belonged to the alpha. He took careful steps inside, eyes taking in the bright room. 

The walls were a beautiful light blue color, reflecting the alpha's eyes. A large bed was pushed against a wall, looking more like it belonged in a magazine than actually used. The walls held many photos and shelves filled with small trinkets and books. In a corner there stood a desk pushed against the wall, filled with papers and opened books. On the other side of the room were two doors, one of which was cracked open to reveal what Will assumed was the bathroom. He watched Dipper gently place his bag on the floor next to a large dresser. The boy turned to look at him for only a moment before walking to his desk and returning to whatever work he was apparently doing before Will had come. Will took it as his cue to unpack, quickly shuffling across the room and opening one of the drawers. The inside was velvety, very unlike his dresser back home that creaked angrily with every movement. He carefully put the stuffed animal next to him as he unzipped his bag. He carefully folded his clothes into the dresser, ignoring the way that his clothes contrasted with the very expensive wood. 

When he finished, he rolled the duffel bag and slid it into an empty drawer. He slid his backpack off and rested against the drawer. What did he do now? He watched Dipper write something before flipping the page with gentle fingers. The silence was both welcomed and uncomfortable all at the same time. He wanted to remain silent to avoid revealing his anxiety-induced speech impediment. Yet, he wanted to learn more about the boy. They hadn't said a single word to each other in their entire interaction and the fear of being returned to his family weighed heavily on his shoulders. 

They'd actually kill him if he was returned.

Will sat in silence as he waited for an order. Dipper only continued to work, and Will was suddenly extremely conscious of every sound he made. The room was filled with tense silence until a knocking came from the door. Will flinched at the sudden noise, whipping around to see a servant open the door.

"Dinner is ready."

Then the servant shut the door as quickly as they'd opened it. Will swallowed thickly as he turned to look at Dipper who looked like he hadn't heard the man. Will took steady breaths as he waited, staring at the alpha in complete silence before the scooting of a chair broke the silence once more. Dipper stood finally, gently shutting a book before strolling past the sitting omega to the door. Will's heart stopped when cold eyes met his. He quickly scrambled to stand, following the alpha. He glanced back at the stuffed animal resting on the floor before the door was shut and they started down the hallway. Fear gripped the omega at the mere thought of being around the rest of the family again as they approached a large dining room downstairs. 

A beautiful mahogany table stretched across the center of the room with a dozen chairs neatly aligned around it. More paintings covered the walls, though these were of landscapes rather than family portraits. On the table held several extravagant decorations on top of a velvet table cloth. Will had never seen a dining table so beautiful. However, that awe was quickly overturned by fear as he heard snickering.

"What's wrong, omega? Never seen a dining room before?"

Will turned to see the girl smirking as she walked past him. The omega shivered as he turned to Dipper. Again, the alpha just stared at him with an unreadable expression that felt more malicious than comforting. He held back a whimper. 

He seated himself next to Dipper before staring at the table in silence. It was clear this alpha family was more formally traditional, clearly having a disgust toward omegas. He wondered which was worse: being returned home and possibly killed or staying here with an alpha family that would treat him as little more than a slave? He fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat when he watched the two older alpha males walk in and seat themselves. Stanley didn't bother with more than a glance in his direction, and the alpha that had talked to him before didn't look at him at all. 

A plate of food was gently placed in front of Will and he looked down to see a beautiful display of steak and mashed potatoes. He waited until everyone else had started eating to do so, fearful of a single wrong move. 

"So, brother, are you actually going to keep him?" 

Will could see Dipper sigh before ignoring the question from the female alpha. He didn't know if that was a good sign or not, so he continued to stare down at his food as he ate it. 

The girl didn't seem bothered by the lack of an answer, only chuckling before turning to one of the older alphas.

"Stanford, how's your experiment going?"

"It's doing well. The subjects are showing promising results."

Subjects? Will glanced up to see Stanford glaring at him. His attention immediately fell to his lap. Dipper had been the only alpha in the house who Will didn't feel would kill him if they could. 

The only thing protecting Will from death was the law protecting omegas. It didn't protect them from abuse or beatings, but it did protect them from excessive beatings (or rather, anything that could lead to death). Will didn't know what good the law was if the omega was already dead, but that's just how it was. He glanced at Dipper. Was Dipper the kind of alpha who punished with physical force? The alpha ignored him as he drank from his cup. 

Did this alpha even want him? Or was it just a family requirement for the alpha? 

It made him wonder where the other omegas were that belonged to this family. He hadn't seen any, much less smelled any beyond the Beta servants. If they weren't allowed in sight, why was he? His mind reeled with questions as he finished eating. 

The plate was taken from in front of him and he looked up to silently thank the servant. The servant smiled softly down at him before turning and leaving. It was the first kind gesture he'd received. Dipper scooted his chair back and stood after his dishes were taken, and Will quickly scrambled to follow. His gut twisted at the thought of...of what happened after this, but it would be so much better than staying alone with the family. Dipper walked through the room without a noise, offering a small wave to his family to signal his leave. Will didn't chance a glance at the family as he followed Dipper closely. 

Was this...were they going to...?

He didn't know anything but the bare minimum about sex. He knew basic reproduction and...well, he'd seen and heard some things from people in his neighborhood. He knew what a 'blowjob' was because one of his alpha bullies had spoken about it. Actual sex though, he knew nothing about and it made his throat clench. Would this be what makes the alpha unsatisfied with him? He swallowed thickly as he glanced nervously at the alpha. Dipper was still silent, looking more unamused than anything. Will clasped his hands together nervously, trying to calm his nerves in any way he could think of. 

They neared the familiar door and Will felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. The alpha sighed loudly before opening the door, leading them into the organized room. Will stared at the ground in fear as Dipper closed the door behind him. They stayed that way for several moments, and Will was sure he was about to faint. He finally turned to look at the alpha who just looked bored.

"Your scent seems to strongly reflect your emotions." 

Will's eyes widened at the alpha's first words toward him. When the initial shock of the alpha actually speaking to him wore off, a second wave of embarrassment hit him at the words. He hadn't realized his scent had been so obvious. He nibbled on his lower lip, trying to force his scent down. 

The alpha walked past him, moving to a dresser and opening it. Will watched him remove what looked like pajamas before turning and walking into the bathroom. He hesitantly moved to his own dresser, taking his own baggy pajamas out and waiting. Anxiety bubbled in his stomach as he turned his attention to the bed. He clutched his clothes in one hand and the small stuffed animal in the other, straining his ears to hear the alpha in the bathroom. A few moments later the door opened and Will felt his face heat as he looked at the alpha's bare chest. The alpha's attention turned to him but silence remained between them. 

Dipper walked to the bed and Will took this as his cue to change. He quickly let go of the animal to grab his toothbrush and toothpaste with his now free hand. He practically ran into the bathroom, quickly shutting the door behind him. 

This was really happening. 

He was actually going to...be...mated.

His heart clenched at the thought. He felt tears well up in his eyes and he quickly wiped them away before he started removing his clothes. 

His whole life he thought that maybe he'd be with an alpha in the same romantic setting that he'd read and watched movies about. That maybe he could be happy with someone who would protect and...truly loved him. But the alpha in the other room hadn't said a single affectionate word to him since he'd gotten here and he felt nauseous at the very thought of mating with someone he didn't even know.

A complete stranger.

But the thought of going back home haunted him. He couldn't go back home. He absolutely couldn't. 

He brushed his teeth after changing. He knew he was taking an elongated amount of time. He was procrastinating, pushing this off as much as he possibly could. But he also needed to do this. He needed the alpha to...to claim him. So that he wouldn't be returned home. He could do this. He could...he could do this. He looked at himself in the mirror, feeling even worse at the anxious mess that stared back at him. His eyes were red from the tears that threatened to fall and his hair was messy from changing. His clothes were wrinkled and he was horribly pale. 

He could do this.

He turned around to grab his used clothes, noticing an extra hamper that had a small sticky note attached to it. He could make out "William" and he sighed before tossing his clothes into it and turning to the door. 

He could do this.

He slowly padded to it, turning the handle and peeking his head out. Dipper was leaned against the headboard as he read on the bed, tucked under the covers in silence. Was the alpha waiting for him? He flipped the light off and felt himself tremble with every hesitant step. Eventually he made it to the edge of the bed, clenching the edge of his pajama shirt as he stared at what he assumed was his half of the bed. The alpha glanced at him before returning his attention to the book. 

"I'm not feral." 

Will nearly jumped at the alpha's words. He slouched slightly as shaking hands reached out to pull the covers back. He watched the alpha as he carefully slid under the silky sheets. He felt his heart think wildly in his chest as he remained sitting up, waiting for the alpha's move to claim him. His muscles stiffened as he felt the bed shift, turning to see the alpha out the book down on the nightstand and then the light off. He awaited hands on him, waited for any sexual movements but they never came. Instead, the alpha scooted further under the covers and laid with his back to him. Will stared at him in shock.

"I'm not going to claim you while you're sleeping if that's what you're worried about."

"N-No..." Will squeaked. 

The alpha was silent with his soft breathing being the only sound between them. Will swallowed thickly as he scooted under the covers further, curiosity and fear building in his chest. Was this...normal? His parents had said that he should be claimed on the first night but Dipper wasn't making any move to do so. Did that mean he was returning him? He felt himself sniffle at the thought. 

What should he do? 

He finally moved to curl under the covers, ensuring the gap between them remained that way. Eventually he allowed himself to fall asleep, though it wasn't restful. He missed his bed back home, even if it was old and creaky. He missed his worn blankets and his flat pillows. It wasn't much, but his room was his. It was his hiding place, his escape, and here he couldn't find refuge in the large bedroom that belonged to his almost-alpha. 

When he woke up, the sun beamed into the room through opened windows. He blinked sleep away as he shifted, looking around until his memory came back to where he was. His eyes immediately fell on the alpha behind him, snoozing quietly with...an arm wrapped tightly around his waist. His face immediately heated as he stared down in silent shock. The alpha grunted and tugged him closer, snuggling into his neck and purring quietly in his sleep. Will froze as arousal shot down his body at the action.

The alpha was pressed further against his back, nuzzling further into his neck as soft snoring continued. The alpha was so cold and stoic before, it was extremely unusual to see the alpha suddenly cuddling into him like the alphas in Will's romance novels. It made him blush even more. He couldn't lie, it felt unbelievably nice to be cuddled like this. The alpha was warm and soft against him. And...that scent filled the space between them was nearing intoxicating. Instead of the bitterness it usually held, it was comforting and sweet. He didn't realize he was purring until the alpha shuffled behind him. The arm around his waist jerked back and he didn't move as the alpha sat up behind him. 

He pretended he was still asleep.

He heard the alpha grunt before feeling the bed shift at the loss of weight. The click of the bathroom door told him it was safe to move, so he stretched his muscles under the covers before cuddling more under the blankets. 

He should try and talk to the alpha more today. He should also try and explore the manor a little better. The bathroom door opened and Will immediately met the alpha's gaze.

"You're awake."

Will nodded and the alpha narrowed his eyes slightly before walking back to the bed. Will remained where he was, his face still blushing from earlier as the alpha crawled to sit next to him. He could smell the alpha's scent lingering against his own, and he wondered how long the alpha had been pressed against him. Dipper must have been thinking the same thing as Will saw a blush ghost over his cheeks. 

"Breakfast isn't for another hour."

Will looked at the alpha curiously. What did that mean? Wait, did that mean Dipper was going to...? Right now? 

And then the alpha curled under the covers and turned away from him. Will stared in mild disbelief at the alpha's back. He didn't know if he should feel happy or annoyed at the alpha's blatant disregard to their need to mate. They had three days to do so, but it was already the second day, which meant it would happen either today or tomorrow. Or not at all if he was returned. 

He had a feeling the alpha might not be as stone cold as he gave off the impression of. He wanted to test this theory, hopeful that it wouldn't backfire on him. His heart thumped harshly as he shifted, nuzzling his nose into the alpha's back as hands rested against the exposed skin. He felt Dipper shiver but the alpha made no move to get away. Instead of anger or anything that Will had feared would happen, Dipper leaned against his touch. Will remained still, going only as far as he himself could go. This was the first time he'd ever done this, or something even remotely close, and excitement bubbled in his stomach. He could feel the alpha's back vaguely rumble, and Will felt himself smile when he realized the alpha was silently purring. Though, as Will had expected, not outwardly to betray his usual cold expression. They stayed like that for a while, adjusting to each other's presence through minimal touch. Will was grateful for it, knowing most omegas were...well, extremely unfortunate in their first meetings. 

Will had heard stories about omega markings early on from everyone around him before he presented as an omega. Alphas didn't even need to ask for permission, much less need to care if the omega actually wanted them back. Omegas weren't really protected by law, and alphas could do whatever they pleased with omegas just short of killing them. Though, even that wasn't entirely punishable. Alphas had every right to claim and kill their mates, to degrade them as much as possible. Will had seen some omegas sporting collars and covered in bruises that made them flinch with every movement. So when he presented as an omega, he'd nearly run away. 

He didn't trust Dipper entirely. The alpha may have respected his space so far, but that could easily change. The alpha could easily throw him down and claim him, or even send him home, and the omega tensed. His entire life rested in the hands of the alpha and it was the most terrifying feeling in the world. Will watched the rise and fall of the alpha's side as he breathed and decided to just take the tender moment while he had it. He closed his eyes and reveled in the gentle warmth, listening to the soft breaths and muffled purrs as he felt the soft skin under his hands and against his face. They remained like this until a gentle knocking made them both jump. The alpha quickly removed himself from the bed and from the omega's touch, clearing his throat as he walked to the door. Will blinked and watched Dipper open the door to greet a servant.

"Good morning, sir. Breakfast is ready."

"Thank you."

The servant turned and left as Dipper closed the door. The alpha didn't look at him as he walked to his dresser, pulling out clothes and walking to the bathroom. Will guessed that at some point they'd actually dress in front of each other but...he guessed that was just another way the alpha was silently respecting his current boundaries. He didn't think an alpha could even do so. He slid off the bed and walked to his dresser, pulling out an old pair of jeans and a shirt. Again, he felt wildly underdressed but he figured it just reflected his status as an omega against the family. He slid took his pajama pants and shirt off and slid the jeans on. The bathroom door clicked open as he slid the shirt on and looked up to see the alpha impeccably dressed yet again. 

Dipper held that same stone cold expression, his scent no longer reflecting the warmth it held moments ago. Will frowned slightly but didn't say anything, instead watching the alpha walk to the door and wait for him to follow. He briskly walked out into the hallway, not wanting to anger or annoy the alpha in any way that would hinder the progress Will had barely been making. He did wish he could have brushed his teeth first. 

Again the dining room was decorated beautifully, but plates filled with door were already on the table. The other family members weren't there, much to Will's grateful relief. He sat down next to the alpha, watching the boy silently eat. He looked at a servant standing by one of the walls curiously. They offered a small smile to him before returning to their expressionless face as the female alpha from before walked in. Will cringed and immediately looked down at his plate as he ate.

"Are you still leaving at the end of the week?"

Will's eyebrows furrowed but he continued to stare down.

"I don't see any reason not to, Mabel."

He felt eyes on him and he knew what the girl was implying. He fidgeted nervously. It was clear Mabel held blatant disdain for him, always seeming to mock him and treat him the same way his parents had when he learned he was an omega. Then again, omegas were the submissive, weak beings of their species. He heard Dipper place his utensils on his plate and stand, to which Will immediately followed suit. Mabel scoffed at his movements but he tried not to pay any attention to her. She wasn't his alpha, therefore she held no true power over him. At least, that's what he kept telling himself. 

"I'll make sure to bring you back your favorite." The alpha stated offhandedly as he walked out of the room.

Will followed, curious as to why the alpha didn't seem to stay in his family's presence for very long. The other alphas were terrifying to him, but that was a natural response for omegas. Will stared at Dipper's back in curiosity. 

Where was the alpha going at the end of the week? 

Dipper yawned and opened his door, walking in and going straight for his desk. What did the alpha do at his desk? Was it work? Research? 

Questions arose in his mind and he stood at the doorway as he tried to find any clues to answer them. The alpha turned to glance at him from the side of his eye.

"Are you coming in or not?"

Will nodded and walked in, shutting the door behind him. He needed to brush his teeth, anyway. He went straight to the bathroom and finished getting ready before walking back into the silent room. Dipper was back to scribbling something in a book and turning pages and Will hesitantly looked back at the bed. They had today and tomorrow, and then...well. Maybe he should try talking to him? 

"U-uh..."

The alpha stopped writing and turned to him, eyebrow raised as he waited for the omega to continue.

"I-I um...well, w-where are you going? At the end of the week?"

Dipper placed the pen down and turned around in his chair to face Will. 

"I'm going to Paris for a few days."

"O-Oh." Are you taking me with you? "Why?"

"I planned for it a month ago."

A month ago? That's odd. That's when the paperwork had been processed for him to be paired with the alpha. Why would he plan a trip the same week that he would be with him? Dipper didn't seem like the type to mistake his schedules. Unless...

Will's eyes widened slightly in shock. That same theory came rushing back from before and he forced down the smile that threatened to come. Dipper cleared his throat.

"It's a beautiful place to visit."

It's the city of love, if Will remembered correctly. Visiting the city of love for what was basically a honeymoon. The omega couldn't hide the smile any longer. Dipper turned around and continued working without another word. He had a feeling the alpha was a romantic behind the stone exterior. It could just all be in his head, but he was hopeful. 

Will walked forward, standing to look over the alpha's shoulders at whatever Dipper was writing. The alpha turned and glanced at him before turning back to his work. 

"If you want to learn about me you can just ask." 

Will hesitantly lifted a hand to place on the alpha's shoulder, hoping for the same warm reaction as before. Dipper stared at it for several tense moments before taking it and gently tugging Will lower. The omega quietly yelped as he found the side of his face pressed into the alpha's neck and his arms resting against Dipper's chest. Will's face burned with how strong the alpha's scent was at his pulse site. Something in his gut curled in excitement and he felt his body warm as he instinctively nuzzled against the skin. He felt the alpha quietly rumble under him and his heart fluttered.

He was getting somewhere and it was oddly...nice. He enjoyed how slow it was compared to every other alpha/omega interaction he'd heard about. He felt his heart thump even harder as a thought came to mind. His instincts roared in excitement as he flicked his tongue against the pulse point and he heard the alpha's breath hitch. The hands that rested on his forearms tightened for a moment and he smiled in silent victory. 

It was odd to actually flirt, if Will was going to be honest. The romance novels he'd come to own over the years were often snuck in from various sources, mostly from stores selling them for dirt cheap. He would buy them with saved change and hide them in his backpack until he could stash them in his room properly. In these stories, the beta was always an dominate male who would unabashedly flirt with the female beta and their love would develop and grow as their friendship developed into tender romance. In reality, Will knew this was far from the truth, but he liked to think it was like this somewhere in the world. His favorite part in every book was the first kiss the couple shared. It was always so romantic, under soft moonlight and after a candle-lit dinner. He wondered what kissing was like. Would their first kiss be that romantic, too? 

The alpha's thumbs gently rubbed against his skin. It was almost ticklish with how gentle it was, and Will found himself happily purring at the sensation. It was such a comforting gesture, something he'd stopped receiving years ago. His mind slowly drifted into his worries though, wondering if he should ask about the one question that weighed more than the rest. The alpha sighed.

"We can mate tonight if it'll make you stop worrying." Will tensed under the alpha's gentle grasp. The alpha seemed to have read his mind as he continued. "Your scent goes bitter whenever you're stressed. Which is fairly often. I can imagine it's because I didn't mate you last night, am I correct?" 

Will remained silent and Dipper nodded, taking it as an affirmation. 

"We can get it over with tonight if it'll help you relax. Honestly, we could even just get it over with now if you wanted." 

Will squeaked and pulled back, his hands flying to his face to hide the dark red blush that had spread over his cheeks. Dipper rose an eyebrow at him, but Will felt his attention fall to the small smirk that spread cross the alpha's mouth. It was the first time he'd seen that clenched jaw relaxed and upturned. 

"I was joking." 

"I-I know." He didn't even sound convincing to himself and the alpha's smile grew. It was so beautiful, so heartwarming and Will felt himself melt a little at the sight. He wondered how it was even possible to feel this way about someone he barely knew. Sadly, the smile faded back into a relaxed frown. 

"We should try and do so sooner rather than later, however. We don't have much time left."

Will nodded nervously.

"T-Tonight then?"

"Tonight." Dipper agreed, giving a curt nod before returning to his work. 

Will sighed as he remembered his time passed at a snail's pace when he's waiting on something. Will had managed to walk through half of the manor after he and Dipper's conversation, trying to walk off his nerves. He'd managed to count ten bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room (of sorts), a game room, a garden, a swimming pool, a tennis court, a dining room, and at least five bathrooms. He was only halfway done with his little excursion while doing his best to avoid the other family members, as per Dipper's warning when the alpha noticed him leaving. 

Will was both amazed and scared of the extravagancy of the manor. It was large and beautiful, with red plush rugs and beautifully painted walls, he honestly wondered how the family had come to gain so much money. His parents told him nothing about the Gleeful family, just that he'd be marrying into it and that his only jobs were to mate and make his alpha happy. He hadn't accomplished either job. His thoughts turned to the mating process, or what he knew of it, and he found himself stopped in the middle of the hallway in thought. 

Maybe they had a library in here, if they had all of these other rooms? If they did, he could possibly try to do some research, though he had a feeling they might not have...well, those kinds of things. He'd seen Dipper's laptop perched in his room, but he decided it was still too early to ask to use his things, especially for something like this. And he never owned one himself, always walking to the library to use one. He figured it would still be worth finding a library though, for his own amusement. He glanced around the hallway until he saw an unfamiliar door at the end of the hallway. He walked forward, though a certain chill ran down his spine as he approached it. His eyebrows furrowed as he stood in front of it, feeling his body will him to run as far away from the room as possible. 

Designs were carved into the wood, almost like magical symbols, and he realized it was oddly silent behind the door. His instincts were pushing him to keep walking, to get away, but his curiosity got the better of him. He reached forward to take hold of the handle, heart thumping at the want to know why this room felt so different than the others. He thought he could smell faint omegas' scents behind the door. Was this...where the other omegas were? Something was calling to him to open it, a pull just as strong as his instincts were telling him to run, and he slowly turned the heavy metal handle.

"Omega!"

Will jumped and turned to see Stanley growling at him as he stalked forward. Will gulped and took several paces back. The alpha still towered over him, lips upturned in a snarl.

"You should be staying by Dipper's side, not snooping around places you don't belong in."

Will nodded nervously as he hung his head, trembling at the angry alpha hormones that hung in the air. 

"Well? I'm not going to repeat myself. Go back to your alpha."

Will quickly stumbled back, nearly running down the hallway and out of the older alpha's presence. When he was out of the alpha's sight and back in a familiar hallway, he finally slowed to a walk. What was behind that door that the older alpha was so angry about? And why did it hold omega scents? He hadn't heard any noises though. And those carvings in the door...what did they mean? 

He decided to obey the older alpha's command and walk back to Dipper's room. Maybe he should ask Dipper? Or would the alpha act the same way? He opened the door to see Dipper still at his desk, though he was on his laptop now. Will could see windows closing as he closed the door and his curiosity peaked yet again. Why was this family so mysterious? Dipper didn't turn to him though, instead pulling up a different window on his laptop as well as what looked like an essay. He closed the distance between them until the alpha finally turned to him.

"How was your little adventure?" 

"G-Good..."

The alpha narrowed his eyes slightly at him, always having a sharp eye in reading the omega's expressions and scent. Will tried not to seem suspicious.

"Find anything interesting?"

"U-Uh...well, there was something..."

The alpha turned around to face him completely then, leaning against the back of the chair as he stared up at Will. He felt self-conscious at this, quickly making his way to kneel in front of the alpha. For some reason, that made him warm inside. Dipper continued to stare at him in silence, always waiting for the omega to finish, or rather pressuring him into doing so. Will played with a loose string on his jeans.

"There w-was a uh...door..."

He noticed the alpha tense for a moment before clearing his throat. 

"What kind of door?"

"U-Uh...it had weird designs...on it..."

Dipper shut his laptop loudly, making Will flinch. He quickly looked down at his legs, clenching his eyes shut in fear.

"Don't go near there again."

Will felt a shudder run down his spine at the alpha's command. It wasn't a normal command that could be disobeyed, it held a menacing undertone that dared the omega to defy it. He felt himself tremble.

"O-Okay."

A hand combed its way through his hair and he opened his eyes, looking up to see the alpha gently petting him. Dipper looked contemplative, watching him with softer eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, but I needed you to follow my command completely when I say not to go near that door again." 

Will nodded, suddenly feeling guilty. He wasn't sure why, he hadn't really done anything wrong that he knew of. But the alpha's soft voice made him sorry for disobeying him in any way. He guessed it was his body registering Dipper as his new potential alpha. He purred when the hand continued to gently run through his hair, moving in soothing patterns.

"It's very rare for an omega to have blue hair. That's probably part of the reason your dowry was so high." 

Will didn't pay much attention to the words, craving the soothing touch more than he realized. His eyes fluttered shut as another hand joined the first, gently soothing his worries away. He thought he heard the alpha chuckle softly as he leaned forward, resting against Dipper's knees for support. His purring grew as the hands moved down to his neck, pressing and massaging into the tense muscles. He rested his head against slacks as the hands slipped under his shirt to move down to his shoulder blades and the access the base of his neck. Will nosed into the alpha's leg, enjoying the way that usual bitter scent had faded into something smooth and comforting. 

Dipper moved his hands back up to his hair. Will hadn't realized how close he'd gotten to the alpha, his chest pressed against shins and cheek pressed into...his eyes widened as he jumped back when the realization hit him. The alpha laughed softly when his hands slipped out of the omega's hair. 

"So they weren't lying when they said you're a virgin, then?"

Will felt his face heat as he shook his head. Dipper smirked down at him, though Will could see a faint tint of red spread over the alpha's cheeks.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to force you into anything. That wasn't my intention when I started this." Will heard the alpha chuckle again. "Your scent is better when you're relaxed. I thought it might help you calm down a little."

The alpha gestured for him to come back and Will carefully scooted closer, careful to rest his cheek on the top of the alpha's knee. He could see the alpha smirking when he looked up, but the alpha went right back to running his hand through his hair. He couldn't help the thoughts that came to mind, though. 

He'd masturbated before. If that was any form of sexual experience. And he'd seen some things from his father's late-night movies that he'd accidentally stumbled upon. He wasn't sure how to please the alpha, but he could certainly try his best. His heart thumped wildly in his chest as he stole another glance up at the alpha. Dipper had turned back to his work, with one hand gently running through his hair and another holding a book open. He slowly shifted back to his original position with his cheek pressed against the inside of the alpha's thigh. Dipper's hand paused for a split second before continuing its ministrations. 

Will hoped he wouldn't mess this up. But it bothered him slightly when the alpha had acted like he had sexual experience. He didn't know why it bothered him because alphas were expected to have sexual experience a good while before this age, but jealousy slowly heated his stomach as he glanced back up at the alpha. Dipper was scanning a document on the table with his eyes. 

It felt weird, doing this before even having kissed the alpha. It felt oddly out of order, yet appropriate in the moment, and the omega was conflicted on what to do. He stayed where he was, mind battling between continuing or pulling away. This was job, wasn't it? This wasn't meant to be romantic, he knew that more than anyone. He was bought, meant to be used as a companion of sorts. But his mind lingered on that sliver of hope in romance, in that soft moonlight and those gentle kisses that he wanted to experience more than anything. Dipper turned to look down on him then.

"Hey."

Will looked up and the alpha moved the hand in his hair to rest under his chin.

"Why don't you take a nap? You seem really tired." 

Will blinked and felt his eyebrows furrow in confusion. He seemed tired? He didn't feel it before, but now that the alpha had mentioned it...he didn't really sleep all that well last night. But was that the alpha's way of saying he didn't want to...

"I'll join you. Come on." 

Will forced himself to stand as the alpha closed the book he was reading. He followed the alpha to the bed, but Dipper made no move to lay down. The alpha instead sat against the headboard and stared at Will as the omega crawled into the bed. Will say himself next to Dipper on the bed, staring down at his legs. 

"Tell me about yourself."

Will turned to look at Dipper.

"I know your file said everything, but I'd like to hear you tell me."

"W-What do you want to hear?"

"Everything. What do you like to watch? Read? Hobbies? Things like that."

Will stared at the alpha like he'd grown a second head. Was this real? His parents had always said alphas were...brutal, cold, aggressive. Uncaring. They didn't care about omegas, just about their bodies. It's why there weren't any romantic novels about alphas. They were cruel and harsh. But Dipper had been proving him wrong slowly, though only behind closed doors. He wondered if other alphas were like this. 

"I-I um...I like romance novels." 

He watched a small smirk spread across the alpha's mouth.

"So you're the hopeless romantic type then?"

Will fidgeted as he looked away. 

"No, no, that's not bad." A hand rested on his leg. "My family isn't really...the romantic type, as you've probably already seen." 

Will's previous thoughts came to mind, his questions, and he turned to the alpha. Should he ask? Would it be okay? He steeled himself for a shift in the mood.

"W-Where are the other omegas?"

Dipper glanced away for a moment before turning back to him. Will tilted his head slightly. The hand on his leg twitches for a second before beginning to rub circles into the fabric.

"You're the only one right now."

The only one? But he'd smelled omegas before, in that room. He knew it. And the alphas...they had a lingering scent of having been mated in their past. It didn't make any sense. 

"So what's your favorite romantic movie then?"

A quick shift into another topic. Will didn't say anything about it, instead answering the alpha's influx of light-hearted questions that were meant to distract him. Had he just imagined the omega scents, then? But that didn't explain why he wasn't allowed in that room. Or why it had drawn him like it did. 

"Do you actually know anything about mating?"

"A-Ah, n-no." His face flushed and it grew worse when the alpha smirked at him. "W-What about you?"

"I know enough."

"E-Enough?"

The alpha rubbed the back of his neck as he looked away. Will's eyebrows rose in surprise as the alpha mumbled.

"I'm new to this as well."

Alphas reached sexual maturity at 17, sometimes even before then. Often times betas or omegas who were trained and sold out were rented out to young alphas in their first heat for assistance. From what Will could see, Dipper had to be somewhere near his age and that would mean he'd gone years without a single partner for his heats. But why? The alpha clearly had plenty of money and his entire family had to have asked him if he wanted a partner for his heats. Even his sister had faint scents of omega on her (he couldn't tell if that was from the mysterious source or from heats) but Will was the only omega scent Dipper had. Somehow it was comforting to know the alpha was new to this, sharing an awkward first time together. He could see the alpha attempting to hide his blush and he smiled. 

"I know everything I need to know, though. To um...you know, please you and consummate it."

Please him? The alpha went through all that trouble for him? His view of alphas was shifting, at least of Dipper. That cold, heartless exterior had melted into a shy, romantic interior that had thrown Will off-guard completely. He scooted closer, slowly leaning in to nuzzle the alpha's neck affectionately. The alpha purred, wrapping a strong arm around his waist. 

"H-Have you...kissed anyone? Before?"

He felt the alpha swallow and he looked up to see Dipper purse his lips. Will bit his lower lip to keep from giggling at the alpha's blatant embarrassment. He liked seeing the flushed expression on the normally cold face, revealing more emotion than the alpha normally allowed when it wasn't just them. 

The alpha cleared his throat before shifting away from Will. The omega blinked and looked at the boy who was now seated in front of him, facing toward him.

"We could try now."

Will's jaw went slack in shock as the alpha's blue eyes met his in determination. His heart thumped loudly as he scooted closer, eyes flickering between his eyes and lips. Dipper slowly leaned forward, movements jerky and awkward as his lips met Will's. Will closed his eyes as he pressed back. They awkwardly stood there for a beat too long before Will decided to use the knowledge he'd seen in movies and read in his books to his advantage. He lifted a hand to the alpha's cheek before moving his tongue to gently press against the alpha's lips. Dipper opened his mouth instinctively as Will gently pressed his own tongue against the alpha's. His entire body was thrumming in excitement as the alpha's hands gripped his waist and pulled him closer. They pulled back to gasp for air, looking at the other's flushed face and laughing lightly. 

"Wow." Dipper breathed and Will felt a toothy smile spread across his lips.

It wasn't a moonlit dinner, it wasn't after a romantic getaway, yet it felt perfect all the same. Will panted slightly before immediately moving forward to capture those lips again. He didn't know if it was the alpha's hormones or just the kiss itself, but it was all entirely intoxicating as he gripped the back of the alpha's neck. He could finally see why people liked making out so much. The alpha hummed, seeming to enjoy it as much as he was as hands pulled him flush against Dipper's chest. 

Dipper was warm and soft with strong arms wrapped around Will's waist and happy, muffled humming during kisses. They pulled away again, panting during breaks before returning to the motions. Will was addicted, he loved the way the alpha tasted, a lot like his scent reflected, and for the first time in his life he felt...safe. His chest felt warm and his head felt fuzzy in the best of ways. The alpha shifted him to lay down against the pillows, but he didn't pay much attention to anything else. He watched Dipper crawl above him, pinning him to the mattress as hot kisses trailed down to his neck. He moaned when the Dipper left a long, hot kiss against his pulse point before his hands flew to his mouth. Embarrassment was quickly replaced when he saw the way the alpha looked at him. 

It was full of desire, another thing Will had never seen before. He'd seen it toward others, like when he watched people pair off years before, but it had never been directed toward him. His gut curled at the sight of blue eyes filled with fiery passion and want. The alpha leaned his weight on the hand beside his head as the other moved to stroke his cheek. Will felt his chest vibrate at the tender brush of fingers across his skin before Dipper leaned forward and took his lips again. This time it was slower, more passionate, and Will let himself get lost in the airy feeling of it. He pulled away again, moving to kiss down his jaw again before lingering over his pulse point. Will could feel his pulse pounding throughout his body as he waited, his instincts kicking in to present and bare his neck. He gave in, moving his head to the side to expose the area further, to entice and motivate the alpha to mark him. He could see those blue eyes rest on his neck as the alpha's mouth opened slightly. He stared at the way a pink tongue traced sharp fangs, something that normally made him tremble in fear now making him shudder in want. Anticipation hung between them for several long, agonizing moments before Dipper met his eyes again.

"Are you sure?"

Will nodded slightly, bracing himself for the searing pain he knew would come. It would be nothing compared to the mating later, as so many had told him, but it was worth it. It was always worth it, worth getting away from home, worth escaping the horror of their families. But the alpha above him was gentle, leaning forward and gently lapping at the base of his neck in preparation.

"It's going to hurt." His soft voice warned in a soothing tone. 

"I-I know."

"Are you ready?"

Will swallowed thickly before nodding. He held his breath, closing his eyes tensing his muscles as he awaited the pain. He felt the alpha shift above him, hot breath teasing the skin before piercing pain shot through his body. He yelled, hands clenching the alpha's propped arm and button-up shirt as he felt hot tears roll down his cheeks. Eventually the pain faded into hot throbbing as his muscles finally relaxed. He felt exhausted as his blood ran cold slowly throughout his body. He felt Dipper lap at his injury, cleaning the blood off as gently as he could. His hands loosened from their grip as his breathing slowed. He didn't open his eyes, wanting to wait until the wave of pain faded completely. 

"Will?"

He grunted a response through clenched teeth, loosening them when his jaw started hurting. He felt those same hands rub up and down his arms to try and comfort them, and he reveled in their warmth against his cold blood. He tried to move closer, tried to indicate he wanted the alpha to cuddle him like they did that morning, but any movement left him dizzy and flinching in pain. He whimpered pathetically.

"Will? Are you okay?" The panicked tone made him open his eyes. His heart clenched at the sight of the alpha's fear, blue eyes looking to his in desperation. 

"Y-Yeah...I...it just hurts." 

He watched Dipper's shoulders slump slightly in relief. The alpha carefully moved to rest on the other side of him with one arm draped over his stomach and his nose nuzzled into his hair. He purred softly at the lingering warmth and the fading throbbing in his neck as the pain dulled. He could feel his scent change and it made his body tingle. The hand on his stomach slid under his shirt to massage the skin and his purring grew.

"I'm sorry it hurts." 

Will didn't say anything, instead choosing to rest a hand on the alpha's wrist over his stomach. He gently massaged the skin, reveling in how soft it was. It would take a few hours for the venom to fully settle in his bloodstream, and by then he'd be halfway done to being bound to the alpha for life. He had expected to feel nervous, regretful, anxious...but he felt none of that. The cold in his veins had faded into soft warmth and he felt happy. Dipper kissed his hair before nuzzling into it. His eyes drooped as exhaustion washed over him, taking hold of his body before he had a chance to fight it off. The second his eyes closed, he was welcomed by warm darkness. 

When he woke up, the sunlight had faded into a soft orange hue bed the alpha was nowhere to be found. His alpha. His neck still throbbed slightly but it was nowhere near the pain he had experienced earlier. He looked around the empty room sleepily, rubbing his eyes to focus his vision as he heard the door creak open.

"Oh, you're awake."

He smiled sleepily as the alpha entered the room with a tray of food before closing the door behind him. The tray was placed on his lap as the alpha crawled to sit next to him, eyes immediately falling to his neck. He lifted a hand to feel the skin only to be met with soft bandaging and tape. He blinked and looked at the alpha who had busied himself with grabbing a plate from the tray. Will had always been told that alphas never covered the mark after it was made, even if it made the omega uncomfortable. But he could faintly smell an ointment in the air and he smiled softly when he realized the alpha had completely tended to his wound. 

"How do you feel?" 

"Better." Will smiled as the alpha glanced at his food.

"I'm glad to hear it. I brought you dinner because I figured you might miss it. I hope you don't mind venison."

Will didn't even know what that was. He accepted the food anyway, carefully cutting it up and placing a piece in his mouth. He tried not to scrunch his nose at the taste, but the alpha caught the discreet twitch.

"Ah, I figured you might not like it. That's why I brought this." 

Dipper switched their plates. A bowl of mac and cheese now rested on his lap and he noticed Dipper making no move to eat. 

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"I want to make sure you get plenty to eat first." 

Will smiled before taking the spoon full of pasta and eating it. He nodded to Dipper as an indication that he liked it, and the alpha started eating his own food. They sat in comfortable silence as they ate. Will could see Dipper glance at him every once in a while as he ate, mainly toward his mate mark as if making sure it was okay. His heart warmed at how sweet the alpha was. When they finished, Dipper cleared the plates back on the tray and placed it outside the room before returning to the bed.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Good." Will nodded slightly, careful not to disrupt the adhesive on his neck.

"I'm glad." Dipper smiled, leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss to his cheek. 

Will's heart thumped softly in his chest when the comfortable silence slowly faded into anticipation. They sat beside each other, staring ahead at the wall, waiting for the other person to say something. Eventually Dipper shifted and looked at him.

"So I'm going to go take a bath if you...want to join?"

It would be a good start to the night. The thought made Will blush wildly but he nodded, sliding off he bed to follow the alpha into the bathroom. He hadn't paid much attention before when he was here, but the bathtub was actually fairly large and could easily hold at least three people. He could see Dipper slowly unbutton his shirt, and he realized it was still wrinkled from where he had gripped it earlier. The alpha tossed it into a laundry hamper before moving to unbuckle the leather black belt around his waist. Dipper looked at him curiously when the omega just gaped at him. He quickly moved to remove his own shirt, flinching when he moved too fast and his neck clenched. He heard the alpha sigh but when he met blue eyes they held no malice or annoyance. Dipper walked forward, looking more like a model than just a college-aged boy, and Will wasn't sure if it was the loss of blood earlier or still being groggy from his nap but he was sure he would faint any minute at the sight. His eyes traced over the alpha's torso, amazed at how broad his shoulders were and how defined the muscles in his abdomen were. Light blue lines traced a tattoo around one of the alpha's upper arms in a pattern Will didn't understand. It looked almost like it was glowing in the soft light of the setting sun. 

"Do you need help?"

Will jumped when warm hands were resting on his sides, sliding down to the waistband of his jeans.

"I-I u-uh..." His stuttering only made Dipper smile as lithe fingers tugged his jeans open. 

"Let me undress you." The alpha purred lowly, fingers hooking the belt loops of his jeans and gently tugging them down his legs. 

If it weren't for the soft blush on the alpha's face and the barely noticeable trembling in his hands, Will would swear the alpha wasn't nervous at all. He gently stepped out of his jeans, suddenly conscious of the erection that pulsed in his groin. The alpha leaned forward, again hooking fingers into the waistband of his underwear before slowly pulling them off as well. The omega yelped as they slid over his erection, and he hid his face in his hands as his blush grew worse. He clenched his eyes shut in embarrassment, feeling himself shake as anxiety racked over his body. 

And then he felt something hot and wet slide over the head of his dick and he moaned loudly, looking down to see Dipper on his knees and lapping at his erection. He braced himself against the wall behind him, hands looking for purchase on a shelf as his dick slowly disappeared into the alpha's mouth inch by inch. He felt a hot muscle press against the bottom of his shaft and his knees trembled at the overwhelming sensation. He bit into his balled fist as whines and moans filled the almost quiet air. He could hear the sounds of slurping and wetness from below him and his mind was foggy from lust as he panted into his fist. 

"A-Ah...al-alpha..." 

He felt Dipper hum in approval under him and he gasped when he watched the alpha's cheeks hollow. He bucked his hips gently, whimpering when the alpha's hands pressed his hips against the wall to secure him. He whined as he neared the edge, feeling his body tense as heat clutched his gut. 

"I-I'm-cl-"

The alpha pulled back and wrapped a hand around him, pumping him awkwardly but just tightly enough for the friction to drive him over the edge. Will moaned as he came into the alpha's hand, almost collapsing as his legs went weak from the pleasure. He looked down to see the alpha lapping at his hand greedily and he felt something stir in him at how dilated his eyes had gone.

When his hand was clean, he stood and unbuttoned his pants, sliding everything down in one go. Will's eyes immediately fell to the alpha's hard erection in shock. Dipper followed his gaze and chuckled softly before turning to turn the facet of the bathtub on. Loud water splashed against the marble of the tub and Dipper held his hand under the heavy stream of water.

"I-I'm...d-do you want me to...?"

Dipper smirked at him.

"I wanted to do that. You don't owe it to me just because I wanted to do it." 

Will fidgeted nervously, feeling guilty that it was supposed to be him doing the pleasuring. Dipper lifted something on the facet and the bathtub slowly started filling. He watched the alpha toss something into the tub and soapy side began to fill the surface of the water. 

When it was full enough, Dipper turned the facet off and stepped into the water carefully before gently sliding to sit. He looked at Will expectingly, chuckling softly when the omega quickly moved to join him. He awkwardly stood in the tub, not knowing where the alpha wanted him to be, before Dipper gestured directions for him. He quickly sat, back pressed against the alpha's as soft hands trailed over his stomach. He found himself panting again as those hands slowly slid down to his dick again, teasing him back into hardness. He whimpered, never getting this aroused so quickly after he'd come and wondering briefly it was the alpha's hormones and the mating mark's doing. Fingers slid up his dick in the water before wrapping around the shaft and pumping him achingly slowly. He wanted to be embarrassed of the moans that were escaping him, sounding like one of the omegas in his father's videos, but he couldn't help it. He gasped when a finger traced his hole, quickly biting his lip as the tip gently pressed inside. He fidgeted as it slowly slid in, feeling uncomfortably but not quite painful. It stopped at the hilt, not moving as he adjusted to the odd sensation and pressure. When he felt the muscles adjust, the finger slowly moved in and out of him, coaxing whimpers from him with every slide against the walls. He let out another breathy moan as a second finger slowly pressed in with the first, stretching him again. He could feel the alpha's hard erection against his back, could hear the muffled pants of the alpha by his ear every time those fingers slipped back into him. He whined when a third finger moved to stretch him again, a burning pain slowly throbbing until he adjusted once again. The other hand started to slowly pump him to the slide of the fingers inside him and he bucked his hips as needy moans escaped him. Heat was building in his stomach again as pleasure washed over him. 

"Get on all fours and rest your cheek against the edge of the tub." The gruff command came from behind him and his body vibrated at the sound. He quickly moved, heading the sloshing of water with every movement as he waited. Wet hands trailed over his ass before he felt something press against his entrance. He gripped onto the side of the tub as the head of the alpha's dick gently pressed against his entrance. He spread his legs further, signaling for the alpha to continue. 

A choked gap escaped him as the alpha pressed into him slowly. He clenched his eyes shut as he braced himself against the wall, hearing the muffled groan from the alpha above him. Hands gripped his sides as the alpha pushed further in, nearly filling him as the pressure grew inside him. He felt so full, and the pain was there, but nowhere near what he'd been told. Dipper didn't move any further, though Will could feel the small, needy bucks that the alpha was attempting to hold back. When the pressure loosened and the pain had faded, he pressed back and his toes curled when he felt the knot at the base of the alpha's dick. 

"A-Ah...are you okay?" A strained voice asked and Will nodded. Dipper slowly started moving, carefully thrusting in and out of him as water sloshed around them. Will whined as heat continued to build in his gut and his mind raced. Hips slowly began to buck more aggressively, pounding into him as a hand slipped around to awkwardly grip his dick and begin pumping. He keened as the alpha's nails dug into his flesh at his side as the other tightened around his dick. He came with a shout, pressure growing as he felt the knot slip into him with a burning pain. He felt hot liquid burst into him and he panted harshly against the loud sloshing of the water around them. He rested his cheek against the side of the tub as Dipper remained above him. He could feel the heavy breaths from the alpha's chest against his back. The hand around his dick slowly let go, leaving it resting in the warm water as it began to massage his sides.

"How do you...feel?" The alpha was breathless, propping himself against the wall to avoid slumping over the omega. 

"G-great." Will wiggled slightly and moaned loudly when the alpha's dick brushed against something inside him. His vision blurred for a moment as the oversensitivity thrummed over him.

His bandage was wet against his skin and he slowly reached a hand up to remove the adhesive. He could see a soft reflection against the marble wall and could make out the inky black mark on his skin surrounded by a dark bruise. He gently placed the wet bandage on the side of the tub as he tried to shift his stance to ease the pain in his knees. The alpha grunted above him.

"A-Ah...please don't move too much."

Will nodded in response. He closed his eyes, reveling in how full he felt. It wasn't a bad feeling at all, but he had a feeling it had something to do with the way the alpha had prepped him. He carefully moved to glance at the alpha from the corner of his eye. Dipper's eyes were half-lidded as he leaned against the wall, face flushed and tongue hanging out in happy bliss. His eyes met the omegas and he smiled.

"How d-did you know...what to do?"

"Research." Dipper replied easily. "It's also how I knew to use hot water. It would ease your muscles more so it wouldn't hurt as much for you." 

Will hummed. Grateful didn't accurately describe how appreciative he was for his luck. 

"The only downside is...waiting for me to...ah..." Will pressed back slightly, already feeling the alpha's dick harden in him. "A-Ah..."

He shivered when it brushed against that area again, making his toes curl at the immense pleasure that washed over him again. 

"Y-You're doing that on purpose, aren't you?" The alpha groaned when Will rolled his ass against the alpha's hips again. 

Will bit his lower lip as the alpha's chest pressed against his back once again. 

"I won't be able to pull out if you...keep doing that..." 

Will was sore but the thought of that fullness leaving made him press against the alpha again. He felt that fullness twitch inside him again. Pride gently welled inside him at the strained moan from the alpha above him. He could feel the alpha restraining the small bucks against him. 

The knot inside him loosened and he felt the alpha shift before slowly sliding out. Will whined at the loss before it thrust right back into him harshly. He gasped, feeling his own dick twitch back to life. Then, that same fullness was gone. 

"Let's...ah, fuck...go to the bed." 

Will nodded as the alpha reached over him to drain the tub. He felt that hardness press against him again and he shuddered. Dipper pulled a towel down and started to wipe him dry.

"We'll take an actual shower in a minute." Dipper promised as he began to dry himself off. 

Will knew it wouldn't be just a minute and his body drummed in excitement. He'd never felt so intoxicatingly happy in his entirely life and he planned to take full advantage of it. 

Will was slightly regretting it now, though, as his body ached in more ways than one. He huffed as he moved closer to the person next to him, cuddling back into that warmth as the arm around him tightened. He purred at their mixing scents, at the soft sunrise that drifted through the window, at the small smile that rested on Dipper's face as he nuzzled into Will's hair. Every inch of Will's body hurt, but for once it was something he was genuinely proud of. Bite marks littered his body, leaving bruises up and down his torso that he didn't want to hide. 

"Mm, you're so warm." Dipper hummed beside him, kissing his forehead sweetly. 

Will yawned as he nosed the alpha's neck, careful to avoid the bite marks he'd left in their moments of passion. They would easily be covered by the alpha's collared shirts, but Will loved the idea that they were there. No alpha in history would allow this, or willingly reveal that they allowed their omega to mark them, but Dipper had almost begged for it the night before when he'd planted hot kisses down the alpha's throat. 

Dipper took a deep breath before tugging the blankets further around them. Will heard the alpha's soft snores again and he smiled. 

Will had never been a lucky individual. His life was marred with horrible happenstances, of violence and abuse, of negligence and hate. But in this moment, he could ignore all of it. In this moment he hadn't been sold by his family, he hadn't been beaten for being an omega, he hadn't been mocked by the people he once called friends. In this moment, snuggled into soft warmth and gentle purrs, he was safe from the world. He kissed the alpha's neck, feeling the soft, unconscious rumbling from the alpha beside him at the touch. He felt his eyes slide closed again, allowing that soothing darkness to take over his consciousness as his body throbbed in pleasant pain. 

When he woke up a second time, he was alone in the room. He groaned as he glanced around, looking for the alpha in a sleepy haze. When here was no sign of him, he whined, rolling to look at the clock beside the bed. It was well past lunch time and he blinked blearily. He rubbed his eyes and carefully moved to stand on wobbly legs. He was grateful Dipper had actually dragged him to take a shower after all of it, telling him he'd probably be too sore for it in the morning. He was right. He dragged his feet to the bathroom, taking an elongated period of time to brush his teeth as his eyes roamed over his reflection.

Especially to the black, inky bite mark that rested on his neck. He found himself grinning goofily at the sight as his heart fluttered in his chest. He finished brushing his teeth and spat the toothpaste out before turning back to look at the mark. It was bruised, much like the rest of his body, but he felt pride swell in his chest at the sight. He heard the door open to the bedroom and he carefully padded to see who had entered. He frowned when an aggravated Dipper walked in, gripping an...oh.

Will walked out of the bathroom hesitantly, eying the light blue collar in the alpha's hands with clear betrayal. Dipper looked at him and followed his gaze to the collar, frowning.

"You don't have to wear this all the time, I promise." 

Will nodded slowly, watching the alpha slowly approach him. 

"My family...they want you to wear it all the time but I compromised with them. You only have to wear it when we go out with them or for parties." The alpha gently caressed his cheek but he continued to stare at the collar in shame. "Will? Please look at me." 

The omega obeyed, gentle blue eyes meeting Dipper's. 

"It's only around my family in public, I promise." 

Will nodded, watching the alpha gently hold it out for him. He begrudgingly accepted it, thumb rubbing over the expensive blue leather. 

"Do I...put it on n-now?"

"Just try it on to make sure it fits. I don't want it to be uncomfortable when you have to wear it." 

Will nodded sadly as he gently wrapped it around his neck and slid the strap through the buckle. It fit loosely, resting at the base of his neck as it covered part of his mate mark. And again, that feeling of worthlessness clenched his heart as he refused to meet Dipper's eyes. The alpha gently removed the offending object before leaning forward and gently kissing his cheek.

"I'm sorry." 

He supposed it was still better than what he could have, though he didn't know why he'd forgotten what he was. Forgotten the fact that he would never be treated equally. The night before had felt so surreal now. 

"We're going into town today to get you new clothes. That's why they..." Dipper trailed off as he glared at the collar in his hands. "Don't worry. It won't be long, and we'll get you some nice clothes. So get dressed and I'll go grab you some food."

Will nodded and gently took the collar from the alpha's hands before turning to approach his dresser. He heard the alpha sigh before leaving the room. It didn't take long to comb his hair and put clothes on. What took the longest was adjusting to the collar around his neck. It looked a lot like blue dog collar, just missing the little dog bone design with his name engraved on it. Maybe they'd add that later, he thought bitterly. He eventually walked out of the bathroom to the sight of a plate with toast and eggs resting in the bed. Dipper was at his desk, though it was clear he'd been waiting for Will to finally leave the bathroom. 

The omega stiffly walked past Dipper, keeping quiet as he grabbed the plate of food and started eating. He felt hands wrap around his torso and a soft kiss to his neck above the collar in an attempt to apologize, hating that he melted into the touch so easily. The mating hormones were still heavy in his system, still eager to please the alpha beyond just the sexual level. He remained silent, finishing eating and waiting for the alpha to let him loose. He heard Dipper sigh and remove his hands as the omega moved to the door and placed the plate outside like he'd seen him do before. The alpha followed him out of the room, pursing his lips as he led them out of the hallway and down the stairs.

Will watched that tender look disappear into the same stoic look he'd seen before, void of any emotion beyond clear disdain. He looked away, hearing the metal on his collar chink at the movement. They were greeted by Mabel and Stanley at the bottom of the stairs, and Will made a point to stare at the ground as he drifted to walk behind his alpha. 

"Dipper, are you ready?"

"Yes." The alpha's tone was harsh, cold, and fearless. Everything he wasn't the night before. Will clenched his jaw as he continued to stare at the ground. 

"And your omega obeyed your command to wear the collar. Good, I'm glad to see you growing as an alpha male." The gruff voice of the older alpha erupted before he saw the man slap a hand to Dipper's shoulder. 

Will felt his heart crack but said nothing. He could feel Mabel's eyes on him and he refused to give her any ammunition to harass him with. He followed Dipper instead, body tense as they walked out into the warm sunlight. They walked to a black car that awaited them in the driveway and Will could see a beta holding the door open for them. He smiled weakly at him before climbing into the back of the car with Dipper. Mabel slid into the passenger's seat and Stanley waited by the door to wave them off. Will couldn't tell if he was happier or more nervous about the fact that he'd stayed back. The soft murmur of the radio filled the air as Will's attention turned to look outside. He felt a hand brush against his, barely touching his pinky, but he didn't look. 

"Will..." He heard Dipper softly whisper before Mabel turned around.

"So, brother, are you packed for your trip? You only have today and tomorrow to get ready before you leave!"

"Yes, I've started packing. I just need to grab a few items and I'll be done."

"What about your omega, hm? Has he started packing?"

Will chose to continue looking out the window, knowing he wasn't the one who was supposed to answer the question. His throat clenched as he saw the manor disappear from view. Suddenly, the collar felt tighter than it had before.

"After we get him some clothes, he'll be fine, sister." Dipper stated plainly.

The omega ignored the banter between the siblings as he stared at the sea of green over the cliff edge. Will liked the way trees waved against the wind. It reminded him of the one time he'd ever been to the ocean, before he'd presented, when his mother had brought him to the beach and bought him the toy elephant he still possessed. That was before she passed, before he presented. He wondered if she'd also be disappointed in his presentation.

He could see a town in the distance and when the car shifted to turn, he focused on it closer as they approached it. It was small, smaller than the city he'd grown up in. It was almost antique, with large wooden and stone buildings and a large clock tower in the center of the town. The people looked friendly, though, happy and smiling as they greeted each other. Some wore colored collars, but even they were grinning as they stood in clusters to chat animatedly about something. The car slowed to a stop in a parking lot and Will watched the beta open the door for him. He offered a small smile as he climbed out, immediately feeling eyes on him as he turned his attention to the ground. Whispers and mutters filled the air around them as Dipper climbed out, his scent presenting dominance and stoicism as Will followed behind. Mabel smirked at him and the omega only looked down in response. 

They entered into the first shop, with a tailor guiding him into the back and away from his alpha and Mabel to measure him. The man was a beta, with a gentle smile and comforting voice that helped him relax.

"Don't worry, I won't bite!" The man joked, offering a gentle laugh as his tap measure wrapped around Will's torso. 

Will smiled despite his muddied emotions, grateful for the change in pace. The man hummed as he jotted down numbers onto a sheet before smiling up at him again.

"Alright, I'll be right back with some clothes for you to try on! Don't run away now!"

Will moved to sit on a chair that rested on the side of the fitting room, hearing footsteps approach the room. He looked up to meet eyes with Dipper as the door cracked open and he immediately turned his his attention to the ground. He heard the door click closed and oxfords stepped into his view. He felt a hand card through his hair but he remained still and silent.

"Will, please."

The omega didn't make any movements and he heard the alpha growl softly. His body tensed as he quickly looked up. Blue eyes rested on his, holding that cold, harsh hardness and he nearly flinched. It just drove the knife in deeper and Dipper must have realized it. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to the omega's forehead, before pulling away at the sound of footsteps approaching. Will watched the callousness return and he turned his attention to the opening door. The beta returned with a handful of clothes, smiling warmly at Will before noticing Dipper standing stiffly beside him. 

"Ah, Master Gleeful! Would you like me to bring you tea or water?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you." The alpha stepped away from Will and the omega watched the man gently place the clothes on a rack next to him. 

"Try these on and just ring that button if you need anything!" 

Will smiled st the man before he disappeared yet again through the door. Will glanced at Dipper, wondering if he would leave so he could get dressed. Instead, the alpha sat himself at an open chair and returned the gaze. The omega sighed before standing, removing his shirt and listening to the chink of the metal click as his shirt brushed against it. He didn't bother removing the collar, instead moving to grab one of the collared shirts that hung on the rack. He gracefully slipped into it before Dipper stood in front of him, hands buttoning the shirt as blue eyes flickered between the buttons and his own. When it was fully buttoned, the alpha's eyes raked over his body as he stepped back.

He turned to look at his reflection, eyes widening at his appearance. The black shirt fit him nicely, contrasting smoothly with his hair and the light blue collar around his neck. His eyes rested on the mate mark that was still barely visible on his neck and he heard the alpha purr beside him. 

"You look amazing."

Those same hands were now unbuttoning his shirt and he gasped when hot lips were pressing against his neck above the collar. The shirt was slid off as those hands roamed over his bruised torso, teasing the battered skin with gentle touches. The kisses were stuttered around the collar and he heard the alpha growl softly in frustration.

"I hate this thing on you." Will watched the alpha slide his thumb over it, staring at it with horrid disgust. "You're not my dog, you're my mate."

The omega closed his eyes when the alpha leaned forward and kissed him. Will rested his hands against the alpha's sides, humming softly into the soft mouth against his. Dipper pulled away, resting his forehead against the omega's.

"I promise you won't wear that damned thing on our trip if I have anything to say about it."

"Mm." Will smiled softly as Dipper pulled away to grab another shirt from the rack.

In the end, Will had more clothes now than he ever owned back home. He didn't know how to feel about it all, uneasiness resting in his stomach at owning so much when previously owning next to nothing. Dipper had stood beside him though, gently brushing fingers against his when no one was looking in subtle comfort. He just wanted to go home and take the damn collar off. It was itchy and stiff against his neck. He instead chose to listen to the conversation between the twins, noting the oddly cold nature of his alpha around his own sibling. Will was an only child as far as he knew, but he had always imagined siblings to be more loving toward each other. 

Their interactions were strange. Mabel would tease Dipper in some way, baiting a response that rarely came. Dipper would then in turn make a snide comment back or give a curt response, to which Mabel would throw the ball right back in his court. It seemed tiring, at least to Will. He didn't miss the way Mabel would speak about him as if he wasn't here, even as she looked at him when she talked. It wasn't a surprise to Will, as many alphas didn't really respect omegas as anything beyond an object of possession. It was why Dipper was so strange, at least in private. He didn't act any different than other alphas when they were in public. He tried not to let that sting so much.

They walked into another store, where the twins had continued to banter back and forth as they walked around the clothes racks. Will had gathered that Dipper and Mabel were attending a party of some sort, or they were hosting one, and he silently hoped he could just hide in Dipper's room when it came. He quietly followed Dipper as Mabel walked into the dressing room. The second the door clicked closed and the store clerks were busy elsewhere, the alpha slipped Will's hand into his. Will didn't really know what to do about the odd two-faced behavior, but he knew deep down that it was necessary. 

"I promise the party won't be so bad and you only have to stay for a little while. I'll dismiss you back to the room after an hour so you don't have to deal with it for too long." The alpha quietly whispered to him, squeezing his hand gently before releasing it. 

Will nodded, smiling softly at Dipper before turning to see another set of people gently walking through the store. His head tilted slightly when he heard lighter bickering between what sounded like twins as well. Though, when the two were visible they looked more like cousins than siblings. 

"Gid, it'll be fine!"

"No, you know it won't be! I can't stand bugs!" 

A girl came into view and Will stared at her curiously. She was an alpha, he could tell by her scent alone. But she was grinning, ruffling the boy beside her's hair playfully. She had beautiful blonde hair and her smile was as dazzling as the laugh that escaped her when the boy pouted. Will could describe the feeling as anything other than awe. He heard the alpha beside him clear his throat and he quickly turned to see Dipper glancing between him and the girl he'd been looking at. The sound of a door opening forced Dipper's attention away, giving the omega another chance to look at the girl again. The boy was an omega, which was incredible in itself. He didn't wear a collar of any kind, and the alpha female continued to play with him as if she didn't realize he was an omega. It made the collar around his neck even more uncomfortable. 

"Paz, come on! You can't make me go to that!"

"You're going! You can't stay cooped up in your room reading all day! Mom will kill me if she knew I was letting my lil' ol' cousin be a hermit!"

The boy folded his arms across his chest after fixing his snowy hair. They were so energetic, so different from the cold, sterile environment of the Gleeful family. He wondered what it would be like...to be a part of that. 

"William." 

Will turned to see Dipper shoot him an annoyed look and he took a finally glance of the two before walking back to his alpha. He didn't miss the glare his alpha shot at the female alpha. 

Dipper's scent was bitter the rest of the time they were out to the point where even Mabel had used it as ammunition against him. 

"Brother, you seem a little perturbed." 

The alpha didn't even bother with a response, scowling at nothing as they walked back to where the beta driver awaited their return. Will slid into the car next to Dipper, thoughts still lingering on the two he'd seen earlier. Alphas and omegas could live so easily next to each other like that? Even as relatives? His own family wasn't even that peaceful after his mom passed and his presentation brought hell onto him so easily. Alphas were always bullying him, calling him weak and pathetic whenever they could. But that alpha had been so sweet to the omega boy, acting as if he were her equal. Playful, even. Dipper sometimes acted as such from the few days he'd been with him, at least when they were alone. He felt equal, in a way, but he knew he was far from it. He didn't know why he'd forgotten his place in the world. 

The trip home was eerily silent with his alpha staring out the window. Mabel had turned around and narrowed her eyes at her brother before glancing at Will. He flinched and turned away, quick to avoid the female alpha's gaze. He didn't know why the alpha was so mad, he hadn't done anything wrong. When they finally arrived home, betas came out to grab the bags as Will glanced at his alpha. Was he...jealous? All he did was look at the other alpha, but it had somehow bothered the male alpha just enough. He followed Dipper into the manor, not sure if he was glad to be out of the presence of Mabel or dreading being alone with the angered alpha. He felt like he was walking into a punishment, body tensing with muscle memory of being punished back home when he'd done something to anger his family. 

He followed Dipper into his room, body completely tense as he gently closed the door behind him. He prepared for screaming, for insults and angry words, but he was instead greeted with a tight hug and the alpha licking a stripe against his mate mark. It hurt a little, but he felt a jolt of something shock through his system and his legs threatened to give out. His breath hitched as hands pulled him flush against the alpha's body. Heat built in his stomach as Dipper reached forward and undid the collar, tossing it angrily across the room. He flinched when the collar clanked against the ground until the alpha leaned forward and kissed him roughly. He was pushed against the wall, feeling his back hit it as the alpha effectively pinned his hands. His heart thudded excitedly in his chest as he wrapped his arms around the alpha's neck, desperate for support as Dipper continued with his rough movements. 

"A-Ah...Alpha..." Will attempted to talk, tried to make sense of the fogginess that was suddenly overcoming his thoughts but Dipper was quicker, muffling his words with desperate kisses. 

It was so hot and he was having trouble breathing the longer the alpha nipped on his lips and neck. He panted harshly into the air, eyes closing as his hands remained bound above his head. He wriggled under the alpha's scent, filled with enough possessive anger to make his toes curl in his shoes. He whimpered at the overstimulation of it all, with Dipper's tongue shoved into his mouth and a knee sliding between his legs. His heart raced at the soft growls that suddenly erupted from the alpha, forcing his instincts to kick in. He bared his neck and arched his back slightly, whimpering in blatant submission. 

"You liked her, didn't you?" Dipper hissed, nipping the top of his ear.

"N-No I-"

"Don't lie to me. I saw the way you looked at her." A harsh growl that rumbled deep into his bones.

Will whined when the knee slid up his groin, making him realize he'd been bucking slightly as his hips lightly ground into the alpha's thigh.

"Did you like her scent better than mine? Or her looks?" 

"No! I-I don't-!"

He moaned when a hot tongue slid over the shell of his ear. His mind was beyond foggy and he felt dizzy as he panted desperately in the heated air between them. 

"You're mine, William." The alpha growled again and Will felt his legs give out. He whined when the alpha tugged him back up from resting on his knee. "Say it."

"I-I'm yours." 

"Again." Dipper licked another harsh stripe against his mark and he gasped.

"I'm y-yours!" 

"Good." 

And suddenly the alpha was gone, his back to Will as he walked out of the room. Will's harsh breathing filled the room as he finally collapsed onto the floor in an attempt to ground himself. His mind was whirling and he couldn't tell if the room was turning or if it was just him. 

What was that? 

Eventually his breathing calmed and the room stopped spinning, but his thoughts raced with the alpha's suddenly possessive behavior. He ran his hands through his hair as he felt his own scent slowly return to its sweeter scent. He heard a knock on the door before it opened, and he looked up to see a beta carefully walk in and gently place the bags by his drawer. He turned and jumped when he saw Will on the floor.

"Oh, sorry dude! I didn't see you there!"

Will blinked as the beta approached him, sporting a floppy grin. He was larger and if it weren't for his goofy appearance and his scent one could easily mistake him for an alpha. He offered a hand and Will accepted it, allowing himself to be pulled up.

"Did Dipper...?" The man looked concerned, eyes looking over him. 

"A-Ah, no, no. I was just sitting."

The man sighed in relief.

"That's good! He's not really an angry dude, so it woulda really surprised me if he'd actually hurt you." 

"Really?" 

The man gave a toothy grin and Will could see buckteeth flash back at him. The man had smaller fangs than an alpha did, but they were still fairly presentable. He smiled weakly back.

"Oh, sure! He acts all tough around everyone, but he's a real softy inside. It's why we were all glad you were given to him and not the others." The man patted him down, wiping off invisible dust from his clothes. He blushed. "Oh, geez. Where's my manners? I'm Soos!"

"W-Will." Will felt his hand being tugged into a hearty handshake. 

"Ah, yeah I know all about you! Actually, we all do! You're the only omega that Dipper's ever agreed to!"

"What?" Will's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

The man chuckled happily. Will wasn't sure how he hadn't seen the man before, but he was fairly grateful for meeting him. It was nice to have someone to talk to like this beyond just Dipper. At least, he really hoped the man would stay around. 

"Oh, he didn't tell you? What a guy. He's the romantic type, you know? He wouldn't settle on a single omega and then he saw you. Lemme tell ya, he wouldn't stop talking about you when he saw your file!" Soos gestured happily. 

Will felt his face heat even further. 

"It was like love at first sight for him, I think. I thought it was sweet, but his family wasn't too happy with how many omegas he'd turned down, ya know? Like, it was a lot. But you seem nice, I can see why he chose ya. The others were kindof mean. At least to us betas." Soos huffed, looking around the room absently.

"He turned down...that m-many?"

"Yep! And Mabel was gettin' mad, too. Cause you weren't pure bred or somethin'. Though, I don't really know why. She has her eyes set on an omega in town that isn't even bein' offered and he's definitely not any of that pure bred kinda stuff. He's a nice lil' guy, but I don't know how he keeps his hair so white. Then again, they always said omegas have weird hair colors, kinda like yours!"

The omega shifted and smiled weakly before it hit him.

"White-haired boy? Was he this t-tall?" Will made a gesture in front of him and Soos nodded.

"Oh yeah, you saw him then? He's a riot! Him and his cousin are somethin' else. They come visit every summer from California and they've always kindof clashed with the Gleeful twins. Mabel's got a big ol' crush on Gideon an' Pacifica's always protecting him. Not even my own relatives ever protected me like that, but I am a big dude so I guess I didn't really need it." 

"Does Dipper n-not like...Pacifica?" Pacifica must be that female alpha. 

"Oh, they have a history." Will felt something stir inside him. "Like, they hate each other. I don't really remember why, but I would kinda stay away from them if you're around Dipper or Mabel." 

Well, that made sense now. He sighed. 

"Why're you asking, if you don't mind me asking?" Soos tilted his head.

"Dipper caught me l-lookin' at them because I was curious and he got upset."

"Ahhh, yeah. That'll do it. They're both like polar opposites, aren't they? Plus, I dunno a whole lot about alpha-omega relationships, but can't you guys be claimed by other alphas?"

"Yeah, yeah we can." It wasn't something he was particularly fond of knowing.

"That's probably it, then. Dipper's a bit of an insecure dude, despite appearances." Soos opened his mouth to say something else before he stopped and looked down at his watch. "Oh, I have to go help start dinner. I'll see you around, dude! And it was nice to finally talk to you!" 

Will smiled and waved as the large beta left the room, again left with his thoughts. All the beta servants were so quiet, he was amazed at how much Soos talked. He was grateful all the same, it was nice to know why Dipper had acted so strangely. He should have asked about the other omega scents he had found or even what was behind that forbidden door. His mind lingered on the information he was given though, particularly about the numerous omegas Dipper had apparently rejected. With the prestige of the family, and with how the omegas had apparently treated the staff, he figured he had been offered mates from wealthy families. If he'd rejected all of them, what had he seen in Will that was different from the others? 

He heard footsteps approach the room and the door opened. He turned to see Dipper shut the door behind him and stalk to his desk. Will frowned, watching the alpha huddle over the scattered papers without a word. 

'It was like love at first sight for him'

He carefully walked over to the alpha, glancing at a small plate of cookies that rested beside his books. He thought he'd seen a flash of something.

"They're for you." Dipper stated coldly.

Will felt his shoulders slump. Soos had helped considerably in pushing him to understand the alpha's actions. Why he hadn't immediately claimed him, why he'd done so much research, why he seemed to care so much more than other alphas. He was trying to make Will fall for him the way he had apparently fallen for Will. Possibly to avoid him apparently leaving, not that he even had the option to do so willingly. He leaned over Dipper's shoulder and kissed the alpha's cheek before nuzzling into the bite marks that peeked over the unbuttoned shirt. He felt Dipper melt into his touch, pressing his head against Will gently.

"I'm sorry." Will pulled away slightly to look at the alpha curiously. "I shouldn't have done all that. I was being irrational. Are you hurt?"

Will shook his head. Dipper relaxed and lifted a hand to comb through his hair. Will's eyes fluttered shut as he leaned into the touch. He felt the hand slip out of his hair as Dipper stood out of his chair and wrap arms around him. Will relaxed into the warmth, nuzzling into the alpha's neck as he wrapped his arms around the alpha's waist. He loved the way Dipper's scent would go sweet whenever they touched. 

"Mm, you met Soos too, huh?"

Will nodded. The scent of the beta was still lingering in the room. It must have been how Dipper knew. 

"He's a good guy. What'd he say?"

"S-Something about a lot of rejected omegas and love at f-first sight."

He chuckled softly when the alpha's face went bright red. He kissed Dipper's jaw as the alpha attempted to hide his face.

"Ah...yeah." The rumble of the alpha's throat clearing. "Er...so, I guess we should um...figure out what to do about the rings and stuff now, huh?"

Will grinned as he nipped the alpha's ear when he continued to hide his face. Dipper growled playfully as he turned back, fangs glistening as he smiled widely. 

"Oh, you want to play like that, huh? I can play, too."

Will squeaked when he was suddenly hoisted over the alpha's shoulder. Hands desperately grasped the alpha's shirt as his legs dangled uselessly. He snorted and wiggled when a hand squeezed the back of his thigh.

"Ohhhh!" The alpha chuckled evilly.

"N-no! Wait! I-It's not what it looks like!"

"You're ticklish!" 

Before Will had a chance to respond he was snorting and giggling as the alpha squeezed the back of his thigh. 

"A-alpha! No! S-stop!" He cried between giggles, attempting to wriggle free to no avail.

His breath escaped him as he was flopped onto the bed. Before he had a chance to escape Dipper crawled on top of him, wrapping the omega's legs around his waist before propping himself over Will's chest. Their ragged breathing filled the cheerful silence between them as they grinned at each other. 

Dipper leaned forward and kissed him tenderly, making Will's heart swell at the sweet gesture. A hand slid under his jaw, lifting it to gain better access to his mouth as a tongue pressed inside. He hummed, playfully scraping his teeth against the appendage to earn a growl in return. 

He didn't know if it was the hormones between them as an alpha-omega pair or the pheromones from mating, but Will couldn't imagine being happier than when they were like this, away from the world and the alpha's family. When it was just them, in their own little world, everything was perfect. He couldn't wait until they'd leave in a day, away from the manor where it would just be the two of them. Dipper wiggled his hips, purring at the hitch in Will's breath as their crotches rubbed against each other. 

"What're you thinking about?"

Another agonizing grind followed by a muffled moan.

"Is it about me?"

Will nodded dreamily, seeking purchase around Dipper's neck as he pulled closer. 

Yeah, he wouldn't mind staying here forever if he could. 

And it didn't take long for Friday morning to come, with Dipper adjusting a filled backpack over his shoulder as he waved to his family at the airport. When they were out of sight, he quickly reached over and unhooked the collar, tossing it into the side pocket of his backpack before grasping the omega's hand. They were far from the city, far from anyone Dipper could possibly know, which gave the alpha free range to be as affectionate and possessive as he wanted to be. He pecked the omega's cheek before they boarded the plane, constantly touching Will in any way he could. It was warming, especially paired with the ability for him to breathe without fear of being watched by the other Gleeful members. 

Will scooted to the window seat, eyes wide as he watched the people below load the luggage into the plane and small carts zip around the landing strip. Dipper's hand remained intertwined with his, squeezing periodically before Dipper would nuzzle his cheek. 

"You're so cute when you're excited."

Will grinned as he turned back to his alpha. Dipper smiled warmly back, blue eyes bright as they stared back at him. He loved this part of Dipper, the one that didn't hide behind stoicism and iciness. This was his true alpha, an affectionate, loving boy who would whisper sweet things to him and compliment him every few minutes. He wished Dipper wouldn't have to be so stoic back home, but he was more than happy to have the alpha all to himself now. In a sense, it really was like a honeymoon.

Will didn't know French, much less any language beyond English (did taco and burrito count as speaking Spanish?) so he found himself completely entranced when he heard Dipper fluently communicate with the taxi driver on their way to the hotel. The beta laughed at something Dipper had said, to which the alpha chuckled back. He didn't have any clue of what they were talking about, but he felt something stir at him the more he listened to Dipper talk. 

"Y-You speak French?"

"I speak a lot of languages." Dipper smirked when Will's face turned into one of astonishment. "French, German, Spanish, and obviously English."

The alpha chuckled when he chucked their suitcase to the floor outside of the hotel before suddenly slipping his hands under Will's upper back and the back of his knees, hoisting him in his arms. Will yelped in surprise, quickly wrapping his arms around Dipper's neck as the boy laughed heartily. Will pouted when his initial shock calmed.

"What? I thought you were a romantic."

"Y-You could have warned me!"

"I mean...this is what people do after they get married." Dipper nuzzled a cold nose to Will's cheek and the omega blushed. "And I have a little something for you."

"Eh?" 

He felt the alpha shift before inserting the key card into the door, gently kicking it open before nudging the suitcase into the room. Will looked around, amazed at the gentle lighting of the dark room. He really was tired. Eleven hours on a plane was exciting at first, but he found himself growing anxious the longer they were on it. It was a relief when they landed and he could stretch his legs fully. Dipper kicked the door behind them shut before walking over to the bed to gently plop the omega down. Will blinked up at Dipper as the boy scavenged through his backpack for something. He watched curiously as the alpha pulled out a small black box. 

It was like a movie he'd watched when he was younger. Where the couple at the end of the movie went to Paris and the beta male proposed to the female in the soft moonlight. Except this was reality. There was some soft moonlight, but mostly the soft light of the lamps in the room. This wasn't a beta male that had won his heart after years of flirting, it was the alpha who he had been sold to a month prior. It was an alpha he'd known for only a week, and yet he found himself not even remotely caring. This very alpha had treated him better than anyone had in his whole life, and he really was starting to feel something that felt a lot like how he thought love would feel like. 

Dipper popped the box open and sat next to him on the bed, gently taking his hand as the other slipped the ring out of the box.

"I know that it's...not really like your romance movies, but I thought I would try to make it as similar as I could." 

The alpha gently slipped the ring onto his ring finger and smiled lightly at the blushing omega beside him. Will's mouth hung open slightly in shock, eyes staring at the ring before turning to Dipper with unshed tears.

"I..."

He grinned widely before pulling the alpha into a crushing hug. 

"Th-thank you."

It all felt like a dream. The entire vacation was surreal, with Dipper always holding him, always nudging him flirtatiously until they'd return at night. Sex was still...a little awkward, but they were working on it. At least Will really enjoyed it. Dipper seemed to as well, with every night beginning with him being pinned against the hotel wall the second the door closed. He was genuinely sad when they had to go back, back to reality and back to the feeling of forced slavery. Back to Dipper's stoicism, to his coldness and icy frowns. He nuzzled against the alpha's bare chest the night before they had to leave, purring softly at the soft sounds of cars passing by below them. His body ached, from walking and their previous activities, but he didn't mind it. His mate mark was almost completely healed, leaving only a slight tenderness around the area where the permanent black mark rested. He shifted up, eyes gliding over the bite marks that littered the alpha's chest. 

It made him purr even louder at the sight. 

He couldn't help it. People looked at Dipper in awe often, admiring him as much as Will did. Some would even speak silkily to the alpha in front of him and he'd watched the alpha chuckle softly before gesturing to Will and the golden band on his own finger. They never paid much attention to it.

Apparently things worked differently in France.

So he would always lap the alpha's neck whenever they returned to the hotel for the night, removing the scents of others on the alpha. Dipper didn't seem to mind, fingers always digging into Will's back with every aggressive swipe. His fangs were small, smaller than most omegas', so he had no actual hope of marking the alpha as his like others possibly did. There were stories of alphas being marked, but Will was forced to settle with just replacing fading bite marks on Dipper's chest.


	4. Took You Long Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - REVERSE FALLS

"U-Uh, well, I've um..."

The male alpha just stared at him, dull blue eyes meeting his own nervous ones. His heart thumped wildly in his chest, faster than he'd ever felt before. His hands were sweaty and he shifted his weight between his feet, suddenly aware of how hot he felt. It only got worse the longer the alpha continued to stare at him. He thought he could hear snickering around him, and a quick glance confirmed the crowd that had gathered around them. It only made his tongue even heavier in his mouth as words struggled to stumble out.

"Er...I've...I have..."

He heard whispering around him and tried to focus. Maybe he should just play it off as something else? But the alpha's eyes continued to rest on his patiently. Normally he would have walked past girls who'd done this before by now, but the alpha stood in front of him still. His hands were tucked into his dark jeans, lightly crinkling the casual suit jacket that rested over a plain white shirt. He was slack, relaxed as he watched the male omega continue to stutter over whatever he was trying to say. He was still dressed in his school uniform, which seemed to only weigh heavier on his insecurities. Tense silence rested between them until the alpha rose an eyebrow.

"You have what?" The alpha tilted his head slightly. 

"Um...I uh..." He clenched his jaw and tried his best to push through the anxiety. "Will you go out with me?"

Gasps and whispers increased around them as girls and boys alike observed. He could hear snickers and giggles among sneers and he trembled as the alpha continued to stare at him. 

Who was he kidding? Dipper Gleeful was one of the hottest alphas in the school. Known for being unobtainable because every female omega had tried their attempt at asking him out. Some male omegas had tried, though the alpha would just walk right by them without a second glance. Not only omegas have tried, but betas and even alphas thought they would be more successful. One of his own best friends had even tried at one point when they first came to school, earning the same cold shoulder as everyone else. 

He didn't really know why it would be any different for him, but it certainly seemed that way with the fact that Dipper had actually stopped to hear him out. He honestly didn't think he'd get this far. He thought he could see a ghost of a smirk before-

"No." 

And then the alpha stalked past slowly, lightly brushing against his arm as the icy rejection slammed into him. He really shouldn't have expected differently, but it didn't stop the shattering of his heart at the word. Snickers were more open now as people disbanded. Some people looked apologetically at him while others, survivors of the humiliation, offered soft words of encouragement as they walked up to him and patted him on the back. He crumbled.

"Don't fret over it too much, Will! There's plenty of other alphas in the world for you!" 

"Yeah, you didn't need that jerk anyway." 

Will's vision remained dark as his forehead remained pressed against the table. He felt hands gently pat him on the back in an attempt to comfort the wounded omega. 

"I really don't know why I thought it would go differently."

"I mean I tried to tell you before but you wouldn't listen to me." The white-haired beta huffed before yelping at an elbow that jabbed him in the stomach. "Ow! Pacifica, that hurt!"

"You're literally the worst at making people feel better, Gid." The female alpha turned back to the defeated omega. "Aw, Will, come on. Everyone stopped talking about it already, that's something to be glad about!"

Will huffed before lifting his head to look at his friends. Pacifica offered a comforting smile as Gideon grinned at him. He nodded.

"Yeah, you're right."

"I mean, they talked about Paz's confession for like at least a whole week-Ow! Stop doing that!"

"Stop being an ass then!"

Will tensed when he saw the reason for his shattered confidence stroll into the cafeteria, now fully dressed in the school uniform. The omega groaned and slammed his head back onto the table. 

Why did the alpha have to be so attractive? Normal alphas were really attractive, sure, but he'd raised the bar to a new level. He even made the school uniforms look good. 

"Will...Will!"

Will groaned as he felt Pacifica shake him. He tried his best to continue wallowing in self-pity until she shook him harder. 

"What, Paz?" He finally forced himself up, scowling lightly at his friend until he saw Dipper standing at the edge of their table, staring directly at him. His eyes widened as he tensed, immediately on alert as the alpha's eyes traced over his face.

"You're in my English class, aren't you?"

Will swallowed thickly and nodded quickly, hyperaware of the silence that had washed over the cafeteria. All eyes were on him and he wanted to faint. Was the alpha just trying to drive the defeat further into his heart as an example to everyone? He grimaced.

"Have you written the essay yet?"

Will nodded again. Of course he finished the essay, he always finished all his homework early so he didn't have to deal with it later. 

"Can you help me, then? I need someone to read over mine."

Will stared in shock with everyone reflecting the same level of surprise. The alpha waited several moments.

"Well?"

"O-Oh, ah, yeah. Yeah." Will quickly scrambled out of his chair and grabbed his backpack, glancing at his friends for any form of silent advice. Gideon just stared at him in shock and Pacifica mirrored the same expression. So, no help then. 

He shouldered his backpack, stiffly following the alpha out of the cafeteria as he gripped the straps tightly. The room remained silent as they walked into the empty hallway and Will knew he was going to be thoroughly fucked after this. He'd be a social outcast for sure. 

Dipper led them into a empty room, which Will quickly recognized as the honors study hall. Of course the alpha had his own key, the teachers loved him as much as the students did. He swallowed thickly as he found a desk to carefully plop his backpack on. His heart thudded in his chest as his muscles tensed in preparation for another crushing rejection. 

"So...ah...what did you need-"

And suddenly lips were crashing into hissed he almost tumbled back until arms wrapped around his waist to secure him. His eyes widened as the alpha pulled back, panting lightly between them. His face went completely red and he squeaked when he tried to speak. Soft lips met his again and he pressed back, unsure if this was some weird dream he was experiencing in class or an extremely elaborate daydream? 

"It took you long enough to ask."

Confusion welled up in his gut as the alpha nuzzled his neck, cold nose brushing against his pulse and his knees almost gave out at the feeling.

"W-What?"

He yelped when he felt the alpha nip his neck. Quickly moving his hands to the alpha's chest, he forced space between them to look the alpha in the face.

"WHAT?" He finally yelled in surprise as it hit him. "Wait, you rejected me! In front of everyone!"

Dipper laughed softly. 

"Well, yes, I have appearances I need to keep up." And then the alpha was pressing back into him, scent forcing intoxication to flood the omega's mind. Will pushed him back again, earning an annoyed huff.

"No, no, wait. This doesn't make any sense." 

"Sure, it does."

Will shot him an incredulous look. He can't be serious. The alpha rolled his eyes.

"You're the smartest omega in school and you're stuck on something as simple as this?"

"You've never even spared me a glance in all the time we've been in class together. You've never even talk to me!"

"And yet you asked me out regardless of all that." Dipper teased, watching the omega's blush darken.

"H-Hey! That's...Don't change the subject!"

"It's simple. I like you, you like me."

"And you humiliated me! In front of the whole school!"

"So?"

"So you can't just start making out with me like we're dating when we're not because-"

"Fine. We're dating now." And the alpha leaned forward and licked a stripe upWill's neck. The omega shivered, crushing his teeth together as a spark shivered down his spine. He shook his head slightly as he pushed the alpha back. 

"Th-that's not how this works!" 

"What do you mean?"

"Y-You can't just...scent me! Like that! And randomly just say we're dating just so you can make out with me! We're supposed to go on a date first!"

"Says who?" Dipper huffed, tilting his head slightly as he watched the omega try to rub the blush off his face. 

"Says...says me!" 

The alpha rolled his eyes and pulled back, sitting against a desk as Will readjusted his uniform.

"Well, I can't openly take you out on a date."

"Why not?"

"Appearances." 

"Then don't date me then!" Will bit back, forcing down the previous flustered state as anger rolled in its place. 

"Well, you won't let me make out with you unless we're dating, so..."

Will threw his hands in the air before grabbing his backpack and storming to the door. He heard the alpha shuffle behind him as he thrust open the door quickly. 

People were walking down the hallway, giving him the advantage if the alpha was that worried about appearances. He glanced back after storming a ways down the hallway, nodding to himself when his theory was correct. Dipper was walking calmly a few paces behind him, looking nonchalant until they met eyes. The alpha glared at him and he huffed, quickening his pace until he reached the cafeteria again. 

"Wha-Will! What happened?"

"I'll tell you guys later." 

Will plopped himself at a new table that his small troupe had moved to, eyeing the door angrily as the alpha walked through. He saw Dipper's eyes scan the room and he ducked behind Gideon in time for him not to be caught.

"Will, what're you doing? And why does Dipper look so angry?"

"Gid, don't take this the wrong way, but can you please shut the hell up?" 

The beta's eyebrows flew up in shock but he remained silent as his head quickly swiveled to the other direction. 

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but that alpha's comin' this way."

"Shit." 

"Under the table!" Pacifica hissed quietly, gently nudging him. He quickly crawled under, squatting to avoid mushing into the dropped food that scattered the floor. His heart thumped wildly as he saw the alpha's legs approach, only to stop in front of the table. 

"Where is he?" The alpha hissed quietly.

"Where is...?" He heard Gideon ask.

"You know who I'm talking about."

"Why do you need to know?" Will could hear a slight undertone in Pacifica's voice.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you're the one who rejected him earlier."

The alpha growled lowly before stopping suddenly. The cafeteria had again gone silent as everyone stared at the small group.

"Fine." 

Will breathed a sigh of relief as he watched the alpha walk away quickly. That was the one good thing about the cafeteria, it was impossible to find a specific scent among all of the people in the room. He quickly crawled out from under the table when he thought the coast was clear, aware of the strange looks everyone was now giving him in the room. 

"Eh...so...about that math homework?"

Gideon stared at him like he'd grown a second head and Pacifica shook her head slightly in disbelief.

"Will, you're something else."

"I know." The omega sighed, thankful for the bell signaling the end of lunch. He had study hall for the rest of the day thanks for all his hard word he'd put into his schedule last semester. He shouldered his backpack and half-waved at his friend's before slipping into the library down the hall. An elderly beta nodded at him as he walked in and he smiled brightly. 

The library was his favorite place in school. It was probably the only other thing the school spent so much money on besides the sports department. He found a comfy spot by the window and shifted his backpack onto his lap, sighing happily at the warmth from the beaming sunlight.

"You know, hiding under tables seems low even for you."

The omega jumped in the air as he turned to the alpha leaning against the wall beside him.

"Y-You!"

"I don't believe we were finished talking."

"There's nothing more to say!" Will hissed quietly.

"I beg to differ." Dipper sat on the bench next to him, back pressing against the warm window as he stared back at Will. "I say we make an arrangement."

"A what?"

"An agreement. You be my omega," Will scowled, "and I'll take you on outings outside of town."

"Outside of town?" The omega shook his head. "No, I'm not doing this."

"Why? You were the one who asked me out."

"Okay, no, you rejected me and I'm not some omega you can just rent out." 

"I'm not renting you, we're technically dating."

"No...you're using me to get off on whatever it is you want." 

The alpha chuckled before running a hand through gelled hair. 

"You're really difficult, you know?"

"No, I have standards. Apparently you haven't met many omegas with them." 

Why did he ever have a crush on this guy? Earlier that morning he would have done anything to be near him, but now...now he really wished he'd leave.

"Are you implying I've made this deal with others?"

"Implying? I thought I was making myself pretty clear."

"I thought omegas were supposed to be obedient and submit to alphas?"

"If they're our mates. Did you skip sex-ed or something?" 

"No." The alpha growled. "Omegas obey alphas all the time. I would just need to use an alpha command on you."

"It's also illegal to do so on school grounds." Will growled back. 

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"Why are you? I'm just here for study hall and you were the one who came up to me with your demands and threats."

They glared at each other for a moment before Dipper broke their eye contact.

"I thought you liked me."

"And I thought you had class." 

Dipper narrowed his eyes at him.

"I happen to have study hall this period as well."

"I've never seen you here before."

"I've seen you here plenty of times." 

Will rubbed his temple. He wasn't going to get any work done at this rate. He might as well just go home. At least the alpha couldn't bother him there.


	5. Second Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - REVERSE FALLS

He stared at the alpha across the room, feeling every clenching emotion he'd felt years ago. Every memory seemed to flood his mind and he couldn't decide what to do. Will could see a flash of a smile toward someone before the alpha made a small wave. He watched him walk through the crowd and to a secluded part of the room after accepting a drink from a waiter. He'd had quite a few of them. He slowly made his way through the crowd, following the familiar scent. He didn't know how he would even do this, how to even approach the brown-haired alpha, but he would try. 

His gut tensed as blue eyes fell on him. He felt a nervous smile spread across his lips as he approached. 

"William." 

His heart clenched. 

"D-Dipper, I uh...hi." 

Dipper just stared at him, and Will knew he was waiting for him to explain why he was here. Why was he here? It'd been a year since they were together. A year of pure hell.

"S-So, are you a friend of the bride or...?"

"Groom." The alpha stated frankly, taking a sip of the bitter liquid. 

"O-Oh? That's good." Will knew this was nosediving. He had hoped this would go differently. But Dipper was no longer meeting his eyes and tense silence rested between them. The alpha finally sighed and turned to him.

"What do you want, Will?"

The omega winced at the question. The alpha was harsh, but he knew he deserved it. He deserved every minute of it. 

"I-I um...h-how are you?"

The alpha rubbed his eyes with his free hand. Will expected him to walk away but he didn't. 

"I'm doing well." 

Will could see the aggravation bubble inside the alpha. But he could also see something else entirely. A reflection of his own emotions. 

"D-Do you have a uh..."

"No, I don't." 

Will nodded absently, shifting his weight between feet. Loud music was playing in the background and everyone was laughing and dancing in front of them. He could see Dipper stare at him, examining him. He was tired and he knew he'd become paler over the past year. He'd lost weight and things hadn't been going well. The alpha subconsciously leaned in and Will felt his heart lurch.

"If you want to leave with me you can just say so." 

Will felt his face flush as he nodded. He felt eager excitement bubble up in his stomach, but he also knew this was his only chance. He couldn't mess this up. The alpha placed his cup down at a table and weaved them through the crowds to the exit. He noticed Dipper refusing to meet anyone's eyes, though it was clear everyone was shocked to see them together. He didn't look to see if they were glares or smiles.

The air was cold outside, with their breaths slowly evaporating into the air. Dipper turned back to him, cold eyes holding his own. Will quickly pulled out his keys and led them to his car. No, if nothing else happened after this he wanted the memory of this in a place he could keep it. The alpha followed silently.

Will could hear the muffled music in the distance, drowned out by the soft crunching of wet grass beneath their steps. He tried to focus on every moment, tried to commit every detail to memory in case this failed. Car lights blinked when he unlocked it, and he turned around in time for the alpha's lips to suddenly meet his own. He moaned when the alpha pressed him against his car, with hands sliding roughly down his sides. 

"D-Dipper-"

Lips met his own again, passionate and desperate. The omega shivered as a hot tongue pressed into his mouth and smoothed against his own. The alpha pulled away, gasping for a breath before returning to leave hot kisses down his neck. Will whined when he felt fangs brush lightly against the skin. Oh, he wanted it. He wanted it so much. He bared his neck in a silent plea, listening to the soft growl that followed. The wanted bite didn't come.

"You've lost weight." 

Will knew the alpha could probably feel his heart racing in his chest. Dipper pulled back and glared at him. 

"And your scent is off. You haven't been taking care of yourself."

"I-I'm sorry, alpha." Will's eyes widened as the word slipped out of his mouth. They both tensed, neither moving a single muscle for several moments. Will could see the blatant shock on the alpha's face as he stared back at him. Panic rose in his chest as he tried to think of something to say.

"I-I...um..." The omega shifted uncomfortably. 

"You haven't been with another alpha since then, have you?" 

Will shook his head, attention turning to his feet. It was obvious in his scent and his behavior. The only one he ever thought about was the alpha standing in front of him. He wondered how many omegas Dipper had been with since then. The alpha leaned forward and kissed the omega's cheek softly. Will purred when a hand ran through his hair, messing up the gel that had held it in place previously. 

"Why did you approach me, Will?" 

Will could hear people walking in the distance but Dipper continued to stare at him. This was his chance, he guessed. 

"I-I missed you."

"It's been a year."

Will broke their eye contact to stare at the ground once more but Dipper's hand lifted his chin to return the contact.

"William, you don't just end things and come back a year later without giving me some sort of explanation."

"I-I couldn't...be...with anyone else." He sounded pathetic. 

The alpha gave him a incredulous look. He didn't believe him. He didn't know what to say. Things were going downhill again. He couldn't mess this up again. 

"It was a m-mistake. I didn't...I was scared." 

"Scared? Of what?"

"I-I thought you'd..." The alpha rested a hand on the car next to his head, waiting. "Leave." 

The alpha sighed before pulling away. It was a sore spot even when they were together. Will's insecurities, Will's fears, Will's everything. The fights that came every time Dipper would be gone for longer than planned, the fear that Dipper would find another omega, the fear that he'd lose the alpha forever. And in a particularly bad fight, he finally ended it. He regretted it immediately, but the damage had been done. He thought he could save himself, his heart, if he did it. 

Dipper ran a hand through his hair, ruffling the neat look. Will waited in tense silence. He knew the alpha would be angry. He never outwardly stated it, but Will knew he was tired of the omega's insecurities. 

"Every time I tried to mark you, you said no." Will opened his mouth to say something but the alpha held a hand out. "I know you didn't want to hold me back from whatever other romantic option you thought I had, for whatever reason, but I tried to stay patient." 

Will pushed himself further against the car door. Guilt took a hold over his heart but he remained silent as the alpha continued. 

"I love you and I need you to trust me."

The alpha moved a hand to press against his cheek and Will immediately nuzzled against it. He was purring from happiness at the soft look that Dipper gave him. The phrase replayed in his mind, making the weight on his heart lighter. 

"I-I love you, too."


	6. (Alternate) The Blood On His Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - REVERSE FALLS

Will hugged his legs to his chest on his bed as he stared down at the floor in silent fear. His heart thudded angrily in his chest as his ears strained to hear the rumbling of voices downstairs. He tried unsuccessfully to wipe the tears from his eyes and cheeks with the back of his hands, only making room for more to dampen his cheeks. He heard heavy footsteps approach his door and he curled more into himself. The door opened carefully, with a large man staring at him with cold eyes. He wanted to hide, but the man demanded silent obedience and he forced himself to oblige. He could feel every muscle contract and flex as he slid off his bed. His hands lingered for a moment longer on his sheets, brushing against the soft fabric before he reluctantly approached the man. He smelled of aftershave and expensive cologne. He focused his vision to the floor as the man grabbed his bags with ease and led them out of the room. Will glanced back a final time, trying to avoid the stabbing in his heart at a final goodbye.

His eyes fell to his bed and he stopped in his tracks. He glanced at the large man who glared at him. He pointed back into the room and the alpha let out an angry, impatient sigh as he stopped. Will took it as his cue and quickly ran back into the room, grabbing a small stuffed animal that rested peacefully against his pillow. He hugged it closer to his chest as he made the dreaded steps toward the door once more. His heart calmed, though only slightly, with the small animal in his arms. The alpha stared down at him with clear disdain before turning to again lead them out of the house. Will didn't bother looking at his parents, knowing they would show little sympathy toward his situation. He instead continued to walk forward, following the bitter scent of the large alpha as they walked into bright sunlight. He trailed the alpha to the black car parked on the small driveway. His stomach felt uneasy as the alpha opened the door for him before moving to open the trunk and tossing his stuff into the empty space. He grimaced at the rough treatment of his belongings, though he knew they meant little to the family he would now be a part of. 

He slid into the car, feeling the cooling leather seats under his hands and he frowned. The door slammed beside him and he flinched before seeing the alpha walk by the car and to the driver's side door. He hugged the stuffed animal tighter before wiping his face one again. The windows were tinted as far as they could in the car and he finally looked back on his house as the car started. His family didn't stand out on the porch to wish him a goodbye and he hadn't expected them to. His eyes roamed over the small house, damaged and faded over time. He could remember being younger and more naive, looking up at its beautiful shade of red and thinking he'd run away and own a house similar to it when he was older. He loved its small, cozy walls because it contrasted his family dynamics completely. The car started moving and he turned to see the man curse at something before clicking some buttons on the radio. 

It flicked between popular radio stations until the alpha finally shut the radio off completely. They sat in uncomfortable silence, making Will's anxiety grow even more with every passing moment. He decided to look outside, watching familiar buildings pass by them. He didn't have a true connection with his area, but he did feel small bouts of nostalgia as he watched a familiar playground pass by. He saw people laughing on the swings and a teenage couple holding hands as they walked down one of the paths. He absently caressed the stuffed animal in his hands as the car turned a corner. He knew the place they were going was a little over half an hour away. His parents had told him that much. 

Every minute passed agonizingly slowly as the sounds of other cars and horns made up for the tense silence. He knew better than to say anything to the man, instead clenching his jaw shut as he watched the only city he'd ever lived in disappear behind them. Trees blurred past them with the alpha huffing from the front seat. Will curled in on himself from the backseat. 

Would they be just as cold as this man? Would they even be his age? 

He felt dread seep into his gut as a large manor slowly came into view over a sea of green. He worried his lower lip, feeling his muscles tense at the sight. He looked down at his appearance, frowning at his clear underdressed appearance. He wore a faded pair of jeans and an old, slightly baggy graphic shirt. One look at the larger man that was driving had told him that the family he was being married into was fairly wealthy. He could have guessed that from how much he'd been sold for, though. 

The manor came closer and closer into view, and he immediately ran a hand through his hair. It was freshly cut, from his parents' insistence. The sides were cleanly shaven with the top of his hair being slightly longer and gelled back. He looked down at his stuffed animal in dread. Maybe he shouldn't have taken it. It was childish, and he might give off the wrong impression. It was too late for that, though, as the man in the front had already seen it. 

'You better not mess this up!'

He forced the tears down at his parents' words as he quickly hid the stuffed animal behind him. He watched the car slow to a stop as the man lowered the window and punched in a code that Will couldn't make out. He swallowed thickly as he peered through the windshield at the looming gates ahead. They were a twisted metal, both beautiful and threatening. They creaked open, making Will's skin crawl at the sound. The older man grunted as he leaned back into the car and shut the window, driving through the opened gates. Will watched them slowly close behind them as panic bubbled in his gut. When he turned back around he could see the front of the manor growing closer into his view, and three figures stood at the small staircase leading to the front door. Will clenched his jaw as he felt anxiety begin to mix with his panic, suddenly making him overly self conscious as he compared the figures' dress to his own. 

The car parked with his window facing the awaiting family. He slid the stuffed animal behind him, looking up the family. A larger man stood with his hands folded in front of him, looking a lot like the man who was getting out of the car. He had silver stripes among dark grey hair on the side of his hair where the driver had mostly silver hair. His cold blue eyes were no different than the other man, though. He felt himself tense under the gaze, quickly turning to look at the other two figures standing in front of the larger man. They were the same height, and Will immediately knew he was promised to one of them. The girl smiled wickedly at him, looking more sinister than sweet as she snickered. She leaned over to the boy beside her, whispering something as she stared down at him. Her brown hair was pulled back by a beautiful blue headband, and she wore a modest amount of makeup. She was beautiful, there was no doubt about it. But when he looked at the boy next to her, his heart clenched. 

The boy's hair was combed back to reveal a barely-noticeable birthmark of what looked like a constellation on his forehead. His eyes were a beautifully icy color, reflecting the cold look he gave to him. He was tall and somewhat muscular, as much as Will could make or from the fitting button-up shirt and black slacks he wore. Will couldn't tell if the boy was glaring or just watching him, but he felt his face heat regardless. He stepped out of the car, clutching his stuffed animal behind him in an attempt to hide it. He watched the girl smirk further before whispering something else to the boy. The boy didn't say anything back, nor did he make any gesture to the girl indicating any form of communication. His eyes did flicker to his arms resting behind him before returning to meet his gaze. Will felt himself tremble as the larger man gestured for him to walk forward. He obeyed, taking small steps toward the family. They all looked down at him, condescending and sinister. He wanted to cry as the older man narrowed his eyes at him. The girl placed her hand on her hip as she looked down at him, blue eyes filled with dangerous mischief. But he turned to look at the boy again, finding it impossible to read any expression from the stoic male. He couldn't fight the fact that he preferred those cold blue eyes on him compared to the other members of the family. 

"This is William Cipher."

Will turned to see the driver chuck his bags onto the ground as he introduced him. His voice was gruff and unamused, as if it were a true inconvenience to be here in the first place. It didn't do much to calm his already tense nerves.

"I see." Will turned back to the other older man who began descending the steps. His trembling worsened as the man stood in front of him. "You aren't exactly what I was expecting."

Will's stomach churned. Was this...his...

"Dipper, come greet your omega."

Will chanced a glance at the stoic boy that began approaching him. His heart pounded in his chest, silently thankful it was him and not the other family members. The boy stood beside the larger man then, eyes piercing his own. He didn't dare open his mouth, instead remaining silent as the boy's eyes raked over his figure. He watched the girl skip down, leaning against the boy. She looked him up and down before snorting and turning to look at the boy.

"Are you sure you got the right one?"

Will was on the verge of tears as he immediately turned his gaze to the ground in embarrassment. The clear disdain the family held for him weighed heavily on his heart and all hope he had of being happy with his new alpha crumbled. 

"What's this?"

His eyes widened as the stuffed animal was ripped from his hands. He whimpered as the girl held the small elephant in her hands, staring at it with a mocking smile. His face felt even hotter as the boy turned to look at it with a raised eyebrow. He wanted to rip it out of her hands, hug it back to his chest but he forced himself to stand and bite back his emotions. 

"Aren't you a little old for things like this?"

Will felt hot tears roll down his cheeks and he quickly wiped them away. He heard a scoff before turning back to see Dipper snatching the stuffed animal from the girl before holding it out to him. He quickly grabbed it, hugging it to his chest possessively as Dipper stared at him. He decided he significantly liked this alpha more than the others. He wiped his cheeks clear of the tears. 

"Well, hurry up and bring your things inside." The older man that looked over them turned, leading them into the manor. The girl smirked down at him before following the man, and he could watch the driver follow. Dipper remained watching him in silence before leaning forward to grab one of Will's bags. He continued to remain silent as he lifted it easily and turned to walk into the manor. Will shouldered the remaining backpack and ascended the steps as he held the stuffed animal to him. He tried to push the humiliation to the side as he took in his new surroundings. 

His jaw nearly dropped at the sight of just the entrance itself. He looked around the room, taking in the rich beauty of it all. A lush staircase ascended into a second and third floor, with rooms branching off to the sides of its base. He watched the older man walk into one of the rooms, shutting the door quietly behind him. The girl glanced at Will before making her way up the steps. She shot Dipper a knowing look before disappearing down a hallway from the second floor. Will couldn't see the other older man, but he thought he saw a flash of silver disappear from the third floor. He turned to see Dipper still staring at him, icy eyes taking him in. 

Silence remained between them for a few more ways before Dipper walked forward. Will blushed when he finally smelled the alpha's scent. It was bitter and comforting, almost like cologne, and he found himself watching the boy walk up the stairs with his bag. Dipper turned around and rose an eyebrow, waiting for Will to follow him. He startled, quickly closing the gap between them as Dipper continued forward. 

The manor was even more extravagant the more they walked, with beautiful red carpet and tall, pale walls that were covered in large family portraits. Will could make out some of the older paintings, mainly because the omegas in the photos were still wearing collars in them. He always had been grateful that they were no longer required on omegas, though some alphas still forced their mates to wear them. He wondered if Dipper was one of them. 

L  
They stopped in front of a rosewood door, looming tall over them as Dipper turned the knob and pushed it open. Will flushed as Dipper walked inside, realizing the room belonged to the alpha. He took careful steps inside, eyes taking in the bright room. 

The walls were a beautiful light blue color, reflecting the alpha's eyes. A large bed was pushed against a wall, looking more like it belonged in a magazine than actually used. The walls held many photos and shelves filled with small trinkets and books. In a corner there stood a desk pushed against the wall, filled with papers and opened books. On the other side of the room were two doors, one of which was cracked open to reveal what Will assumed was the bathroom. He watched Dipper gently place his bag on the floor next to a large dresser. The boy turned to look at him for only a moment before walking to his desk and returning to whatever work he apparently did. Will took it as his cue to unpack, quickly shuffling across the room and opening one of the drawers. The inside was velvety, very unlike his dresser back home that creaked angrily with every movement. He carefully put the stuffed animal next to him as he unzipped his bag. He carefully folded his clothes into the dresser, ignoring the way that his clothes contrasted with the very expensive wood. 

When he finished, he rolled the duffel bag and slid it into an empty drawer. He slid his backpack off and rested against the drawer. What did he do now? He watched Dipper write something before flipping the page with gentle fingers. The silence was both welcomed and uncomfortable. He wanted to remain silent to avoid revealing his anxiety-induced speech impediment. Yet, he wanted to learn more about the boy. They hadn't said a single word to each other in their entire interaction and the fear of being returned to his family weighed heavily on his shoulders. 

They'd kill him if he was returned.

He flinched when Dipper turned to him. 

"You can walk around the manor if you so wish." 

The alpha's voice was silky yet stern, making a shiver run down Will's spine. He nodded, quickly getting to his feet as he grabbed his stuffed animal. He stopped though, fearful of running into the girl or the other family members. He hesitated as he stared at the door, unsure if he should explore or just stay where he was. Was that a command the alpha had given? Or just a suggestion? He turned back to look at Dipper who just stared back at him. After a few moments of tense insecurity, he watched Dipper stand up from his chair and walk toward him. 

"I'll show you around."

Will felt himself relax slightly. The alpha walked past him, opening the door again and waiting for Will to walk through. He quickly made his way into the hallway, nervously looking around. His grip around the small elephant's torso tightened as Dipper shut the door behind him and started walking down the hallway. Will followed, eyes roaming over more paintings in the hallways. He grimaced as the omegas in the photos became more and more slave-like, their collars turning into muzzles and clear restricting methods. Dipper didn't seem to pay much attention to them, continuing to walk through the dimly lit hallway with ease. 

"This is Mabel's room. I would recommend avoiding it."

Will looked at the redwood door, similar to Dipper's but with a beautifully carved M on the top center of the door. The memory of the female alpha snickering at him came to mind and he cringed. He vowed to steer clear of it completely. Dipper continued forward until they reached a different set of stairs. 

"These are the butler and chef quarters. They normally stay out of sight, but you will probably run into them at some point."

Will nodded. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen anyone else around the manor. It shouldn't surprise him that a family like this would have a housing staff, especially with a house this big. Everything was flawlessly clean without a single piece out of place. The alpha was looking at him with that stoic expression again, cold eyes meeting his own weaker ones. He slouched slightly. Blue eyes glanced down at the stuffed animal in his hands before the boy turned and continued walking. Will looked down at the animal in his hands nervously. As much as he wanted to leave it behind for appearances sake, he decided it would be better to take to help calm his nerves. He didn't know how to feel about the way Dipper watched him or looked at the animal in his arms. He hoped the alpha wouldn't return him. 

His parents had told him exactly what omegas were supposed to do in the first day of being with their new alphas. He needed to be submissive, needed to obey every order given and he needed to remain as silent as he could be. He needed the alpha to want to mate him, which he immediately understood as 'be seductive'. Unfortunately, he was far from that. In the eighteen years he'd lived on this planet, Will Cipher was about as innocent and naive as it got. He knew the bare minimum about sex and mating cycles. 

He glanced down at the alpha's hand, feeling his heart pound further in his chest. Should he grab it? Was that what omegas did when they first met their mates? He knew he was expected to be...well, a sex slave of sorts. The thought made him nauseous. 

"The kitchen is downstairs next to the dining area. There's a recreational space upstairs that you can go to anytime." Dipper stopped at the stairs leading to the third floor and turned to him. "Do you talk?"

Will nodded but said nothing. The alpha folded his arms over his chest and leaned against the railing. 

"Are there any questions or concerns you have about all of this?" Dipper stared at him expectingly. Will could tell the boy knew he was nervous, but his parents' words rang in his head. He shook his head, refusing to speak. 

Dipper didn't buy it, that much Will could tell, but he didn't say anything. Instead the boy sighed and began ascending the steps. Will felt a wave of panic wash over him at the sight of slight annoyance in the alpha's expression.

"I-I..." Will shut his mouth, trying to calm his nerves. His hand gripped the stair railing as he tried to focus his words. Dipper turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "I...um..."

The alpha tilted his head slightly as he watched Will speak slowly. It was clear he was struggling, carefully saying each word to hide the stutter.

"Do...I need...a c-collar?" Will internally slapped himself at the question. Of all things he could ask, that was probably the worst one. He was surely going to get returned.

Dipper just stared at him blankly for a moment in silence. Will felt embarrassment flush over his face and he wanted nothing more than to just curl up and hide.

"No, I personally don't prefer them. Unless you want one?" Dipper finally responded, watching Will relax slightly. 

Will immediately shook his head. 

"It's settled then."

The boy continued to ascend the stairs, though Will could see him peek back at him occasionally. It made his heart flutter with every glance. He followed the alpha around the manor, listening intently at the small descriptions of each room. There were some rooms he was forbidden from entering and others that Dipper had said would be safer for him to stay in. 

"I expect you to be in my room by 11 every night. You don't have to be asleep or in bed, just in the safety of my room." 

Will blushed and nodded. He didn't understand why Dipper was so adamant about his safety at first, but when he tried to remember if the girl's, Mabel's, scent reflected an omega mate, he couldn't remember smelling one. He wondered if Dipper was fearful of him being claimed by her instead. It warmed his heart at the thought, feeling the terror of being rejected fade only slightly. 

"I'll have the servants get you for meals when they're prepared."

Will nodded, hugging the small animal to his stomach as he continued to follow the alpha back to his - their - room. The alpha stopped suddenly, and Will stumbled into Dipper's back, almost causing them both to fall forward. He quickly jumped back, eyes wide in horror.

"I-I-I'm-" His heart sank at the stutter. 

"It's fine, William." Dipper looked back at him. "I just realized I forgot to show you something."

Will bit down on his lower lip in shame as Dipper led them down another large hallway. He hung his head in embarrassment until the alpha placed his hand on the handle of a smaller door. He turned to the omega.

"Do you like reading?"

Will nodded. It was the only escape from reality he had back home.

"Good." 

Dipper opened the door and held it open as Will's jaw dropped at the sight of the room. It was an incredibly large room filled with shelves upon shelves of books reaching to the sky. He walked forward, curiosity overtaking anxiety as he looked around the room in awe. Dipper watched him, blue eyes studying and taking in Will's reaction with a careful gaze. 

Will turned back to Dipper, looking for permission to continue forward. The alpha gave a curt nod before the omega turned his gaze back to the aisles of bookshelves. He walked around, only faintly aware of the alpha's footsteps behind him. He reached forward to gently stroke a book's spine before pulling it out and smiling softly. 

Aesop's Fables

"You like classics, then?"

Will whipped around to accidentally crash into the alpha again. Dipper rubbed his cheek, eyebrows furrowed as he took a step back. 

"O-Oh, I-I-"

"It's alright." The alpha huffed slightly. "I was standing too close." 

Will was mortified. What omega crashed into their potential alphas? None. And of course he had to be the first one to practically punch his alpha unintentionally. He was a failure. He would never be able to do this. He was going to be returned. He was going to end up getting sold to a Harlem. He felt himself hyperventilate as anxiety built up. He knew he was overreacting, but the only thing he could hear was the horrible shouting of his parents and the inevitable punishment he would be getting when he was returned. The alpha stood above him as he fell, hugging his knees to his chest. He hugged the elephant to his chest tightly before realizing the alpha was kneeling in front of him. 

"William?"

Will looked up to see those normally cold eyes melt into something softer. The alpha rested a hand on his arm carefully.

"Are you alright?"

Will nodded, though the alpha seemed to frown slightly at this. Dipper rubbed his thumb in comforting circles against the omega's skin, allowing them to sit in silence as Will tried to calm down. Where Dipper was touching him he felt incredibly warm. His skin tingled under the gentle ministrations and he wondered if that was normal. He tried to force his fears to dissipate as he stared into the alpha's eyes. They remained, tugging at his heart as anxiety and self-consciousness held on tight. 

"You're going to be safe here, I promise. I will protect you." 

Will felt himself tear up even more at that. Here he was, having an anxiety attack in front of the very alpha he was supposed to be 'seducing' and the alpha was instead comforting him. He was an awful omega. He had a small urge to lean forward and have those arms wrap around him, but he knew full well it was just normal omega instincts when around an alpha. Dipper's face was relaxed as he moved his hand from Will's arm to his cheek. The omega sniffled, shame forcing him to look down at the floor to avoid the alpha's stare.

"What's making you so scared? Do you feel uncomfortable with me?"

Will shook his head. 

"Do you want to go home?"

Another violent shake of his head. The alpha caressed his cheek. Will found himself quietly purring, something he didn't even know he could do. He'd never felt comfortable enough to do so. But he felt oddly safe with Dipper, watching the alpha try to soothe him. 

"Are you afraid of mating?"

Will blushed violently, biting his lower lip. That was another horrifying thing he'd probably mess up. Dipper seemed to take this as a definite answer and softly lifted the omega's chin.

"We have three days until we have to do that. You don't have to worry about it until then." 

Will sniffled and nodded slightly. 

"I promise I'll be a gentle as I can with you when it actually comes to that." 

Will stared at him with watery eyes. 

"What else is bothering you?"

Will took a deep breath. What would Dipper do if he found out about his speech impediment? Would he be horrified that the omega wasn't perfect? Will had a feeling his parents had lied a lot about his health to the alpha family. Like the fact that his left eye was losing sight (and that he'd need an eyepatch soon) or the fact that he was a stuttering, anxious mess that was pathetic even for omegas. But Dipper had been kind to him where other alphas hadn't, and he figured the truth would be better even if he was returned. 

"I-I have..." He gently bit the inside of his cheek. "I-I have t-trouble talking. It g-gets worse when I'm a-anxious." 

He watched the alpha carefully, looking for any sign of horror or annoyance. Instead the alpha gently ran his hand through his blue hair. Will relaxed at the gentle petting the alpha had started.

"I had a feeling that's why you weren't speaking." Will frowned but Dipper continued. "While it's not particularly common, male omegas are more likely to develop a stutter than female omegas." 

Will blinked and stared at Dipper in shock. His parents had always told him it was a disgusting trait of his, that no other omega was pathetic enough to have such an impediment. But the alpha in front of him was still petting his hair soothingly, telling him that he'd basically been lied to his whole life. He felt a weight unexpectedly lift off his shoulders. It felt easier to breathe.

"I don't mind it. I think it's quite..." The alpha looked away, clearing his throat. "Cute." 

Will felt a bashful smile spread across his face. The alpha glanced at him from his peripheral before standing and removing his hand from the omega's hair. 

"Erm...do you feel better?"

Will nodded, watching the alpha hold his hand out for him to take. He clutched the elephant in one hand as the other reached out to accept the alpha's hand. Dipper pulled him up, and Will's heart thumped when he realized how close he was to the alpha at that moment. A faint blush spread across the alpha's cheeks before Dipper turned away. Will looked down to see their hands still clasped together, and felt his heart thump even harder in his chest as the alpha intertwined their hands together. 

"You can take that book with you back to my...er, our room. If you'd like." 

Will turned to the floor, realizing the book he been forgotten in the emotional mess he'd found himself in. He leaned down to grab it, feeling the alpha's hand squeeze his for a moment to ensure the grip wouldn't break. Will held the elephant and book in his free hand, watching the alpha avoid eye contact as his face turned an even darker red the longer they held hands. Will felt himself grin happily when he came to realize it wasn't a reaction the alpha was used to.

He actually made the alpha blush. 

Dipper led them out of the library and he dropped their grip the second they walked out. Will looked at him curiously until he saw Mabel walk up the stairs. The second she saw Dipper she smirked. 

"Brother, there you are. I've been looking for you."

Will could see that same cold stare return, no longer reflecting the tenderness he held in the other room. Mabel turned to him as a condescending smirk spread across her lips. He immediately turned his eyes to the floor on instinct. Her scent was sweet, almost like roses, and yet he found himself holding no true interest in it. He liked Dipper's scent the most.

"Dinner's almost ready." 

Dipper took a subtle step forward, partially blocking Mabel's view of Will. Will stared at Dipper's back, feeling himself relax slightly at the protective nature Dipper was already displaying over him. He peeked around to see Mabel smirk at the alpha.

"Wow, already being protective of him? Does that mean you're not going to reject him?"

Will winced at the question. 

"No, I'll be keeping him." Even Dipper's voice was different, almost harsher in tone. It demanded obedience. Will could feel himself tremble from the sound alone.

"Really?" She scrunched her nose at Will. "He's just so...weak for an omega. I thought you would have preferred a higher breed."

Dipper rolled his eyes at his sister.

"That's interesting coming from you. How's courting that white-haired omega going for you?" 

Mabel growled at Dipper then, baring her sharp fangs. Will cowered behind the male alpha at the sight. The male alpha didn't seem bothered, tilting his head slightly to watch Mabel's grown fade into a scowl.

"I thought so. Stop harassing my omega." Dipper walked past her and Will stayed close behind, nearly clinging onto the alpha's back in an attempt to avoid the girl's glare. He felt himself tremble at the raging scent. When they were a safe distance away, the words replayed in his mind.

'My omega.'


	7. Nightmare Cures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This was for Quacksies - based on that HC you had!)  
> AU - REVERSE FALLS

Dipper held his chest as he sat up in bed, panting harshly as he looked around the room wildly. He was greeted with only silent darkness though it did little to settle his nerves. He rubbed his hands over his face and through his damp hair, grimacing when he realize how sweaty he was. 

Another one. Another nightmare just like the last. 

He shook his head slightly, working to calm his breathing. The sound of footsteps outside his room told him Will was probably up. He heard a soft knocking on his door. 

"M-Master?" Will softly whispered through the door, waiting patiently.

The human pushed his hair out of his eyes and sighed. The panic was slowly fading but his heart remained pounding against his chest. He took a deep breath, attempting to regain his composure as the blue-haired demon carefully cracked open the door.

Will's glowing eye was filled with concern as he quietly crept in, shutting the door behind him. He padded over to Dipper's bed, eye taking in his disheveled appearance. He frowned as he crawled onto the bed beside him, gently nuzzling into Dipper's neck.

"Are you okay?"

Dipper nodded, lifting an arm to gently wrap around the demon's back. He placed a gentle kiss against Will's cheek, relaxing at the soft purr that came from the action. Will carefully leaned him back down, wrapping an arm around his bare torso as he snuggled closer. Dipper slowly slipped back into sleep, expecting nightmares to wake him up in an hour. He wouldn't mind them if Will was with him, though. Seeing the demon always calmed his emotions. Will never ceased to ground him.

He found himself floating in pleasant darkness before his feet landed on soft ground. He knew it was a dream, with its oddly surreal aura, but it was so different than the nightmares he was used to that he was caught off guard completely. He felt a warm, comforting presence around him as he walked around what looked like a small meadow in a forest. Actually, it was a meadow he'd visited often when he was younger. He walked to the center of it, bending down to run his hands over the soft grass. A moon rested in the sky, holding no malicious intent and Dipper's shoulder no longer held their stiff tension. He sat down, allowing his caution to slowly fade, allowing him to take in the peaceful surroundings. For once, he felt safe in his unconsciousness. 

When he woke up, Will was no longer with him. He frowned at the lack of warmth, squinting at the bright sunlight that beamed through his half-opened window. He sat up slowly, looking to the clock that rested on his nightstand.

10:45AM.

It was the first time he'd slept past 7. He could hear Mabel talking animatedly below him and the sound of loud crashes in the kitchen, probably from Will dropping things. He rubbed his eyes before running his hand through his hair. His mind lingered on his dream, thankful for the first time in years that he'd had a peaceful dream. He decided he needed to sleep with Will more often. 

When he was done getting ready, he quietly padded down the staircase to see Will cowering in a corner as Mabel laughed manically at, what Dipper assumed was, glittery pancakes on the stove. 

It was a normal morning, really.

\--

Will slept with Dipper more often now. Dipper had caught on to the demon's hand in preventing his nightmares when Will had asked him what he dreamed about that night. 

"I just have bad dreams sometimes." Every night.

"W-What are they of?"

"Just random things." Death. Pain. Darkness.

Will frowned slightly as Dipper rubbed his thumb over his thigh. He knew Dipper wasn't telling the truth, Dipper could always see it on the demon's face, but he said nothing about it. He would just curl up to Dipper every night, snuggling closer and refusing to bring up the subject.

It was when Dipper and Will fought that he feared falling asleep again. 

Will had helped Pacifica and Gideon foil one of his plans. He'd finally been able to set up a trap to capture a magical being, a small forest dragon, for testing. But Pacifica had somehow managed to find his trap, setting the creature loose by the time he'd reached it. She had lectured him, yelling at him as Will and Gideon stood behind her. His anger flared but he clenched his jaw, simply resolving to glare ferociously at Will before storming off. 

He'd avoided Will all day and he feared sleeping that night. He instead stayed up, reading and keeping himself busy through the night. 

Mabel rose an eyebrow when he walked to breakfast looking exhausted, and he growled softly when she smirked at him.

"Didn't get a lot of sleep last night, huh?"

He saw Will frown at him. He had a feeling Will knew he hadn't slept last night but he just grabbed a piece of toast and stormed off. 

The worst of it came when he was in his room, holding his head from the aching headache that thumped wildly in his skull. He wanted to sleep, he really did, but he couldn't face his nightmares again. It wasn't until he opened his eyes again that he realized he'd fallen asleep at all. He looked around the room groggily, rubbing his head and looking at the clock that he realized time had passed. He started moving to get up until he felt a weight on his legs. He blinked and looked down to see Will leaned against him, snoring softly. 

That's why he didn't have nightmares. 

He sighed and leaned forward, kissing the demon's head as Will stirred. The demon looked up at him sleepily and he ran a hand through blue hair. The darkness under Will's eyes told him the demon hadn't slept last night either. 

"Come on, let's go to bed." 

Will was immediately curled around him when they laid on the bed. He heard a muffled "sorry" before snoring took its place. 

If he were honest, it was impossible to stay mad with Will any longer than an hour.


	8. Midnight Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - REVERSE FALLS

Will quietly padded down the hallway of the hotel to the vending machine that buzzed loudly in the corner by the elevator. He yawned sleepily as he smoothed the dollar bill out on the side of the machine, hoping not to be too long from the alpha that was snoozing quietly in their room. He gently slid the bill into the receiver, watching it register before glancing over the small variety of options he had to choose from. He huffed, finally deciding on water as he clicked the button. The sudden smell of an alpha behind made him jump around before he recognized the sleepy alpha.

"Will, what are you doing out here?"

The omega bent over to grab the water bottle before presenting it as an answer. The alpha rubbed one of his eyes before nodding, wrapping sleep-clumsy arms around the omega's waist.

"Come on, let's go back to bed." 

Will allowed himself to be tugged by the alpha, feeling sleep make him sluggish. He leaned against the alpha's warm body, reveling in the soothing scent that brushed against his own. The alpha purred as he opened the hotel door, gently guiding the omega to the bed before curling around him protectively. The loud click of the hotel door closing assured the omega that he didn't need to get up and make sure it was locked, instead curling into the alpha's soft neck and humming.

He gently pulled back to rest the water bottle on the night stand before he was tugged back into the alpha's possessive grip. Dipper's soft breathing told the young omega he was asleep, leaving him to trace small patterns against heated skin. He loved the way the alpha's skin felt under his own, loved how soft and incredibly warm it was. His scent was intoxicating, soothing his anxious nerves and lulling him into a comforting sense of security. He felt his own eyes droop before he drifted off to sleep himself. 

He blinked his eyes awake when he felt the alpha shift on the bed sometime later. He rubbed at the sleep in his eyes, looking up to see the alpha smiling warmly down at him. He leaned forward when the alpha bent over, kissing him softly as the alpha ran his hand through soft blue hair.

"You'll be good while I'm gone, won't you?"

Will nodded, purring at the fingers that gently massaged his scalp. He hummed when the alpha pecked him on the forehead before pulling away to finish tucking his shirt into his pants. He smelled like aftershave and fresh cologne, but he could still smell that warm scent underneath it all. The combination made his mouth water. 

"When will you be back?" 

"In a few hours." The alpha massaged the side of the omega's jaw with the tips of his fingers, ghosting along the soft flesh. "You can do whatever you want in the meantime. Just behave yourself. Be a good boy for me." 

Will's gut curled warmly at the alpha's words. His eyelids lowered as he felt those same fingers begin to trace his lips. He flicked his tongue out, gently brushing against the tip of the alpha's index finger playfully.

"Mmm. You make leaving so difficult."

"I wouldn't be a good omega if I didn't." The omega teased, smiling softly up at the alpha. 

"What a tease." Another soft kiss to his forehead. "I'll be back soon. Then I can repeat last night all over again for you."

Will's face flushed as memories flooded his mind. He purred happily.


	9. The Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - BILLDIP - BLIND!DIPPER

Dipper felt his way through the hallway, sighing as the popcorn texture on the walls turned into a corner. He carefully padded down the hallway, listening to the TV murmur in the background. 

"Dipper? What're you doing out of bed?" A gruff voice broke through the quiet room. He'd smelled the softly bitter scent of the older alpha before he'd even made it into the room. 

"I just wanted to get some water, Grunkle Stan." 

The sound of the couch squeaking told him the older man was making to come help him. He shook his head.

"Ah, I've got it."

"Kid, it's fine. Just let me get you the water and you go sit on the couch." 

The young omega sighed before feeling his way to the couch. It wasn't hard, he had memorized where everything was for the most part, but his mind was foggy from sleep. Soft cushions squished under his fingers and he slipped onto the worn fabric. The sounds of water hitting the sound of a glass cup caught his left ear, but the soft noise of the TV remained a constant in the room. He heard the shuffle of slippers before he felt a hand lightly grip his and slip a cup into it. He smiled.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, no problem, kid."

He carefully sipped the water as the couch freaked at the added weight. The TV grew in volume then, with voices speaking animatedly. He assumed it was a movie, half-listening to the dramatic dialogue of a woman and her apparently jealous lover. He tried to muffle the laugh at the fact that a tough-scented alpha like Stan would watch these kinds of movies. He always suspected that the older alpha had a soft side to him.

"So did that alpha kid ever come back to talk to you?" 

Dipper shook his head. Bill, an alpha around Dipper's age that the omega had assumed, had begun visiting him often in the museum. It started with simple ice breakers, one-liner puns and strange facts that even Dipper didn't know. Eventually it turned into full conversations, leading to inside jokes and Dipper had come to expect the alpha's soothing scent and smug voice everyday. It wasn't until recently that the alpha had stopped coming in. 

The young alpha had asked him a strange question one day after his usually confident aura seemed off. Bill had held his hand for the first time, rubbing gentle circles into his skin as he remained oddly silent. He felt his face heat at the touch when it forced his heart into overdrive in his chest. The only indication he had that it had been the alpha before he spoke was his signature scent filling the air between them. And then...

"What would you do to be able to get your vision back?"

The omega hadn't been prepared for the question. It had been a topic they both avoided completely in their time together, and the odd edge to the alpha's voice had made him uncomfortable. He remembered opening his mouth to say something but not knowing what to even say. It wasn't a possibility. They'd tried everything but it just wasn't something that could happen for him. He'd come to accept it over the years, had even joked about it, but for once he had been unsure.

"Are you okay?"

"Let's make a deal."

Dipper's eyebrows had furrowed, reflecting his confusion. He heard the alpha shuffle before the hand on his disappeared. 

"If I help you see again then you have to be my mate."

The omega half-chuckled, taking the serious tone from the alpha as a light-hearted joke.

"Bill, you ass." He lightly punched the alpha's arm from where he could sense the boy was standing in front of him. "It's not April Fools' anymore." 

"Shake my hand, Pine Tree. Promise me."

The omega frowned at the serious tone that persisted in the alpha's voice. He didn't know why the alpha was so persistent on this, but from the saddened voice he could tell it was bothering him. He felt out for the alpha's hand and gently gripped it. The alpha purred softly as Dipper shook it.

"There, I promise. Now are you going to drop this weirdly serious mood? You're creepin' me out." 

"Of course, kid." That same playful tone was back, but Dipper didn't miss the way the alpha's hand gripped his for a moment longer than necessary. 

And then Bill had disappeared after that day. It'd been a little over a week and there had been no sign of the alpha. He wondered if he'd made the wrong decision. He told his great-uncles about it, and where Stan had laughed it off, Ford had remained oddly silent. When Dipper had tried to ask the older beta about it, he simply mumbled something and ruffled his hair. Since then, Dipper hadn't really heard much from the older beta either. 

"Hmf, kids these days." The alpha grumbled. He'd teased Dipper about the little crush the omega had been sporting for weeks. Dipper was sure the older alpha was just as bothered by the strange behavior from Bill as he was. "Well, you should head to bed before your sister finds out I let you stay up all night."

Dipper gulped the rest of his water before a hand gently removed the cup from his hand. He hummed a thank you before standing, sliding his hands across the spine of the couch before making his way to the wall. The alpha grunted a 'good night' to him before he walked into his room. He yawned as he carefully padded to his bed and felt for the edge of the mattress. His eyelids drooped as he curled under the covers, feeling exhaustion slowly overcome him. 

He couldn't lie, he missed Bill quite a bit. Sitting in what he assumed was an itchy, poorly-made wolf suit wasn't as fun without the teasing alpha. Though, he guessed that's just how things were. He slowly slipped into unconsciousness. 

'You made a promise.'

Dipper was floating. He felt his legs bend in this strange anti-gravity area, removing all clues he had of his environment sans for the soft, ethereal voice that echoed around him. 

"Promise?"

'You better keep your promise.'

Dipper didn't recognize this voice. 

"What promise?"

And then he was thrust into consciousness as something jumped on top of him. He startled, moving wildly until he heard the soft giggles and playful snorting. He huffed.

"Mabel!" He whined before feeling a snout rub against his shirt. 

"Dip-Dop! Today's the day!"

"The day for what?"

"For me to put my plan in action!"

The omega gently felt his way to the snout's owner, petting the area between floppy ears as Waddles wiggled closer to him. His sister was seated next to him, pressed against the both of them. 

"Don't tell me you already forgot!"

Dipper smiled weakly before he heard Mabel whine.

"About the guy I'm asking out?"

"Ah, I should've been able to guess that." The omega sighed dramatically, falling back onto his pillow. "Why am I involved in this again?"

"Because you and Waddles are going to be the decoy!"

Dipper shook his head.

"This is never going to work. Why don't you just ask him out like a regular human being?"

"Dipper!" Mabel whined, and Dipper could already tell she was probably making a face at him. He laughed.

"Mabel, I thought your boy crazy phase would have been over by now. You're 20 years old, you realize this right?" 

"I helped you talk to Bill!"

"That was different."

"Please, Bro-Bro! I couldn't do this without you! You're my wingman, my compadre, my home slice, my-"

"Fine, fine." 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Mabel tackled him into a crushing hug, making the omega lose his breath at the sudden action. As quick as it came, it disappeared with the weight that was once on his bed. He listened to Mabel squeal before footsteps disappeared down the hallway. The beta's sweet scent lingered in the room for a few moments.

"I guess that means I should get ready, huh?" He patted the large pig next to him before moving his legs over the side of the bed. He heard hooves hit the ground and start clacking against the wooden floor as they followed the omega into the bathroom.

He yawned before brushing his teeth, thoughts roaming over the same thoughts he'd had for a while now. Where could Bill have gone? It's not like the town was large enough for him not to be able to sniff the alpha out, but Dipper hadn't been able to find the alpha's scent anywhere. He spit the foamy toothpaste out before rinsing his mouth out. 

The chime of a doorbell made the omega jump slightly. He slipped the brush into its holder before finding his way into the hallway where he could make out the faint voice of Stan talking to someone at the door. He walked closer before his heart fluttered at the familiar voice.

Bill?

"I dunno where you've been, kid, but I don't think it's fair for you to disappear for a week and then suddenly show up again."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, okay? I had some favors I needed to redeem and some people I had to talk to. Just let me talk to Dipper, alright?"

He heard the older alpha sigh loudly.

"Dipper! You have a visitor!"

The omega carefully made his way toward the door, feeling the wind gently brush against his skin as he felt Stan grab his hand and gently guide him to the front door. 

"I have a gift for you."

The omega felt a hand take his own and slip something into it. Dipper ran his fingers over it, feeling its cool, smooth texture against the soft pads of his fingers. 

"What is it?"

"Open your eyes."

Dipper frowned. He heard Stan shuffle behind him, glancing over his shoulder at whatever was in his hand. His eyes were open, weren't they? And then his heart stopped when light slowly faded into the darkness.

It was too bright, too painful at first and he stumbled back into Stan's chest as panic overcame him. He hyperventilated as the light continued to force the darkness out, soon replacing the bright white of initial light with vibrant colors. He gasped for air as he blinked, seeing that light disappear for a moment before reappearing. Blurry vision remained as his eyes continued to adjust, making him squint in pain as he was overwhelmed by the brightness of everything around him. He could hear Stan growl something at the younger alpha, demanding answers and grasping Dipper carefully. 

The omega continued to try and focus his vision, try and make out the different colors as they forced themselves into his vision. He panted harshly, with one hand gripping onto Stan and the other gripping whatever was in his hand tightly as his eyes flew around wildly, taking in everything and feeling even more overwhelmed the more he exposed himself to. 

He could hear Bill wave Stan off, say Dipper was fine and just needed a minute, but the omega fell to his knees suddenly. Below him was the brown of the floor, the color brown, the sight of wood and the swirls of darker brown in the lighter texture.


	10. Repent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BILLDIP - CANON UNIVERSE

Dipper stared at the boy in front of him in pure shock. He wasn't sure if he should run or laugh, so he just stayed out and listened to the boy speak carefully in front of him.

"Pine Tree, look, I didn't know-"

He figured with the demon's new human body that Bill wouldn't have a chance in hell at catching up to him if he ran. The Mystery Shack wasn't too far from here and over the years he'd run from bigger and faster monsters. It was tempting to just leave the demon behind and never see him again. But the word rang loudly in his ear, a word even he couldn't ignore.

Soulmate.

He felt the back of his neck itch where he knew the mark rested. Bill had shown him the one on his own neck, undoubtedly signifying his own mark. There must be a mistake.

Bill pushed back blond locks as he opened his mouth to say something more. Dipper looked down to see tiny fangs poke out over a pink tongue. As if the golden eyes weren't already enough. His body tensed when the demon attempted to take a step forward. At the reaction, Bill immediately retreated the action, standing a good distance away from the human. 

"Please say something, kid. You're killing me here."

Dipper narrowed his eyes. 

"Oh, I'm killing you?" 

Bill grimaced at the harsh tone Dipper had suddenly taken. Dipper was seething. After years of therapy, years of medication, years of nightmares, the source of it all stood in front of him begging him to forgive him because they happened to be soulmates. As if the universe didn't have enough of a laugh when Bill had first entered his life. 

"I really am sorry, kid."

"Stop calling me 'kid'!" Dipper snapped, watching the demon wince. When had Bill become so pathetic? "And just why should I forgive you after you ruined my life? My family's lives!" 

Bill just stared at him, looking lost and oddly weak. Dipper had dreamed of this day, of just landing a good punch across the triangle's (human now, he guessed) face and walking away. It would be stupid to punch a statue, but now the actual Bill Cipher stood in front of him. Weak, imbalanced, and absolutely pathetic. 

"If I had known I wouldn't have done it."

Dipper rolled his eyes. He didn't believe that for one minute. Weirdmageddon would have definitely happened regardless of Dipper's soulmate status, he just would've been a little less traumatized than he was now. Memories of almost being fed to his minions came to mind and his anger seemed to only grow. As much as he wanted to punch the boy in front of him across the face, just one good landing, he couldn't. It wasn't how Ford and Stan had raised him, and he knew Mabel wouldn't approve even after everything the demon had done to them. 

He'd gone this long without a soulmate and he was positive he could go the rest of his life without one. So, he turned on his heel and walked away. It was better than what he could have done, which played in his head as he followed the trail away. The sounds of Bill trying to call him drowned out behind him. He didn't bother trying to listen, just simply forcing each physical step forward so he didn't run back and deck the demon. 

"Wouldn't have done it if he'd known." He scoffed under his breath. 

A hand grabbed the crook of his arm and his eyes widened. Out of instinct he turned and slid his feet under legs, quickly twisting out of the grip as he heard a loud yelp as the individual hit the ground. He straightened when he saw Bill on the floor, rubbing the back of his head as he stared up at him in pain. The human let out an angry sigh.

"You can't take a hint, can you?"

Bill looked away before mumbling something.

"What?" 

"I said I don't have anywhere to go."

Dipper watched the demon stand on wobbly legs, as if he were still adjusting to having them in the first place. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously, ready for any form of trap that would suddenly be sprung with the demon's presence. Again, he could run. He'd learned some non-magical spells over the years for self-defense and he was more than prepared to use them.

"I was turned into a human and most of my powers were removed until I could...repent."

It didn't settle with Dipper one bit.


	11. Harsh Realities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - REVERSE FALLS

Will whimpered at the sight of a shadow descending on the steps. The door behind him closed with a harsh thud, though not drowning out the clicking of shoes against the wood of the stairs.

"Oh good, you're awake."

Will looked down to see his wrists bound together by glowing blue chains. He already knew he couldn't break free from them. The magic that seeped through them was dangerously strong, vibrating against his skin. He wouldn't even be able to change into his geometric form if he wanted to. He looked up to the approaching form, grimacing.

"It's interesting that you thought I didn't notice you following me around."

The demon flinched when the shadowed form squatted in front of him, blue eyes almost glowing in the dark of the room. This wasn't a normal human. Will could feel powerful energy emanating from the figure, swirling in the human's very soul. It's what he had been drawn to out of curiosity, but this wasn't the human he'd been studying.

This was an entirely different personality than the one he'd seen before.

"Are you going to say something?"

Will whimpered and pressed against the wall, attempting to swallow but realizing how dry and sore his human throat was. Somehow they had managed to drain him of his magic, reducing him to a plain human. He didn't understand how that was even possible.

"Let's start with your name."

The human grabbed the chains and forced Will to stand. The demon gasped at the sudden action before wincing when he was pressed against the cold wall.

"Well?"

"W-William C-Cipher."

Those blue eyes stared at him for a long moment, studying him in absolute silence. Will's pulse pounded in his ears and yet, he could hear every small creak from people walking around upstairs. He felt a tear roll down his cheek as the human narrowed his eyes.

"What are you?"

Will hated the way the chains dug into his skin. They stung, almost burning against the soft flesh. Where would a human have even learned such a tool that could render a demon so powerless? Not even in his dimension was such a spell well known. 

"I-I'm a dream d-demon."

The human simply stared at him, eyes falling from his own to his clothes. The terrifying silence stood between them for longer than Will liked. The human he'd seen before had been warm and friendly, smiling and laughing in public. Somehow, he felt like he'd known the human his whole life. But the human he was seeing now was cold and dark. Blue eyes icily meeting his once more.

"Interesting."

Will wasn't new to torture. His dimension...his brother, had been no better. His parents were gone, along with the dimension he'd once called home, and in a desperate attempt to be happy he ended up in this dimension. And the first human he'd seen, the first human that made his heart throb excitedly and almost in a way he felt like he'd felt before, was Dipper Gleeful. 

Dipper dropped the chains and watched him fall to the ground. Will yelped when he hit the cold floor, curling in on himself. 

"Why are you here?"

"I-"

"I should specify." Dipper glared at him. "Why were you following me around?" 

The demon stared at the ground in shame. He hung his head, seeing his blue hair hide the view of Dipper in his peripheral. The human growled.

"Hey, answer me."

"I-I'm..." Will trailed off.

"Yes?" Dipper squatted in front of him again. His hand was warm against Will's chin, gently lifting his face to look at him. "Speak up."

"I-I'm...in love...w-with y-you." Will's voice cracked as his eyes flew to the side of the room to avoid seeing the human's reaction. His face felt hot, especially where the human was touching him.

"Oh?"

Will's eyebrows furrowed as he looked back at the human. Dipper's eyebrows were raised, his blue eyes staring into his own. But Will couldn't read his expression, couldn't understand what the human was thinking without his magic, so he nodded slightly. Dipper removed his hand from the demon's chin, tilting his head.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" The human grinned widely. "You could be lying."

"N-no!" Will shook his head. "I w-wouldn't lie!"

The human continued to grin at him. Will couldn't tell if the fluttering in his heart made him uncomfortable or excited. Maybe both. 

"I guess the only way I would know is seeing how you act these next few days."

Will shuddered at this. Next few days? What would happen after that? What would happen in those few days to begin with? He watched the human stand then, still staring down at him. He curled into himself more, watching fearfully as the human turned. 

"Oh, I almost forgot." 

Will watched the boy look at him again. He clenched his jaw, feeling a shiver run down his spine as he waited for what came next. 

"What do you eat?"

The demon blinked before his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What did he...eat? 

"Human flesh, pig sacrifices, virgins..." Dipper smirked. 

"I-I just...eat human f-food..."

"Mm." The human looked unsatisfied with his answer before turning away and quietly walking up the steps. "How dull."

Will swallowed thickly as he watched the sliver of light behind the door disappear with the human. He wasn't bothered by the dark usually, being able to see in any form of darkness. But for some reason the human cast a shadow, made it hard for him to see him, and Will briefly wondered if it had something to do with his magic powers. 

Or even his soul.

He tried to move his wrists, cringing at the scraping of metal against metal with the movements. It filled the tense air and he glanced around the room to avoid looking at the glowing blue shackles any longer than he had to. It wasn't much of a view, with shelves lining the walls, filled with human tools and books that held little interest. 

The sounds of footsteps above forced his attention to the ceiling. He wasn't sure how he ended up here. One minute he was in his human form next to the boy, laughing warmly at a joke Dipper had told and the next he was waking up in the cold, damp room of what looked like a human basement. The shackles glowed softly in the darkness, illuminating the room further than his eyes could already make out. The door opened again, making him squint as he turned to see Dipper making his way down the steps again. He winced when the boy stood in front of him, forcing himself to look up and meet blue ones. The human scoffed.

"Human food, huh?"

Dipper squatted in front of him, holding out an opened can of...something. The demon could smell the faint scent of fish, and he tried not to grimace at the odd paste that rested in the can. His eye fell to the label, though it was blocked by the boy's hand. He couldn't tell if it was on purpose or not.

"Well? Are you going to eat it or not?" 

Will scooted forward, eye resting nervously at the mysterious slop. Was he supposed to eat this with his hands? He looked up at the human for confirmation. Dipper sighed in annoyance before holding it out for him to take.

"I don't have all day."

Will took the can and lifted to his mouth. He carefully used his tongue to slide some of the contents into his mouth, scrunching his nose at the taste. It was like a mixture of tuna and something else entirely. It was better than the slop he'd eaten in his dimension, but he knew it wasn't nearly as good as the food humans normally consumed. He continued eating, occasionally glancing up to see Dipper watching him carefully. He wondered what was going through his mind. Why was he feeding him this? He didn't mind it so much after a few bites, thankful for the way it helped hydrate some parts of his throat. 

When he finished it, he held it weakly in his hands as he waited for some form of order from the human staring at him. Dipper didn't say anything, blue eyes roaming over his figure. He was studying him, at least from what Will could tell. Silence rested between them as Dipper's eyes finally slid back up to his own.

"Good." He took the can from him and tossed it aside. "You're somewhat of a good listener. I can work with that."

Will couldn't tell if he felt prideful or scared at that. The human smiled at him. 

"So, what, did you just randomly choose me to harbor a crush on or something?" 

The demon blushed wildly before breaking the contact and staring at the ground in embarrassment. A hand quickly gripped his jaw and forced him to look back up. Dipper looked less amused now, instead seeming impatient. He whimpered.

"I-I just...y-you were...I-I was new...." he stumbled over his words, unable to form a proper sentence as he watched Dipper grow increasingly angry.

"Do you ever stop stuttering?"

Will felt himself tear up but remained looking at the human, even as tears slid down his cheeks and over Dipper's fingers. The human seemed unfazed by this, instead continuing to stare at him. Waiting. 

"N-No." Will answered weakly. 

The human sighed loudly before letting go of him, again standing to full height. He ran a hand through his gelled hair before shoving his hands into his pant pockets. 

"If you don't start working with me then I'll send Mabel down here. And I'll let you in on a little secret."

Will sniffled as he listened carefully. Dipper leaned forward, scowling.

"I'm the nice one."

Will decided he didn't want to test that statement out.

"I-I'll be better! I p-promise!" 

The human looked down at him before huffing and leaving him again in the darkness of the basement. Will stared at the ground sadly. 

He didn't know why he'd been so drawn to this human. But somehow, when he saw him that first time, everything felt right. Somehow he felt oddly happy, like everything would finally be okay. But he knew now this wasn't the case. With the cold metal against his skin and the eerie sense of dread that rested in his gut, he was sure this wasn't what he originally believed. Yet, curiosity welled up inside him at the strange feeling he'd felt before. It was so warm. When he had first made eye contact, met those beautiful blue eyes, he was sure that it was something he'd been told about all those years ago. 

Soulmates weren't taken lightly in his dimension.

But now he wondered if it were all a lie. If it died, burning down with his dimension. Those warm eyes were no longer inviting, instead heartless and snide. They held no love that he could make out, and instead he felt dejected and humiliated. He shifted to curl up on the floor against the wall, head resting against the hard cold floor. 

How could he have been so stupid?


	12. The Male Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - REVERSE FALLS

The boy stared at him from across the room and it was making Will nervous. He was a nervous guy normally, but this boy was famous. Popular, energetic, perfect. And he was far from it. He fidgeted at his desk, fiddling with his pen before deciding to start doodling on the paper. Those blue eyes continued to watch him, observe his every move, and it was both exhilarating and absolutely terrifying. Intoxicating, making his pulse quicken. 

He felt his face heat up as he chanced a glance at the boy again. He met those curious eyes, saw the unreadable expression the boy held, and he turned away. He probably wasn't looking at him. He glanced behind him, seeing a beautiful omega sitting next to him. Ah, that was probably it then. 

He couldn't tell if that hurt or made him feel better. 

The professor walked in and he could feel those eyes shift away from his area. He let out a breath of relief. He'd transferred universities, being bullied in the last one and with his parents' insistence, he moved to the new one. The transferring process wasn't hard, and the officials promised he'd be safer here. It was his second week here and he'd come to find his bearings fairly alright. 

He had a new therapist, a new academics counselor, new teachers. They all knew of his condition. They all looked at him sadly, like a locked puppy and he guessed he wasn't really too far off from one. His parents made him check in everyday.

He glanced back at the boy, flinching when those eyes were on him again. Well, no, probably on the girl beside him. 

Why would any alpha want him? 

The class ended quickly enough. He shoved his notebook into his backpack, glancing at his watch. He had a few minutes before his therapy appointment at the wellness center. It would be the second time he'd seen his new therapist. 

He zipped up his backpack and turned, jumping slightly when the alpha stood in front of him. He felt himself tremble as those blue eyes met his own before looking him up and down. He swallowed thickly, trying to think of what he should say. Then, it occurred to him. 

He was probably in the way.

"S-Sorry." He mumbled before stepping aside, walking briskly past the boy. 

He caught the brief scent of pine trees and crisp, fresh air. It made his heart flutter. 

He didn't look back, sure that the boy was just trying to talk to the girl by him. He nibbled on his lower lip. He was supposed to be acting more dominate. Luckily, most just assumed he was timid for a beta. 

If only they knew. 

"I see you've been taking your medication."

Will nodded, fidgeting with his hands under the table. He was really tired. He didn't sleep much nowadays. 

"How have you been with your dominance?"

Will looked to the floor. The therapist pushed a lot more than the other one. He didn't really like that a lot. She was a beta, but she was always asking more and more questions, always pressing for answers before he was ready to give them. 

"I'm t-trying."

"It's okay. I know it's hard."

I know you can't because of what you are. 

"Have you had any trouble with your obsessive tendencies?" 

Things just always seemed so overwhelming lately. She told him to keep trying. That's what they always said. To keep trying. To practice in front of a mirror. To tell himself to be more dominate and to stop obsessing. He was fine. 

He was fine. 

He was fine. 

He walked out of the building in the center of the university. His ears were already covered with earphones, his gaze already to the floor to avoid talking to anyone. He was anxious, too anxious to make friends, and he was fine with that. He didn't really need friends. He shouldn't have friends. 

He was happier alone, anyway. 

The fresh scent of pine trees filled his senses and he looked up. The alpha stood in front of him, hands in the pockets of his slacks as he stared him down. He clenched his jaw before attempting to side-step the alpha. The boy mirrored him, eyebrow raised. His heart pounded in his chest, his anxiety building as he shakily removed an earbud. 

"You're new."

"Y-Yeah." He felt the need to cry. He tried to hold it down. Please, please just let him get through this. Just let him leave, let him ignore him.

"Are you a freshman?"

Will shook his head, turning his attention down. No, he was supposed to meet the eyes of other people. It was dominate. He needed to be dominate.

But he was nervous and he decided to continue only glancing at the alpha in front of him.

"You're really nervous."

Why won't he leave him alone? He has fans, has admirers, why is he paying attention to him? 

"I-I'm just new here."

A hand entered his view and he blinked. He looked up finally, seeing the small smile on the alpha's face. He carefully took the hand, feeling the alpha shake it.

"I'm Dipper Gleeful." 

Will's tongue felt thick in his mouth as he tried to talk. 

"I'm Will. William Cipher." He cleared his throat afterwards, removing his hand from the alpha's. His hand was really warm. Really comfortingly warm. He wondered if all alphas were like that, or just him. His hand tingled. 

Silence rested between them and it made Will glance around. Other people were chattering happily, either on their phones or to people around them, but Dipper just continued to stare at him. Like he was watching him, waiting for some sort of clue. To what, he didn't know. 

He didn't know what to do. 

And then someone called Dipper's name, making the alpha turn. This was his out. He started walking away, waving a hand to signal a 'goodbye' to the alpha as he left. The look that the alpha gave him made him uncomfortable. Like he hadn't finished talking to him.

Or rather, observing him. 

He let out a relieved sigh when he finally got back to his apartment. His parents had gotten him his own one-bedroom apartment, paying for the rest of his college years in full when they signed the lease. It was pocket change for them, but more importantly, it would hide him better. Scent blockers surrounded the inside and outside of the apartment, and he topped it with his medication and his careful tracking of the calendar. Sure, the staff of the university knew. They had to serve as protection for him. They would be told when he couldn't come to class for health reasons. It was both comforting and nerve-wrecking for people to know, but he figured it was a necessary evil. 

He dropped his backpack in the living room and stalked to his bedroom, plopping onto the soft mattress with a heavy sigh. He replayed his meeting with Dipper Gleeful hundreds of times on the way home. What did he want with him? The alpha was a heartthrob, one of the most popular kids in school. When he first came to this school, the Gleeful twins were the first thing he heard about. 

They were both famous and infamous. If you weren't close with them, you were jealous of them. If they didn't like you, no one did. Will had tried his best to avoid them at all costs, hoping to go under the radar for his remaining two years in college. He'd heard female omegas say anyone who had been rumored to date Dipper was immediately deemed 'Public Enemy Number 1' on the college campus. He was glad the meeting was short, though he doubted Dipper would like him like that. 

Love was hard for him because of it. 

He sat up eventually, yawning as he scooted off the bed and sat at his desk. He didn't have any homework, so he could play video games all evening. Anything to get the image of Dipper Gleeful out of his mind. 

He couldn't afford another crush. 

But he couldn't stop thinking about Dipper Gleeful and his warmth, even as he forced hours upon hours of video games onto himself.

Oh no. 

\-- 

The next morning was hard, and he almost felt like not going to class at all. But he only had two classes today, both of which he shared with that alpha, and he sighed. Maybe it was all in his head. He just needed to avoid him. To not look at him anymore. It would be fine. 

He trudged into the large lecture hall, seating himself in the back corner as he slid his laptop out of his backpack. People avoided him, or that's what his mind always told him, as they sat everywhere else but beside him. He was actually thankful for it. It made him nervous when people sat next to him. 

He opened his laptop as he fiddled with his phone, texting his parents to tell them he was doing well and that classes were going well. The scrape of a chair next to him made him jump and he turned to see those same blue eyes watching him. His heart stopped as the alpha sat in the chair, pulling out his own laptop as he sat uncomfortably close to Will. That same intoxicating scent hit him. He tried to hold his breath. 

"Why do you sit all the way back here?"

Will just stared at the alpha in shock. Dipper rose an eyebrow, waiting for a response.

"U-Uh, i-it's quieter." He struggled for a response, noticing the stares of the other students. Panic started to build in his gut.

"Well, yes, you can probably barely hear the professor back here."

He waited for Dipper to move, to go to the front of the class, but he instead made himself comfortable. He nibbled on his lower lip at an omega girl that glared at him. He didn't like this attention. He stared at his laptop screen, pulling up a document to take notes on to avoid the stares.

The professor walked in then, forcing most of the stares away. He relaxed a little at this, but he could feel the alpha beside him glance at his screen. He tried to make his hands stop trembling as he typed a header. A glance to the alpha's screen showed the boy was scrolling through some social media site, not even remotely paying attention to the professor.

"So, what's your major?"

He turned to see Dipper looking at him through the side of his eye. 

"U-Uhm...h-history."

"Interesting." 

Will typed the writing on the board from where the professor had scribbled some notes down already. He felt the alpha next to him lean over and the warming scent made his legs shake. Did all alphas have that affect on omegas? He'd never experienced this before. And he was so close, he could almost touch him. 

"You don't really talk much, do you?"

Will shook his head, turning his face down to stare at the keyboard. Why was he in his personal space? Why was he paying attention to him at all? 

"What are you?"

Will's eyes widened as he looked at Dipper. The alpha rose an eyebrow in question.

"W-What?"

"What's your secondary gender?"

"I-I u-uh-"

"Hey, no talking in class!" The teacher stared at them sternly and Will turned down in embarrassment. He wanted to leave. He wanted to gather his things and shove them into his backpack. Run and try again another time. Maybe he could try coming in late, so then the alpha wouldn't sit next to him again. They shared another class though. What was he going to do? He was obsessing again. He could feel it building. He needed to stop. He needed to leave. He couldn't do this again. 

"Well?" Dipper whispered, those blue eyes burning into him.

"W-Why?"

"Your scent is different. It's not really alpha or beta-like so I was just curious." 

Will gulped and looked down in shame. What should he say? What had they told him to say when this happened? They didn't. No one asked about secondary genders. He realized he was shaking and he moved his hands to rest under the desk. Dipper was still staring at him expectingly. 

The sound of shuffling made Dipper turn and the alpha huffed. Will just about sighed in relief. 

"Sister."

"Brother, what are you doing?" 

Will could see the female alpha look between them. He turned his gaze back to his screen. 

"I'm making a new friend. Do you mind?" 

"It looks more like you're harassing him." 

Will was thankful for the interruption. Mabel Gleeful was also incredibly popular. From what Will had heard, both twins were highly sought after as mates but never actually dated. Of course people would say they made out with them at parties, fooled around, but Will wasn't entirely sure of the validity of their gossip. Yet, both twins were sitting next to him and he tried to focus on the professor's words as the edges of his mind started to think bout that scent, about those eyes, about everything he didn't want to think about. Dipper was whispering harshly to his sister, who sounded more amused than actually angry, and he was relieved to hear the sound of backpacks shuffling to indicate the class was over. He quickly shoved his laptop into his backpack and tried to give a nod to the twins before leaving. 

"William!"

He froze by the door, slowly turning around to see Dipper zipping up his backpack and walking toward him. The look on Mabel's face made him uneasy. Was it disgust? Shock? What was it? Why was she looking at him like that? 

"Y-Yes?"

"We have the next class together, don't we?"

"I-I think s-so, I don't know." He rested his eyes on the floor. Please, please don't. 

"Why don't we get lunch together? We have an hour before it starts."

Oh god. This was just getting worse. He felt his face heat and was sure his blush was obvious when the alpha smirked slightly at the sight.

"I'll buy."

Was this a date? That's what people did on dates, right? People pushed past them and he shifted his backpack on his shoulders before nodding slightly. What else could he do? He was trapped. Dipper wanted this, right? 

"Perfect." The alpha smiled, and Will could see sharp fangs among perfectly white teeth. His heart skipped a beat. Mabel rose an eyebrow at her brother as she walked up to them, having heard the conversation.

"Are you feeling alright, brother?"

The alpha shot his twin a glare.

"Don't you have class, Mabel?"

The female alpha's eyebrows rose in surprise and Will could see people clumping together to stare at them. He rubbed his elbow with his other hand and tried not to look around. What was that breathing exercise they said to do? Deep inhale, deep exhale? 

"Come on, I know the perfect place." 

He felt Dipper grab the crook of his arm and he flustered further as he was pulled behind the alpha. People shot him curious glances and shocked glares, as if disgusted that it was him that Dipper was touching. He just wanted to go home. He didn't want to think about the soft skin against his or the way his skin tingled under the alpha's touch. He wanted to go home and crawl into bed. He didn't want to think about this. 

The alpha tugged him out of the building and looked back at him. His hand slid from the crook of his arm to holding his wrist and Will could hear his pulse thumping in his ears. His mouth felt dry as he looked around, horrified at the amount of attention they were drawing. It brought back memories of his past university and he felt like he was about to cry. 

"Hey, what's wrong?"

He turned to see the alpha standing in front of him, his hand no longer holding his but resting on his shoulder. He forced a smile. He was so close. Why was he so close? 

"A-Ah, nothing. Sorry." 

The alpha stared at him for a moment longer before nodding and turning. He let him go, and Will was grateful he didn't touch him again. He stared at the ground as he walked side-by-side with the alpha in silence. 

He wondered if his scent was really that off. It was doing its job properly if it was masking his actual scent, but it wasn't as effective if people couldn't even tell what he was trying to come off as. Suddenly, the alpha pulled him to the side of a building, in private, and Will's adrenaline suddenly pounded through his veins. Memories flooded through his vision and he tensed, using all his strength not to hyperventilate. 

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Will looked at the alpha with wide eyes. Why?

"N-no!"

"Boyfriend, then?"

Will shook his head, his face flushing even more when he realized he'd nearly yelled his response. Dipper didn't seem to mind, simply staring at him curiously. He realized he'd waited too long to answer the last question. He just wasn't prepared for how oddly forward the alpha was with his questions. He wasn't prepared for being alone with this alpha. With any alpha. This was bad. He needed to run. He couldn't go back to the hospital again.

"I-I...no."

Dipper's eyes roamed over his figure and his gut warmed. They went back up to meet his eyes and he wanted to break the eye contact. Why was he so interested in him? In learning about him? Even his sibling seemed to sense something odd about his behavior. Or was that in his head? 

"You never answered my question before."

Why did he care so much? 

"Are you embarrassed of it?"

"I-I just don't like t-talking about it." 

"Why?"

"I-It's...personal."

"Are you an omega?"

His body tensed and he knew his scent must've reflected the spike in anxiety because he swore he could see the alpha's eyes dilate for a moment. He was grateful no one was around. It clicked why the alpha had tugged them into somewhere private. Was this the part where he'd be beat up? 

He can't go back to the hospital again!

"You are."

"I-I um-" He looked around in horror. An escape, an escape, an escape, where can he run? 

"My great-uncle is one, too."

...What? 

"His scent smells a lot like yours when he takes his suppressants." The alpha loosened the tie around his neck. What was with him always wearing business casual clothes? His heart was still slamming into his chest but the panic was dulling only slightly. "It's why I asked."

While Will was somewhat comforted by the fact that there was apparently another male omega in the world, he was also petrified. It was the source of his harassment, the reason he went to such extra measures to protect himself. And here was an alpha he barely knew, immediately being able to call him out. He tightened his grip on his backpack as he made to run, but Dipper must have guessed it and propped an arm above his shoulder against the wall before he could bolt.

"I won't tell anyone."

Will's heart pounded in his chest when the alpha leaned in and nosed his neck. His legs immediately gave out and the alpha caught him.

"I don't understand how you haven't been mated yet."

He felt so dizzy. His vision was blurry and his mouth was so dry. Dipper smirked down at him.

"Not used to being scented, then?"

He just scented him and he couldn't breathe. His blood drummed in excitement at the lingering sensation, and his legs slowly regained their strength as he tried to press himself against the wall. No, he'd never been scented before in his life. No one wanted him. No male alpha wanted a male omega like him. 

Don't get obsessed. Don't get obsessed. 

"I've been watching you since you got here a week ago." Dipper leaned in and nosed his neck again. Will whimpered in an attempt to muffle the moan that almost escaped. "You don't talk to anyone. You don't make friends. You sit alone." 

His head was spinning. He felt wet heat against his neck and let out a needy whine when the alpha's tongue slid against the side of his neck. 

"I had a hunch you were an omega. And then you kept looking at me with those stunning eyes and I couldn't help it anymore."

Will was sure this was a dream. That this wasn't real. But the brick digging into his back and his heart drumming against his chest said otherwise. He could smell his actual scent leak through the mask and the alpha hummed. 

"There it is."

He panted. He should be running. He should be shoving the alpha off and getting help. But his body didn't move, didn't want to move, and his mind was purring at the sensation. He was overwhelmed. His instincts were becoming possessive and he needed to stop himself. 

He couldn't do this again. 

"W-Wait-"

Dipper pulled back and looked at him. Will could see the possessiveness in his eyes, dilated almost completely and his breath hitched. An alpha had never looked at him like that before. Maybe this time would be different. Maybe this time he wouldn't be called crazy. 

"I'm not going to mark you."

His heart sunk. He felt like he'd been punched in the gut. He pushed the alpha away, forcing a deep breath into his lungs as he started walking away. He felt nauseous. He couldn't run, not with the flimsiness that remained in his muscles. 

"Where are you going?"

He just kept walking until people were around him again. His neck felt disgusting. He felt disgusting. He was just going to go home. He'll change his class schedule. They always offered to let him do it if he needed to. He felt a hand grab his own and he trembled.

"Did I do something wrong?" 

"I need to g-go home." 

People were staring at them. At their hands. He kept walking, sliding his hand away from the alpha's. He avoided the gazes. He could hear the alpha walk behind him and he was going to be sick.

Not again. Not again. Not again.

Humiliated. 

He walked quickly, trying his best to get the alpha to leave him alone. Instead, Dipper seemed to follow him until he reached the parking garage. He turned and looked at the alpha who was back to that unreadable expression.

"W-Why are you following me?"

"You just upped and walked away. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Will stopped, not wanting the alpha to know what he drove. He watched the alpha stop behind him, close enough to grab him. He should call his parents. He needed to transfer schools again. He should have gone home. 

"Is it because I said I wouldn't mark you?"

The omega stiffened but glared at the alpha. It was the first time he actually stood up against an alpha, and his muscles were preparing to run. But he stood his ground, straightening himself as he met the alpha's sharp eyes.

"I-I won't be humiliated." He tried his voice at a growl. "O-Or used."

He didn't even know Dipper. He didn't know anything about him. And Dipper didn't know anything about Will, about his weaknesses or his strengths. About what he wanted in life. Nothing. And he had scented him. No amount of people telling him being a possessive omega was wrong could make that right by their books.

Dipper straightened as well, hands resting in his pockets as he tilted his head slightly. He was watching Will with an expecting gaze.

"W-What?" He tried a growl again, this one sounding more menacing than the first one. 

"I shouldn't have scented you."

He ignored the pang in his heart at that. 

"I should have asked you out first."

Will blinked in confusion. Dipper chuckled lightly at the expression before closing the gap, nosing his neck. Will whimpered at the touch.

"Will you go out with me?"

I want to.

Thoughts of people glaring at him returned to his mind. He stepped back, away from that warmth and the scent that made him dizzy.

"I-I can't."

"Why?"

The omega shook his head and turned, quickly bolting up the stairs and into the garage. The alpha didn't follow him that time, thankfully, and he quickly got in his car. He sat there, staring at the steering wheel. 

"Why would anyone want an omega like you?"

"You're disgusting."

"Stop being so possessive, you're just a measly omega."

"No one wants you."

Will closed his eyes and tried to force the voices out. He needed to call his parents. He needed to take his suppressants. He needed to take his other meds. He needed to transfer schools. He took a deep breath and started the car, making his way home in no time at all. 

The alpha's scent eventually washed off in the shower, after taking his suppressants and washing his neck off. He curled up in bed, listening to his mom talk about how his dad had tried to make dinner and failed miserably.

He couldn't tell them. Not after all the trouble they had gone through just to get him here.

"Is everything going well over there? Did you make any new friends?"

"Ah, n-no. I've b-been trying to stay out of t-trouble."

"Darling, you should really try to make some friends. It might help."

He grimaced. Help what exactly? The image of Dipper smirking at him came to mind and he shook his head. He said his goodbyes to his mom before tossing his phone on the other side of the bed. No homework again tonight. He could read for his classes, but he already knew the material. 

Maybe he should just go to bed early. 

Maybe Dipper would leave him alone. He rejected him, and he doubted the boy would pursue him after that. He had other people that would kill to date him. He ran his hands through his wet hair. He'd been able to mask his natural blue hair with brown hair dye, but even that wouldn't last long.

He'd dye it again when he went home. 

He slid under the covers, deciding sleep would be the best thing for him right now. He didn't have class tomorrow, so he could just relax. Three day weekends were the greatest thing that could have happened to his schedule.

It would be plenty of time for Dipper Gleeful to forget all about William Cipher. 

\--

The alpha growled in his room, glaring at nothing in particular. 

He didn't understand this guy.

Will Cipher, the omega who masked his scent, who avoided any and every person in the school. Who let the alpha scent him, but got offended when he said he wouldn't mark him. Omegas in college normally shied away from being marked. How was he supposed to know Will wasn't one of those omegas? 

And then he rejects him. 

No one has ever rejected him. It got under his skin, it made him want the omega even more. 

The first day he'd seen Will, things changed. He didn't spare a glance at any of the female betas or omegas that threw themselves at him. He never actually gave them much attention to begin with, but then there was Will. Will, the shy guy with a speech impediment. Will, the "beta" whose scent was just a little off. 

William Cipher, one of the only male omegas on this planet.

He'd never wanted anything more in his life. 

He'd come on too strong, he knew it. But when that true scent came through, a moment of weakness on Will's part, he'd seen a part of heaven. It confirmed his need, made him want to claim the omega right then and there. And Will had wanted it, too. But something guarded him, something prevented the omega from submitting completely and he wanted to know what it was.

What exactly happened in his last school to make him transfer? 

Male omegas were rare. Rare being a wild understatement. They were unheard of. His great-uncle was one, an incredible genius who revolutionized the science of ABO genetics. He revered the man, swore to be as amazing as him one day. But he didn't miss the media's prejudice toward him. Male omegas were rare, but they were also seen as disgustingly inferior. Having the horrible mixture of the possessiveness of a male and the submissiveness of an omega, it was hard for most to handle. Ford had told him the odd mental states of the few male omegas he'd had the chance to meet other than himself, of the amounts of medication and suppressants they had to take, of the lengths they went to hide their true nature. Most revealed their true nature after they were sure whoever they were with wouldn't leave, but even that wasn't secure. Once the first heat came, most male omegas didn't survive. 

Sometimes they brought the worst out of their mates if their chemistry didn't mix properly. 

Omegas were intoxicating by themselves. They were not entirely uncommon, though quite a bit less predominant than alphas and betas. Their scents were enough to drive any mate mad with possession. Male omegas were even worse. Their scents were more intoxicating, sweeter than any omega on the planet, and if their mates' genetics didn't match well, violence would ensue. 

It was easy to understand why most male omegas went into hiding and went out of their way to hide their scents. Most were even told to avoid mates in general because their mates' chemistry had to match perfectly with theirs for the mating to be safe. 

But Dipper knew he could handle it. He'd wanted a male omega as a mate since he was 12, and he finally found one. He wouldn't give up that easily. 

He'd had plenty of experience with Stanford, with the way the man reacted to things and would be drawn to others. With the way he reacted around others and the way he would behave in certain situations. Stanford wasn't mated, not because he didn't want to or was told not to, but simply because he had no desire to. Science was his mate, as he'd told Dipper numerous times. But Dipper had a feeling Will was the type to want a mate.

And he was more than willing to provide. 

He left his room, glancing down the hallway at his twin's room. Mabel had immediately guessed Will's secondary gender, catching Dipper's sudden interest. She had known of his obsession with male omegas. She'd know what to do. 

He entered her room after she'd let him in, giving him a knowing smirk.

"You want help winning him over, don't you?" 

He told her about what happened and she'd found it hilarious. It always gritted on his nerves.

"Don't worry, brother. I have the perfect idea."

When Monday rolled around, he waited in the back of the class. He knew Will would try to avoid him, and so he waited until the omega would walk in to sit next to him. He heard familiar laughing and cringed. Ugh.

What he saw was something akin to his worst nightmare.

Pacifica Northwest and Gideon Pines smiled warmly at Will, with Pacifica making exaggerated hand gestures while telling another one of her stories. Gideon gave Will a sympathetic smile as she yelled a part of her story.

But what made Dipper angry was the small smile Will had.

He would not lose his omega to those idiots. 

But he couldn't walk up now. While Pacifica had a fairly obvious crush on him, Gideon despised him. He couldn't let that taint his image even more than it already was to Will. He took a seat and watched the trio interact from afar. 

What happened over the weekend that he'd befriended those two? It's not like Will went to parties, he would have seen him. And it's not like Will was in any clubs, he would have heard about it. 

So. Why. Were. They. There.

He clenched his jaw. 

He needed a new game plan.

\--  
"Ugh, Dipper's in this class?" 

Will blinked and turned to Gideon. He tilted his head slightly.

"Ah, sorry, Will. I just really don't like him."

"W-Why?"

"He's an asshole." The white-haired beta's lip upturned in disgust. "All the betas and omegas worship the ground he walks on. I'm pretty sure he sleeps around, too."

Will stiffened at this. He chanced a glance to see Dipper watching him and he looked back at his desk.

Sleeps around...

"I honestly don't understand why anyone would want him as a mate."

Will deflated a little. And he'd almost let himself be taken...

"Aw, don't listen to Gideon. Dipper isn't that bad of a guy." Pacifica nudged him. The two sat on either side of him and he guessed that was why Dipper hadn't sat next to him. He was grateful. 

"Paz, you have a crush on the guy. Your judgement isn't really sound!"

The female alpha rolled her eyes playfully. William liked her scent. It was light and airy, flowery almost. It reminded him of when he would visit his brother when he was younger. 

He wasn't sure he liked the way the two would always be touching him, but he came to realize that's just how they were. They were the same with each other, resting their arm on the other's shoulder, nudging each other, it was just a family thing he guessed. But he was starting to like it, to like having friends. 

Their scents held no malice and he felt himself relax. 

The teacher dragged himself in and plopped his laptop on the counter. 

"Ugh, he's always like this." Gideon whispered to Will, making the omega chuckle.

They didn't ask why his scent was off, and he could tell they knew it wasn't that of a beta's. It didn't stop them from being his friend, nor were they disgusted with him. In fact, it was quite the opposite. It was almost like they were protecting him. He'd never felt so safe before.

"I always count how many times he says the word 'people' in one class period. Our highest count is thirty."

Will smiled widely at Pacifica. 

He didn't see her as a potential mate, though his mind had wandered to the idea a couple of times. He just knew their scents didn't click properly, could already feel it, but it didn't stop him from wishing. 

Will had always been a lovesick kind of guy. He watched ever romance movie in existence. Read every romance novel published. He knew he couldn't have a mate, but that didn't stop him from dreaming. His family had told him it would be near impossible for him to find someone that would match his scent, but Will heard something entirely different.

It was like trying to find his soulmate. 

And strangely enough, with Dipper, their scents had clicked. It was why his scent blockers had stopped working, even for a moment. And yet, his doubt had lingered in his mind since that day. With Gideon's statement, it only worsened it. The words from his past therapist rang in his mind.

Don't get possessive.

Make omegas were the worst. His therapists told him he would be obsessive if he had crushes. He would be possessive and horrible, and to avoid love in general. It was dangerous. It was fatal. 

But he wasn't dangerous. He knew it.

Will never liked violence. He could barely handle yelling without crying. In many ways, he reflected his omega genes more than the other documented omegas. More than the renowned Stanford Gleeful. Will stared at his notebook as he remembered the interviews he'd seen of the man. He was strong, powerful, alpha-like. He held no obvious weaknesses, challenging others to prove his work wrong. They never could.

Will had researched the man over the weekend and realized that Stanford was who Dipper had referred to that day. It must be exciting to be related to someone so famous. To have someone like that as your mentor.

He could feel Dipper staring at him and he shifted in his chair. 

He replayed that day in his head multiple times. The way the alpha felt against his neck, the way he shuddered when his tongue had slid across his skin. He bit his lower lip to try and force the images out of his head. At least for now. 

And then he'd rejected him.

He'd never rejected an alpha before. 

The class flew by, as it always did, and he stood with the two cousins lazily shuffling their things into their backpacks.

"Hey, Will, do. you have class after this?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Wanna come with us instead? We're gonna go get lunch at Suzy's!"

"Paz, you're such a bad influence!" Gideon groaned, shaking his head.

Will glanced at Dipper. He'd be alone his next class and that meant the alpha might try to talk to him. He wanted to avoid that possibility, but the thought of missing valuable class time weighed on him. 

"I-I can't."

"Ah, that's okay. Wanna grab dinner later then?"

He nodded. Pacifica had already put her and Gideon's numbers in his phone. She was really forward, and that's how he met them in the first place. He smiled. 

"We'll see you later!" 

He did a half wave as he started walking to his other class. He could hear the alpha talk loudly with Gideon shushing her from down the walkway. And then Dipper was next to him, eyeing him. His heart raced in his chest.

"How was your weekend?"

"U-uh, it was g-good." Will stared at the ground as he pulled his backpack tighter on his back. 

He didn't like when Dipper walked around him because it meant everyone was staring at them.

"Have you been to the lake yet?"

Will shook his head. 

"Would you like to go?"

"I-I can't go tonight. I h-have plans." 

"With Pacifica and Gideon?"

Will nodded. 

Why was Dipper trying so hard with him? There were plenty of other people who wanted him. Was he just another conquest to him?

"What about tomorrow?"

He had a feeling 'no' wouldn't be an answer the alpha accepted. And it wasn't that he didn't want to. Because the alpha's scent was already making his legs weak and the want to just grab the alpha and kiss him bubbled in his mind. He wanted Dipper. 

But those words rang in his mind. 

Dangerous.

"I-I don't know."

The alpha's eyebrows furrowed for a moment.


	13. Weirdmaggedon Heats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - REVERSE FALLS  
> Smut in Chapter

His feet pounded against the ground with every harsh step. It was distorted in a way. His ears were ringing and he felt dizzy. But he ran anyway, refusing to look back. It was raining, but he didn't focus on that. He just knew he had to keep running. He could hear that voice, distorted and strange compared to what he was used to hearing. The sad voice that always trembled in his presence was now confident. It was dark, snickering and filled with malicious intent. His oxfords clicked against the cold cement as he ducked behind a dumpster. He held his breath as soft footsteps grew louder. 

"M-Master, where'd y-you go?" The voice sang. He clenched his jaw.

"A-Alpha?" His skin crawled at the call. The voice was trying to appeal to his genetics. His nails dug into his palms as he forced his scent down. He pressed himself against the wall, waiting for those footsteps to continue forward. They didn't, instead lingering by the entrance of the alleyway. He could see the shadow streak against the ground in front of him. 

The invisible pull on their bond made him bite down hard on his lip. He was careful not to draw blood. It would draw his mate to find him. 

"A-Alpha, I need you." The voice begged.

His heart clenched. He wanted to run back to that voice, the voice of his mate, but he knew full well what would happen if he did. His breaths were careful. Slowly inhale, slowly exhale. 

The footsteps faded, but Dipper knew better than to leave. This wasn't the omega he'd mated with. This wasn't his Will Cipher. He waited there, pressed against the damp wall for an indeterminable amount of time. His amulet rested under his blue oxford shirt, hidden as it stuck to his skin. He glanced at his watch, realizing it had been a full hour. It still didn't feel safe, but he couldn't stay here forever. He needed to get food. He needed to get suppressants or find somewhere safe enough for him to be stationary for a few days. 

He quietly walked out of the alleyway, blue eyes scanning the area before he carefully walked in the shadows of the buildings. His eyes rested on the broken windows of an abandoned grocery store and he quickly snuck inside. He could hear the flapping of wings from the monsters his mate had conjured up. They gathered the townspeople, but their true intention was clear.

They were looking for him. 

He sighed a breath of relief when the pharmacy area seemed secure enough to set up as a defense mechanism of sorts. He could set up shop here, it wouldn't be hard. He grabbed a can of preserved fruit and carefully opened it. He gulped the entire thing, no longer caring about the way he looked. The desperation of his actions no longer bothered him. 

His heat was due to hit tomorrow, but it looked like there were scent suppressants that he could set up around the building to hide it. He just needed to find a way to be quiet during it. The food in the store was limited, but enough for him to survive for a month or so. It was a blessing, but he knew he couldn't stay. They'd find him eventually.

He needed to get to the barrier of Gravity Falls. His sister had escaped with his insistence and his great-uncles had been able to prepare for war, though he didn't know if they'd made it through. He stayed back to distract, and he'd been here, alone, for a week already. The townspeople had been captured, leaving no one behind. He was the only one left. 

The sound of shuffling made him press himself against the back of the counter. He strained his senses, straining for a scent and his eyes widened. No way.

He carefully peeked over the counter, seeing the familiar red head stalking through the store.

"Wendy." He whispered harshly, watching the girl freeze and turn around. Her eyes widened and she quickly bolted to the other side of the counter, seated next to him and pulling him into a tight hug.

"Gleeful! I didn't think I'd see your horrible face again!"

"Keep it down!" He growled quietly, watching Wendy nod before looking over the counter. Eerie silence filled the air.

"He has all his forces looking for you." 

"I know." Dipper looked around the trashed pharmacy room. 

"How did this happen?" She looked terrified. He didn't blame her.

"Stanford had been performing experiments on him behind our backs. He tried to drain his power, but only made him stronger than he's ever been." Dipper pursed his lips as he looked to the floor.

He remembered the pained screams of his mate when he finally caught his great-uncle in the act. Will was strapped down to a metal table and hooked up to machines. Before Stanford had a chance to explain, everything went white. The demented cackling of his mate haunted his dreams. 

He didn't sleep much anymore.

"Why is he after you, then?"

"I'm...his alpha." 

Wendy gasped, staring at him in horror. Her mouth fell open in the shock of it all and he rubbed his temple.

"No way."

Dipper sighed. 

"I thought you hated him."

"Quite the opposite." He stated sternly. "And my alpha commands don't work, if that's what you're thinking. I tried." 

"I didn't even think he was...he could even be an omega. I mean, he's..."

"I know." Dipper looked at a broken-in window, watching the swerving red sky above them through it. 

"How has he not been able to find you then? Through your bond?"

Dipper pulled out the amulet, scowling st the way it stuck to his skin at first. 

"This is where my magic comes from. It...amplifies my abilities so that I can control them. I've been using it to block our bond."

"Wait, you're actually...magical? Like, it wasn't all some dumb magic show?"

"Afraid not." He spared a small smile toward her. She shook her head with a quiet laugh. 

"You guys always were weird."

"Where's your alpha?"

"Robbie was taken on the first day. He pushed me out of the way of one of those monsters." 

"Ah." He panicked internally. This wasn't a good idea then. She looked at him, eyebrows furrowed.

"What's wrong?"

"My heat." 

The beta's eyebrows rose. Dipper glared at the ground, knowing Will would no doubt sense through the bond when it came. 

"What are you going to do?" She frowned.

"I'll have to set up those scent suppressants and hope I don't make too much noise." It wouldn't be easy. Especially without a mate to spend it with, it would be incredibly hard. 

"Do you need someone to watch you?"

He turned to her in shock.

"Wendy, you can't. You know what would happen."

The omega shrugged weakly.

"I don't think things could get much worse than they already are."

His gut curled at the thought but he shook his head.

"No, thank you for the offer, though. I think it would be better if I went through it alone." 

She nodded before carefully standing.

"I can come back in a few days to check on you. I'll keep watch from that building across the street so no monster comes this way." 

The alpha smiled at the female. 

"Thank you."

She grabbed enough food to last her the few days and she helped him set up the suppressants before quietly sneaking out. He closed his eyes at the growing heat in his gut. It was night now, hours since Wendy had left. He unbuttoned his shirt and peeled his shirt off, wincing at the cold in the air against his hot skin. He peeled his pants off, laying against the dirty floor on blankets he'd found. His head hurt and he could feel arousal slowly drum in his veins.

His hand slid under his boxers and he slowly stroked himself. He could get through this. It was only a few days. He rolled up his shirt and bit down on it to muffle his whimpers and moans. It wasn't enough, and he knew it wouldn't be enough for when his heat would be in full force. He stroked himself harshly, coming within minutes. He panted into the rolled up shirt, shifting to stand on his knees and he used one hand to prop against the floor as he rolled his hips into his hand.

Maybe he should have taken that omega's offer after all. He wondered if he still could.

He whined. It wasn't enough. It wasn't nearly enough. He rolled up one of the other blankets he'd found, sinking his dick into it and pounding harshly. The friction was only slightly better, but it still wasn't nearly enough. 

It wasn't like being with Will.

He could feel the demon prod at their bond, knowing he could feel the heat through it. He could feel the shudder from his mate across the bond. It wasn't anything like he wanted. He wanted his mate. 

No.

He bit into his lower lip as he tried to imagine the friction as better than it was. His growls remained muffled as he came again, still feeling little satisfaction from the feeling. He clenched his eyes shut. Maybe he could still get that female omega to come over. 

The anger that leaked through the bond made him shiver. 

'Where are y-you?'

Dipper huffed, shaking his head. The amulet rested around his neck, hanging in the air. It glowed, reminding him of why he was doing this alone. He forced himself to straighten, poking his head over the counter to look at the building across the street. He could see the female omega shifting, moving things around and he whimpered. 

'D-Dipper, where are you?'

The alpha rested his cheek against the cold counter. He waited for the female omega to look his way. This was the only way. It made him feel disgusting, going against his mate, but he couldn't. He couldn't do it. 

He could hear the soft growls across the bond and he fell back on the blanket. 

Claim, claim, claim

He wanted his mate. He wanted to remark the omega, to bite into the pale flesh as he nuzzled into blue hair. He wanted to taste that blood again, to listen to those desperate mewls again. He wanted Will. 

'Th-then where are you?' 

His thoughts were leaking across the bond and he tried to anchor his thoughts to stop them. He closed his eyes and pressed himself against the floor. The cool tile felt good on his skin but did little to help him. 

He panted against the floor, whimpering as he looked around the empty room behind the counter. 

And then, in a moment of weakness, he lowered the barrier on their bond. 

The warmth flooded back into his chest. And then the slow clicking of footsteps on tile made Dipper whimper as they grew louder. He looked to see a blue eye meeting his, dilated almost completely, and his fangs hurt at the sight.


	14. Tag, You're It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - REVERSE FALLS

Tag, You're It - Complete

Dipper panted harshly as he hit the side of the wall behind a dumpster. He took a deep breath and held it, listening to the slow clicks of shoes on the pavement.

"Master, why don't you come on out now?" The voice sang cheerily. 

The Gleeful twin strained his ears to listen to those footsteps. They neared his hiding spot. His lungs hurt and his muscles ached as they clenched tightly in anticipation.

"Come on, alpha, I know you're here somewhere. Stop hiding from your omega." Will chuckled.

Dipper cringed at the way it echoed against the walls of the alleyway. He looked down to see a pebble, blinking before looking up. He grabbed it and chucked it to the other side of the alleyway. It bounced off a building, and he could hear the footsteps fade to follow the sound. He stayed perfectly still, waiting for the demon to leave.

"You wound me, master. I'm not nearly that ignorant."

He took a slow, silent breath and let it go. His blue eyes watched the shadow pass by his hiding spot. 

"Do you not like this side of me?"

Dipper clenched his jaw when he felt the demon prod at their bond. He wrapped a hand around his amulet and blocked all possible connections that the demon could use to find him.

He heard an aggressive growl at this.

"You're really going to block your mate out?"

Dipper pressed against the wall. His amulet's soft glow was hidden behind his hand. The clicks of footsteps slowly faded into the distance, but he knew better than to leave now. The walls echoed in a way that would easily give him away with a single footstep. 

He heard the demon begin to whistle. 

He knew something had been off about his mate the past few days. He would stare at him for long moments, but it didn't hold the usual tenderness. It was hard, dark, malicious. It would only last for a moment before disappearing when Dipper would meet his eye. If he'd known, he would never have mated him in the first place. It had all been an act. The stuttering, whimpering omega he'd fallen for was all an act. This was the true Will Cipher. The true dream demon, dark and insane beyond comprehension.

This was his actual mate.

When the footsteps were distant, he finally took quiet steps in the shadows away. Each step was silent, but it felt amplified in his mind. His heart pounded in his chest with every moment. His heart stopped when he stepped in a puddle. 

The sound of running footsteps forced him into a bolting speed away. 

His pulse thrummed in his ears as he used all of his energy to run. He quickly slid into an open building, ducking into shelf and pressing himself against the wood. He thanked the gods he was still small enough to fit. He heard the footsteps click against the store's floor. He bit into his fist when blue and black oxfords entered his vision. They walked slowly, carefully, past his spot and he felt nauseous.

It was the first time he'd gotten a closer look at his mate since the beginning of the end of the world. When the stuttering, shy omega became the cackling, sharp-fanged dream demon Stanford had warned him about. The omega's blue hair was combed back and his shirt was unbuttoned slightly at the top, exposing the mate mark on the side of his neck. He could make out the faint smell of the omega's scent. It had reminded him of blueberries before. Now, it made him sick. 

"Alpha, come on now. You aren't being a very good mate, are you?"

Dipper wrapped his hands around his mouth, silencing his breathing better when the demon turned around and started pacing the area. 

"I won't hurt you."

Dipper knew that was a lie. He'd seen what the demon had done to Stanford and Stanley. He didn't know where they were now, but he had a feeling they were on the other side. Mabel had disappeared with Pacifica and Gideon when it all happened.

"I miss you."

The alpha narrowed his eyes. Why wasn't the damned demon leaving yet? His scent wasn't strong, thanks to the magic he'd concentrated from his amulet, so it would be impossible for the demon to track him using anything but the sounds he gave off. 

"Dipper, please."

He wouldn't be able to knock the demon out. He wasn't sure of how strong Will's power was, but he would be able to escape if he went through the city lines. The weirdness waves didn't reach past that, as Stanford had told him. He could run. Ford had given him instructions on what equipment he had stored outside of the Gravity Falls city line in the event something like this happened.

Even though he was the one who had caused it. 

Dipper scowled. If this all wasn't an act, then Stanford had somehow driven the demon into absolute insanity. He wish he'd known about the experiments he'd been performing on his mate sooner.

Maybe he could have stopped all of this.

"Don't you love me, anymore?" The demon stopped. "I did all of this for you. You hated everyone in this town. Even your family judged you for loving me. Now we can be together."

They had judged him. Will was the slave, the inferior creature, and Dipper had fallen for him. The night they mated...the night Dipper had marked him as his...

The alpha shuddered. 

"They won't get between us ever again. Didn't you want that?"

This wasn't what he wanted. He could make out the rip between the dimensions in the sky. It swirled in a demented red and eerie yellow. 

"Boss!"

Dipper froze when he heard the second demon stomping through.

"What?" The demon hissed. Dipper listened carefully.

"We caught him!"

"Who?"

"Your mate! He was outside!" 

Dipper's eyes widened. He heard the demon chuckle.

"Perfect."

It didn't make much sense, but he'd take it. The sound of footsteps fading made him let out a silent sigh of relief. He poked his head out to see them all gathered around outside in a circle. He squinted to see a person kneeled uncomfortably on the ground in the center of them. It was Robbie. 

"You imbeciles! This isn't Dipper!" Will had growled angrily, smashing the window in. 

The group trembled, eyes widened in fear. This was his chance. He quickly slid out from the bookshelf, careful to avoid anything noisy as he snuck out of the building. He could hear angry shouting from his omega outside, and he quickly slid into another building. 

"Find him before I kill all of you!" 

He heard feet quickly stomping away. When they disappeared he looked around the small room. It was the local gun store. Nothing here would be of any use against Will or his minions. He grabbed a shotgun and ammo anyway, wrapping the strap around his chest. If any humans tried to stop him he could use it for defense. He peeked out, eyes roaming over the empty parking lot. He could make out his car from a small distance and nodded to himself. Good.

He glanced around before quickly sliding under an abandoned truck. He looked around, quickly making out the telltale legs of his mate standing by...his car.

Fuck.

At least he hadn't seen him. The demon's pointed ear was perked though. Will turned and looked around, blue eye glowing in the growing darkness. Dipper crouched behind one of the tires. He heard Will chuckle.

"Looks like I didn't have to rely on them anyway."

Suddenly the truck creaked and Dipper's eyes widened as it started to glow a light blue. It levitated in the air, making the human's heart stop. He quickly whipped the shotgun off and aimed, waiting for Will to come into view.

They met eyes and Dipper fired at Will's leg. 

Will had dropped the truck but not in time to stop the bullet from hitting his leg due to the unexpected target. Dipper bolted from under the truck and ran at the opportunity. His eye caught something as he ran and his eyes widened in shock when he could make out his twin sister and Pacifica in the distance. They stared in horror as he was suddenly lifted in the air, surrounded in light blue.

He heard the limping steps of his mate walking closer.

"Got you." 

Dipper felt lips crash against his and he yelped in shock. A serpentine tongue pushed into his mouth and the alpha whimpered when he felt Will's sharp fangs bite into his lip. The demon finally pulled away, his one eye upturned in blatant amusement.

"You won't be needing these anymore."

The shotgun was ripped from his hands and thrown across the lot. Then his amulet was ripped from his neck and thrown to the ground before being crushed under the demon's shoe. Dipper looked at the demon's leg, unsurprised to see it already healed completely. He glanced back to see Mabel and Pacifica try to come up with a plan and he panicked. No, they would never be able to go up against Will. They didn't have a shot in hell. 

He felt shackles form around his wrists and he growled when the demon laughed.

"Look familiar?"

Chains rattled as Dipper tried to break them. He snarled as a collar formed around his neck.

"You look good like this, alpha. Maybe you can be the submissive one this time."

Dipper's eyes widened in horror. He felt Will lift him over his shoulder and he tried to wiggle free. Will knew full well what would happen to an alpha who was dominated in this world. He struggled harder, finally loosening enough to knee the omega in the chest. Will grunted, dropping Dipper for a moment. The shackles around his hands broke, and he knew Mabel had probably used a spell. He quickly ran with everything he had, though not to Mabel and Pacifica. He heard the angered roars of Will behind him, running after him. 

He didn't use magic to lift him. Will always did enjoy the hunt. Dipper panted harder, forced his muscles to move faster, but he shouted when he was suddenly tackled to the ground. Will pinned him to the ground, digging his face into the dirt.

"I didn't expect this to be easy, but I don't understand why you think you can run from me." 

Dipper growled and bucked his hips up in an attempt to throw the demon off balance. Will laughed as he held Dipper's arms on the ground.

"Then again, I love how much you're fighting this." The demon leaned in and licked up Dipper's ear. The alpha shuddered under him. "It just makes me want you more." 

"Good to know." Dipper growled weakly, struggling against the demon's grip. He whimpered when the demon rolled his hips against his ass.

"It is, isn't it?" The demon leaned forward and nuzzles into the side of the alpha's neck. "I can't wait to see you submitting to me." 

"You know full well what will happen if you do." Dipper hissed.

"I think it'll be fun. I've never seen you uncontrollably aggressive before." 

Dipper gasped when fangs brushed against his neck. 

"You're not even an omega, are you?" 

"Mm, I can be whatever I want to be. I just became an omega so you'd mate with me. Though, as you've probably guessed, I'd love to try the alpha role."

Dipper clenched his jaw when the omega's scent shifted into that of an alpha's. He struggled to get away, muscles clenching when Will sunk his fangs into the side of Dipper's neck. The human screamed, eyes clenched shut as Will's fangs pierced in further. When Will pulled away, he opened his eyes enough to see the mortified faces of Gideon and Pacifica from their hiding spot. He heaved, the venom that spread through his body making him nauseous as he tried to scramble away from the now-alpha above him. Will laughed loudly.

"What's wrong, master? Can't handle your mate's mark?"

He could feel anger bubble inside him. His scent must have reflected the murderous rage because Will hummed above him. But with this anger came horrible exhaustion, and his muscles refused to move. He felt hot tears roll down his cheeks as Will got off him. The demon lifted him easily, holding him to his chest as Dipper remained limp. He didn't even bother looking at the reactions, shame and humiliation clawing at his insides. He wanted to throw up. His blood felt disgusting as it pulsed throughout his body.

"Now, let's go finish the process, hm?" 

The human didn't struggle. His neck was hot and throbbed angrily. His stomach churned and he was getting horribly dizzy. His vision blurred and he was sure he was going to die. 

"You idiot!" Will turned to see Gideon standing in front of them, teeth bared angrily. "Do you have any idea what you've done to him?" 

"Ah, Gideon. I was wondering when you would show up."

"You're killing him!"

Will tilted his head in confusion, eyebrow raised. He smirked, though it was clear in Gideon's face it wasn't a joke.

"What are you talking about, Pines?"

"An alpha can't mate with another alpha for a reason! Their venom will kill the other alpha!" Gideon growled. 

Will froze. And for a moment Gideon could see guilt flash before the demon laughed maniacally. It echoed horribly in the empty lot. Gideon flinched at the sound.

"Does it even matter?"

"He's your mate! Will, you never would've hurt Dipper! This isn't like you!"

"I've had a lot of mates, kid." 

Gideon's eyes widened as Will floated in the air. He fell to the ground in horror as the blue of the demon's hair faded into a golden hue.

"They call me Bill Cipher in other dimensions. And kid, the demon you knew has been gone for a long time." 

Bill smiled widely. 

Will Cipher had made a deal that backfired beyond belief. 

And it had led to the end of his dimension and everything he had loved.


	15. A Rare Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - REVERSE FALLS

Dipper Gleeful was a vampire lord feared by vampires and humans alike. His eyes were an icy blue, reflecting the lack of any emotion he had toward anyone or anything that crossed his path. He was stoic, cold, and perfect in every way. No one met his eyes directly, afraid of the consequences that would come from showing any form of disrespect or dominance around him. 

His scent forced dominance from those around him, making vampires submit and humans tremble uncontrollably. 

But he was beautiful. Unreal. His brown hair was always gelled back perfectly, and he dressed in the richest of attire to reflect his status as one of the most powerful beings in existence. 

And then there was William Cipher. 

Will's eyebrows furrowed when he tried to loosen the collar around his neck. He stood in the back, jaw clenched as the offending strap scratched against his fragile skin. It was all new to him, having been free up until that one unfortunate night. A human with a blue eyes and blue hair was a beautiful rarity, and he had been quickly captured after years of being hidden by his family. But his imperfections weighed heavily, having an eyepatch to cover a traumatic incident when he was younger and a speech impediment that hindered his ability to speak in front of people. He was dressed in a fitting white shirt and black slacks, trying to loosen a fresh leather collar around his neck while the golden tag jingled at the rough movements. He sighed in defeat as his hands dropped from their attempt at the small amount of freedom. 

Will was just a mere human. 

Serving as a slave to vampires, humans were often grateful for the ability to even survive in a world engulfed in darkness. There were factions of revolters, but they were minor and useless against the ultimate power of the vampire species. So, as luck would have it, Will ended up here. 

He was to be sold as a sex slave. That was the hopeful plan, anyway.

They'd tested his blood and found his blood to be perfect, compared to his battered appearance. They told him he was lucky to be in such good shape, to be sold as a sex slave, because it meant he could live a good life. He didn't really think of it that way. He was grateful, yes. The human reserves he lived in were pitiful, and his family was often hungry. Not to mention the constant terror that came with him possibly being caught. He hoped his family would be able to eat more now that he was gone. 

He sighed as he walked back out into the crowds, listening to the silent chattering of rich vampires. He huffed, having no interest in any of it. The other members in his group had been practically begging to be sold. He watched one smile when a vampire nodded and gestured toward the slave owner. It made him both glad for the human and also terribly sad. He guessed he should try harder, but he also held no true interest in begging. If he wasn't bought within the week, he'd surely be dead. But he couldn't speak properly and he was damaged. The probability of him being bought, even with his rare characteristics, were incredibly slim.

His eye met cold blue eyes. They stared at each other for several beats before the vampire narrowed his eyes. Oh, that's not good. Will quickly turned away, attempting to push his way across the crowd to avoid the offended vampire. He walked to rest next to another member of his group and they smiled warmly at him.

"Still haven't been bought yet, huh?"

"N-No. You?" He smiled weakly at her. 

The girl shook her head, shrugging with little care. She'd always been nonchalant about their imminent death. He wondered if it was just a defense mechanism. Her eyes widened and she stiffened, gaze quickly meeting the floor as she kneeled. 

"What a-are you doing?"

"Get down!" She hissed.

Will gave her a weird look until he realized a lot of people around them had stepped away, almost trembling in fear. His eyebrows furrowed as he turned, heart sinking when he saw the same cold vampire approach them. He quickly dropped to his knee, head down as the vampire approached them. He internally cursed himself for not taking the environmental cues. 

"What's your name?"

He was silent. He could feel the tension when neither him or his friend answered. Was he talking to him? He chanced a glance up to meet eyes again. Oh.

"W-William Cipher."

He could see his companion shaking. He could see why everyone was scared. The man was nothing short of terrifying. If his appearance matched his scent, he could imagine it was overwhelming. 

"Where's your owner?"

"I-I haven't been bought yet."

The vampire was silent for a moment before turning to look across the room. He gestured toward the slave owner and Will could hear the man running as fast as he'd ever heard shoes click against the wooden floors. 

"How much is this one?"

"Ah-you don't want him, Lord Gleeful. He's damaged and-"

"I asked how much he is." The growl that escaped the young vampire forced the owner to his knees. Will's eyes widened.

Lord Gleeful. His heart pounded in his chest as he stared at the ground. The vampire lord. Oh, of course this would happen to him. He watched the vampire plop a bag full of money into the slave owner's hands and he clenched his jaw. 

He looked up to see Dipper staring at him again. 

"Come."

Will quickly rose to his feet, heart pounding against his chest as he followed the young lord. The man looked the same age as he was, but Will had been well educated on vampire superiority. They didn't age the same way humans did. 

He could feel eyes on him, watching him in shock. He knew why. Lord Gleeful didn't buy sex slaves. In fact, he didn't buy humans in general. 

Will was the first one.


	16. An Unusual Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - REVERSE FALLS

Will didn't know if being a human was a good or bad thing. He appreciated his position, appreciated the fact that he was essentially a servant to one of the most powerful (if not the most powerful) vampiric heirs in the world. Most humans were, horrifyingly enough, just used as a demented form of livestock. The master he was owned by wasn't horrible to him in any way.

He had chores but his master didn't punish him as harshly as he was allowed to. Sometimes he'd even take him to parties. It was...comforting. But the collar around his neck sometimes felt suffocating, not so much physically as it was mentally. He went so long without one, without being owned, that he'd forgotten what it was like being a human in a world dominated by vampires.

His family had hid him as best they could, for as long as they could. He was highly sought after, being a human with blue hair and blue eyes was a true rarity. A treasure. And under usual circumstances, if he were significantly younger, he would have been sold as a sex slave. But when the collectors found him, caught him and set him up for sale, a young vampire had paid a ridiculous amount of money for him. He didn't understand why, as the young male never really talked to him afterwards, but he was often the nicest one in the clan to him. 

He made sure he didn't get hurt. He wasn't sure if that's because Will was his property or if it was because he might have actually cared about him.

Will could figure the vampire might be fond of him, though he didn't know for sure. He hadn't even known vampires had emotions beyond aggressive dominance and cold stoicism until he'd met Dipper Gleeful. 

He pulled on his collar slightly with gloved hands, trying to gain a small ounce of the freedom he once held. The leather was sometimes scratchy against his skin, and he still wasn't entirely used to having to wear a collar. He froze when Dipper walked around the corner, blue eyes flickering between his frozen hand and his collar. He couldn't read the young vampire's expression, and all he could feel was the cold dread that clenched his stomach as tense silence hung between them. 

"M-Master! I-I wasn't-" he quickly removed his hand from the offending strap and stiffened. 

"Come with me."

His heart stopped. A cold chill ran down his spine and he was sure this was the end. He could run. He could run and maybe he'd make it out of the manor before the vampire could get him. But Dipper just stared at him, waiting for him to walk forward. He obeyed, muscles clenched as he followed Dipper across the manor. He felt like he was about to cry, trembling violently as each step felt heavy against the plush carpet. He heard the door open to Dipper's room and he choked back a whimper as he followed the vampire into the extravagant room. 

He would be punished for sure. He'd gone so long without a punishment. The last time he'd been punished was when he had been first captured. The sting of whips were still fresh in his mind and he found himself crying. Dipper simply stared at him as he closed the doors, walking behind the young human. Will flinched when he felt the collar on his neck shift. The sound of metal clacking made his eyes widen as the collar around his neck was removed. His hands immediately rubbed against the exposed flesh, turning to Dipper in shock. The vampire chucked the collar on a table and walked to his desk.

"I never cared much for those things anyway."

Will could feel the hot tears run down his cheeks at the overwhelming wave of relief that washed through him. He looked at his master before staring at the leather collar that rested on the table. In an instant, a quick moment, he'd suddenly felt like he could finally breathe since he'd been captured. 

"You'll have to wear it when we go out or when we have guests, but you don't need to worry about wearing regularly." The young vampire looked at him. "You should have said something earlier if you didn't like it."

"I-I'm sorry, master."

Dipper turned away and looked through some of his documentation. 

"Mabel will be coming in tomorrow." 

Will swallowed thickly. Ah, the master's twin sister. She always scared him the most.

"I ask that you make yourself scarce. She is very traditional in her feeding methods and I would rather you be fed on only by me." 

Will blushed. 

"Y-Yes, master."

Dipper didn't feed on him often. Actually, only once did he feed on him, and it didn't even last for longer than a minute. He'd said he was just claiming the human as his own. An inky mark rested on his neck where the fangs had dug into his flesh. 

He'd heard stories of other vampires feeding on their servants every day, and in some cases killing them. But some, from the gossip that he'd heard from other servants when he went to parties, were taken on as secret mates and the feeding could actually be erotic if the vampires wanted it to be. Vampires could see their humans as sex slaves, as servants, sometimes as potential mates, or even as just a feeding source. 

He wondered what Dipper saw him as. 

Dipper didn't have sex with him, so that couldn't be it. He had been sold as a sex slave, but Dipper had instead had him trained on butler studies by the other servants. He'd been incredibly grateful. He also didn't feed on him, and he hated to admit the small ounce of pride he felt when he realized none of the other servants had a claiming bite mark on their necks. He'd been the only one. And while Dipper had made his role reflect that of a servant, he wondered if he might be a potential mate. One day, at least. It made him anxiously happy.

He rubbed his neck, relishing the freedom. The servants in the kitchen wore their collars, though from what Will had heard, they never minded them. Soos was one of them. He was always in a strangely bubbly mood. When he wasn't working on his chores, he was spending time in the kitchen with the other servants. His first night in the manor had been spent with them teaching him the ropes, comforting him and telling him his new master wasn't like the other vampires.

Dipper really wasn't.

Servants were replaceable in vampire society. It was perfectly acceptable to kill your humans, to beat them or even to use them for their blood only. They were disposable, and Will never saw a human last longer than a week in some vampire households. But Soos had been here since he was 12, and he was pushing 30 now. One of the other servants was also older, though only by a few years. Wendy, her name was, had been here since she was 13, also sold as a sex slave, but never once used as one. She helped cook and clean, and she would even back talk Dipper sometimes. 

The vampire would smirk whenever she did and Will didn't understand it. 

However, whenever other vampires would visit, Dipper would tell the older humans not to reveal themselves. The younger ones would make the appearances, serve the food and provide the service. Will was slowly understanding why. 

Humans didn't live longer than 25. Around that time their blood would be less fresh, less youthful, and would therefore be less desirable. Some of the humans that served Dipper were quite a bit older than this, some even being as old as 40. Dipper treated his servants well, something that would be highly frowned upon if anyone in society knew. 

And while Dipper had never openly beat his servants, Will still wasn't entirely sure he didn't do so at all. He was still a vampire through and through, and he was sure at some point there had been an ungrateful or rowdy human who had been punished. Will never wanted to be the first if it did happen. 

The vampire was still a complete mystery to him.


	17. An Alpha's Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - REVERSE FALLS

Dipper leaned against the bar at the restaurant, half-listening to Pacifica chat excitedly about her recent adventures with her cousin. 

It hadn't been hard to make the girl fall for him. It was actually painfully easy, as it was with every girl that had crossed his path. He did it for fun, adding connections to his list for safety measures. They could vouch for him, saying there was no way he and his sister could do such a thing. He was so sweet, so handsome, so nice. 

There was no way he could have done this.

But it also got under his skin. The way they would try and flaunt their pheromones at him, try to lure his inner alpha out and claim them. Like they were something special. Like they were worth his time, worth his mate mark. Pacifica was no different, and he could tell she was about to go into heat in the next week. 

His inner alpha was interested, but not enough for him to actually make any moves or show any intention in actually assisting her with it. He laughed at a joke she made, following her facial cues to know when to react, how to react. 

She thought this was a date. It was clear in her eyes, her smile, her body movements. But this was nothing more than just him securing another testimony against his actions. If he were ever caught. Which, judging the skill and attentiveness of the local officers, would probably never happen. It was better to go the extra measure, though. 

She stared up at him with those affectionate blue eyes, as if trying to find the love for her that she had for him. He held none, but he smiled warmly at her anyway. She reached for his hand, and he let her rest her hand over his. 

"Ha ha, oh." He pretended to get flustered. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm completely new to all of this."

She blushed, removing her hand.

"I don't really, ah, date. I'm not very experienced." He rubbed the back of his neck with his other hand as he removed the hand she touched. He knew the scent would linger and it bothered him.

"That's okay! I'm...not really either." She was shy, very unlike her usual confident self.

He glanced at his watch. Now would be the right time to leave. He always left a good hour into the "date". They would always insist on another, and he would play hard to get. Would simply play the bashful boy, nervous and a hopeless romantic. 

He did the exact same to her. She took the bait, asking if they could go on another date. Because they always thought they could be the one that would finally get the perfect, unclaimed alpha that was different from the other ones. This one was nice, was handsome, was tender. 

He drove home, scowling at her disgusting scent lingering on him. His phone blew up with the other girls' texts, asking how he was doing, asking what he was doing. He rolled his eyes. Turning his phone off, he parked the car by his sister's. 

Mabel sat on the porch, smirking down at him when he approached the Manor. His eyes immediately fell to the other person beside her, trembling and staring at the ground. 

"How was your little date, brother?" 

Dipper continued to watch the blue-haired omega continue to avoid his gaze. There was no doubt in his mind that the demon could smell the other girl on him. He watched the gloved hand that gripped the silver tray tighten for a moment. 

"Unimpressive, as always." 

His shoes clicked against the wooden steps as he ascended to the porch and approached the two. The omega stiffened and turned away. Dipper narrowed his eyes for a moment before turning to his sister. She was giving him that same knowing look, the one that hinted she was about to instigate something and he just wasn't in the mood.

"William." His voice was dominate, commanding, and he watched the omega flinch before turning to him. His eye still didn't meet his and it was really starting to grate on his nerves.

"Y-Yes, master?" There was that shaky voice, the one that was always so hesitant and petrified. Though, if he really listened, he could hear the hint of anger behind it. 

"Go make some tea." 

The demon bowed slightly before shakily walking past him. He could see the demon try to put as much space between them when he passed and it only grated further on his inner alpha's nerves. He knew why, could understand the biological response of an omega to an alpha who smelled like another omega. Will was already an anxious person to begin with, and then add the constant new scents of omegas on him. He was probably overwhelmed. It didn't make the alpha any less angry. 

"You realize you can't keep doing this to him, right? He's going to need to be claimed by an alpha eventually." 

He turned to see Mabel's eyes dancing in mischief. She was taunting him and he hated it.

"He's mine and you know it." He growled lowly, challengingly. 

"He won't be yours much longer with that little game you've been playing. You know omegas are sensitive creatures." Her blue eyes were laughing at him. "Maybe I'll ask him to stay in my bed tonight." 

Dipper snarled angrily, tightly gripping the back of his sister's chair. His nails dug into the wood, threatening to snap it in half. The female alpha giggled, pushing off the chair to stand and face her twin directly. 

"I was joking, brother." Dipper glared at her. "But I would watch that temper. Wouldn't want to ruin the little façade you have going on, would you?" 

He clenched his jaw shut as she walked into the house. He looked down at the wood, forcing his hand to release it. Nail marks remained scarred in the wood and he turned his glare to the woods. He flexed his fingers before turning to walk into the house. The mixture of alpha scents filled the air, along with the subtly sweet scent of the single omega. 

Normally, it would be very difficult to house so many alphas in a single house, especially with William being an unclaimed omega, but a mutual agreement rested between all of them. They all followed the head alphas of the home, Stanley and Stanford. Both were repelled by omegas, repelled by mates in general, and held no true interest in William. Mabel, however, was the only threat to Dipper in claiming the omega, and she knew that she could easily claim the demon while he was away. There were no rules of the house preventing her from doing so, and because he wasn't the head alpha, nor was he Will's true alpha, he had no actual power over the omega. It would've driven him over the edge if she hadn't admitted she was interested in another omega. She just liked to tease him, watch him suddenly bristle at the thought of William being taken from him. 

He followed the sweet scent of William to the kitchen, watching the omega set a kettle on the stove. Will simply stared at it, waiting for it to boil until he blinked and turned to where Dipper was resting against the wall. The omega immediately turned his gaze down, turning back to the kettle without a word.

"Is that any way to greet your alpha?"

He could see Will swallow thickly before he started taking careful steps toward him. He watched the way he seemed to struggle against the obvious scent of the other omega on him before forcing himself to lean in and peck the alpha on the cheek. He then quickly turned and distanced himself, walking back to the kettle and staring at it.

It's not that Dipper expected a warm response, full of the demon's normal clingy affection, but he expected a little more than that. But, to his dismay, he did still smell like Pacifica, to a point where it made him disgusted. He took a seat at the table in the center of the kitchen, resolved to just watching the omega until he could take the demon to his room. He wanted nothing more than to just pin the omega against a wall and scent him, force the other omega's scent off himself and replace it with the beautifully sweet scent of Will. But he knew the omega was physically repelled, wouldn't even be able to come near him for long periods of time without getting nauseous. 

He'd read plenty on omega behavior when he started this dangerous game. It didn't make it any less annoying when the only omega he actually wanted distanced himself. This always happened when he came home from his meetings. The few times he didn't come home from them, he'd be greeted with a warm nuzzle against his neck if they were alone and a warm smile when they weren't. He looked forward to it, loved the way Will reacted in such a way to only him. 

But even he was noticing the way the omega was becoming less reactive to him. The meetings were more frequent lately, his scent always reflecting a different omega, and Will was becoming more and more hesitant around him. There was less affection, less admissions of love when they mated, and his inner alpha was really starting to pick up on the omega's emotional distance. Mabel was also picking up on it, telling him that Will would stop waiting for him to come home and spend more time around her when he was gone. 

Dipper even noticed the way she had been kinder to the omega and it infuriated him. It drove him to the edge, and it was becoming difficult to focus on the omegas he was out with when his inner alpha was focused on the omega at home. He would smile at these female omegas, trying his best to ignore the memories his inner alpha shoved at him of Will standing by Mabel's side, of Will spending more time with his twin, of Will no longer giving him a second glance. 

His scent must have reflected his thoughts because Will glanced back at him in fear. That single blue eye turned back to the kettle, only resting on him for a second to make sure the alpha was okay. That's all he got lately. Just a glance to make sure he wasn't going to hurt him and then he'd go back to whatever task he'd been given. Dipper hated it. Hated the way Will had started to obey Mabel more lately. Hated the fact that Will was starting to smell like Mabel lately. In fact, even now, he could smell her on him and his inner alpha hissed. 

He stood, walking behind the omega and wrapping his arms around Will's waist. The omega stiffened at the touch, remaining completely still, and Dipper's anger grew. Would he react better to Mabel? Did Mabel do this to him when he wasn't home? Were they mating when he wasn't around? 

"M-Master?"

His scent had gone bitter again. He sighed and forced himself to calm down, resting his cheek against the side of the omega's neck. It was his own fault. But he was doing this for a good reason. They needed to have a good image, to seem innocent and sweet. And where Mabel failed, he succeeded in flirting and acting. He had a good part of Gravity Falls eating out of his hands. A good part of them ready to submit to him, worship him, do. anything to be near him. 

Except Will. 

The only one that actually mattered. 

"William!" 

The omega flinched and turned, hearing Mabel's voice from across the house. He looked down at the arms still around him and he trembled. It was obvious he wanted to go, wanted to obey Mabel, and the alpha growled as he let go. Will didn't even spare him a second glance as he quickly bounded out of the kitchen and to wherever Mabel was. 

Murderous rage wouldn't even be a good enough description of Dipper's scent. 

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He needed to calm down. He turned and walked out of the kitchen, up the stairs and into his room. William belonged to him. And if the omega couldn't stand to be around him because of the other scents then he just needed to get rid of them. He quickly removed his clothes, changing them out for fresh ones that dampened the scent of the other omega. It was better, but not nearly enough. He decided to go for a run. His scent would completely take over, removing all traces of another omega from him. 

And then he'd give William a night he'd never be able to forget. 

He knew he couldn't claim the omega yet. He still had more to do, more people to meet and more to convince. But he wouldn't let this go on. Will was his and his alone. 

He quickly made his way downstairs, glancing at the omega who walked past the stairs and back to the kitchen. 

"Forget the tea. I'm going for a run."

The omega nodded absently, avoiding his gaze again before turning to the kitchen. Dipper bit back the growl that settled in his throat. He shut the door behind him, making it his mission to get as sweaty as he damn well could to replace the goddamn lingering scent. 

It didn't take long, thankfully, for him to finally get rid of it. He'd made it to town and started heading back, purring at the promise of reclaiming the omega's attention. He'd do everything he knew the omega loved, would make the night slow and sweet just like he loved it. He'd tell the omega sweet things, would scent him and make sure he smelled like him for days. Mabel won't be able to even go near Will without smelling him. 

He smirked in determination. Yes, this would be perfect. The manor came into view, and with it came a familiar car parked out front. He stopped in his tracks, seeing Will tiredly talk to...Pacifica. He bristled. 

He could see the way Will sadly smiled at her, nodding at whatever she said and accepted the envelope that he knew was for him. Pacifica turned and walked to her car, driving off, but Dipper's attention focused on Will, who smiled at Pacifica until she disappeared from view. He then sadly looked down at the envelope in his hands, nodding to himself before turning back into the house. 

And with that, all hopes Dipper had of the omega being even remotely reactive to him tonight. No, he would definitely fix this. 

He growled and quickly ran to the house, skipping steps as he knocked on the door. Will opened the door, expressionless as he held the door open for the alpha. 

"You h-have a letter, m-master." 

"Burn it." The alpha hissed when Will held it out to him. The omega's eyes widened slightly, waiting a moment to ensure the alpha was sure about his command. "What are you waiting for?" 

Will nodded before the envelope was engulfed in blue flames in his hand. The omega then turned, as if to walk off somewhere, before Dipper grabbed his arm and slammed him into the door. The demon let out a startled yelp before lips were on his, muffling the end of the sound. Dipper was merciless, moving to kiss down the omega's neck and Will shivered under him. 

He didn't care if Mabel saw. He didn't even care if Stanford or Stanley saw. The only thing that mattered was the way Will's focus was on him completely now, his hands clenching Dipper's shirt as soft moans escaped his mouth. Those moans were his. They were meant for him and him only. His arms wrapped around the omega's waist, pulling him tightly against his chest as he went back to kissing the omega again. His tongue pushed inside the omega's mouth, muffling a groan from Will as his nails dug into the omega's vest. 

Mine, mine, mine

Will whimpered when he started leaving hot kisses up the other side of the omega's neck, sucking on the soft flesh harshly. He could feel Will trembling under him, could smell the arousal in his scent, and it only fuels him further. He wanted to take Will up to his room right now, wanted to fuck him into the mattress and sink his fangs into-

"Dipper!" A growl erupted from the stairs. 

The alpha pulled back, turning to glare at the interruption until his eyes met Stanley's. He immediately turned his attention down, listening to the careful footsteps down the stairs and the soft panting of Will behind him. 

"Get a grip. Is that any behavior for a Gleeful alpha?"

"No, sir." 

Stanley stood before him and he could hear Will trembling against the door. He glanced up to see Stanley glaring at the demon before turning to look at him.

"You smell like another omega."

"I've been working on getting in the good graces of the town, great-uncle."

"Mm." Stanley straightened the tie around his neck before turning. "Good job. But control your hormones in the house. If your omega is causing this, we can find an alpha who can-"

"No." Dipper growled before he had a chance to stop himself. His breath hitched as he immediately looked to the floor. "I'm sorry."

Stanley remained silent for a moment before chuckling. Dipper looked up to see the older man smirk.

"Finally acting like a Gleeful man. Good to see it." And then the man turned and walked into the kitchen. 

Dipper stared after the older alpha in confusion before turning back to Will. The omega was already working on fixing his appearance, glancing at him with an embarrassed smile. It made his heart pound faster. 

"Dipper, looks like another girl's at the door for you." 

Will turned in time to hear the doorbell ring and he fixed his tie before carefully stepping to open the door. Dipper watched that smile fade again.

Why did every fucking female omega have to come to his house right now? 

"H-Hello, how can I h-help you?" 

"Is Dipper home?"

The demon's hand tightened into a fist behind the door, just out of sight of the omega. Dipper immediately grabbed it, intertwining their fingers together.

"I-I'm afraid not."

"Oh, that's okay! Can you give this to him?"

"Of course." Will smiled softly, yanking his hand away from Dipper's. The alpha bit his tongue. 

"Have a good day!"

"Y-You as well." 

The omega stepped back and closed the door, holding the small bear out for the alpha. Dipper reluctantly accepted it, growling softly as Will started walking away again. The omega didn't turn around again, walking up the stairs and into Mabel's room. 

Dipper bit into his tongue hard enough to draw blood. 

He turned down to the bear in his hand, realization hitting him hard. Oh. It was Valentines' Day. 

"Will, can you drive me?"

"Y-Yes, mistress." 

Mabel immediately walked out of her room, her heels clicking against the stairs as Will walked closely behind her. Again, the omega was back to avoiding his gaze. Fresh bruises were already forming on the omega's neck. 

"Where are you going?" Dipper growled when Will opened the door for Mabel.

"Out, obviously." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Why do you need Will to drive you? You can drive." 

"I'll only borrow him for a few hours, brother." She smiled as she walked out of the house. 

The male alpha growled, turning to Will who was already following his sister and closing the door behind him. He grabbed the door, making Will flinch and look back at him. 

"William, stay here."

The demon looked at Mabel, then back at him. 

"Will, he's not your alpha. You don't actually have to follow his commands." His twin rose an eyebrow at Dipper, smirking. "Come along."

Will turned to look at Dipper, his blue eye glowing softly as he let go of the door. And then he was walking away, following Mabel to quickly open the passenger's side door for her. The male alpha slammed the door in anger. He stood there, staring at the door in trembling rage. 

His hormones were out of control. 

He didn't know why. 

Yes, under normal circumstances he could easily be angered by this. But these emotions were uncontrolled, overwhelming, possessive. He heard footsteps approach him and he turned to see Stanley stand behind him.

"It's your heat." Stanley clasped a firm hand on his shoulder. "It would be better if you don't see Will until your heat is over."

Shock and anger rolling off Dipper in waves.

"Unless you plan on claiming him." Stanley added, eyebrow raised. 

The young alpha's attention turned to the floor. 

"That's what I thought." 

Dipper hated himself in that moment. He hated that he hadn't just claimed Will in the beginning. He hated that he waited, and now he was losing him. What would happen in a week if he were gone? Would Will avoid him completely then? Would Will be mated to someone else? His heart clenched at the thought. But he couldn't. He couldn't claim him yet. There were things that needed to be done. 

The older alpha sighed.

"Kid, there's more than one way to cook an egg."

Dipper turned to give the older man a strange look. His anger wavered for a moment.

"What?"

"You can claim your omega and still win the hearts of the town. It's called friendship." The alpha upturned his lip at the word but continued. "If you really want William, I'm not entirely sure why you've been waiting. In many ways, you've been extremely ignorant of your options."

Dipper frowned. 

"Either claim the omega, or accept that he is no longer yours to claim."

That hit hard. But he knew it was the truth. The older alpha removed his hand and walked away, leaving Dipper to his thoughts. If his previous heats (from months ago) said anything, he had until tomorrow before his heat went into full-force. He hadn't been expecting it to hit so suddenly, but it always did come at strange times. Dipper turned and sat on the steps, rubbing his temple. 

He'd been putting this off. His sister had been pushing him to make a decision this whole time. Teasing and taunting him, trying to force his jealousy to help him make a decision.


	18. Crazy In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - REVERSE FALLS

"Crazy in Love"

If Will had to explain his relationship with the Gleeful twins, he wouldn't know where to start. 

With Mabel, it was like a predator-prey relationship where he was always on the run and always careful with every move he made. She would watch him clean and cook, always observing in a way that made his hair stand. She wasn't the one who had originally found and bound him, being referred to as a secondary master much later, but he was more afraid of her than he was of his actual master. She didn't hold any magical power over him, nor could she actually directly hurt him in any way without his master's presence, but those thoughts failed to actually calm his anxiety whenever she was around. It could be her harsh alpha hormones that made his body immediately go on high alert, but he had a feeling just her personality alone would make any individual anxious. 

Dipper Gleeful was something else entirely. He was always observing in a completely different way, silent and icy eyes unwavering in his studies of the demon. Will was, for an indefinite amount of time, bound to the male twin because of a failed deal he'd made with the alpha. And the boy didn't seem interested in purposefully torturing the poor soul like his sister. Instead, Dipper remained silent and spoke very few words to the demon, mostly being commands. Will was, strangely enough, drawn to the human which was why he'd mistakenly made the deal in the first place. Yet, somehow he felt more intrigued than frightened at times, watching the boy quietly stroll through the halls of the Gleeful manor with a sense grace and beauty. 

Will wanted to tear the boy's walls down, layer by layer, to see the true Dipper Gleeful beneath the hard exterior. He was the first human Will had considered as a mate possibility, but he wanted to learn more. 

"William." A snap of fingers rang in the distance and the demon immediately teleported to the source. Dipper was at his desk, back facing him as he appeared in the boy's room. He remained silent for a few moments, scribbling something down, and Will dared not to interrupt as he waited for the command. Will tried to focus on the alluring scent that wafted off the alpha, both comforting and commanding at the same time. Will had found that Dipper's scent was the most appealing of all the alphas he'd met in this dimension, or even from his own, and he was truly curious of why that was. 

After what felt like an eternity of uncomfortable silence, Dipper finally stood and turned to the demon. He held an enclosed envelope out until Will hesitantly accepted it.

"Go to the post office and have them mail this."

Will nodded once, making eye contact with his master for an unusually long amount of time before Dipper finally waved him off. That was happening a lot lately, and Will was coming to realize he didn't mind it as much as he had at first. Normally, Dipper wouldn't even spare him a glance, but in the past week he'd been summoning Will a little more often and making eye contact with every meeting they had together. 

The demon teleported into a small alleyway in town, still holding the envelope lightly in his hand. He glanced around, thankful no one had seen him, before turning to the letter. It was addressed to Pacifica, which was an oddity in itself because he hated the girl with a fiery passion and he could have easily just told Will to give it to the girl instead of mailing it. He glanced around once more before using his magic to pull the letter through its envelope, unfolding it as he scanned the neat handwriting. 

"William, I think it would be in your best interest if you didn't read my mail." Was the only thing written on it and the demon flushed before using his magic to slip it back into the envelope. Of course his master would use magic on it. He huffed, pushing back his flustered shock as he started out of the alleyway. He watched the envelope's address slowly transform into a new address, and it made his eyebrows furrowed as he stared at it. 

The Gleeful twins were powerful, there was no doubt about that, but this magic was different from even his own. It was an older magic, traditional, and Will wasn't sure how Diller had come across the ability to harness it. Not even the elder demon's from his dimension could do this with this magic, even with it being such a simple task. It only made him even more curious about learning the ins and outs of the male Gleeful twin. 

When he finally handed it to one of the post office employees, the address had changed to a permanent one, and Will didn't recognize its final destination. It wasn't in Oregon, and it's receiver wasn't a name he recognized. He walked out of the post office with a nervous smile to those he passed, feeling the chains around his wrists remain motionless. That was odd, too, as Dipper or Mabel were constantly demanding his attention for various errands or tasks. He was especially curious as to why Dipper hadn't summoned him back yet. 

"Will!"

The demon turned to see Pacifica happily bounding up to him, giving him a bright brace-filled smile as she stopped right in front of him. He really should've smelled the beta's scent from across the town, as hers was always incredibly distinguishable. If he'd been paying attention, he probably could have realized she'd been there this whole time. He could see Gideon following closely behind, though he was still obviously wary of the demon's presence from what his scent revealed.

"What're you up to today?" Pacifica asked cheerfully, her eyes bright with excitement.

"J-Just running errands, Miss N-Northwest." 

"Ooh, that's cool! Me and Gideon were on our way to the lake if you wanted to come!"

"Paz, I really don't think that's a good idea." Gideon whispered harshly to his cousin's side, glancing anxiously at Will. 

"I-I'm sorry, but I should h-head back home."

Pacifica elbowed her cousin, shooting him a glare before turning back to Will.

"Well, if you change your mind you're free to come hang out with us!" Will nodded slightly. "You can even invite Dipper if you want to!"

"You know that if he brings Dipper then Mabel will come, too." Gideon huffed. "And I'm not in the mood to deal with that today."

Will watched the interaction with growing anxiety, knowing the longer he was around them the more his scent would reflect it. He had been made all too aware of Mabel's hatred for the two, and he really didn't feel like being thrown into more chores just because of their scent tainting his own. 

"Th-thank you. I-I'll see what the master says. Have a g-good day." Will made a half bow before turning and walking away. He was grateful when he rounded the alleyway from before that the two didn't follow him. He checked his scent, thankful he hadn't been around them long enough for his scent to reflect them. He snapped his fingers and reappeared in the Gleeful manor, grateful to be away from the cheery beta and her white-haired omega cousin. They were very sweet, there was no doubt about that, but the mistress' hatred toward Pacifica made his anxiety flare whenever he was around them for too long. 

He made the shackles around his wrists visible, rubbing his thumb over the glowing blue chains. Again, Dipper had failed to summon him and his curiosity was peaking. It wasn't that he wasn't grateful for the lack of errands or attention from Mabel, but Dipper always requested he return promptly and report to him when he finished any task he was given. Will walked up the stairs and down the hallway, eventually making his way to stand in front of Dipper's door. He could make out the faint scent of the alpha, and it made something inside him giddy. He knocked on the wooden door, awaiting the verbal consent before he turned the knob and walked in. Dipper was still at his desk, but upon the omega's entrance he turned to face Will.

"Yes, William?"

"I-I um...I mailed the letter." 

"Good." They stared at each other for a moment before Dipper rose an eyebrow. "Is there anything else?"

"N-No, master. S-Sorry." 

And with that William promptly left, though he glanced at the alpha again through the closing crack in the door. He could see the alpha contemplate something, staring at the spot Will had been previously for a moment longer before finally turning back to his desk. 

Not for the first time he wondered what went through Dipper's mind. If he could somehow recover some of his magic, he could faintly read the boy's mind. But to recover even a sliver of magic would require either an outside source of magic or for the weakening of the chains that bound him. He had the ability to access either, which put him in a tough spot. 

He carefully walked to his room, shutting the door silently before conjuring up a small blue flame that reflected the inside of Dipper's room. He'd been able to hide an eye in the alpha's room one day when he was cleaning, and Dipper had failed to find it etched into the wall above his bookshelf. He watched the boy stare ahead, running a hand through his hair which was, as Will suddenly noticed, missing its usual gel. Dipper's hair was fluffier, his bangs resting above his stark blue eyes and Will held his breath. 

Dipper stood then, sealing another envelope. Will waited to be summoned, but instead watched the young alpha walk out of his room. Will dissipated the flame and strained his ears to listen to the soft tapping of Dipper's shoes down the hallway. They neared his room, and Will waited for them to stop in front of his room. Instead, they passed his room and faded down the stairs. The demon tilted his head in confusion. Half of him wanted to just ignore it, take the day off that the twins had finally given him, but the other half of him was curious as to what his young master was up to. He huffed as he stood, straightening his vest as he opened the door to his small room and started after the young alpha. 

Dipper stood at the end of the stairs, staring up at him. Will stopped, eye wide in surprise as the alpha continued to watch him. 

"William, I have another job for you."

Will blinked before quickly descending the rest of the stairs. He finally stood in front of Dipper, eye flicking between blue eyes and the missing letter from Dipper's hands. He was really beginning to wonder if the young alpha was even using his magic anymore. 

"Y-Yes, master?"

"Pick up everything on this list from the pharmacy and a pack of water bottles. Put them in my room when you're done." The alpha lifted the back of his black suit jacket as he pulled out a sleek leather wallet. He pulled out a card and handed it to him with a small, folded piece of paper.

"Make it quick."

"Y-Yes, master." 

Will quickly snapped his fingers and teleported back into that same dark alleyway. He pocketed the card and unfolded the paper in his hands. His eyebrows furrowed.

"What would he need with all of these...?" 

His face heated as he scanned the bottom of the list. What...what would he need with that? He folded the paper and slid it into his pocket as he quickly made his way across the street to the pharmacy. He glanced around the store before making his way down the unfamiliar isle. With a quick glance he picked up the first bottle of lubricant he figured the alpha would prefer. He quickly moved down the isle, trying his best not to allow the other patrons to see the heavy blush that spread across his cheeks. 

The pharmacist had been waiting for him, which was a little odd, handing him a small package with little conversation. And finally, Will grabbed a pack of water before avoiding the gaze of the cashier as the man rang up the items. Thankfully, the cashier said nothing about the items as Will quickly used his master's card and thanked the man as he bagged the items. Once out of the store, Will chanced a glance at the items.

Lubrication, prescription medication, water bottles. 

He hadn't been with the twins for long, and it was escaping him why Dipper would need any of these items. He hadn't had this body for long either, only obtaining it fairly recently (it's been about two months). He'd been lucky enough to learn how to walk fairly quickly in his human form.

But what really caught his attention were the pills, hidden in a brown bag. What were they for? He wanted to check, but had a feeling Dipper would easily tell if he'd used his magic to peak at the medication. He decided he would check later, instead finding himself in the young alpha's room and carefully placing them on his desk. Dipper wasn't anywhere to be found in the room, giving Will the opportunity to glance at the alpha's desk for any clue as to what was going on. Nothing was really out of the ordinary, with neat stacks of biological notes resting on the desk, though Will could see a week highlighted on the calendar that rested on the desk. Yellow highlighted tomorrow, leading for an entire week. No explanation was written, just the bright highlighter that seemed to mark some form of importance for this week.

He heard footsteps approach the room and he quickly moved to arrange the items neatly on the desk, he pulled the card out and the list from his pocket and rested them beside the items as the door opened. Will looked at Dipper, who glanced between him and the items on the desk with an odd expression.

"Thank you." Dipper stated gruffly. 

Will blinked, unsure if what he heard was correct. Did Dipper just...thank him?

The young alpha walked into the room completely then and Will could see Dipper holding a small box in one of his hands. He waited for the alpha's command to leave, watching him walk up to the desk and grab a dagger that was resting (stabbed into, more like) in the desk's wood. Will tried not to tremble as he watched Dipper cut the box open and stab the dagger back into the desk. He opened it to look at contents in the box, and Will watched Dipper stop and turn to him. He stiffened. 

Those normally cold blue eyes were dilated, black making the blue a thin outline of his pupil. Will's mouth opened a little at the sight, and he realized just how heavy Dipper's scent was in the room. In fact, it was incredibly tempting, but he wasn't sure what it was tempting him to do. He felt his heart pound in his chest at the wild look in the alpha's eyes and he swallowed thickly.

"M-master?"

"Leave." It held no heat, instead challenging him to remain where he was. 

Will remained frozen in place. His own body seemed to react to the sight of the disheveled alpha. His instincts told him to bare his neck, which was an incredibly odd thing to do, but he followed the gut command. Dipper growled lowly, slowly stepping forward in an odd predatorial dance. The demon trembled as he moved his head to reveal the soft flesh of his neck and the alpha's hormones hit him like a wave. He gasped at the suffocating scent before he heard another loud growl beside them. Dipper whipped around to glare at his sister, who seemed to challenge him.

"William, go downstairs."

"You will stay here, omega." Dipper growled, his command making Will's knees weak. Something akin to alcohol flooded his system and everything felt oddly dizzy. 

"Dipper, back down." 

The male alpha snarled, holding his stance by Will as Mabel took careful steps closer. 

"Back. Down." Mabel hissed again, and Will could see the male's eyes fade into a lighter blue, his pupil shrinking only slightly as he took a step back. Mabel relaxed slightly at this, and Dipper ran his fingers through his hair with a loud groan of frustration. The demon was still weak, looking between the twins in confusion. He didn't know what was surging through his veins, but he loved it. Mabel turned to him then, gesturing for him to leave. He nodded, forcing his legs to carry him into the hallway. He glanced back to see Mabel standing over her brother.

"Brother, take your medication and put on the magic restraints immediately after."

The male only nodded in response, moving one of his hands to pinch his temple as the other accepted Mabel's help in forcing him to stand. The scent was faded now, less intoxicating, but it still made heat pool at his stomach. 

Will watched Mabel grab a water bottle and brown bag before sitting beside her brother. She opened the water bottle before rolling open the brown bag. Pulling out a small pill bottle, she quickly popped the top off and grabbed two pills, placing them in the male's hand. Dipper's breathing was deep as he quickly popped them into his mouth and followed it with a gulp of water. Mabel then quickly helped the alpha stand, moving him to what Will assumed was the bed when his view was blocked by the door. His body was against reacting to the heavy scent, making him whimper as he collapsed to the ground. Whatever this was, it was rendering him weak and he felt like he was on drugs. The growls in the other room confirmed that Mabel had succeeded in restraining her brother before the second wave had hit him. 

She quickly walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her as she looked down at Will on the floor. He expected her to scold him for being weak, but she instead wrapped his arm around her neck and helped him stand. He wobbled as they walked down the hallway to his room, and she helped him onto his bed. He waited for the punishment, but nothing came. 

"Stay out of his room for the next week. Do not answer when he summons you. Is that understood?"

Will nodded, feeling his body return to normal. His head was still spinning, though. His face must've reflected his thoughts because the female alpha sighed.

"He's in heat."

Will tilted his head slightly. In heat? He'd heard that term before. He thinks Pacifica had said something about that once. Maybe Gideon. His head hurt.

"Get some sleep. And I mean it when I say do not answer him when he summons you. You will be punished for it." 

Will nodded, watching the female walk out of his room and close his door. He massaged his head, willing the throbbing in his head to cease. He could already feel Dipper try to summon him and he whined. 

What was he told about heats before? 

He fell asleep, though it didn't last long before he woke up soaked in sweat. He groaned, pushing off his blankets. He loosened his tie by pulling on it roughly, forcing it over his head before peeling off his soaked-through oxford shirt. His blue hair was plastered to his forehead and he panted harshly in the room. And, oddly enough, he was incredibly aroused. He looked down at his erection, confused. Why was he aroused? 

He forced himself to stand, rubbing his eye as he opened his door. He padded down the hallway, his senses suddenly overwhelmed by the scent of the alpha's heavy lust. He nearly collapsed again when it hit him hard, and he could hear the soft growls in the closed room. 

And then suddenly could hear the alpha purr when he walked by and Will blinked hazily at the door. His body was pulled to that voice, but he was quickly reminded of Mabel's command and he forced himself to continue walking past the door and to the bathroom.


	19. Demon Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - REVERSE FALLS

The first rule of demon dating is that if your mate is a human, don't possess them. At all. 

Will Cipher may have possibly - accidentally - broken this rule. Multiple times. 

He blinked a few times as he looked around the room, confused. He wiggled his fingers as he turned his head to look around the room. This was definitely his mast-his boyfriend's room, but what was he doing here? He usually didn't teleport here, much less even enter unless Dipper had allowed it. His head hurt as he moved his hands to massage the sides of his skull. Everything felt different. His breathing was foreign, his tongue felt weirdly thick in his mouth and he couldn't feel his usually sharp canines he had with his human form. He rubbed his eyes.

Wait, his eyes? 

Oh no. He quickly closed one eye, and then the other, panic rising in his chest when he realized he did in fact have binocular vision. He quickly looked down at himself, recognizing the fit, slim chest of none other than Dipper Gleeful. He squeaked when he heard a knock on his door, quickly looking around in panic.

"Brother? Hurry up, breakfast is ready."

"O-Okay." 

If Mabel sensed an odd tone to her brother's voice, she didn't say anything. He heard footsteps click across the wooden floor, away from the bedroom door. He quickly forced the blankets off himself, whimpering when he tried to stand. He looked down on himself, fear bubbling in his stomach at the thought of Dipper finding out. Where was Dipper, anyway? He couldn't take over his human form because, well, it was a manifestation of his magic. So that meant...

"William!"

Will looked up to see Dipper scowling at him, arms crossed over his chest as he floated in the air above him. He took his lower lip between his teeth, eyebrows furrowing in anxiety at the sight of his very angry boyfriend.

"I-I'm s-sorry!"

The boy sighed in annoyance as he rubbed his temple. This was the second time this week that Will had accidentally possessed his body, and the fourth time this month that Will had unknowingly used his magic to cause trouble and it was really, really, grating on the male Gleeful twin's nerves. 

"Why is this happening so frequently, Will?"

"I-I don't know, mast-!" The demon cut himself off short, anxiously watching for Dipper's reaction to the slip up. He quickly corrected himself. "Dipper." 

Will sniffled and felt tears well up in his eyes. He tried to blink them away, only feeling them run down his cheeks. 

"Well, we'll have to go talk to Mabel again then. In the meantime, go get the temporary body we made." 

This "temporary body" was, embarrassingly enough, an adorable stuffed lion that Dipper had bought Will when they first started dating. Because of the overwhelming attachment Will has to the object, Dipper could possess it a lot easier than the other objects laying around the house because of Will's magic having a hold over his own when he wasn't in his body. Dipper just really wished he didn't have to walk around his own house as a cute baby blue-colored tiger. 

Will quickly ran to the door, leaving Dipper to float in the air with a huff of frustration. He wasn't sure why this had become so frequent, or why Will seemed to be having so much trouble with his powers lately. It had, strangely enough, really started to become a problem a few days after they'd admitted their feelings, and that was a good few weeks ago. Yet these occurrences were still happening with him waking up as a ghost rather than a human or with Will making more mistakes than usual, and it was really starting to become a problem. The first time, he could understand Will was nervous about their slow-moving relationship and may not be able to focus on his power completely. The second time...well, Will was always a nervous wreck and took a little longer than most to calm down.

But this was the fourth time, and his patience could only handle so much.

The demon quickly scurried back into the room, eyes turned down as he held the stuffed animal out. He didn't mean to scold his boyfriend (that still felt weird to say), but this was just getting very out of hand. He quickly possessed the small animal, wiggling slightly in Will's arms to adjust to the change in his body. 

"Alright, let's go get Mabel." 

Will nodded, hugging the lion close to his body as he walked out of the room. He sniffled, hugging Dipper closer to his chest as he started crying. The lion looked up at him with what could be interpreted as a small frown, ears pulling back only slightly.

"William, it's okay." 

"N-No, it's not. I-I'm always messing up."

"It's not something we can't fix." Dipper stated plainly. "Let's just go fix this and then we can try and figure out what's been going on with you."

Will nodded, wiping his face with the back of one of his arms. Dipper sighed as they made it to the kitchen, with Mabel raising an eyebrow at them.

"Again?"

"Again." 

William sniffled again as he gently placed Dipper onto the counter. The lion straightened itself, standing on its hind legs as it looked at Mabel. 

"I don't know if our magic fully recovered from the last time this happened." She looked at William. "You know, two days ago?"

"I-I'm so s-sorry." Will whimpered, eyes falling to the ground in shame.

"Let's just get to it." Dipper snapped, feeling Will hold him again as they moved to the basement. 

Luckily, their magic had recovered enough for them to force Dipper back into his own body and for Will to regain his own body, but the twins were exhausted by the end of it. Dipper laid on his back, panting heavily as his hands covered his face. Mabel was seated against the cold wall, forcing herself to get to her feet.

"I'm going to...go get some water and eat breakfast."

Dipper grunted in response, maintaining his position on the floor. Will was laying next to him, whimpering softly. Dipper turned to see Will sniffling, his face buried in his folded arms. The human sighed and rested a hand on the demon's back in an attempt to comfort the demon, but Will's body only trembled under his touch. He frowned, shifting closer.

"Will?"

"P-Please don't...leave me."

Dipper's eyebrows furrowed. Leave him? 

"What?" 

"I-I know I mess up a lot a-and you're angry a-and I'm sorry." Will hiccuped.

Dipper wrapped an arm around Will and hugged him close.

"You silly demon. I'm not going to leave you."

He felt Will sniffle in his arms and he nuzzled the back of the demon's head.

"Y-You're not?"

"No. You're my...boyfriend. I care for you deeply. But I'd like to know why this keeps happening."

Will looked down in shame and Dipper rubbed his arm.

"I was a-afraid you'll leave."

The Gleeful twin smiled softly before shaking his head. 

"You adorably stupid demon."


	20. Hey Baby, I Think I Wanna Marry You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - REVERSE FALLS

Hey Baby, I Think I Wanna Marry You

Dipper sat at his desk, staring at the way the omega would take careful, quiet steps around the room as he cleaned. William was always silent, always gentle with every movement he made. The alpha loved it, loved the way even the omega's smiles were soft when he would look at him. He rested his cheek in his hand, blue eyes watching fondly as Will carefully organized the books on his shelf. His eyes wandered over the omega's slim body.

William was wearing the nice dark blue dress shirt he'd gotten him recently, with it being nicely tucked into black slacks. His black dress shoes were clean, with their very soft clicks against the wooden floor with each step. His blue hair was even combed back nicely, making the alpha rumble happily in his seat. William looked at him curiously then, with his innocently bright blue eyes meeting the alpha's and Dipper forced composure on himself.

"Master?"

Dipper waved him off gently, and the omega nodded and returned to carefully rearranging the books. He looked back down to his desk, severely uninterested in the work he'd been previously planning. Maybe it was William's soothing scent filling the room, or his own pre-heat coming along, he didn't know and he didn't really care much to focus on it. He turned back to watch William happily sigh to himself when he finished at the bookshelf, glancing around the room to ensure it was up to inspection. Then the omega was gone in a flash of harmless fire, and the alpha frowned slightly when the scent of the omega slowly dissipated with him. 

He moved out of his seat, smoothly walking out of the room and through the neat hallways of the Gleeful Manor. He supposed he could go into town, pick up that dress Mabel had been eyeing the other day. She had been doing well in avoiding trouble with Pacifica and Gideon, so it would be a nice little gift for his twin. He walked down the stairs, ears quick to hear the soft padding of feet following closely behind him. The edges of his mouth curled only slightly as he continued forward when he felt soft brushes of a hand against his, pausing before the large front doors. As expected, William was quick to open them for his master and Dipper's eyes lingered a little longer than normal on him before he walked into the light. 

It was a moderately decent temperature, having been the start of the fall season. While the alpha's favorite season was winter, Will loved the summer. Dipper had noticed this the last summer when Will would spend most of his time outside, grinning widely at the blooming flowers and warm breeze. He stepped forward, hearing the doors close behind him and he continued forward.

"William, you can stay here."

He heard a scuffle as the omega stopped shortly behind him. He turned to see the omega nibble his lower lip nervously as if he wanted to say something. Dipper gave a curt nod to allow him to speak.

"Can I come with you, master?"

Dipper's eyebrows rose only slightly. The demon blushed, eye turning to the ground. The alpha waited for an explanation, which Will was quick to supply.

"I...I finished my chores."

Dipper had a feeling that wasn't the whole truth. He placed a hand on his hip as he waited for Will to continue. The omega turned an even brighter red as he continued.

"I would like to spend the day with you." 

Dipper's shoulders relaxed. He glanced up at the large front doors before looking back to the omega in front of him. 

"Alright, come on then."

Will's face lit up as he quickly trotted to the slick black car, sliding into the passenger seat happily. The alpha chuckled softly before following, sitting in the driver's seat and closing the door behind him. He felt a light heat slide onto his knee and he looked down to see Will's gloved hand hesitantly move to rest on his leg. He rested one of his hands over it, gripping it gently as he turned the car on.

The trip to the town was short, much to the blatant displeasure of the omega when Dipper pulled his hand away. When they got out of the car, they were greeted with the old charm of the small buildings and stone pavement. Will immediately went to the alpha's side like he always did when they were in public, but Dipper could feel the soft brushes of the demon's hand against his like the omega was itching to hold it. They couldn't, but Dipper...well, he really wanted to, as well. The alpha strolled down the sidewalk, blue eyes nonchalant as he heard the soft footsteps of the omega fall into place behind him. He gave a small smile to some townspeople as they walked by, nodding his head in a show of greeting. They were almost to the shop when Dipper caught the scent of...ugh.

Pacifica bounded forward, eyes wide and bright as she ran up to him. She held a cheery smile as she stopped in front of him, hands placed in front of her hips. 

"Dipper!"

"Northwest." Dipper stated plainly in greeting, feeling Will press against his back. He could even feel the omega's gloved hands gently claw into the back of his arm in a subtle show of possession - even if no one could see it. 

"What're you two doing tonight?"

Dipper raised an eyebrow. Will ducked his head shyly when Pacifica smiled at him. 

"That depends on what you're about to tell me." The alpha sighed internally. It really was difficult trying to keep up appearances when the omega very clearly had feelings for him. He'd love to just tell her he had no intention of ever sporting affection for her, but Mabel had done enough to almost tarnish their perfect reputation. 

"I need your help crafting! I'm holding a puppet show tonight!" Her eyes brightened in a way that made Dipper almost sympathetic.

"I'm afraid I cannot. I'm not much of a crafter." He felt the gloved hands grip him harder. A soft growl that only he could hear came from behind him. 

Her face immediately fell though only for a moment, but Dipper knew she wouldn't give up. She never did, with her endless energy and optimistic attitude. As expected, her face brightened again. 

"Will can! He's helped me before! And it would be really great if you came to the shack!" She blushed and Dipper sighed internally. "You can see everything and maybe come to see my show tonight?"

He felt Will press his face against his back. His show of possession was becoming obvious and he cleared his throat, feeling the omega pull back only slightly, though the hands still gripped him. 

"If you insist. I haven't seen Will craft before." The omega squeaked behind him. "And I suppose I didn't have anything too exciting planned for the night." 

The omega's smile widened as she nodded and ran off, her scent thick with joy. Will allowed a full growl then, though low, and Dipper turned his head only slightly.

"What's the matter, William? Afraid you have competition?" The twin teased, the side of his blue eye briefly meeting the demon's. 

The omega didn't say anything, finally pulling away when the alpha started walking into the shop. It didn't take long to purchase the dress, and with it neatly sealed in a dress bag and hung over the alpha's shoulder, Dipper walked out of the store and started toward the car. Will was close again, nearly pressed against him. He glanced at the omega who was looking around with a stern expression. He carefully slid the dress into the backseat and closed the door, propping himself against the car as he looked around the clearing. Will was in front of him then, standing between his feet and looking him in the eyes in a way that even Dipper hadn't seen on the demon.

"William?"

"You're not actually g-going tonight, are you?" Dipper rose an eyebrow. He hadn't seen this side of William before, tight and possessive. It was making his stomach heat a little.

"Maybe I am." The alpha smirked, folding his arms over his chest. The omega growled softly, stepping closer until their faces were close. Dipper narrowed his eyes.

"You know the rules in public." Dipper stated, watching Will's eye soften as he stepped back, ducking his head in embarrassment. 

"S-Sorry, master." 

And just like that, it was gone. 

"She asked for you to be there." The alpha watched Will pout and look at the ground. "We could always come up with something better to do." 

Will's face was completely red now, eye wide in embarrassment but Dipper could see it. 

"L-Like what, master?"

There it was. But instead of the suggestive line he could have given, he leaned a little forward after glancing around, gently taking the omega's hand into his own. He lifted it, gently kissing the top of the gloved hand before letting it fall between them as he continued to hold it.

"How about I take you out?"

Will stared at him, his eyes suddenly bright.

"Y-You mean on a..."

"Date? Yes." The alpha winked at him quickly, dropping their hands. "Would you like that?"

Will nodded enthusiastically, a shy smile spreading across his lips. Dipper's eyes quickly shot to a pedestrian who was walking into the clearing toward their car, thankful he'd dropped their hands in time. The older woman smiled at him, waving and he returned the wave as she passed.

"Come on, let's go get this to Mabel." 

The demon smiled, walking to his side of the car and sliding in. His smile was still bright, eye staring at Dipper happily as the alpha glanced around the clearing before getting in the car. One more glance, and he quickly leaned in and pecked Will on the cheek. The demon blushed wildly, smile widening to a toothy grin. The alpha started the car, glancing at Will with a small smile. 

"Where would we go?" Will broke the calm silence, his giddiness leaking into his scent.

"We could leave town and go dancing." Dipper smirked. The omega loved dancing with him, always eager to do so when the family was out of the house and the alpha would play music in his office. Will's scent became sweet and the alpha chuckled.

There was a small club an hour from the town that no one from Gravity Falls visited. It wasn't that Dipper was afraid anyone would catch them, because he could easily erase their memories with his and Will's magic, but he knew the omega would be fretting the entire time. They were secret for the time being, hiding their relationship from the Gleeful family while Dipper established himself as an head alpha in the town. It wouldn't look well if people knew the young alpha had his eyes set on an omega that worked as his servant of sorts. If anything, the alpha couldn't care less about what the townspeople thought. If they knew Will's true potential as an all-powerful dream demon, the fact that he worked as a servant of sorts was the last thing that they'd think of. But Dipper feared most for Will when it came to his family, not knowing how Mabel's attitude toward him would shift knowing he would give himself completely to only him. 

The omega's smile faded into a small one as they approached the manor. He chanced a glance at the alpha whose expression had returned to his normally stoic one. The front door opened and the other twin walked out, heels clicking against the wooden porch as they stepped out of the car. Her stark blue eyes met the other alpha's in curiosity.

"Why did you go into town, brother?" Her eyes glanced at Will who quickly looked to his feet. Whenever the mistress was around, he could actually feel the shackles on his body. 

"I have a gift for you." Dipper replied simply, pulling open the backseat and taking the dress bag out. The female alpha smiled, walking forward and accepting the dress bag.

"Oh, brother, you shouldn't have!"

"Go try it on." The male twin watched his sister quickly run into the house. He turned to Will who was still staring at the ground. Cyan blue shackles glistened in the light and he frowned.

"William." 

The omega turned to him, his eyes watery.

"Just remember tonight."

The omega smiled softly, nodding before following Mabel into the manor. Dipper sighed. Everyday it was getting harder to hide it. His alpha instincts wanted nothing more than to just claim the omega and protect him from everything - the townspeople, Pacifica and Gideon, his family. He just wanted to see the small smiles Will held in their private moments last longer than the few moments they had alone. 

He found himself sitting in his office, pen rolling between his fingers as he struggled with the alpha instincts inside him. They just insisted on marking the omega tonight, everyone else be damned. He had a fortune under his name from his efforts under the Gleeful name. He could easily break Mabel's magical influence over Will (he was the one who'd made the shackles in the first place, anyway) and bind the demon to him and him only behind just the mark. Easily enough they could run away, get married and establish themselves elsewhere. It was so cliché it made him scrunch his nose in disgust. If anything, he could challenge the head alpha of the household, Stanley, and probably die for the sake of the demon. It would be honorable in a way. Though, he didn't think things would get that dramatic. 

He rubbed his chin with his free hand, eyes darting over the paperwork still scattered on his desk. He sighed as he leaned back in the leather chair, pulling a drawer open and reaching in to carefully pull out the small black velvet box that was usually nestled between papers and other office supplies. He stared at it for a long moment before flicking it open and looking over the golden ring that rested between soft velvet cushions. Was high societal status actually worth it? He plucked the ring out, holding the cool metal in his warm hand. 

In the end, he and Mabel would be the top alphas in the region. Who he was mated to wouldn't matter then. And Mabel would forgive him. He could easily get her another slave, having already worked with Will in tracking down another demon in the area that had supposedly fallen in through the same hole in dimensions that Will did. Even Stanley would eventually come around, knowing how much work the twin had put into the family reputation. If he was stern and dominate, they would back off. His magical powers only strengthened with his alpha hormones, and he knew all too well that his family would eventually bend to his wishes. Things would be fine. 

He nodded to himself, carefully sliding the ring back in its place and tucking the box into his pocket. He glanced at his watch, grateful that it was already time for them to go. He'd given Mabel the excuse that he had an errand to run and that they'd be out of the house for a good portion of the night. Content with her new dress, she didn't press to learn more about what they were doing. He stood from his chair, walking out and down the stairs. Will was waiting by the front door, eyes bright as he stood happily in the same clothes he'd worn earlier. The alpha glanced around before nodding, leading the duo out of the manor and to his car. 

It wasn't until they were a good ten minutes away and the shack disappeared from view that Will smiled. And when the "Farewell" sign of Gravity Falls passed, Will was purring when Dipper slipped one of his hands into the omega's. 

"Dipper" It was such a strange sound off the demon's tongue, never being used unless they were alone "w-where are we going?"

The alpha smirked, glancing at the demon for a moment before focusing on the road ahead of them.

"It's a surprise."

The omega rumbled beside him, such a happy sound that made the alpha warm. Dipper watched for signs, reading them carefully as they sped through. Sunset would be coming soon, and the alpha was on a time limit. Eventually he pulled into a small side road, making the omega beside him perk up in curiosity. Dipper chuckled when a blue eye flickered between him and the road. 

"Patience, Will." 

He pulled into a small, empty gravel parking lot, exiting the car. His heart was pounding, and even Will was glancing at him strangely with the shift in his scent. Will's hair fluffed at the soft breeze, and Dipper walked forward to take the omega's hand. Their fingers intertwined and Will smiled as he nibbled on his lower lip. The alpha waved his hand over the demon's neck, breaking the chain that was bound to him temporarily. Will's eyes widened, his free hand shooting up to stroke his neck. He wasn't completely free, still bound to Mabel as to not cause suspicion, but Will was grateful all the same. He followed Dipper on a small path, smiling softly when it led to a little lake that rested below what looked like a canyon. He could make out a waterfall in the distance, could hear the soft sounds of the breeze drift over the water. It was peaceful and welcoming, relaxing him entirely as he gently squeezed Dipper's hand.

"William."

The omega turned to him, eye sparkling with love and admiration. Dipper broke their contact briefly, lifting his hand to stroke the demon's cheek. He leaned forward, kissing the omega softly on the lips. Will purred under him, wrapping his arms around the alpha's shoulders. They pulled away with Dipper resting his forehead against Will's with a warm smile.

"Let's get married." 

Will's eye widened before blinking a few times in surprise. He opened his mouth to say something before shutting it, only to open it again. 

"M-Married?"

Dipper reached into his pocket and pulled out the small box, his normally hard blue eyes softened with the gasp that escaped from the omega. Will's hands immediately flew to his mouth, eye tearing up as his face flushed. The alpha chuckled warmly before falling on one knee, flicking open the box and looking up to Will's teary expression.

"I want to marry you, William Cipher. My very sweet, very handsome omega." 

Will's face scrunched as tears flowed freely down his cheek, even down the other under the eyepatch and the alpha smiled. The omega sniffled, nodding his head enthusiastically as he let out a whine, wiping his face with the back of one of his arms. Dipper stood then, gently taking one of Will's hands after plucking the golden ring from its resting place. He slid it on the demon's finger, satisfied with the fit. And then suddenly Will tackled him into a hug, throwing them both on the floor with an escaped huff from Dipper as he hit the ground. Too shocked to say anything as he tried to regain his breath, he watched Will tighten his arms around his torso, rubbing his cheek against Dipper's chest happily. 

More tears flowed, with the omega crying happily as he sniffled. Dipper laughed then, a hearty, happy laugh that he hadn't experienced in a long time. Will's eye flowed at the sound, his smile beaming as he pulled away and straddled the alpha. Dipper looked to him, smile wide as his eyes studied Will's face.


	21. A Grave Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BILLDIP (KINDOF CANON) UNIVERSE

Bill slammed into Dipper, teeth bared and snarled filling the air between them as Dipper fell backward. Dipper quickly slid to his feet, growling as he shoved the alpha off and threw a punch at the alpha's face. Bill yelped for a moment before hissing, grabbing Dipper and throwing him into the wall. He was quick then, towering over Dipper as he lifted the omega to meet his eye. Dipper bore his teeth, lifting his legs and kicking the alpha in the chest. Bill stumbled back, eye glowing red as he quickly rounded on the omega. His hand rested on the omega's neck, forcing Dipper back into the wall. His grip wasn't tight, not enough to strangle or choke, and Dipper knew the alpha was holding back. He hadn't even managed to actually hurt anywhere from the attacks, and that made this hurt a lot worse.

Dipper gripped the alpha's hand, turning Bill's eye down to look before his fist met the alpha's jaw. Bill fell back, releasing him as blood splurged onto the floor. He stumbled back, hand gripping his jaw as he stared at the ground where blood began to pool. Dipper's eyes widened at the sight, watching blood dribble down the alpha's mouth. 

"Bill-"

Bill shook his head, eye suddenly hard as he snarled and spit out the blood that had started to pool in his mouth. Dipper stared in horror. He hadn't realized how hard he'd been hitting, and now the alpha was actually bleeding. He felt sick. 

The alpha wiped the blood streaks on his chin with his arm, smearing his blood over his mouth as he turned. 

"You want to fight like that, then? All of this is worth it to you?" Bill's voice was icy, making Dipper tremble under his gaze. "We'll fight like that then."

Bill snarled and lurched forward, grabbing the omega and throwing him across the room. The omega slammed into the wall harshly, whimpering when pain shot through his back. Dipper quickly scrambled to his feet when the alpha was approaching him again, preparing for another attack. Bill's eye was a horrible red, promising bloodshed and the omega's heart clenched. He quickly swiped the alpha's feet from under him, and Bill hissed as he groaned the ground. This gave Dipper a chance to quickly stand, almost running before the alpha grabbed his ankle and tugged it from under him. Dipper fell to the ground with a hard thud, yelping before he quickly turned to kick the alpha's arm. 

Bill was quick, grabbing the omega's other leg and jumping on top of him. His legs pinned the omega's down, and his arms gripped Dipper's tightly. Dipper's heart stopped at the sight of Bill towering over him, blood smeared and eye a bright red as he bore his fangs for the omega. 

"Is it really worth losing the only alpha that's ever cared about you, Dipper?" 

Dipper felt weak. He felt horribly sick and he couldn't move. Guilt clenched his stomach as he tried to find the motivation to continue. But this was for justice. This was to make the world a better place, something he'd dreamed of as a kid. And while what he was fighting for...while it wasn't worth losing the alpha, the thought of justice was. He head butted the alpha and quickly shoved him off. 

The alpha howled, clutching his head as he tried to stand. Dipper ran for the door, holding it before chancing a glance back. Bill just stared at him. And for a moment, Dipper wanted to go back. He wanted to give up this belief in justice and let the alpha kill. The alpha shook his head, turning. 

"Goodbye, Pine Tree."

And that's when his heart shattered. The alpha turned and limped away, his hands gripping his head as he disappeared out the room. The omega felt something in him crumble as he turned, running to where the other alpha was being held hostage. Bill's guards had left, probably to the alpha's orders, and the battered alpha slowly lifted his head. A wiry smile grew over his face and a cold cackle filled the air.

"You lost your alpha just for me? How sweet." 

Dipper clenched his jaw as he grabbed the alpha by his restrained arms, dragging him out of the room harshly. The alpha only snickered, laughing at the omega's obvious heartbreak.

"I could be your new alpha, wouldn't you like that?"

Dipper growled in warning, though it did nothing. Dipper knew it wouldn't do anything. Bill was the only alpha that had ever actually listened to him. He threw the restrained alpha into the back of the police car, shutting it aggressively to mute the insane giggling that erupted from the alpha. His nausea built up as he tried to forget the look on Bill's face. 

He quickly slid into the driver's seat, racing forward with his lights and sirens on. The alpha continued to laugh behind him over the sounds of the radio.

"You realize why he wanted to kill me right?"

Dipper glanced at the alpha through the rear view mirror, eyes narrowed.

"I killed his family." The alpha giggled, fangs peeking out in sick amusement as he seemed to reminisce the memory. 

Dipper's eyes widened as he slammed the breaks on the car. The alpha fell forward, slamming into the back of his seat. He stared forward, stomach clenched in horror as his hands gripped the steering wheel.

All the nights of Bill screaming in his sleep replayed in his mind, tossing in a way that revealed the alpha's past in a way that the markings on his body hadn't. The deep scars that littered his body where knife carved into skin years ago. Where Bill's eye would fade into hazy pain when he remembered his family. And Dipper had taken this man from the alpha, taken everything Bill had worked his whole life for, just for justice. He lost his alpha for this twisted creature, had taken everything from Bill. The alpha giggled again, curling up in the backseat.

"It's your choice now, omega. Your precious alpha going to jail for murder or losing him altogether." 

Dipper snarled, turning to look at the alpha. The man only giggled more, eyes turned upward in obvious amusement. 

"Everything that alpha has done for you, and this is how you repay him? How sad. It's no wonder he's the only alpha that's offered to mate you." The alpha smiled widely. "And you're still not even marked! I guess you'll just get jumped in an alleyway or something, now that your little alpha won't be around to protect you." 

"You want to die, don't you?" 

"I don't care how I die. Whether it be through rotting in jail or by the hands of the only Cipher left. I did my job." A flicker of red in his eyes made Dipper cringe. "Without you, there will no longer be a Cipher family. And you just played the part beautifully with your need for justice. Omegas are so cute that way, always obeying alpha whims." 

Dipper's gut clenched. 

"He'll never forgive you, even if you do return me to him. You've created a rift that can never be recovered, all for your little obsession with trying to make the world a better place! I commend you, you've done more for my plan than even I could." The alpha giggled.

He was stuck. The alpha was right, the damage had already been done. But what's worse, Bill would easily be thrown into jail regardless of the fact that he deserved to avenge his family. Dipper sighed, turning the car and driving to HQ. The weight of the situation made him frown. After throwing the alpha into a cell, Dipper leaned against the car and tried to figure out what the best course of action was. 

He could call Bill, but something told him that wouldn't be effective. The alpha had probably blocked his number by now, or just wouldn't answer in the first place. By now Bill would have moved locations, making it impossible for him to track him down. Even his members would be scattered, and it would take him weeks to find even a scent knowing Bill's tactics. He groaned, rubbing at his temples in aggravation. He couldn't even use the bond to track Bill because they didn't have one. All this time he'd put it off, thinking the alpha was hiding something from him and of course, he was. It wasn't the possibility of the alpha being non-commital, but the very heavy weight of trying to avenge his entire fallen family. Which Dipper had unknowingly taken from the alpha. 

As a cop, Dipper had done the right thing. He'd prevented another murder, and the incarceration of an alpha. He'd overlooked the meditated murder, which showed he wasn't fully in the light of justice, but a life weighed more on the scale than a thought. On the other hand, Dipper was a terrible omega. He pursed his lips as he stared at the empty lot. It was dark, it was raining, and his emotions were raging heavily inside him. He growled and kicked the tire of his car, huffing angrily as he leaned against it again. 

Not only had he injured the alpha physically, he'd done so mentally. He even possibly ruined the only alpha he could have, could actually settle with, and now he was stuck. He could call Mabel, who could easily come into contact with Bill, but he doubted even his twin could get ahold of the alpha. He opened the car door, plopping himself inside and shutting it aggressively beside him. 

Why didn't Bill tell him? All this time, all these years, the alpha could have easily mention something about it.

'Oh, right' Dipper thought bitterly, 'He was probably trying to avoid this happening.'

His brown eyes scanned the parking lot. He'd been given praise by the chief, who clapped him on the back and spoke of promotions and moving up. He was the first omega in the force to be promoted so quickly, much less to actually capture a murderer, and it just seemed so bitter inside. He'd left quickly after throwing the alpha into the cell, smiling weakly at the congrats everyone gave, before it finally hit him how deep the situation went. 

He could always call Pyronica. 

He nodded, pulling out his phone and turning the radio down. His thumb flicked across the screen until the familiar name popped up. He clicked it before holding the phone to his ear, listening to the rings carefully. 

"Yo, what the hell did you do, kid?"

"I know-"

"Nah, you really don't!" The voice was screeching, making him cringe. "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"Look, I just need to talk to Bill-"

"Oh, no, no. No, kid. You've done enough damage as it is." 

"Bill would have been arrested, Py. He would have been charged for murder and been thrown in jail for life if not executed." Dipper growled back, clenching the phone in a strong grip.

"You don't get it, do ya? Bill's been after this guy his whole life. We've spent decades trackin' him. Do you even know what he did to Bill's family, huh?"

Dipper was silent. She took it as a sign to continue. 

"He mutilated 'em. Not just the 'gory murder ya see on tv' shit. When the police came, they couldn't even recognize the family, much less Bill." 

"What do you mean?"

"Kid, those scars that I know you've seen when you both were ruttin'? That's not even the half of what happened to him." 

Dipper closed his eyes. 

"Please, Py. Just let me talk to him." 

"Kid, if you come near here he's gonna kill ya. I'm doing this for your own good. I dunno how y'all even became a thing, justice has never been on Bill's side so I dunno what he was thinkin' fallin' for a cop, but he's in a dangerous state right now." 

A loud crash in the background confirmed this, mixed with snarls and shouting that made Dipper flinch the phone a little away from his ear. 

"Look, I gotta go."

"Py, please. If he kills me, let him kill me."

"Then that'll just ruin your whole justice obsession, huh?" Pyronica bit back. "Just stay away, copper." 

And then the line went dead. Dipper shook his head, moving the phone down and flicking the screen. He put the phone back to his ear, heart racing as the line rang.

His heart stopped when a gruff voice picked up the phone.

"The hell do you want, omega?" The voice growled dangerously into the phone. 

"Bill, just...just please listen-"

"Cut to the point, kid." His voice was venomous, and Dipper could feel his skin prickle at the sound.

"Can we talk?"

"Isn't that what we're doing now?" Bill growled, and Dipper could hear something smash in the background. 

"I'm sorry."

"Sorries don't exactly fix things now, do they?" 

Dipper had to keep talking. He had to keep Bill on the phone somehow.

"I'm sorry for punching you." 

Bill's snarl could be heard, though Dipper could tell it wasn't directed at him.

"Get that shit out of here! I'll wash the fuckin' blood out in a minute!" He heard Bill scream at someone. "Just go back to your little justice world, kid. Live your cushy little life and leave me the fuck alone." 

"Alpha, please." Dipper whined. The omega tone laced in the sentence. It was a lowly move, but it was the only thing he could think of to keep the alpha on the line.

Bill was silent for a moment. Then he heard shuffling. 

"Kid, find some other alpha to pull that shit on 'cause it's not gonna work on this one anymore." 

"Bill, please. Just...I know what happened. And I'm sorry. If I had known I would've-"

"Would've what, kid?" Bill chuckled sarcastically. "You wouldn't have done anything differently. Justice runs in your blood. It was my mistake for fallin' for a cop." 

Dipper's heart clenched at this, feeling tears prickle at his eyes. He clenched his jaw as he tried to keep his composure.

"Bill, please, I just want to see you."

"Boss, we got him." Dipper's eyebrows furrowed as someone spoke to Bill. Got him? The alpha grumbled something in response.

"Not this time, kid." 

And then the phone went dead. Dipper blinked, eyes looking from the phone to a sudden shadow in front of the building. And then a loud explosion hit, and Dipper quickly ran out of his car, bolting toward the scene. And there he saw two alphas dragging the prisoner out, gagging him quickly as they ran through the rubble. Dipper quickly ran after then, tackling one to the ground as he grabbed the prisoner.

"You just don't know when to quit!" One of the alpha's growled, and Dipper recognized the voice as Eight Ball. 

Zanthar gave him a serious glare, warning him to back off. 

"Get out of here before I have to hurt you." Dipper pulled out his gun, pointing it to the alpha's as he stood over the prisoner. The alpha under him only giggled.

The alphas looked at each other, nodding before they jumped forward and tackled the omega, knocking him mostly unconscious. The only thing Dipper could make out were muffled noises and the sensation of being dragged. He couldn't see, and he felt a jolt of gravity as he seemed to be shoved inside a car. He tried to force the pain in his head to subside as he listened to the two alphas. 

"...didn't say he'd be there."

"...should've left him."

Dipper could feel another body next to him, though it was silent. He wondered if they'd knocked the other one out. 

"Bill's going to kill us."

"We couldn't just leave him there!" One of them growled. 

"Itsa police station...damn ambulance coulda come for him!"

Dipper trembled, feeling incredibly cold suddenly. He was exhausted. He hadn't slept in a few days, worrying over Bill's odd behavior and the strange giddiness everyone had had in Bill's mansion. A part of him was hopeful the alpha would actually see him. 

He finally slipped fully into unconsciousness when the pain became unbearable. When he woke up again, he was in a familiar room. On a familiar bed. He groaned, blinking the blurry vision away as he looked around. His head had been bandaged, and it looked like food and water had been left for him by the bed. Even his clothes were changed, with his uniform neatly folded by the door. The clothes he had on were Bill's, and his body immediately relaxed at the scent. 

He tried to move his legs off the bed, hissing when his head protested the movement. At the sound someone outside the door shuffled, opening the door and peeking their head in. He recognized Keyhole immediately, with his fluffy cyan-colored hair and wide eyes.

"You fine?"

"Yeah...yeah, I'm okay." 

The man walked in, looking him over quickly. 

"Where's Bill?"

"His office. Don't go." Keyhole was always a strange one. Dipper rubbed his forehead.

"I need to see him."

"Think not." The Beta shook his head rapidly. "Not good idea." 

"Please."

"No. No. Stay here." Keyhole frowned, pained. 

Dipper frowned. He needed to fix this. He needed to fix all of this.


	22. Publicity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BILLDIP - (KINDOF CANON) UNIVERSE

Dipper's alpha was a downright ass when it came to publicity. The man walked around like he owned the world, strolling through the streets like he was a king. In a way, the alpha really was, catching the eye of every reporter within the mile who were desperate to get a picture of or with him. As if his ego wasn't bad enough, Omegas and Betas practically flung themselves at him at every corner, hanging off him in pictures like they were actually his mate. They would just stroke his ego, desperate to get the alpha in bed. If Dipper didn't know better, he would actually think they succeeded with the amount of tabloids and magazine articles written about it. 

The omega rolled his eyes as he scrolled through another article gushing about how hot Bill-motherfucking-Cipher was. The article was obsessive, from the combed back golden hair to the beautiful golden eye that "made every omega pregnant in the area he was in". The omega fake gagged, closing the article and standing up in the apartment. He could hear Mabel snicker from the kitchen, quickly appearing with platefuls of food. 

"Lemme guess, more tabloids on Mr. Hot-Shit?"

"You know it." Dipper smiled when Mabel set the plate of fried rice in front of him. 

"Have you seen him lately?" 

"Nope, he's been really busy between interviews and meetings." Dipper watched Mabel raise an eyebrow. "He's not cheating, Mabel."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I am. As much of a egotistical dick that he can be, he's not a cheater. He's been calling every night to check on me." 

The Beta nodded absently before placing her own plate down and scooting her chair in. 

"Still, he should be spending some time with his mate. I don't understand why people forget that he's already mated."

"It's not like Bill really talks about it." Dipper stated bitterly. 

Bill wasn't the type to gush about his omega to the media. It wasn't that Bill didn't love him, because god knows he did. He practically worshipped the omega whenever they were together, but the media had failed to acknowledge this over the years and Bill had just finally given up on even mentioning him anymore. 

To the media, Dipper Pines didn't even exist. 

Dipper took a bite of the rice before his phone buzzed in his pocket. He finished chewing before pulling it out.

"Speak of the devil." He stated with a mouthful before swallowing quickly and accepting the call.

"Little tree!" Bill purred into the phone.

"What's up, Bill?" 

"How are you doing today? Do you need anything?"

Mabel rested her hand on her hand as she looked at him knowingly.

"No, I'm good."

"Are you sure? I know I haven't seen you in a while and I'm afraid you've forgotten all about me."

The omega huffed, rolling his eyes.

"It's kindof impossible to forget someone who's blasted on every media site in the world." 

Bill hummed at this as Dipper took another bite of his meal.

"What're you doing tonight?"

"Nothing."

"What if I came over?" The alpha sounded giddy, and the omega couldn't fight the small smile that spread over his lips.

"Really?"

"Really, little tree. I miss you."


	23. Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BILLDIP - CANON UNIVERSE

Guardian 2 

Dipper could see the clearing ahead, though something in the air made him stop. Bill must have felt it too, as the demon was quick to stand in front of the human with an arm gripping Dipper defensively behind him. 

"Bill, what is-"

"Be quiet and stay here, Pine Tree." Bill's voice was unusually stern, his muscles tense as he continued to guard the human. 

Dipper closed his mouth, knowing the shift in the demon's stance meant whatever was ahead was probably dangerous. Bill continued forward, letting go of him and visibly bristling when he entered the clearing. Dipper slowly moved to kneel behind some bushes, watching Bill's tense figure straighten. 

"My prince." A deep voice stated smugly. 

"What are you doing here, Zanthar?" Bill hissed. Dipper could tell Bill was baring his fangs from the tone of his voice alone. 

"I wanted to make sure the rumors were true that you and your brother broke out of your prisons." 

Dipper could see the manifestation of a golden crown replace the usual black top hat on his guardian's head. He narrowed his eyes in confusion, squinting to see the demonic creature that kneeled sarcastically before his guardian.

"What is this supposed to be, then? A welcoming party?" 

"You smell like a human. Did you seriously bond with one?" 

Bill growled lowly in response and the demon chuckled.

"That's unusual, even for you, Cipher. I didn't even think you could experience love."

Dipper's eyebrows furrowed. Love? 

"Just get to the point. What do you want?"

The demon straightened then, his smug aura suddenly gone. 

"I'm warning you as a payback for you saving my life before. They're after you, and if you want to save that little human of yours I would recommend breaking the bond before the other demons find out." The demon shifted. "You know full well both of you can't stay in this dimension any longer. It's either you or him that must go back."

"I appreciate your concern. You don't owe me anymore, but I would hope you wouldn't reveal my location so quickly." 

"Bill Cipher, begging? Wow, that must be some human to change a demon like you." Zanthar turned then, waving his hand nonchalantly. "Anyway, hope you make it, prince. I don't know why you chose to save your brother over taking over as King, but I hope it was worth it." 

And then the demon was gone with a snap of his fingers, leaving Bill in the clearing alone. The demon turned on his heel, briskly walking toward the entrance of the forest. He grabbed Dipper then, forcing him up and tugging him along to keep pace with the demon.

"Bill, what was all that?"

"We need to get you home."

"Are you going to explain the fact that you have a crown and he just referred to you as a prince? And what's all this about people coming after you?"

"Not now, Pine Tree. You're in danger and I need to make sure you get to safety." Bill stopped then, wrapping an arm around Dipper's torso and pulling him close. The human squeaked at the sudden contact, watching the demon snap his fingers before they were suddenly in the Mystery Shack. Nausea immediately hit him as he fell to his knees, holding his head.

"I'm sorry, I know you don't like teleportation but this is an emergency." 

"Bill, are you going to-"

And the demon was gone as quickly as they'd came, leaving the human alone in his room. He waited for the overwhelming nausea to pass before he stood, forcing himself slowly down the stairs. 

"N-No, that can't be."

"It is, Will. Zanthar found us and that means others can easily find us, too."

Dipper could see the blue-haired demon shake his head in disbelief, his usual shy self long forgotten as he glared into the ground. He looked around for Mabel, who was oddly absent from the room. 

"We need to talk to Ford before I go back." Bill stated, his golden eye no longer holding the usual playful glint. 

"Y-You can't go back, Bill! Th-they'll kill you!" Will was trembling then, shaking his head in horror. 

"We have no other choice. You need to pair bond with Dipper and serve as his guardian as well as Mabel to ensure their safety. Two charges is going to be overwhelming at first but I know you can handle it. I have to break the bond."

"What?" Dipper quickly ran down the rest of the stairs, nausea pushed aside. "Bill, what the hell is going on?"

The demon turned to him, face solemn as he walked forward and placed his hands on Dipper's shoulders.

"I'm sorry, kid. But I can't explain everything right now. We have to act quickly."

"No, Bill, you need to explain what's going on before we do anything!"

"Will, talk to him. I need to find Ford." 

"Bill!" Dipper yelled as the demon quickly disappeared again. He turned to Will who looked like he was about to burst into tears. 

"William, please start explaining this."


	24. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BILLDIP - KINDOF CANON UNIVERSE

Perhaps things wouldn't be so bad. Sure, he was a little irritated by his parents' insistence in picking an omega, but he knew he'd put it off long enough. They just wanted him to be happy. He leaned back in his chair, waiting for the next omega to come through the door. He'd declined every other omega's offer, his inner alpha turning its nose up at each individual that walked in. He couldn't explain it, but something told him to wait. His inner alpha seemed to be set on finding a specific omega, and Dipper was down to the last Omega his parents had found for him. 

He yawned as Mabel walked in, holding a pitcher of glowing pink juice filled to the brink with dinosaurs and glitter. He smiled as she hopped to his seat on the couch.

"DipDop, I made some fresh Mabel Juice for you! Mom said you're on your last Omega and I figured you could use a pick-me-up." Mabel poured the juice into a cup after she'd placed it on the coffee table in front of him and Dipper raised his eyebrows at the way the glitter reflected the sunlight from the window. 

"Yeah, it's been really weird. They're all nice, but I just-I don't know. I'm not entirely sure about any of them." Dipper stared at the drink until it finally settled. 

"Don't worry, Dipper. You'll know when you see them. It's like love at first sight! It's romantic and perfect!" 

Dipper rolled his eyes, unable to hide his smile. His sister had long found her omega, and told him it was much like being able to see for the first time. She told him it was life-changing and romantic, and Dipper just messed with her hair and told her to stop reading so many romance novels. 

"I mean it, Dipper! It is! You'll know when you see." Mabel stuck her tongue out, perfect teeth in between her tongue as she did so. Her braces from their youth were long gone. 

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Dipper turned back to the Manila file in his hands. It was so thin, he almost thought it would be empty if he didn't see the name written on the tab.

Cipher, William 

"He's in the kitchen. He's super nice! And pretty attractive!" Mabel wiggled her eyebrows at her twin brother at the sight of the file. 

"Ugh Mabel get out of here!" Dipper laughed, gently pushing his sister.

"Alright Bro-Bro. I'll go get him. But remember what I said!" 

Mabel quickly left the room, leaving Dipper to start playing with the chair. He rocked it, waiting as his thoughts turned to his sister and her mate.

The day she'd finally chosen, he remembered she squealed loud enough to be heard throughout the whole house. Dipper was in the other room when he accidentally dropped his plate at the sound. He had grumbled as he started cleaning the mess, listening to Mabel gush about whoever was in the room to whoever was in the room. He raised an eyebrow at this. After he finished cleaning, he knocked on the door and entered, seeing Mabel jump excitedly around the man who was blushing wildly. 

"DipDop! I've found him!" Mabel was grinning, bring pink braces making her smile look even wider. 

Tad Strange stood there, clad in a nice suit and a bowler's hat looking like he'd just won the lottery but was too shy to really show his true excitement. Mabel had pulled him into one of her famous bone-crushing hugs and he laughed softly. 

A soft knock was heard on the door and Dipper cleared his threat as he was taken from his thoughts. The door opened slowly, and a taller man walked in. Dipper's jaw just about dropped.

Okay, so maybe Mabel had a point. Maybe his vision was a little clearer, and colored were a little bit brighter, and he felt a little more alive than he had before. Dipper stared at the man, looking him up and down in a way of pure admiration. He was taller, a little taller than Dipper that he could tell, with blond hair that was carefully groomed back. He wore a top hat which covered a lot of his hair, but Dipper could see the darker brown sides of the man's head. Golden eyes met dark brown for a split second before Dipper looked at the fitting suit the man wore. The man was brimming with confidence and mischief. He was so unlike the other omegas he'd seen and now he wished he'd looked at the file beforehand, as if it would've prepared him for the sight before him. 

"So, do I say my name first or..."

Dipper swallowed hard, feeling a blush forming on his cheeks. Even his voice was stunning. 

"Oh-uh-yes! Yes! My name's Dipper!" Dipper stood up, feeling his legs weaken slightly as he held his hand out to the other man. The taller man laughed, making Dipper's heart race even more than it was.

"The name's William, but you can call me Bill. Bill Cipher." Bill took Dipper's hand in a firm shake. 

It was clear the omega knew of Dipper's decision before he could even utter the words. Their hands held for a little longer than normal, and Dipper had to eventually let go when the omega cleared his throat playfully. 

"So, should I tell you a bit about myself?" Bill's smirk only grew as Dipper blinked, as if he was trying to refocus his vision.

"Uh-sure! Yeah that would be great!" Dipper hesitated for a moment before finally deciding to sit back down. 

Bill took the seat in front of Dipper, folding his leg over the other. Dipper attempted to ignore the fact that his face was completely red as he finally opened the file sitting in front of him. He saw his hands shaking as he finally got the thing open, quickly returned his hands to his lap. 

"Well, I'm 24 years old. I graduated from Gravity Falls University and I'm currently working under my father in the Cipher corporation." Bill tilted his head slightly, amusement growing as he watched Dipper. 

"W-Wow that's pretty cool!" 

"Just about everything is in that file. I don't have a lot to say, really, which is why the file is fairly small. My wildest years were solely in college but who's isn't?" Bill gave a playful wink and Dipper turned even more red. 

"A-Ah, yeah. I see!" Dipper smiled, adjusting the papers. 

"I like movies and music, my favorite color's yellow, and I'm a fan of parties every once in a while." Bill's eyes glowed with mischief and Dipper didn't know what to really make of it. 

While he seemed to be the complete opposite of Bill when it came to his apparent interest in partying, he couldn't ignore the way his inner alpha practically growled in want. It was something Dipper hadn't felt before, and the way it almost tore through him made him almost fearful. 

"So, um, tell me a bit about your love life. Have you ever had an alpha before?" Dipper leaned back, attempting to calm the growing feeling of possessiveness in his chest. 

"Mm, no, I haven't. I've never been marked before." 

Dipper chewed the inside of his cheek as he mulled over the word. He'd never been 'marked', but had he ever been-

"I have been mated, yes. Only once though." Bill seemed to catch on to the younger Alpha's thoughts, casually leaning back in the chair. A possessive growl threatened to escape Dipper's throat but he bit it back. 

"Okay. Uh-alright well. Um. Do you want something to drink?" Dipper quickly turned his attention to the pitcher before making eye contact with a floating, glistening T-Rex.

"I'd love some, thank you." 

Dipper took the clean spare glass Mabel had brought, pouring some of the liquid into the cup. He was careful to miss half the glitter and the attempted escape of one of the dinosaurs as he lifted the pitcher again, carefully handing the glass to the blond man. Bill chuckled as he watched the glitter swirl in the cup.

"I'm assuming your sister made this?" 

"She's very-she loves glitter. A lot. It won't kill you, I promise. I've had it a million times. It's weird." 

Bill smirked as he took a sip of the drink, shock taking over his features as he seemed to register the taste.

"Wow, that's good!" Bill's eyebrows raised humorously.

Dipper laughed. While it looked like a pink nightmare, Mabel's juice was the best damn lemonade anyone had ever had. As long as you got past the taste of glitter that stuck to the insides of your cheeks. 

Dipper glanced at the door, aware of Mabel's feet shadowing in front of the crack under the door. He smiled warmly, relaxing slightly. His sister was always keeping an eye on him. He finally turned back to the omega, sure of his decision. 

"Have you had any other offers? For alphas?" 

"I have been offered a few, but I think I came here for a reason." 

Dipper smiled. 

"If it's alright with you, I think I've chosen my alpha." Bill winked, watching the younger boy turn bright red all over again.

They heard Mabel squeal as she bolted from behind the door, hugging Bill from behind.

"My new brother-in-law!" 

Dipper didn't even have to say he'd accepted the Omega's request as Bill stood. 

His chest warmed.


	25. Stolen Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - REVERSE FALLS

Dipper and Will had been walking for some time now. The shack had disappeared behind them a while ago and silence had lingered between them. Dipper didn't say much, not that the alpha ever really did, but even Will was noticing the unusual silence that rested between them. The snow had long since melted from the winter and the omega could even see some flowers now blooming in the slow welcoming of spring. 

He glanced at Dipper again. 

The alpha seemed to be thinking, though of what Will had little idea. Things were pretty calm lately, with the fact that their magic shows had ceased for the holidays and there was even a quiet murmur that rested in the Gleeful household in place of the loud booming from Stanford's lab downstairs or of Stanley and Mabel's loud laughter from watching horror movies. But Will had noticed the strange silence that had taken over Dipper in the past couple of days and he was curious. Curious...and a little scared. 

He'd heard of an omega that had offered themselves to the alpha, but didn't know what had come of it. He knew Pacifica had feelings for his master, that much had been known for years, even before Will had come into the picture. But then came their nights together, where Dipper would cuddle him and whisper sweet things to him as they fell asleep, or the way the alpha would always nibble on his ear or trace designs down his arms when no one was around. But since Pacifica had presented to Dipper, the alpha had been stoic and had avoided any contact with the demon. This was the first time in days that Dipper had actually asked him to accompany him on his walk, to be near him. 

It scared Will to no end.

As they continued, Dipper's blue eyes continued to stare forward. Will thought they glowed with the way they reflected the sunlight. His eyes were nothing like his master's, nothing like the sharp, guarded glow in the alpha's look. But Will knew the other omega hadn't seen the other side of his master. The one that was soft, that held him close at night. Pacifica didn't see the panting, loosened smile that came from the alpha when they rutted during his heats, or the way Dipper's eyes would have a glint of red when he would protect him in times when the alpha would detect even the slightest bit of danger in the area. Pacifica would never take that from Will. They were memories the omega cherished, replaying over and over in his mind at night when he was hugged to the alpha's chest. 

Will looked down to see the red journal lightly grasped in the alpha's hand. He'd helped Dipper add to it, even writing some of the notes himself when Dipper and he were alone. Will had snuck glances into the journal and smiled when pages were filled just about him in Dipper's handwriting. He'd read over them a million times, reveling in the way his master practically gushed about him. Will knew it was a long shot, but he believed Dipper loved him. Maybe it wasn't obvious to others, but to him, it was stated in volumes. 

"Dipper!"

The two of them turned to see Pacifica and Gideon running up to them. Will watched Dipper stiffen beside him and he frowned. He wished he could please the alpha like claimed omegas did. But Dipper wasn't technically his alpha, as much as he really wanted to believe it. 

"Pacifica, Gideon." Dipper's eyes looked between the two as he raised an eyebrow. 

"I uh-I wanted to ask if you made your decision yet."

Will's eye turned down to the ground when his heart clenched. He could see Dipper's shining black shoes remain planted in the golden-leaves below them. 

"I believe it's my responsibility to inform you of my decision when I make it."

Will's heart eased only slightly. To him, Dipper would always be his alpha. He heard Pacifica kick the leaves around them. Tension thickened in the air between them. He felt uncomfortable, knowing he was possibly the reason for his master's reluctance. He reveled in it. It meant he still had a chance. 

"There's not a lot of time left..."

Dipper turned on his heel, continuing forward. Will blinked, looking from Pacifica and Gideon to his master's retreating figure. Dipper stopped when he was several feet away from them, snapping his fingers. The demon trotted forward, quick to meet his master's side. Always to be by his master's side. 

"Have a good day, Pacifica."

And then he was walking forward again. He heard Pacifica and Gideon speak in hushed tones toward each other, but his focus remained on Dipper's features. He was still stoic, still expressionless as they continued on their walk. The demon chanced a glance back to see the two other omegas had eventually disappeared into the forest trail. He nearly tripped over his feet when he finally looked forward again.

"William, pay attention."

The demon nodded in response. 

He loved the sound of it. Of Dipper being his master. At first, admittedly, he feared it. He feared the twins and a part of him still did, but they had become such an important aspect of his life. Like a strange family of sorts. Leaves crunched under Dipper's shoes. He could smell a strange scent off the alpha, differing from the crisp scent that always made him feel weak. This scent was almost bitter, but still held the alluring aspect that Will loved so much. 

As they continued forward in the woods, Will's mind wandered. He wanted to go home. He wanted Pacifica to give up so Dipper could be his again. He wanted to snuggle against the alpha like they used to, with Dipper reading and Will sprawled against his side, nuzzling into his chest. He wanted the alpha to look at him with those lust-filled eyes that were only ever reserved for him. He wanted...to be touched again. To feel full again. 

Dipper's blue eyes looked around the canopy of trees around them, finding some sort of satisfaction in the environment before finally stopping and cracking open the journal in his hand. Will watched curiously, always leaving space between them to avoid crowding the alpha. He watched instead, blinking and waiting patiently for his master to give him orders. 

Or to meet his faded eye with his beautiful ones. 

"You never did tell me."

Will tilted his head as Dipper flipped through the journal's wrinkled pages. The omega tried to decipher what the alpha was referring to. He came up short. Dipper's eyes scanned the pages and Will could see they were the pages on him. His curiosity only grew as the awkward silence filled the air between them. The alpha finally did look up, eyebrow raised. Dipper always picked up on the demon's expressions faster than anyone else had. It was partially why they had become so close. 

The alpha flipped another page, the last page on William, scanning through it momentarily.

"You don't have a mate?"

Will blushed. That's right, he never told the twins when they'd first discovered him to be an omega. He was fearful of it, but since Dipper and he had become close, he had a feeling the alpha had known the answer since the moment he met him. He shook his head.

"Mm." The alpha smirked, shutting the book with one hand. Will blinked, staring blankly at the alpha. 

"So I've been your acting-alpha this whole time then?" It sounded more like a statement than a question, and Will nibbled on his lower lip. He wasn't entirely sure what Dipper was trying to get from him, but he nodded in response. The alpha smirked.

"Tell me, William." Dipper took slow, deliberate steps forward, careful and confident, that made the omega shiver. "What do you feel when I'm around you?"

And the alpha was in front of him then, glowing blue eyes studying his and he felt himself tremble under the gaze. 

"Do I make you fearful?"

Will shook his head slightly. The alpha seemed to grow even more dominant the closer he got to the omega. It was fueling a fire within the omega at the sight. 

"Do I make you lustful, then?"

The omega whimpered when Dipper was so close to his face, their noses nearly touching. He could smell the alpha's thick scent now, no longer the bitter aura but now a challenging scent, telling him to submit and obey. He found that he really wanted to. 

The alpha leaned in even closer, eyes glancing between his eye and his lips, and the omega wanted to close the distance. Wanted to lean forward and show the alpha just how much he wanted him. 

Dipper brushed their noses together and the omega let out a strangled breath. 

"How much do you want me?"

Dipper leaned forward and took the very edge of Will's lower lip between his teeth. The omega was aggressively shaking in front of him. He sucked on the lip for a bit before pulling away, smirk returning full force as Will began panting.

Dipper smirked, placing a hand flat on Will's chest as he pushed the omega back against a tree. The omega gave no push back, obeying the motions readily as his clothed back rested against the bark. He could feel some of the sharper edges jab against his skin but his focus remained on the alpha in front of him. Dipper's normally stoic expression was changed now, filled with lust and confident dominance. An expression he often showed William before...

A stifled whimper escaped Will at the thought. 

Dipper chuckled as a hand traced down the omega's vest, slowly unbuttoning the fabric. The omega was panting harshly now, expectations rising as he watched the alpha with a nearly-completely dilated eye. The alpha didn't unbutton the dress shirt under the cloth though, instead moving to untuck the dress shirt from his pants in the front and slide a searing hand under the airy fabric. Will inhaled a shaky breath at the feeling, his eye clenching closed as his head rested against the harsh bark. 

Dipper's hand disappeared then, much to Will's dismay, before the omega felt the top buttons of his collared shirt begin to loosen. He cracked open his eye to see the alpha carefully undo the first two buttons of his shirt before leaning in and nuzzling his exposed neck. 

"What I would do to just mark you as mine right now." 

Will heard a strained moan escape his lips, his hands moving to grip onto the tree behind him as he steadied himself when Dipper's fangs poked gently at his skin. The alpha was feeding off his whimpers and moans, rumbling as he pressed further against the omega.

"You don't want me to be Pacifica's, do you?" 

The omega shook his head furiously, then stopped suddenly, flushing as he looked away. He'd never openly admitted to it, and in the heat of the moment, embarrassment quickly followed his answer. 

"That's what I thought." The alpha leaned forward, licking a stripe up the omega's neck. Will felt his knees collapse and the alpha chuckled, pressing further against the omega and forcing him to remain upright against the tree.

"How long have you dreamed of hearing me call you my omega? Of me finally claiming you as mine?" Dipper purred, hearing the small whines come out in small bursts from the demon. Dipper always seemed to come out of his quiet shell when he was alone with the omega, and Will loved every minute of it. 

"Dipper? Will?"

The alpha growled lowly as he backed away quickly, eyes looking around the clearing until Pacifica and Gideon had appeared again. Will's heart was thumping harshly in his chest and his face was completely flushed. The wind brushed against his exposed skin and he forced himself to quickly re-tuck his shirt and button up his vest. Somehow, in another situation, he knew these actions were usually meant to hide shameful acts. He didn't feel ashamed in the slightest. 

"Oh, there you are."

Dipper's face fell, his expression unamused as he walked forward. Pacifica shot him a weird look and followed his path to find Will leaning against the bark. She frowned as Gideon quickly rushed forward to the demon.

"Dipper, what the hell? You know he can't even talk!" Gideon growled lowly, gently holding Will's arm as he looked him over. Will guessed that he looked like he'd been attacked when, honestly, it was far from it.

"Get your hands off him." Dipper growled in a way that made both male omegas flinch, stalking forward and ripping the other omega's arms off the demon. Gideon took a step back, eyes widened as he held his hands in front of him in defense. The alpha quickly stood in front of Will, as if he were shielding the omega from possible harm. It was a very blatant, very possessive motion that didn't go unnoticed. 

Pacifica's eyebrows furrowed as she watched, glancing between Will and Dipper before looking at Gideon. The demon shook his head and quickly moved to the side of Dipper to force Gideon's attention on himself. He signed something quickly, and the other omega frowned.

The thing about Will was that at one point in his life, he had a voice. It was shaky and full of stutters, but it was a voice all the same. And in another dimension, he'd lost it to another dream demon when a bet went horribly wrong. In an attempt to regain it, he'd ended up in this dimension, only to be enslaved before he could escape to find the golden demon. When he was first captured by the Gleeful twins, they'd learned quickly that the demon was mute. While it annoyed Mabel to no end, Dipper seemed unbothered. In fact, he often insisted Will spend time with him in their first months together because he enjoyed the company and the silence. Dipper had started to teach him a language that spoke through the use of his hands, and it was helpful for communicating beyond grunts and whimpers that had somehow remained despite the loss of his voice. And that was how he also became close with Gideon, the boy psychic who could also speak the language, but also showed compassion in ways even Dipper hadn't. 

'Are you sure? I thought I sensed you were in danger.' 

Will shook his head and smiled.

Gideon sighed and nodded, turning to Pacifica.

"Everything's okay, Paz."

Pacifica just stared at Dipper and Will for a few more moments before nodding. Gideon quickly walked back, glancing at Will as if waiting for him to change his mind. The omega gave him a soft smile in return. 

"Dipper, is there something you're not telling me?"

The alpha straightened himself, remaining in front of the demon as his cold eyes met Pacifica's. 

"I'm rejecting your presentation."

The blond omega's eyes widened and Gideon's jaw dropped. Even Will had shifted behind him in surprise, but the alpha just stood there, voice unwavering. 

"Wait, what?" Gideon finally got out, blinking before looking between Pacifica and Dipper. "But just a moment ago-"

"You've been in love with him this whole time, haven't you?"

Will's heart pounded in his chest as Pacifica stared at him then. He slouched his shoulders slightly, almost hiding behind the alpha. Dipper remained unfazed, simply watching the omegas with clear distaste. 

"I'd suggest you move along."

"Dipper, there's no way you could actually love him and you know it."

Will could see the way the alpha had bristled at the statement. Dipper wasn't one for feelings or emotions from what those who didn't know him very well could see. He was stoic unless he wanted something, flirting with males and females alike until they submitted and obeyed his wishes. The alpha had even managed to seduce other alphas. But Dipper was far from loveless, as he'd shown Will countless times. Pacifica couldn't know that, wouldn't be able to know that information. To them, Will was a source of endless power for the Gleeful twins, and he'd never be anything more than a slave. Will knew that he was so much more though, he just couldn't say it. 

Pacifica had always worried about him, always checking in on him through Gideon's powers and fussing over him. He liked it sometimes, when she'd comb his hair back into place and when they'd all curl in front of a TV at Gideon's house when Dipper and Mabel had loosened the magic leash around him. But now, now he felt betrayed as Pacifica's harsh words clenched his gut. He knew the girl was heartbroken, and he hoped Dipper would understand her feelings. To look past such a low blow would be difficult, but he was hopeful. 

He instead heard Dipper growl harshly in front of him. It was something he rarely heard from the alpha, and he could feel fear bubble in his stomach at the sound. The angered scent of the alpha filled the air, making Gideon shiver and Will curl inwardly on instinct. 

"How dare you." Every word was slow and dangerous. Pacifica even looked slightly terrified but she pushed. 

"Will, do you love him?"

Gideon and Pacifica were staring at him, and he could even feel the tension from the alpha in front of him rise further, even without the alpha's icy stare on him. 

He signed to Gideon and the other omega stared at him in shock. 

"H-He said-"

"I know what he said." It didn't take a genius. She turned and walked a few meters before breaking out into a run.

"Paz!" Gideon looked between Will and Pacifica before finally bolting after the omega. 

Dipper's muscles remained tense even after they'd left, and Will frowned. What did omegas do in these situations? Physical affection could work, but Dipper wasn't always one for affection in public. Especially when angry. But nothing else was coming to mind and Will wrapped shaky arms around the alpha's torso and squeezed him to his chest. 

Surprisingly, he felt a soft rumble from the alpha and he relaxed. Silence rested between them as the alpha's scent fell to a low aura, back to its soothing lull. Will could sense Gideon gently trying to get ahold of him but he pushed it off. 

"William, I want to mark you as mine." 

The demon stiffened before gently moving to pull away but Dipper quickly grabbed his arms, securing him to his torso. Thumbs massaged his knuckles.

"Pacifica was wrong." Will could see the alpha clench his jaw for a moment. "I don't use you for power anymore."

The omega smiled softly, purring as he nuzzled the alpha's back. He could feel the muscles relax as each breath softened under him. 

Dipper had always cared for him. It wasn't always obvious, nor was it always gentle and sweet like when he was in the after-haze of their intimate moments, but the alpha always protected him. In their late nights, Dipper would whisper things about the future to him when he thought he was asleep. He'd speak about his fear for the future, for even death itself. He spoke about his fear of love, his fear of actually claiming an omega because he didn't know if he could actually protect them. Under his shell, Dipper was a hopeless romantic with wishes and dreams to be a heroic savior to his omega. 

And, as Will had learned time after time, he had slowly become that omega. 

The alpha released his hands and turned, glowing eyes meeting Will's. Soft lips met his own and Will relaxed, closing his eyes as the kiss remained tender, warming his chest all the way down to his toes. It said everything the alpha didn't, revealing hidden emotions and soft promises as the alpha wrapped his arms around the small of Will's back. These moments were rare, for when they were alone and Dipper had removed all of his barriers for the omega. 

Eventually he pulled away, resting his forehead against Will's.

"Be my omega, William."

Will nodded gently, not breaking their embrace as he grinned. He was breathless, closing his eyes as he felt thumbs rub against his spine. 

In moments like this, William wished he could have his voice back. He wished he could tell his master how much he loved him. How much he made his heart pound and how he wished he could regain his powers to make him immortal. To spend the rest of his days with the alpha that had stolen his heart. 

But somehow Dipper always knew, always sensed it somehow, and smiled softly in front of him.

Love wasn't something either had really admitted to the other openly. It was always implied, through their gentle caresses and their movements toward each other. Will never expected Dipper to say it and he never would. The alpha leaned down and kissed the pulse point on his neck, and the omega whimpered. No, they would never verbally say it to each other but they knew. They knew the moment they fell in love with each other. 

Will knew the moment Dipper had first kissed him.

Dipper knew the very moment he'd met William. 

"I'll speak with Pacifica later." Dipper had added on their way back home. They weren't holding hands, as much as Will wished they were, but his heart was warmed with the promise of the evening. 

Will smiled at him in response.

Gideon had long stopped checking on him on their walk back to the shack, allowing Will to focus on his master completely. Dipper's scent had calmed considerably, and a part of him warmed at the sight of the shack in the distance.

This was home to him now. 

A hand brushed over his for a second and he smiled when he turned to see glowing eyes meet his own. Dipper's face was neutral, but his eyes spoke volumes of love. 

They weren't perfect, far from it, but Will wouldn't have it any other way.


	26. Welcome to Gravity Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BILLDIP - CANON UNIVERSE

"Omegas are incredibly rare. They represent not even 10% of the population, with most of the population never even seeing, much less smelling, an Omega member in their lifetime. To make matters even stranger, most had taken to hide their scent through 'scent-blockers', disguising themselves as those of the Beta species to avoid perceived unwanted attention from Alphas. Only recently have such behaviors declined, though only slightly as most documented unclaimed omegas admit to still using them. And those that don't completely hide their scents are found to already be claimed, their scents already intermingled with their mates - which have been found to, strangely enough, be Betas. Some psychologists speculate that they find refuge in the kindness of their less-dominate mates, seeking the protective tendencies of Alphas in the kinder behaviors of Betas. While evolutionarily Omegas have always been claimed and mated by Alphas, recent studies had shown that these tendencies in behavioral changes are showing almost a complete avoidance of alphas." 

Bill Cipher still didn't like the sound of that when he scanned the article on his laptop for the fiftieth time this week. He gnawed gently on the side of his tongue, his fangs prodding the flesh softly as his golden eyes scanned the rest of the document. He hated tabloids and what was deemed "psychology research" summaries, but when it came to the topic of omegas, he couldn't help himself. 

"What could be causing this tendency? Research is still being performed, but a recent study by Omega Bio-psychologist, Stanford Pines, has shown that genetically, omegas will always be submissive in nature. However, societal shifts in equality have given Omegas the ability to choose their mates freely, showing obvious preference in less violent mates. This has not only dramatically decreased domestic violence among omega-paired mates, but omega numbers also seem to be increasing, though only by a slight 2% in the past two years. However, this is not to say that all alpha-omega relationships are abusive in nature, but it is apparent that such pairings have been declining dramatically with the shifts in societal laws and cultural norms to favor omega-equality." 

"Right, the 'Omega Movement' that's going on." Bill said to no one in particular, looking away from the screen. He wasn't against this movement, even coming from a family of alphas who were very well known for their staunch beliefs that alphas had every right to own omegas. But a part of him hated the thought, knowing it would be impossible for an omega to openly accept him with his title as Alpha of the Cipher family and the apparent distaste for alphas that omegas were openly declaring now. 

But regardless of society, Bill was privately obsessed with the omega species - with their enticing scents, their submissive behaviors, everything about them was so fascinating and addicting. If the article was right about those who had never even seen an omega, he felt bad for those who'd never even experienced an omega's scent because...well, it was absolutely intoxicating. He grumbled lowly as he rested his cheek on his hand, closing the tab as he kicked one of his legs back and forth absently. 

Being the head alpha of a famously powerful family was incredibly taxing, always testing his already shot nerves. He'd yet to be mated, having a pre-conceived idea that a perfect omega waited out there for him and him alone. He foolishly believed in soulmates, though lately it seemed like such an abstract thought. With him pushing the age of 24, he wasn't so sure he could wait much longer. Most betas mated at 21, with some alphas mating as early as 18, and yet he'd turned his nose up at every beta and alpha that had thrown themselves at him since he'd become sexually matured. Betas were...not horrible, per se, just not what he really wanted. And the last thing he wanted was an alpha mate, not willing to submit in any way. He'd seen plenty of successful alpha-alpha pairings, but he also knew the unfathomable amount of work that constantly rested those relationships, and it just wasn't something that he could easily commit to. He huffed as he closed the laptop, turning to allow his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the hotel room he was staying in. 

Maybe he just wasn't meant for a mate at all. 

He kicked his legs a few more times, his calves gently brushing against the front of the chair as he turned his attention to the cityscape that glistened outside his window. He'd waited so long for the chance to meet the omega of his dreams, and now that was quickly dissipating into bitter defeat. He pushed his chair back, standing to full height and pushed the negative thoughts out of his mind. No, he was sure he would find his mate here. Something had called to him when he'd been told of Gravity Falls by a vacationing colleague - a small, average town that was only a half-hour drive from his hotel, and he was determined to prove this feeling right. 

His mood only improved as he got ready, combing his hair nicely and gently tying the eyepatch's straps over his ears to hide the intricate pupil that reflected a life of struggling to power. It wasn't horrifyingly grotesque in any way, but it had immediately morphed into what some non-ABO members deemed as a "demonic" design once he'd finally clawed his way to the top, reflecting the power and aggressiveness of a true alpha leader. While most Alphas knew of this meaning, there were significantly fewer (between humans and ABO members) who actually understood the strange markings. But Bill feared that if he did find an omega here, a possible future mate, and they knew of its meaning, the sight of it would no doubt scare them into rejecting him if that article was anything to go by. What was normally something to be incredibly honored was now bitterly hidden, at least until he could succeed in his goal. He used the eyepatch regardless of his understanding of omega fear, only revealing it when he was home to ensure his command over his clan. His golden eye adjusted to the change in depth perception as he scanned himself in the mirror for any imperfections. He had absolutely no idea where he was going to start, much less what he would even do once (and if) he'd meet an omega that met his unfortunately high expectations. So, he decided on the approach that required little to no planning: he'd just tour the town for the day as an unsuspecting tourist. 

He padded back to his suitcase, tugging on a plain white shirt. After ensuring it hadn't messed up his hair, he shouldered a golden hoodie he'd bought earlier in his trip. If he didn't want to attract attention, he needed to ditch his usual suit-and-tie preference and settle for a more...casual approach. He slipped on the dark-washed jeans that his trusted Beta secretary had suggested upon hearing his plans, staring at himself in the spotless hotel mirror. He looked college-aged (well, he supposed he was, wasn't he?) and he couldn't decide if he really minded the change in look or not. Deciding not to dwell too much on it, he turned and slipped on shoes before grabbing his phone, wallet, and rental keys as he strolled out of the room. His eye focused on the message that popped on his screen as he closed the hotel door behind him.

< Pyronica : So have you found him yet? >

The alpha rolled his eye, attempting to fight the smirk that threatened to sneak across his features. He quickly typed a response while walking down the carpeted hallway, clicking the elevator button as he sent the text.

< You : I'M JUST NOW LEAVING THE HOTEL >

He could practically hear the chuckle from the Beta as an indication that she was typing flickered across the screen. He pocketed the phone as he heard the elevator slide to a stop in front of him, its doors opening slowly. He stepped in, clicking an illuminated button as he tried to remember the map he'd seen of Gravity Falls. It wasn't large by any means, in fact infinitely tiny compared to the large city the alpha had obtained power over, and he was sure he could easily navigate it by the end of the day. 

He strolled through the lobby once the elevator doors had shuddered open, nodding briefly to an alpha attendee as he left the building. He ignored the absence of how his oxfords usually clicked against the shiny floors due to the introduction of running shoes he'd decided to wear instead. He was feeling less powerful and more ordinary, and it was slowly rubbing against him the wrong way. He slid into the slick black car, reflecting only a fraction of the beauty his car back home held. Everything felt so unsettlingly strange but he pushed the thoughts away. He was here for a purpose, even if that purpose seemed to make him feel more and more like he'd made a rash and childish decision. 

He drove toward the town anyway. 

\--

"Dipper, come on!"

"No, Mabel!" 

"Please?"

It was impossible not to hear the banter between what Bill had assumed were siblings that were seated at a table beside him. A quick glance told him they were probably around 19 or 20 years old. Both were Betas from a quick sniff of the air and Bill held no real interest in their presence. Betas weren't people he usually held any interest in. Then again, he didn't really hold interest in most, did he? 

Their banter, however, was nearing the verge of grating on his nerves.

"Dipper, you can't say no to such a cute face!"

"We can't have a pig in the apartment! How would we even afford that?"

"I can buy everything! And even Grunkle Stan said he'd help!"

The alpha focused his attention on his phone, participating in his own banter against Pyronica. The diner he was seated in was less than impressive, looking more like it should belong in an museum that actually be serving food. He heard shuffling beside him and glanced up to see a waitress approach him with a flirty smile. He smiled reluctantly, hoping it didn't look the way it felt.

"So, what can I get you to drink?" The waitress was an alpha, her scent thick with the smell of coffee and pancakes. But as always, Bill held no true fascination in her appearance as she batted her eyes at him.

"A coffee would be perfect, thank you."

"Alright, coming up." She winked at him and his smile quickly faded when she turned around. His eye fell to immediately meet with what he had assumed was the boy named 'Dipper' from how the girl at his table had been practically begging him earlier. What he wasn't expecting was the weird warmth that flickered in his chest when they continued their unbroken eye contact. The beta seemed to think so too, his cheeks quickly turning a bright pink as he whipped his head to his sister. The alpha blinked before glancing at the beta's sister, who was throwing her brother a knowing smirk. He turned back to his phone, where Pyronica had sent him a good ten texts, scolding him for not being more attentive to his surroundings in his search for a mate. He felt eyes back on him again, watching his every move and he chanced a glance out of the corner of his eye to see the Beta staring at him curiously again. 

In all his time learning the psychology of people to use to his advantage, he couldn't even remotely grasp what the Beta was thinking while he watched him. It was strangely refreshing, feeling completely different than the usual stares he received from Alphas and Betas back home who knew full well who he was and what kindof power he held. He heard the girl giggle and he could make out the faintest whisper beside them.

"Dip-dop, why don't you just ask for his number already?"

He forced a smile down as he heard the male Beta sputter, a flustered slurry of words coming from the boy as he shushed his sister. The waitress returned, gently sliding the coffee on the table and flipping through a small notepad. She smiled at him again.

"Do you know what you'd like to eat?"

"I'm afraid I'm fairly new to this area, what would you recommend as a local favorite?" 

He didn't miss the slight perk of the siblings behind the waitress at the sentence, hearing the girl whisper excitedly to Dipper. 

"Coffee pancakes, hands down. They're my favorite." The girl winked and he nodded.

"I think I'll definitely take an order of that, then." And then the alpha was gone in a whirl. He turned back to his phone, making out the excited whisperings between the siblings. 

"Come on, this is perfect!"

"No, Mabel! I can't just randomly ask to be a tour guide a complete stranger!"

"Fine then, I will for you!"

"No, wait-"

And the girl quickly turned toward him, hoppy giddiness making her smile widen as it revealed metal braces that stretched over her teeth. The alpha rose an eyebrow in question.

"We've been here every summer since we were twelve if you want us to show you around!"

Bill glanced at Dipper whose face was bright red, his scent reflecting his anxiety and he smirked.

"I would love that, actually."

The male beta's eyes widened and he turned to look at Bill. Brown curls bounded under a blue and white cap with the movement, and Bill felt his heart stutter at the sight. He could see speckles of blue in those curious brown eyes and he was sure time had stopped for a moment. He didn't understand it, wasn't prepared for this to happen in the slightest, but he felt incredibly warm. 

"Cool!" Mabel giggled, scooting their tables closer. Bill watched the action, aware that Dipper was still seated several paces away from him even as he was now seated at the end of the table. The girl scooted closer across from him, elbows on the table as she stared at him with a cheery smile. 

"So what's your name!"

"My name's Bill." He felt himself relax around the girl, his ear perking at the movement next to him. The warm scent of Dipper washed over him, smelling like pine trees (he supposed that was why he had a blue pine tree printed on his hat) and a hint of something sweet. 

"Where are you from?" The Beta shot, her feet gently kicking back and forth under the table. 

"New York City." 

"Are you really an alpha?"

"Mabel!" Dipper cut in, whispering harshly. He was aware of the uncomfortable shift next to him. That was odd. Why would a male Beta be off-put by an alpha? If anything, most challenged alphas in playful skirmishes or in friendly competitions. Fear was not something Alphas and Betas shared between each other unless they were exposed to a particularly violent alpha. He wondered briefly if Dipper had experienced such a trauma. 

"Sorry, it's just not often that we see male alphas visiting Gravity Falls so I wanted to make sure!"

Bill tilted his head slightly at this. Male alphas were fairly common, weren't they? He guessed that the small town didn't have a lot of visitors. 

"What happened to your eye?" Mabel quickly added, her wide brown eyes staring at his eyepatch. Bill had a feeling that's where she was planning on going with this. He raised an eyebrow, quick to turn it around before she realized he hadn't answered the question. 

"I can't be answering all the questions here." He smiled. "What about you two?" He glanced between the two. Dipper's eyes immediately left his to look at Mabel with a silent warning. The female Beta paid it no mind.

"Well, my name's Mabel and this is my brother Dipper!" She rested her face in her hands, leaning forward on her elbows. "And we're from California!" 

"Ah, that's not too far from here, is it?" He stated aloud, watching Mabel shake her head.

"No, it's why we come here every summer!" 

Strangely enough, this all felt almost surreal. Between the female Beta's excitement and quick chatter and the oddly friendly environment, Bill had to admit that he'd never actually experienced something like this in his life before. Happiness bubbled in Mabel's voice and her actions were similar to the children he'd seen who had consumed an entire package of Smile-Dip. And then there was the male Beta, who seemed oddly on edge around him but continued to observe his movements carefully, almost in silent admiration. 

His outings were usually with some of his clan members, where they followed his every command and whim, ready to serve the head alpha in any way he saw fit. But here it was oddly different, no longer fit with the title and responsibilities. It was odd to feel this way with people he literally just met, but somehow this felt more like home than he'd ever experienced.

The waitress gave them a strange look as she slid the coffee pancakes in front of Bill. 

"Thank you." He accepted the silverware as she turned to the siblings.

"I guess you're part of my table now, huh?" She smiled at them, but something in her eye said it wasn't entirely welcomed. Mabel just nodded.

"What'll you have then? Just the usual?"

The siblings nodded, with Mabel quickly turning her attention to Bill and Dipper smiling weakly. The waitress huffed silently before walking away. Bill turned to the strange soggy pancakes in front of him, trying not to make a face as he stared at it.

"I wouldn't eat it if I were you." 

The alpha turned to Dipper who was shaking his head in disgust at the plate in front of him. He nodded in agreement, gently pushing them forward and turning back to the siblings.


	27. New Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BILLDIP - UNIVERSE

Dipper wasn't the typical alpha. With his tousled hair and his unusually weak alpha scent, it wasn't really news to most when they found out that he wasn't mated. He rubbed the back of his neck as he leaned back in his chair to stare at the blank notebook sheet in front of him. 

To make matters even worse, as if the universe didn't screw him over enough with his scent, he wasn't overly muscular like the other alpha males in the school, instead being fairly slim by alpha standards. He looked more like a Beta, and some had even mistaken him for an omega. Though, where he lacked in physical prowess he made up for in academic knowledge. His grades were perfect, giving the alpha high hopes that if he couldn't at least attract a mate he could at least become individually successful. He had paranormal research to continue with his great-uncle, after all.

His twin sister had long since found a mate when she was 15, though they hadn't actually "mated". They were perfectly content in scenting each other and going on dates. Dipper would be lying if he said he wasn't even the slightest bit jealous. Though he'd gotten used to Pacifica's presence at home, almost thankful for the playful banter they shared whenever she was around. In a way, it was how they bonded as future in-laws. 

Don't get him wrong, it wasn't that Dipper didn't have any sexual attraction to omegas and betas because he did. He just...didn't harbor any feelings for the other students in his high school. Most of his sexual exposure came from the Internet (not that he would openly admit to any of the sins that were immediately deleted from his browser history) and he was perfectly content in keeping it there. It was just that, honestly, none of the students were physically appealing, much less mentally attractive. They were all incredibly hormone driven, judging mates by their looks and less by their academic prowess (where Dipper had the most skill in). He didn't even bother looking at the unclaimed omegas and Betas that remained clustered together in defense during breaks. 

Some of the alphas (Dipper hated stereotyping but honestly, the football players really did play well into said stereotype) had claimed multiple mates. That's where Dipper really drew the line on his alpha hormones, deciding to have one mate and only one mate if and when one presented themselves to him. He'd seen enough of the drama from lunches where Beta females would fight for more attention from their alpha. It was just...demeaning, and he didn't understand why anyone would fight so viciously for their mate. Then again, he heard major shifts happened biologically when you actually found a mate. But, again, he wasn't exactly experiencing those changes, was he? 

He huffed as he shifted his signature hat on his head, rolling up the sleeves of his red plaid flannel as the teacher entered the room from the small (smoke) break he took outside. He cleared his throat loudly and expectedly, gathering the attention of even the rowdy students who eventually became quiet in curiosity when a new student waltzed in. Dipper blinked a few times, trying to make sure what (who?) he was seeing was...well, actually there. 

A blond-haired boy stood beside the teacher, his hair looking a lot like he'd just had sex and just barely managed to remember he had class. He wore a black eye patch and Dipper honestly couldn't tell if that was for just show or if he actually had an injury. A bright golden eye met his own dark eyes and the boy smirked smugly, revealing sharp fangs that made Dipper unusually curious of the boy's secondary gender. He couldn't tell if he liked the way the boy looked at him like he was trying to seduce him or not.

"Class, we have a new student. His name's Bill and I fully expect you all to behave yourselves long enough for him not to transfer out because of your usual despicable behavior." 

The class snickered at this, knowing the teacher's sarcasm was always in good nature. Dipper wanted to break the weird eye contact they'd still maintained, realizing everyone around them were beginning to notice the way Bill was practically checking him out. Dipper felt his face heat. 

"Choose a seat and we can speak after class about your missed assignments." The teacher waved to the empty seats in the back of the classroom absently and turned back to the white board to pick up a marker. 

"No problem, teach." The boy smirked, strolling to sit behind the alpha. 

Was there always an empty seat behind him? 

Dipper could make out the faint smell of Beta hormones that wafted as the boy passed him and he returned to doodle on his notebook as the teacher began the lesson for the day. He could hear whispers behind him of people asking the Beta questions like where he came from, how old he was, if he was claimed.

Well, that was an oddly personal question to ask. Then again, his class never really did understand the concept of personal space. He was mildly curious, though, realizing there wasn't a secondary scent to the beta's hormones that indicated he was claimed. And if the boy's lowly unbuttoned golden oxford shirt was any indication, there was no mate mark that rested on his neck. 

"No, I'm not claimed. Yet."

He could feel eyes (eye?) on the back of his neck and he felt himself blush. What the hell was with this kid? No one noticed him. So why, of all the unmated alphas (ones that were significantly better in physical fitness) in the room he chose to look at him? 

"Dipper? No, you really don't want him as an alpha."

The alpha shifted in his chair at the jab, eyes turning to look at the teacher as he scribbled on the white board. Well, at least the kid would leave him alone with that. His reputation as an unappealing alpha preceded him, and served as a way to fuel his obsession with getting into a good college. But then he heard an unexpected snort behind him.

"And why the hell not?" This Beta sure was cocky. Yet, Dipper felt his stomach heat at the question. 

"He's not really much of an alpha..."

"Are you sure we're seeing the same person?" The alpha blushed brightly at this and bent over his desk. 

He absently scribbled whatever the teacher was writing on the board. Nothing was really new to him, having been subject to Ford's extensive lectures on every subject imaginable. At this point, he could probably graduate college and get a PhD with how much information Ford had slammed into his brain over the years. 

The teacher gave the group behind him a pointed look. They all hushed quickly, shuffling behind him. The teacher gave an exasperated huff and turned around, scribbling on the board with arrows. He felt something like his back and he glanced back. The Beta rose an eyebrow with a playful smirk, holding a folded piece of paper between two fingers for him. He looked down and then back up at the golden eye that was full of mischief. He cautiously accepted the folded paper, turning around. 

'So what are you doin' after school today, hot stuff?'

His face flushed. How the hell does one even respond to this? But the Beta was leaning forward, he could feel the hot breath on the back of his neck and he stiffened. He wasn't used to this kind of attention, and it only made things worse when his eyes flickered back down to the written note. 

Should he even respond to this?


	28. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BILLDIP UNIVERSE

Bill's dark blue eyes stared at Dipper in a way that would make any other omega cower in absolute fear. Dipper stood his ground instead, eyes hard as he bared his teeth. Bill knew if he used a command he could force the boy into submission, but he waited instead, watching the omega with bared fangs as he growled menacingly. 

"Back. Down."

"I will not." Dipper growled back, brown eyes flashing a light blue that made Bill's anger pulse. 

Dipper continued to guard the human behind him, the very battered flesh-bag that had almost gotten the omega killed. Bill snarled again, watching Dipper continue to stand his ground.

"Omega, you will do as I say." Bill watched the internal battle in Dipper's eyes and the slight movement of his muscles in a way that were tempted to follow the command, but the omega ultimately stayed put. 

"Walk away, omega." The command was low and guttural as he growled, gold and red flashing in his blue eyes as he took a warning step forward. 

Dipper's body tensed, face twisting in pain as Dipper panted to force himself to guard the person behind him. Bill's anger bubbled inside him with Dipper's reluctance to obey him and instead protect this other human fueling his rage further. His pheromones were thick in the air as his fangs were itching to sink into the human's flesh and rip out his throat. Dipper growled loudly then, crouching in an aggressive stance.

"No, alpha." 

Bill's golden eye went from Dipper's to the human's battered body, then turned back to Dipper. His omega was protecting this? Disobeying his commands for this? A disobedient omega was the ultimate offense to an alpha, akin to just shattering the bond completely. The alpha's chest clenched as he crouched. Fine. 

"If you won't move willingly, I'll force you to do so." Bill snarled, jumping forward and tackling the omega down. Dipper yelped, quickly kicking the alpha square in the chest and rolling to the side, sliding his leg out to quickly force himself to stand. The alpha bared his teeth, already bolting and ramming into the omega again. Each hit wasn't nearly as painful as it could be, only a fourth of what pain he could inflict and Dipper knew it. Bill didn't want to hurt him, and that just made this so much worse. Dipper flung Bill off, landing a fist into the alpha's cheek. The alpha hissed, hand flying to his cheek as he shifted his stance. Dipper again stood over the human in a guarding motion, eyes hard as he stared at Bill. 

"You're really throwing our bond away for this?" 

"There's more to this than you know, Bill! You just need to listen!"

"I already know plenty!" Bill growled, running forward again and tackling the omega into a brick wall. He quickly doubled back, grabbing the human and lifting him. Dipper snarled and ran forward, tackling the alpha backward and landing another punch into the alpha's gut. Bill's eyes widened as he dropped the human, holding his stomach as he fell to the ground. The wind was knocked out of him, forcing him to gasp for air as he stared at the concrete floor. The omega was on him in seconds, hands on his back and a worried scent filling the air. The alpha growled and shoved the omega away, forcing himself to stand as he glared at the omega.

"You want to throw our bond away for some human? Fine." Bill spat, watching blood puddle on the floor where his spit mixed with the blood flooding in his mouth. "Don't expect me to be there when you finally realize you fucked up." 

"Bill-"

The alpha turned, clutching his stomach lightly as he left. Dipper felt like he'd been the one punched in the chest as the alpha limped away. He could fix this later. Bill would wait. He attempted to reassure himself as he turned to the human sprawled on the floor. He sighed, throwing the man's arm over his shoulder as he began to drag him out. The human sputtered, eyes dropping as he looked around in a foggy gaze. 

"You'll be fine, Tad." 

The human whimpered, weighing down heavily on Dipper. Luckily, omegas were naturally stronger than humans and he lifted the man into his arms when he collapsed again. He continued walking, finally making it to a dark alleyway as he banged loudly against the metal door. It opened quickly, with arms wrapping around the human and lifting him into the dark room. Dipper followed, exhaustion growing as his eyes met his twin's. 

"I'll talk to Bill later, I promise."

"No, I'll talk to him. He'll be fine." Dipper insisted, though even he wasn't so sure of that. His chest felt oddly empty, reflecting the early signs of their bond frazzling. He needed to talk to Bill soon, but he needed to get Tad back. The man was just...in the wrong place at the wrong time. Mabel frowned down at the human as she carefully dragged him to a wooden chair.

"I got it from here. Go talk to Bill."

Dipper nodded and pulled out his phone as he bolted out of the building. His fingers flew over the buttons, quickly calling the alpha. As he'd expected, there was no answer. His dark eyes traveled over the dark alleyways where his mate had limped off to, but he was finding no luck. 

His alpha was always just so goddamn stubborn! He couldn't listen for a single second to what he had to say before taking it the wrong way.


	29. If We Go Down Then We Go Down Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BILLDIP UNIVERSE

If we go down, then we go down together 

Bill wasn't a good man. He wasn't respectful to most and he rarely did something for someone else. He was slippery and impossible to analyze, and most feared for the poor omega he would eventually mark. Where the man lacked in respect he gained in looks, always taking the breaths away from omegas and betas whenever he entered the room. Golden hair was always slicked back in a way that sparked envy in other alphas. From icy blue eyes that had speckles of gold in them to the sharp, promising fangs that poked out in his smiles, it was easy to see why so many had fallen prey to the alpha's charms. 

The man had a reputation. But no one was ever good enough to mark. He'd always stopped short, an unamused look gracing his features as whoever was below him would bear their neck to be claimed. He'd always huff, rolling his eyes as he pulled away and made them leave. He eventually got bored of even this lifestyle, falling into a dull lull of avoiding mating until he could fix whatever uneasy feeling had settled itself in his chest. 

He woke up alone, as he always did, eyes turning to scan the city line through his window. He wondered briefly what it would be like to wake up with someone else. His alpha instincts told him he'd been long overdue in this, though it was the same driving force that growled at him whenever he mated with someone that wasn't what his inner alpha wanted. It got even worse when people bared their necks at him. This inner alpha was angry and upset, shifting uncomfortably and making his stomach clench in anxious tension. He didn't know what he wanted in a mate, but he knew that marking wasn't something he could really even do. Everyone knew his reputation, and everyone knew he was the kindof alpha that didn't care about anyone or anything. He was a victim of his own whims, and no omega would actually allow him to mark them had it not been for amazingly large amount of wealth. 

That was another thing he could always smell off them. The want to just get his money. To live well off for the rest of their lives as long as they just pretended to love him. Sure, he was an awful kindof guy, using people for his enjoyment. But that didn't mean he liked being used. He yawned, sliding his legs over the side of the bed as he stretched. If he were honest, he really just wanted this stupid feeling to go away. He'd almost be willing to do anything to get rid of it. 

And that's why when he walked into a random coffee shop that morning on his way to work, he nearly dropped his suitcase when his inner alpha practically howled. In front of him stood an omega so unlike anything he'd ever seen. He seemed beyond average, with thick curly brown hair and dull brown eyes that seemed so full of innocence, but his scent was something else entirely. It made his heart flutter and his lungs struggle to work properly. He swallowed thickly as he walked forward, trying to think up the usual phrase that normally won the omegas over. 

"Anyone tell you that you have really beautiful eyes?"

The omega snorted, rolling his eyes in clear annoyance. Bill's eye glanced down to see 'Dipper' written messily in sharpie on the crooked name tag pinned to a crisp collar shirt. 

"What's your coffee order, Casanova?" 

"Just a black coffee." Bill's eyebrows furrowed. That usually worked.

"Okay, what size?" Dipper raised his eyebrow, eyebrow raised.

"Medium."

"Gotcha." Dipper scribbled something on a coffee cup and punched in keys on the register.

"Alright, that'll be $3.50. Name?"

"Bill. Bill Cipher."

The omega huffed, scribbling on the coffee cup with a sharpie before sliding it on the counter next to him into the hands of another barista. Bill handed him a five dollar bill and the omega accepted it, clicking the register open and pulling out change. He handed it to the alpha.

"It'll be out in a minute." 

Bill moved to the side, still shocked by the omega's strange attitude. Omegas were supposed to be shy and quiet, weren't they? He looked at Dipper again, who was suddenly smiling brightly when another alpha walked in. Bill narrowed his eyes at this other alpha.

"Wendy!"

"Sup, dude!" The red-headed alpha chirped, leaning against the counter.

"Casanova!" Bill's eyes turned to see his coffee order, rolling his eyes as he accepted the cup from a different employee. He heard snickering coming from the omega behind the counter and he grumbled to himself. He seated himself at a small table closer to the register, ears straining to listen to the omega speak excitedly to this other alpha.

"Yeah, Mabel and I can make it!" 

"Sweet dude, do you still remember the address?"

The omega snorted again, and Bill wondered if the omega was just sassy by nature. 

"Of course! We'll see you tonight then."

"Awesome, see ya!" 

And the alpha swiftly walked out of the coffee shop. Bill just stared at Dipper, still baffled. Normally omegas fell at his feet at his scent alone. He looked at his coffee. The omega hadn't written his number on it anywhere, which was very unlike what the alpha had experienced before. His eyes shot back up and he met eyes with those same brown eyes that seemed to mock him. And then the omega smirked before turning on his heel, disappearing into the back. 

Bill stared after him, unsure of whether he should be angry or entranced. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he quickly turned his attention to it, cursing himself as he quickly gathered his things and ran out the door. 

\--

Bill was anything but patient. When he wanted something, he usually got it immediately by any means. However, this little game he'd been playing with this omega was really gritting on his nerves, but his inner alpha wouldn't leave him alone about it. And that's how he found himself in this shop every morning, trying desperately to even get the boy's number.

"Not gonna happen, Casanova."

"Why? Do you have a mate already?" 

The omega rolled his eyes.

"I don't need a mate to say no." Dipper smirked at him. "Besides, you scream 'sleeps with every omega in sight', and I'm just not into that." 

The alpha sighed in annoyance, eyes hard as he watched the omega turn to take the order of the person behind him. He waited patiently as the person paid and walked around him, waiting by the other side of the counter.

"What part of me says that?"

"Hmm." The omega's eyes roamed his body and for a brief moment, the alpha had actually felt self-conscious. "For one, your clothes speak volumes."

"My clothes?"

"Two, you've been trying to get my number since day one. I'm just the first omega to actually say no to you and now you won't let it go." Dipper smirked when Bill narrowed his eyes.

"Three, one of your omega lovers already came in and told me all about you." 

"What?"

"I didn't even know an alpha could have such a reputation." Dipper smiled smugly. "You're probably a world record holder." 

Bill glared at him and Dipper shrugged.

"Don't get mad at me, you're the one with all the jealous lovers."

Bill turned, embarrassment clear on his features as he stormed out of the shop. He growled to himself, wanting to just give up. But his stupid, horrid, annoying hormones dragged him right back the next day.

"You're awfully persistent, huh?" The omega had joked after a month of this, with the alpha having spent god knows how much on coffee he didn't even really finish. 

"You underestimate just what I'm willing to do to get your number." The alpha smirked, watching the brown-haired omega laugh. 

"I guess even alphas have to work hard to get their next booty call nowadays." Dipper was smiling though, his jab playful as he grabbed the cup and scribbled the same nickname on the cup. Bill pulled out a five, sliding it on the counter and giving him a look.

"What?"

"What're you doing for Valentines' Day?"

"Not going on a date with you." The omega rested his head on his hand, his cheek squishing a little out as he smiled sweetly at the alpha.

"Do I even have a chance of ever getting your number?" 

"Maybe." 

Bill's eyebrows rose at this, and the omega shrugged playfully. 

"We'll see though." Dipper turned and slid the coffee cup down for another employee to start on it, taking the five and handing Bill his receipt. The alpha smiled widely as he carefully stepped out of the way of another customer.


	30. Trial and Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BILLDIP UNIVERSE

Dipper frowned slightly at the omega that stood confidently before him. The omega shot him a smirk in return. He glanced at Mabel nervously, watching her shrug sympathetically before returning his focus back to the blond man in front of him. 

"You're William?"

"You don't have to look at me like I'm feral, kid. I'm not going to bite you." The boy's smirk was more snarky than warming as he started leaning on a slim black cane a little more than he already was. Dipper eyed the omega's slouched posture, wondering what was apparently wrong with the boy. "But yes, my name's William, though I'd prefer to be called Bill."

"I'm not looking at you like...that." Dipper tried not to look at the odd eyepatch that covered one of the boy's striking blue eyes and tried not to stare too long at the weird limp the boy seemed to have when he moved to sit down. "You're...uh...you're my omega?"

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't, Pine Tree." Bill gave a small breath of relief as he sat down on the couch, his entire figure relaxing at the relief of pressure from his muscles. His cane was gripped loosely in his hand, gloves tight around the boy's knuckles that starkly contrasted the omega's relaxingly smug aura. 

"How old are you?"

"Same age as you." Bill quirked an eyebrow, glancing at the file under Dipper's arms. 

Dipper pursed his lips. The boy could pass as a Beta for sure, but an omega? It just seemed a little strange. He glanced at the file again, eyeing the bright red letters stating the boy wasn't lying about his status. People weren't kidding when they said Cipher omegas acted like alphas. 

"Are you unbound?" He internally cursed himself. That was probably the rudest thing he could ask. 

"If you're implying that because I don't match the average societal omega who normally bow to an alpha's whims that I must be previously bound then you'll be sorely disappointed." This made the omega's smirk falter into a snarl.

Dipper scratched the back of his head. This was awkward. He knew he'd blown his first impression the second the omega had walked in and he'd choked on his drink. His parents had told him they'd paired him with an omega from a "pedigreed" family, but a member of the Cipher family was the farthest from what he'd expected. Northwest? Highly likely. Cipher? Not in the slightest. 

The family was known for being quite odd, and the boy that stood in front of him only confirmed this. However, Dipper couldn't lie that he was both curious and intrigued with the omega's presence. The boy was downright gorgeous, with two-toned blond hair and a fiery blue eye, fitted with a black suit and a yellow vest that peeked under his jacket. The black eyepatch (that still unsettled him) had an odd design on it with a strange outline of a closed eye that was sewn with bright blue stitching. The boy's tongue was sharp, making the alpha even more curious. No one had ever really seen the Cipher children, only having rare meetings with some of the esteemed members of the family. And those that met them were only made aware of the strange tendencies from their few opportunities to speak with them in business arrangements. The family was filled with powerful alphas, and their omegas were often rumored to be expected to be upheld to the same standard. To them, they were all alphas, regardless of scent or second gender. Bill was glaring at him with slight annoyance as Dipper continued to just stared at him in awkward silence. Dipper frowned further. He needed to pull this nosediving plane up. 

"My name's Dipper." 

"I've been told." 

Dipper shifted forward uncomfortably to sit next to the omega in an attempt to be more welcoming. He nodded his head to Mabel who quickly left and shut the door behind her quietly. 

"Look, I'm sorry for the bad first impression."

Bill only eyed him, raising an eyebrow. He eventually cleared his throat and leaned back against the soft couch. 

"I'm aware your family isn't very acquainted with my family. I wasn't expecting this encounter to go any different, honestly." Bill stated nonchalantly, eyes sweeping through the room. The alpha flinched a little at the jab.

"Still, I'm really sorry. I just wasn't...expecting to be mating with a Cipher."

That came out wrong. He wanted to slam his head against the table in front of them. Bill snapped to him with narrowed eyes.

"I'm not sure what you mean by that. I know your family often pairs with the Northwests, but the Cipher family is even more prestigious than they could dream of, so you should be more in awe than anything." The omega snapped. 

Dipper clenched his jaw. He'd never guess this guy was an omega if he hadn't been told. If anything, he felt like he was the omega in this arranged mating. 

"I didn't mean it like that. I just...no one in my family's ever really gotten to know a Cipher member very well."

Bill hummed a curt response, turning away from Dipper to study the room again. 

"So what happened to your leg?"

"Same thing that happened to my eye." Bill clipped.

Silence filled the air when Bill didn't elaborate. It looked like he wasn't going to. There were so many questions that rose in Dipper's mind, internally beating himself up at how unfortunate this was ending up. Did all first meetings go this bad? Or was it just him? 

"So, am I living with you or my family?"

Bill never turned back to him, instead making to stand. He leaned against the cane and started walking away from the alpha, limping to look at a painting on the wall.

"With me until my new home is done being built in a week. If you don't mind." Dipper was mildly relieved that the omega had mention staying. Maybe he hadn't messed this up as badly as it seemed. 

"I don't mind at all, kid. Not exactly my choice anyway seeing as you're my alpha now." Bill's tone was mocking, making Dipper's eyebrows furrow. "I'll go get my things, then." 

Bill quickly turned to limp out of the room. Dipper scrambled to stand then, following the omega out of the room.

"I can get your things." 

Dipper thought he saw the roll of the omega's eye before Bill continued to where their parents were sitting tensely in the living room. Bill's parents were much like he was with stark blond hair and deep, unreadable blue eyes. Dipper couldn't tell who was the alpha or the omega when he looked at them, making him both appreciative and concerned. He was completely for omega-equality, and it was a little refreshing to meet a family that seemed the same way. However, this family was shrouded in mystery, and no one knew really anything about them. They turned to look at the two standing in the entranceway, along with Dipper's parents. It was clear from his family's strained looks they weren't having a lot of luck with the Cipher family either. 

"Bill, darling. Are you two getting along?"

"Sure." Dipper cringed. "I'm going to go get my things."

Bill then turned on his heel, leaving the families behind. Dipper turned after him, caught off guard with how quick the limping omega moved. 

"You're really fast." 

"I don't like to let my injuries hold me back, Pine Tree."

Dipper shot him a strange look. 

"Why do you call me Pine Tree?"

Bill stopped himself and lifted his cane, tapping the bill of the hat that rested on the alpha's head. He then rested the cane again, continuing to walk outside without a verbal response. Dipper blinked, then nodded. Ah, the symbol on his hat. Did the omega not know his name? No, he had told him and the omega even stated he already knew. How strange. He followed the omega to an expensive car parked outside their home, eyes widening. Oh. That was a Ferrari. Maybe he really was right about being more prestigious about the Northwest family. That just made him feel all the more guilty for making their first impressions so horrible. 

Bill carefully opened the trunk, pulling out a large suitcase and gently placing it on the ground. Dipper walked forward, grabbing the case and lifting it. It wasn't nearly as heavy as it could have been, but it definitely wasn't something he thought Bill should've lifted so easily. The omega shut the trunk, turning to see the expression on Dipper's face.

"You look confused."

"Do you lift weights or something? In your free time?"

The omega laughed then, a genuine laugh that made Dipper's heart flutter. His eyes fell to the white, pointy fangs that glistened in the sunlight among other pearly white teeth. He blushed slightly, surprised by the sudden ease in tension that followed. Instead of answering, Bill continued past him, hearty laughter melting into a flash of a soft smile as he walked back into the house, leaving Dipper to stare after him in awe. If he lived off that omega's laugh, he could probably live forever. He dragged the suitcase with him, walking into the house to the sight of the omega watching him. The alpha could see something flash in the omega's eye, quickly settling into a playful glint.

"Do you work out?" Bill teased, making Dipper blush even deeper.

"I mean, kindof yeah I-"

"I can tell. It's cute." Bill turned again, leaving the alpha to stand at the door. The omega did that a lot, apparently. It was really sinking in that his omega wasn't really much of the submissive type, constantly leaving him to catch up. 

Bill had walked back into the room with his parents, and Dipper turned to drag the suitcase to his room, puffing his chest out when he thought the omega was watching. He thought he was cute, which the alpha couldn't tell if he was genuinely excited or just anxious at the fact that he was going to be sharing his room with his new omega. Whom he was hoping they were slowly working on their...relationship? Then realization hit him. He actually had an omega! He didn't really have a chance to pride himself further before Mabel jumped in front of him on the stairs.

"Bro-bro, how'd it go?"

Dipper stopped suddenly, almost dropping Bill's suitcase. He cleared his throat, righting himself.

"It's a little better now, but still a bit strained." 

"He seems really weird for an omega." Mabel rubbed her chin, staring down the stairs where their parents were conversing. "But I didn't really expect you to end up with just any ol' omega." 

Dipper smirked, lightly punching his sister's arm. She giggled in response as he continued toward his room. She followed, offering help.

"No, no, I got it."

"Dipper, stop trying to showing off for your new omega. We both know you're about to drop it." She teased, earning a heatless glare from her brother. 

They bantered back and forth as he opened his door, carefully placing the suitcase next to his bed. His parents had gotten him a larger bed upon their reveal of Dipper's 'surprise'. He plopped himself on the comfortable bed, staring at the ceiling as he relaxed the tension in his neck and shoulders. Mabel had seated herself on his desk, watching her brother curiously.

"Are you really sure about this? You can still back out." 

Dipper turned to his sister, smiling when he heard concern laced in her words. He sat up slightly, turning to face her.

"I'm sure. I mean, yeah, he's different. And a Cipher. But I think it just takes time to warm up to him. Besides, no omega really wants me as their alpha." 

"Dipper, that's not true."

"It is. Remember when I tried to court Wendy that one time? Or the other omegas that mom and dad tried to set me up with?"

"Okay, so you accidentally almost set one of them on fire." The Beta shrugged with a playful smirk.

"And tripped over another. I think I accidentally sent a gnome after one of them. And remember when I accidentally called that one omega by a different name? Just because I forgot who he was?"

Mabel giggled. She was there for that one, and as awkward as his interaction with Bill was, it didn't nearly match the awkwardness of watching that omega slap him across the face.

"Okay maybe you have a point here. But I'm just saying, you can still back out. I just don't want you to feel pressured into this just because mom and dad are pushing it. And besides the whole 'you sucking at finding a mate' thing."

Dipper smiled. 

"I know, Mabel. I don't feel pressured, though. And I think he's starting to like me. Though just slightly. He just happens to have lots of quirks, is all." 

"Maybe he's actually a pirate. He does have an eyepatch and a limp. You should ask him if he has a parrot and buried treasure!"

Dipper laughed, watching his sister push herself off the desk and point at Bill's suitcase. 

"There could be buried treasure in that suitcase for all we know!" She cleared her throat, going into a heavy pirate accent. "Yarr, alpha! I have some gold for ye!" 

"Walk the plank, Dipper! I'm the real alpha pirate of this ship!" Mabel continued, fake pirate limping as she walked to Dipper's bed and plopped herself next to him. They both fell into a light laughter. 

They heard careful footsteps on the stairs and their laughter quieted, though their smiles remained. Bill came into view then, along with Dipper's parents. Dipper looked at them with curiosity.

"Hey, Dipper, want to show Bill around your room? His parents are going to return tomorrow with the finished paperwork and such but for now how about you two can get to know each other a bit better." 

Dipper nodded, sliding off the bed. 

"Mabel, come help your mom start dinner." 

"Okay!" Mabel slid off the bed, following their omega mom as they left Dipper's view. Dipper turned to his dad who gave him a small smile before leaving. Bill was then left there, eyes studying Dipper's room carefully. 

"You're a science-fiction fan, huh?"

"I am, I want to major in paranormal studies when I start college in the fall." 

Bill hummed in response, slowly making his way around the room to study the posters and books that littered Dipper's room. The tension wasn't as thick as it was, but it was very clear the omega didn't trust Dipper in the slightest. 

"What about you?"

Bill turned his attention to him, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you going to college?" Dipper supplied awkwardly. 

"I was accepted into Yale and Harvard, and I have yet to hear from Gravity Falls University yet, though my parents told me it was up to you which I attended, if I attended at all." 

Dipper pressed his lips into an uneasy line. Well, Ivy League did seem to fit the family's apparent prestige. GFU was no exception, being one of the most revered colleges in Northern America. 

His mind wandered into wondering why they chose the Pines family to marry into. They weren't overly wealthy, but their family was filled with their wealth of knowledge. His great-uncle, Ford, was a renowned scientist, and his parents were known for their incredible works in ABO physiology. His other great uncle, Stan, was known for his leadership in infamous gangs that handled bio-weaponry with his twin (though the FBI hadn't been able to actually confirm this). His parents were always gone, running their own family business under Ford, so they were rarely home. Dipper didn't mind so much, loving the time he spent with his sister and the servants around the house. They weren't rich, but they were famous in their own way. It still didn't make much sense, though, why the Ciphers didn't marry their son to Pacifica Northwest. Sure, Northwest and the Pines families had connected in the past, that's how his parents had met. But Ciphers didn't marry Pines members, much less mate them. He didn't know what the usual pairing was for Ciphers, he just knew it wouldn't usually be with them. By the looks of it, they were unfathomably wealthy and pure-blooded. Dipper just guessed it was something he'd have to eventually hear from Bill himself. 

"I think you should go where you want to." 

Bill smiled at this, turning back to look at the posters but occasionally glancing back at the alpha.

"I think I'd like to attend GFU if I get accepted, then." 

"I want to go there, too! It all works out." Dipper grinned. 

Bill stared at one particular picture for several moments, making Dipper turn his attention to it as well. It was a framed scroll Ford had given him years ago. It had all of the constellations painted onto it, as well as strange hieroglyphics that he'd assigned Dipper to translate. It took him months of studying and research to finally translate the story (most of that was just trying to figure out what the language even was). When he finished, he realized it spoke of a Star Boy (which Dipper had quickly learned was Ford's way of finding him a personalized gift, though he was still a little intrigued by the thought of someone being like him from ancient times) and his one-eyed demon lover. He looked at Bill and was surprised to see the omega frowning. 

"Are you okay?"

Bill snapped out of whatever he was thinking about and turned to Dipper. He smiled.

"Ah, yeah. Just a fascinating story, is all. I've heard of this story before but I've never seen it in person." 

"You can read hieroglyphics?"

"I can speak most modern languages and read some ancient languages." Bill stated nonchalantly, eyeing the ancient scroll again.

Dipper's eyebrows were raised in shock. Now he really was curious. 

"Why did you decide to actually accept my parent's offering for a courting? Even after our unfortunate...beginning." He trailed off, cheeks coloring slightly in embarrassment. 

Bill remained silent as he continue to stare forward at the scroll.

"I think, much like you had said to your sister, I'm starting to warm up to you."

Dipper froze, eyes widening.

"You heard that? Like, all of it?"

"Only seeing out of one eye tends to heighten my other senses incredibly. Though when I was a kid I did tend think of myself as more of a pirate than anything." Bill gave him a knowing smirk and Dipper turned completely red. 

"I'm sorry-"

Bill held a hand up to stop the alpha, his smile genuine. 

"I don't mind. I've been told I actually look like one our pirate ancestors from the family portraits of him, I just don't quite have the accent down yet." 

Dipper gnawed on his lower lip nervously. He really had made this awkward, teasing the omega and he'd probably made the worst first impression in the history of humanity. He rubbed the back of his neck and gave a small smile. 

"So, uh, let me clear some space for you." Dipper quickly trotted to his dresser, pulling out old shirts and placing them to the side before moving to the closet and moving his hangers over. The omega just looked back to the scroll, his one eye scanning over the document again before Dipper cleared his throat. Bill perked up and looked at him, then at the cleared space.

"Ah, thank you." Bill smiled, gently resting his cane against the wall as he moved to rest all of his weight on his good leg. He unzipped one of the suitcases.

"Would you like help?"

"Oh, no, that's quite alright. I can handle it from here." The omega said simply, moving some of the neatly folded items into the dresser. The alpha moved to sit on his bed, cringing at the creaks that filled the now-quiet room. He had an incredible desire to say something, to get the omega talking. To make up for the first impression this omega must have of him. He wanted to know what happened to his eye and his leg, to know more about the omega himself, his mind was flooding with questions. And yet, at the same time, he felt so stupid for completely forgetting how to have a civilized conversation with someone. 

"What kind of movies do you like?" Dipper blurted, immediately regretting it when the omega paused and gave him an odd look. 

Silence hung between them for a moment and Dipper mentally slapped himself. What kind of movies did he like? Really? What if he didn't watch them because he might have bad vision? Really, Dipper, you're so stupid sometimes!

"I guess historical fiction would be some of my favorite kinds." Bill responded simply. "I have a feeling yours would be science-fiction and horror?"

Dipper blushed and nodded, watching the omega chuckle softly. Bill turned back to the task at hand, carefully placing each stack into the drawer neatly. It wasn't all of his belongings, as Dipper was sure he had probably planned to reject the courting eventually or had expected not to stay long. Part of Dipper felt anxious, wondering if Bill would stay the night and he still wouldn't be able to make up for the bad beginning. His parents were going to kill him if Bill left. He could only imagine what kindof strings they had to pull to pair him with probably the last omega on the entire city, not to mention the fact that he was part of the Cipher family of all things. He was eager to fix this somehow. 

"Do you want me to show you around the house? Or the forest? We have a really nice hiking area and there's also this really nice trail that's easy so you won't hurt your leg-" Dipper rambled, wishing he could shut up but being unable to. "Or we could watch a movie or something until dinner's done-"

"If it's quite alright with you, I think I'd like to just take a break from walking around too much. The trip here was already quite taxing." 

"Movie, then?" Dipper smiled weakly, moving off his bed.

"That sounds perfect." 

The alpha padded to one of his shelves, looking for one of his favorites to show. Something that would make it easy to discuss through if the omega liked that, would impress him with his taste in movies. Maybe get them talking a bit? Maybe he should go for a horrible movie so that Bill would get distracted and talk to him instead. How did this even work, again? He grabbed a case, flipping it to read the summary in the back. He already knew the movie by heart, so he wasn't really sure why he was pretending to ready the summary. 

Bill glanced at him before moving his suitcase to the side and carefully limping to the bed. The sounds of creaking told Dipper he'd made himself comfortable and he just decided to try this movie. He slid it into the player before quickly grabbing the remote and seating himself next to the omega. They weren't sitting close enough to touch, being on the opposite sides of the bed with a good amount of space between them. Dipper wondered if they would ever actually become close like he'd seen in other mates.


	31. Harsh Teachings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BILLDIP UNIVERSE

Dipper groaned internally when he plopped himself into the chair, seated in the back row of the lecture hall. It was his senior year of college, and he'd already been accepted into the best graduate school in the country. This was his last semester, and naturally he'd chosen all fairly easy classes so he could focus on his research with Ford before continuing onto finally starting his own research. He was tired though, it was an early morning class and he really should've picked a later class. 

His eyes scanned the whiteboard, pleased to see 'Greek Mythology' written on it in beautiful handwriting. He loved mythology where Ford didn't, so he'd made the excuse that he'd already taken all of the required science classes and needed to keep his GPA up when Ford had asked him about it. He knew all the stories by heart, so he was very prepared for it to be an easy lecture. 

What he wasn't prepared for was the extremely attractive golden-haired teacher that strolled in, with his twisted smile and a single golden eye looking over the crowd before settling on him. The omega shifted uneasily when their eye contact didn't break for another few seconds. Finally the teacher turned to the other students before plopping the textbooks and papers he was holding onto the desk. He lifted the messenger bag strap over his shoulder, carefully placing it on the floor before placing his hands on his hips. 

Dipper was still having a mild anxiety episode, trying to decipher why the man had stared at him from several (and he means about ten) rows away. There was no way his scent could carry out all the way down there...was there? His eyes scanned the man, watching how his golden vest seemed to hug every muscle over the satin black dress shirt that was unbuttoned a good few rows down to expose his collarbones. To top it all off, the man was in fitting black slacks with black-and-golden oxfords. Every other teacher was lucky to come in looking like they'd at least tried to put on a clean shirt. What really bothered Dipper was the eyepatch over one of the man's eyes, making him wonder exactly what happened, and if it possibly had anything to do with his research. Then again, who got their eye pierced in archeology, right? 

That golden eye looked at him again and he gulped when the professor grinned widely and bared his sharp fangs. He could hear girl betas giggle in the front row, but Dipper felt himself blush wildly. Was it just him? Maybe he wasn't actually paying attention to him? It could easily be in his head. Then again, omegas never really did go unnoticed. 

"The name's Dr. Cipher but you can call me Bill. I'm going to be your Greek Mythology professor for this semester." The man smirked, eyebrow raised in a way that seemed to challenge all of the alphas and seduce all of the betas in the room. Dipper slid further down his seat, thankful that no one was sitting next to him as he ducked slightly behind the poor freshman that was seated in front of him to avoid another round of eye contact. He was the only omega in the room, he could already smell it, and something weighed heavily in his stomach at the realization. He hadn't felt this nervous about being in a class since...well, his freshman year. He'd known omegas were rare, and very few of even them went to college. He'd quickly gotten over the anxiety of being one of the only omegas in the university his freshman year, but now it had returned full force in the presence of a very attentive professor. 

"I'd like to get to know you all, so I expect you to talk during class. For now, though, I'd like you to get a sheet of paper out."

The sound of zippers filled the air as people shuffled out the utensils. Dipper pulled out his notebook, ripping one of the sheets out and snatching a pen out. When he looked up, his eyes widened as his heart caught in his chest. The man was standing beside him, eye watching him as his lips upturned in a suggestive smirk. Dipper smelled it then - an alpha. His pheromones were intoxicating, making it hard for him to breathe. They were rich and dominating, more than he'd smelled off the other alphas in the room. He swallowed thickly, feeling an instinctual need to bare his neck. 

"I suggest you move to the front of the class if you want to get the points for participating." The alpha leaned in, golden eye glancing between Dipper's eye and his neck. The omega trembled slightly as he nodded, waiting for the alpha to move away. Bill eventually did, but stood there, staring at him in a way that made some of the other students shoot him apologetic glances. 

He grabbed his backpack and carefully descended the stairs, glancing back to see that the professor hadn't asked anyone else to move. Bill was following him closely though, watching him almost shuffle into a second row seat.

"Ah-ah, front row."

Dipper's face was completely flushed as he paused, dark brown eyes looking for mercy in the audience. He nodded to the alpha, turning and trotting down to the front row. He slid into the seat, heart racing and his pheromones reflecting his anxiety and fear. The alpha next to him gave him an apologetic look and he quickly recognized her.

"Wendy, thank god." Dipper whispered, and the alpha winked at him, her face returning to the sympathetic one as Bill returned to the front of the classroom.

"As you can see, I'm not kidding. Seniors-" The alpha shot Dipper a knowing look "don't get cocky. I expect you to actually participate in this class, even if you're graduating in a few months. Grad schools won't put up with it." 

Another wave of anxiety hit the omega and he turned his gaze to the desk in front of him. He felt Wendy gently place her hand over his in a soothing manner under the table and he smiled weakly at her. The alpha was like a second sister to him, always doing her best to soothe him when she noticed his anxiety spiking. 

"So, as I was saying, on that little slip of paper I want you to answer a few questions for me." 

Wendy removed her hand and grabbed the pencil on her paper as she turned to the alpha. Dipper continued to stare at the desk, even as Bill was pacing toward him. 

"First, write your name down. Include nicknames or anything you'd prefer to be called. I don't do names very well, so a nickname will probably be assigned to you if you don't have a nickname already."

Dipper did so as neatly as possible. 

'Mason (Dipper) Pines'

Oxfords came into view in front of him, facing him and he took his lower lip into his mouth as he tried to stop his hand from shaking. The alpha leaned over him. 

"Second, write your major down."

He visibly relaxed when the feeling of being watched and the alpha's oxfords disappeared, walking to the other side of the room. 

'Supernatural Biology'

"Now write a fact about yourself. And no, your ability to take five shots in one sitting is not a fact I care to learn." 

Snickers filled the room. Dipper thought for a moment, glancing at Bill who was already staring at him. He flinched and turned back to his paper. Well, he'd try to choose the least interesting fact he could think of. 

'I visit Gravity Falls, Oregon every summer.'

That was good. Not too much information, but just enough for the alpha to leave him alone, probably. 

"Alright, pass 'em up." 

Dipper didn't miss the way Bill seemed to smirk at him when he grabbed his. 

"Dipper, huh?" He read aloud, though it was missed by most as the sounds of paper shuffling filled the air. Something in Dipper heated at the smooth sound of his nickname on his lips. "I think I'll just call you Pine Tree." 

Dipper's eyebrows furrowed as he watched Bill walk away, collecting papers. The omega turned to Wendy who was also shooting the other alpha a weird look. 

"I think he has it out for me." Dipper whispered as they walked out of the classroom after being dismissed. Dipper chances a glance back and swallowed nervously as he realized the alpha was watching him leave.

"Yeah, I don't think he's ever done that before from what I've heard about him." Wendy pulled her backpack closer to her back. "I've heard he can be an ass, but that was just a whole new level." 

"Maybe I'll just drop the class?" Dipper suggested out loud, brown eyes flickering from the red-haired alpha to the floor.

"Maybe, man. Ford didn't even really care for you taking the class anyway." Wendy smiled. "Just try to find another open class and jump on that." 

Dipper nodded. He was thankful this was his only class today (though it was every Monday, Wednesday AND Friday, and he wasn't sure he could handle Dr. Cipher three times a week). He found his way back to his car, driving home quickly as he felt his anxiety melt the more distance he put between him and that classroom. Mabel's car was still gone, and Dipper knew she'd be gone for another few hours. He released a sigh of relief as he walked I to their apartment, walking into his room and pulling out his laptop. 

And, to his horror, no classes were even remotely open. Dipper groaned, rubbing his temples as he pulled out his phone. He'd call his advisor. The beta was always really sweet to him, always pulling strings and trying to help him out any way he could. A goofy voice answered the phone.

"Soos here, what's up, dude?" 

"Hey, Soos! I have a huge favor to ask!" Dipper smiled when he heard the Beta chuckle.

"Ah, you know it! What's it today?"

"I need a replacement class for my Greek Mythology class." 

"What? You were so excited to take that!"

"Yeah, man, I know. But I think the teacher has it out for me." Dipper admitted, knowing the beta was someone he could easily confide in.

"Really? Lemme see who's teachin' it." He heard the clacking of the keyboard. "Ohhh, that Cipher dude. Yeah, he is a bit weird, isn't he?" 

"He hates me and I didn't even say anything to him!"

"I heard the dude's a tough nut to crack. He's, like, a genius or somethin'." He heard more clacking on the keyboard as the beta searched through classes. "Ah, dude, I don't see anything open. That's so weird."

"Yeah, there's usually something. Hell, I'll even take a fashion-major class if I need to." 

Soon chuckled over the phone. 

"Well, I'd hate to say it dude, but everything's taken. The only classes left are, funny enough, with Dr. Cipher." 

The omega groaned, falling back onto his bed. 

"Sorry, little dude, I wish I could help. Maybe you could talk to him? Like in his office hours?"

"I was the only one he picked on, man. I just don't think he likes omegas." Dipper sighed, closing his eyes.

"Dude, that's kinda, like, against alpha nature to not like omegas." He heard Soos sigh. "It's not easy being an omega dude, I don't know how you do it."

"It's usually not this bad. He's the first alpha to make my life hell since...well, since freshman year." Dipper frowned. 

"I say go to his office hours. Talk to him, and if things go south then you can talk to the dean and get your class changed that way." Someone muttered over the phone. "Ah, I gotta go dude. I got an appointment. But I'll talk to you later, little dude." 

"Alright, see ya man."

Dipper sighed as he opened his eyes, glaring at the ceiling. He'd gotten incredibly far in life, fighting alphas who tried to mark him when they said it was their "right". Luckily, Ford had taught him plenty of fighting techniques, not to mention the weapon that his great-uncle had gotten him a permit for to carry on campus. He could handle anyone who came along just fine, no problems there. But this was oddly different, and not just because Bill was his teacher. No, this alpha even smelled different. The want to submit was almost overwhelming when the professor had come near him, which was incredibly terrifying. He'd never felt this way around an alpha before. 

He remembered the alpha's scent, so thick and promising when he leaned closer to him. He whimpered at the heat pooling in his gut. God, the alpha was even hot, and that just made this so much worse. If he could, he would just drop the class completely. His scholarships wouldn't allow that though, and he had a feeling it wouldn't go well with them saying he had to be a part-time student because his alpha professor was going to be the death of him. He huffed. Well, maybe going to his office hours would help. He could try and see how the alpha was outside of the class, maybe he was misinterpreting it. 

He nodded to himself. This was just another challenge he needed to overcome.


	32. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BILLDIP UNIVERSE

Dipper stared ahead, eyes scanning the empty path that seemed to go on forever. He took a deep breath before continuing forward, eyes growing weary of the black and white shades that surrounded the trail. It was bland and dreary. The human often wondered what it was like for the one who owned this land, to rule over this colorless land. His eyes scanned over the trees, with their faded and glitchy leaves remaining motionless and moving all the same. Dipper's dark brown eyes moved to the grey path again, watching as a shack slowly came into view in the distance. His face remained neutral as he stepped over branches and rocks, slowly hiking closer to get a better look of the only building he'd seen since he'd arrived. 

To his surprise, it was the Mystery Shack in all its former glory. With black and white hues replacing its normally antique brown shades, his eyes traced the outline. Blue light glowed from the inside of the shack. The human continued forward, stepping onto the shack's porch and instinctively listening for the creaks and groans of the wood. Nothing came, instead replaced by silence and sturdy ground. He walked forward, pushing open the door softly and walked in. Instead of the lobby and gift shop, he was greeted with a vast and limitless amount of doors and windows. He stepped in, and clenched his jaw at the sudden overwhelming amount of voices that filled the air. Doors opened and shut in a ruckus, windows crashed open and returned to the former glory, a cacophony of horrid noises making Dipper's ears ring before suddenly it was silent again. He removed his hands from his ears, his narrowed eyes widening again when the dots remained shut and the windows that were once filled with lights of memories faded into pitch darkness. He frowned as his eyes looked around the strange room. 

A door floated past him then, etched into it were ancient hieroglyphics and harsh whispers could be heard behind it. He decided to go for that first. He quickly matched its pace, grabbing the knob and opening it swiftly. It stopped then, slamming itself into the wooden floor as Dipper was greeted with a strange memory. 

In it, a man was chained to a clay wall, his bare skin littered with bruises and his hair matted with blood. Dipper watched as the man grit his teeth, forcing himself to stand as blood trickled to the floor. He could see figures clad in robes crowd around the man, chanting unintelligibly as they gripped thick books in their hands. Dipper's eyebrows furrowed and rose suddenly as he heard a sizzling and crackling of a fire, and a metal rod appeared within the fire. The chained man laughed then, and Dipper could see sharp teeth in the form of fangs glisten against the fire's light. And the human was greeted with the sight of two golden eyes meeting the men clad in robes, his heart lurching as the metal rod was removed from its fiery nest and slowly drifted closer to the man. His throat was thick as he closed the door, listening to the pained screams from behind the door. He clenched his eyes shut, willing to remove the memory from his own as his heart clenched in sympathy. 

After a moment, he finally reopened his eyes and steadied his breathing. He forced himself up, not realizing that he'd fallen to his knees. A blue light glistened from another door and Dipper turned, recognizing the symbol etched into the wooden door. A blue tree symbol rested at the center of the door, and Dipper's eyes feel to the doorknob as he carefully opened it, eyes clenching shut when he was blinded by the blue light. And suddenly it was gone again, and he was greeted with another trail, though it was colorful and warm compared to the Mindscape forest outside of the shack he found himself in. His eyes scanned over the trees, quickly realizing doors were etched into each of them. His hand carefully opened the first one, and he was greeted with a scene he felt like he should remember. 

'...come on!' 

'Nope!' A boy that looked like him whined. Dipper squinted slightly, seeing the boy really did look like him but oddly different. This boy had brown hair, though he could see golden locks messily shining in the sunlight. One of his eyes was golden, with the other a molten brown, with tanner skin and a different musculature. 

'Please?' 

A muffled sound. '...fine, fine.'

He realized a name was muffled. He tried to remember the name, but it wasn't coming to him. He could see a shadowed figure, but he couldn't see who it was. He couldn't recognize the voice. The boy bounded forward, wrapping his arms around the figure and kissing its cheek in a loving manner, smile brightening as he pulled away. And suddenly the boy turned to him, blinking and tilting his head. Dipper frowned as he closed the door, continuing his walk. 

Another door caught his eye and he opened it, greeted with cool air and another scene he felt like he should remember. This boy looked like him too, but he had curlier locks and a stoic frown, clad in a heavy fur jacket and blue eyes. The boy looked tense, but when Dipper looked closer he could see the remnants of a smile forming as he began talking to someone. 

"No..." Another muffled sound that made Dipper frown, "But I know that I've loved you for as long as I can remember." 

"What do you remember?"

"I remember...another time. Another life."

The figure appeared again, shadowy and blurred, but its voice sounded amused. 

"You've been here this whole time, haven't you?"

And the door gently closed in front of him, leaving Dipper standing there with his eyebrows furrowed. He could feel something trying to bloom in his memory, trying to force him to focus and remember. He walked a few more paces, skipping doors to one of the middle doors and he read the letters etched I to the tree.

'Dipper Pines'

He read it again before opening the door, greeted by something he had long forgotten. He was eight here, with bright brown eyes and bandages littering his tiny body. His hair was fluffy and hidden beneath a knitted beanie, and he was smiling at a figure that gently handed him something. The smaller Dipper giggled, taking the object in his hand and holding it to the light. Purple lights flickered across the room and the younger boy's eyes sparkled in admiration.

"For me?"

"For you." 

Dipper smiled widely, missing teeth but still sweet regardless. The figure was a short blond toddler, with one eye and a gentle smile as he scooped the boy into his arms. A golden eye met the boy's, and the younger version of Dipper reached for the boy's eyepatch as he pulled away from the hug, only to be stopped with a gentle gloved hand.

"I'm afraid I can't show you that just yet."

Dipper pouted, folding his arms over his chest as he remained in the boy's grasp.

"When you're older." The boy promised, cuddling the boy closer and placing a soft kiss to his forehead. 

And Dipper's heart hurt because he tried to remember. The door closed and the lights shifted behind it before clicking open again. This time Dipper was greeted with an older version of himself, from just a few years ago it looked like. A teenage boy stood in place of the golden-haired toddler, whose personality was clearly fiery and sarcastic, challenging Dipper and annoying the human to no end.

"..., get back here!"

"What're you gonna do about it, Pine Tree?" 

Dipper clutched his chest at the nickname. He watched the younger Dipper growl and point accusingly at the other boy. 

"I'll tackle you, that's what!"

"You'll never get the chance, I promise you that!"

And then he was running after the golden-haired boy, skewing curses as he chased after him. And Dipper did tackle him to the ground, cheeks red from exertion and panting heavily as he pinned the other boy to the ground. A wide smile spread across the boy's lips as he looked into Dipper's eyes. 

"Gotcha!"

And before Dipper could process what he meant, the golden-haired boy leaned up and kissed him. 

Dipper felt a tear slide down his cheek. He watched with the want to remember. He felt something on the back of his brain, nagging him to remember as the door shut again. He wiped the tear away with the back of his hand and waited. Lights flickered and the door opened again. Dipper watched with a flushed expression, jaw dropping in shock.

This time he was naked in what looked like his bedroom, panting and huffing under the same blond boy from before, though they looked a little older now. He was whimpering and his hands snaked around the other boy's neck, nails biting into skin as his body was pressed further against the mattress. 

"God, I-I love you." 

The blond boy whined at this, kissing Dipper's cheek and thrusting harder into the human, earning another loud whimper. Dipper's eyes widened as he stepped back, watching the door slowly close. He looked around the small forest, feeling lost. 

"You still don't remember, do you?"

Dipper's eyes moved to find the source of the voice but failed, surrounded by the trees. He knew the voice, though, it was the same as the ones in the memories. 

"That's why I'm here, isn't it?"

Dipper looked around and frowned when there was no answer. 

"Who are you?" Dipper asked, eyes frantically looking around.

"I am many things." 

Dipper could feel frustration growing in his chest. He wanted to remember, but something held him back. His mind had a block, and he clenched his jaw when nothing came to mind. The voice seemed to sense his frustration.

"I have been with you since the dawn of time. With every new life you have begun, I have restarted my own to age with you. And then it repeats again and again." 

Dipper continued to look around. Suddenly, the trees seemed to be taunting him. He didn't understand. He couldn't remember. He sunk against the tree labeled after him, pulling his knees to his chest. The voice was silent again, and he felt like someone was watching him. He felt tears angrily well up in his eyes and he glared at the ground. 

"I don't remember." He stated aloud, hands moving to clutch his hair tightly as he willed himself to remember. 

And suddenly black and yellow oxfords were in his view, and his eyes slid up black slacks and a golden vest until he met a single golden eye. He blinked, recognizing the golden-haired boy from the memories. The boy smirked down at him, hands resting at his hips. Dipper could see small fangs peek out at him. 

"You're not seriously going to let getting hit by some metallic square machine hold you back this much, are you?" 

Dipper blinked as he moved his head black down, a headache slowly creeping into his forehead and he frowned. What did he mean? He heard a sigh from above him.

"Come on, Pine Tree. Focus."

"I can't." Dipper admitted, holding his head. The pain was getting worse.

"You can. You're just letting your weak meat-sack body take control. It's all in the mind, kid." 

Dipper frowned, closing his eyes as the pain seemed to only get worse. He felt tears prickle at his eyes and he whimpered when it turned into searing pain. Another sigh above him and he felt a hand gently rest against his forehead. And the pain was gone. Dipper opened his eyes, blinking before looking up at the boy who looked down on him. The smile was no longer there, replaced with impatience and something else. 

Dipper frowned when he finally recognized it. He was disappointed in him. His chest ached.

The hand left and the boy started walking toward the exit of the room. Dipper scrambled to his feet, quickly running after the boy.

"Wait!" 

The boy rolled his eye, looking at him with disdain. Dipper froze, looking to the ground.

"Do you even remember my name?"

Dipper remained silent and the boy nodded to himself, face twisting in anger as he continued to walk away. Dipper could see hurt in the boy's face and he felt disappointed in himself, too. Clearly...clearly this boy was an important part of his life. From what he'd seen, this boy had some sort of significance before everything had disappeared from his memory. 

The boy snapped his fingers and the door opened, revealing the floating doors and dark room and he strolled out. Dipper quickly followed.

"What happened...to me?"

The boy looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He snorted again. "Well, kid, to be frank? You died."

Dipper stared at him in disbelief. 

"But they brought you back. Turns out not all meat sacks are useless. But I had dragged your mind into the Mindscape while they were still working just in case they couldn't save you." 

"How do I go back? To my body, I mean."

"I can take you back, but you need to remember." 

Dipper's eyebrows furrowed. He didn't understand. 

"What do you want me to remember? You?"

"Tell me about yourself, kid." The boy turned, and Dipper stared at the cane that had suddenly appeared in the boy's hand. The boy leaned against it, eyebrow raised expectingly. 

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean 'what do you mean'? I mean what I said. Tell me about yourself." The boy bit back. Dipper cringed. 

"I uh...my name's Dipper." 

The boy nodded, waving his hand for him to continue. 

"I'm 24." Another nod. "I'm from...Gravity Falls?"

The boy made a harsh noise. "Wrong-o there, kid. You're from California. Keep goin'."

Dipper hesitated but continued.

"I have a twin sister, Mabel." A nod. "And a great uncle...two great uncles." He corrected. Another nod.

"Alright, we're actually gettin' somewhere. Keep goin', kid." 

"I graduated...college?"

"Yep. Where?"

"Gravity Falls?"

"Bingo. Now, are you in a relationship?"

Dipper's eyebrows furrowed. He assumed he was, based on the memories he'd seen.

"...yes?"

"Don't base it on what you saw. Those are my memories, which could easily be dreams." The boy raised an eyebrow, his smirk returning. 

"I...I don't know then."

The boy's face fell again, telling Dipper those weren't dreams. Guilt weighed in his stomach. 

"What about aspirations, then? Got any big dreams?" 

"I want to be a...a scientist."

"Of what?"

Dipper nibbled on his lower lip. Memories carefully returned to the surface of journals and notes, of talks with his great-uncle and adventures.

"Of the supernatural." 

"There we go." The boy chuckled. "Just as nerdy as ever, Pine Tree." 

Dipper smiled softly at this. He found that he really liked when the boy was smiling. He liked the approval. 

"Well, looks like you still have most of your memories in tact. They should come back to you gradually." 

"What about my body?" 

The boy shrugged.

"You're in a coma right now, kid."

"A coma?"

"You don't remember anything leading up to it, do you?" 

Dipper shook his head and the boy sighed.

"Alright, I'll give you this freebie, just cause I like you." Dipper had a feeling that was an understatement. "You were drivin' to Shootin- to Mabel's house. You got hit by a uh...a car? Yeah, a car. Tossed your old junker pretty good. Of course, you had told me to stay home-" The boy stopped. "Well, that's not important." 

Dipper watched the boy's gaze fall to the ground. He thought for a moment before turning back to meet Dipper's eyes.

"What's important is that you're alive. So we gotta get you back up to speed before I can send you home." 

"What else do I need to remember?"

The boy only looked at him for a moment. Then he walked closer, eye studying his own for a moment.

"The question should be 'what do you want to remember?'" The boy pulled away again, spinning on his heel and casually strolling through the room. 

"I don't know." Dipper frowned. He didn't know why he was here. He didn't know why this boy wouldn't give him straight answers.

"Well then, that's going to be really tricky to help you get back if you don't even know what you want to remember." The boy shrugged. 

"I just want to go home." 

The boy turned to him, eyebrow raised.

"Where's home, Pine Tree?"

"California."

"Where in California?" The boy pressed, knowing he'd gotten the answer from him earlier. He focused. 

"...Piedmont."

"Beautiful." The boy smirked, taking a step forward and ruffling his hair. "You're already on your way." 

Dipper huffed in annoyance, fixing his hair. 

"Why do I need to remember these things in order to go home?" 

The boy pulled away, taking a few steps from Dipper as he hummed. 

"Do you know what the Mindscape is?"

Dipper shook his head.

"Well, you didn't know much when you remembered everything, anyway. This world is mine. I rule it. I mold and bend it to my every whim." The boy looked around proudly. "And what's better, I can preserve memories here. All your memories? They're all here. Saved and stored away so I can keep them from getting erased from existence."

"Why don't you show them to me and then I can remember?"

"It's not that easy, kid. At that point you'd be seeing them through a screen. That doesn't reform the memory, nor does it help you remember the original memory. Quite the opposite actually, you pretend you remember it and in reality all you remember later is seeing someone else play the memory for you." The boy shook his head. "And that's no good. You need to remember them for yourself." 

Dipper growled lowly in frustration, watching the boy raise his eyebrows at him.

"Don't get saucy with me, kid. This isn't fun for me, either." The boy rolled his eye. "You just had to get injured, didn't ya?" 

"That's not exactly something I can control, Bill!" 

The boy's eye widened as he stared at Dipper, who mirrored his expression of shock as his hands flew over his mouth.

"You remembered my name." Bill's smirk grew, eye twinkling with something Dipper couldn't quite name. "Do you know all of it or just..."

"Bill...Bill..." Dipper repeated, feeling the rest of the name rest heavily on his tongue. "Bill...Ciph...er?"

Bill's smirk grew into a full-blown grin. 

"Well, maybe there's a chance after all." 

\--

Dipper woke up, mouth dry as he forced himself to sit up. He was laying in soft sand, though he realized it didn't stick to him. He ran his fingers through it, realizing it wasn't real. Blinking, he looked around to quickly realize he was staring at the lake in Gravity Falls. It flickered between a colored scene and the black-and-white wasteland of the Mindscape. 

His brain felt foggy as he forced himself up. Every muscle ached in a way he couldn't describe as he stood, watching the waves softly crash onto the shore in front of him. A headache slowly started forming and he groaned, holding his head. He listened to the waves and watched them for a moment, waiting for Bill to return. After several moments when there was still no sign of the demon (that's what he was...right?) he decided to walk into the woods behind him. His eyes looked over the strange trees, reminiscent of the ones in Gravity Falls and yet completely different. His hand brushed against the bark of one, noting its softness as compared to the harsh texture of real bark. 

"Bill!"

His eyes flickered to the scene beside him, watching a flash of blond hair giggle as he ran past him. And then he was greeted with the sound of hooves. His eyes widened as he watched a cervitaur rush past him, chasing after the other boy with annoyance in his features.

"You're gonna have to be quicker than that, buck-eyes!"

He watched as Dipper quickly grabbed the golden-haired boy. He recognized Bill, eyes looking him over to study his weird outfit, hunting gear he realized, as he held a blue and white hat out of reach. The cervitaur - him - growled lowly as he tried to reach for the hat. 

"Bill, why are you so annoying?"

"And why are you so cute?" Bill smirked, golden eye practically glowing as he stared at the cervitaur.

The other Dipper rolled his eyes, finally pushing forward and grabbing the hat from the hunter. Bill wiggled his eyebrows before bolting away, eye catching onto Dipper. He stopped, eyebrows furrowed for a moment before the other Dipper tumbled into him.

"Ow! Dang, Pine Tree, are all four of your legs left feet?"

The cervitaur glared at him, earning a soft chuckle from the hunter. Bill turned to him again, staring at him before getting up and offering his hand to the cervitaur. 

"What're you doing here?"

The other Dipper got up, ears flicking back and forth as if looking for something. 

"Me?" Dipper pointed to himself.

"Yeah, you. Shouldn't you be with your version of myself?"

"Bill, who are you talking to?"

The hunter turned to the cervitaur, offering a weak smile before leaning forward and ruffling the hair between small nubs where antlers once were. 

"Hey!"

"You need to go back." The hunter stared at him seriously while the cervitaur groaned and fixed his hair.

"Go back where?"

"Go back to the shack. You know how to get there." The hunter smiled warmly at him briefly before turning back to the other Dipper. The cervitaur glared at him and he stuck his tongue out.

"Come on, Bambi!"

"What did you just call me?" The other Dipper yelled, chasing after the now running hunter. Dipper watched them go, blinking before looking around the woods. 

All these versions of himself...it reminded him of something he couldn't quite place. Something he'd been told years ago. Bill had told him something, something about having lived in multiple dimensions and timelines. His shoulders sagged as it dawned on him. These were all the memories Bill had of him, of the different alternative universes to his own. He wished he could remember his own. His mind wandered as he walked, stepping over twisted roots and sharp rocks. 

How had he met Bill?

He didn't remember. But something else came to mind. The forest to the right of him shifted, morphed into half a room, his room. He was laying on the bed, flipping through a red journal as Bill was sprawled against him. Bill was whining, head hanging off the bed as blood rushes to his already flushed face. Golden hair floated upside down and his eyepatch threatened to fall as the boy pouted before finally straightening himself. 

"Pine Tree, I'm bored. I could just tell you everything."

"That would ruin the point of learning it, wouldn't it?" Dipper glanced at him for a moment before returning to read the book.

Bill huffed, climbing on top of Dipper. The other Dipper tried to keep a straight face, but Dipper knew full well when he was trying to hide a smile. This Bill seemed to know it, too.

"Hey, you know I love you, right?"

Dipper's eyebrows shot up as his attention turned fully to the boy on top of him. Bill's expression was softly and serious, a stark contrast to his normal demeanor.

"Well, that's awfully uncharacteristic of you. What's wrong?"

"There will come a day where I won't be next to you in this lifetime." 

Dipper's eyebrows furrowed then, placing the journal next to him and tilting his head. 

"Bill, what are you saying?"

"I'm an all-knowing being, Pine Tree. I know the past, the present, and the future. I know when you will die, when Shooting Star will continue your bloodline, when Red will marry and when I will no longer be next to you in this life." 

Dipper could feel his own chest tighten as he watched the other Dipper frown. At the time, he didn't understand why there was a sudden shift in Bill's attitude. Now, it constricted his chest and breathing became difficult. 

"Bill, what's with the solemn attitude?" Dipper finally laughed, though it was strained. Forced. Meant to break the tension but failing miserably.

"I just want you to know that I love you. I'll always love you. And when the next life comes, I'll be there waiting." 

Bill leaned forward and kissed Dipper's forehead softly, stroking his cheek lightly as he pulled away.

Dipper clenched the shirt on his chest, his breathing erratic as he leaned against a tree. He could hear a car screeching in the background and the sounds of glass shattering. His hands quickly clenched his head as he fell to the ground. His headache returned in a horrible display, with every muscle in his body suddenly clenching and tightening in a response to some action he couldn't see. And then Bill was standing above him, towering over him in a way that made the human whimper. But a hand gently rested on his shoulder, removing all the sounds and pain that had overwhelmed his senses. Dipper stayed on the ground, realizing his cheeks and eyes were wet. He wiped them with his sleeve. Bill continued to watch him with a eerily glowing yellow eye. 

"You died saving me, didn't you?" Dipper finally forced out, watching the area around them morph and shift into something he couldn't make out. Bill moved his hand to Dipper's hair, gently combing gloved fingers through curly strands.

"It's time to go, Pine Tree." 

"I don't want to go." 

The boy smirked slightly at this, kneeling beside Dipper as he combed the curly bangs out of his face. 

"You remember now." 

"No, I don't. I don't remember everything."

"Yes, you do." Bill's eye was soft, his smile incredibly sad as he tilted his head. 

"No. No, Bill, you can't do this." 

"Heh, kid, I've been doing this for centuries." The demon grinned. "But it's time for you to go." 

Dipper flung himself at Bill, holding him in a crushing hug that made the demon sag against him. Arms wrapped around him then, rubbing his back, whispers in his ear attempting to soothe the despair that slowly started to clench Dipper's heart. 

"You're all-knowing. Can't you do something?" Dipper was crying now, replacing the wetness on his cheeks as he hugged the demon tighter to him. Bill wrapped his arms under Dipper, pulling him to his chest as he lifted him. The human shifted to wrap his arms around the demon's neck.

"Sorry, kid. But demons can't save everyone, even ones as powerful as me." 

"Why didn't you stop me? You knew...that I would die."

"We both knew you wouldn't listen, kid. Besides, I already knew it was my time." Bill kissed his forehead. Dipper's face scrunched in sorrow.

"Why did you keep me here...and make me remember?"

Bill started walking then, holding him easily as he walked through the peaceful forest. Colors bled into the leaves and bark, into the dirt and sky, but Dipper stared at Bill.

"Well, kid, if you don't forget me then I won't disappear."

Dipper's eyes met Bill's.

"I continue to come back into your lives because you never forget me. Some part of you holds onto my soul when you remember me, and then I get the power to keep our souls connected." The shack came into view and Dipper's heart pounded anxiously. "The second you forget me completely is the second we're no longer bound together."

Dipper pressed himself into Bill's chest further.

"And you almost managed to do so with that little head injury of yours." 

Bill carried him to the shack then gently placed Dipper on one of the chairs that rested on the porch. The demon plopped himself next to him, folding his knee over his other leg and leaning back.

"I don't want our connection to break, so I've been cheating a little with every life cycle of yours. Sometimes you remember your past lives" Dipper remembered the version of himself with stark blue eyes "and other times you just fall in love with me and keep me close." 

Bill smirked at him.

"But this life of yours, you sure were reckless. Always endangering yourself for the pursuit of science. You and Sixer are kindred spirits, that's for sure." He chuckled. "I think that's the best part about your family. Somehow you all always manage to find each other in every dimension, and every time you do you cause trouble." 

Bill looked at his wrist where a watch ticked angrily at them. He sighed.

"Well, kid. It's time. Try not to die again, cause I won't be there to bring you back."

"Bill, is there any way I can see you again in this lifetime?" 

"Yeah, kid. In your dreams." The demon winked at him with his one eye, standing tall and stretching. "See you next time, Pine Tree."

And Dipper tries to get up, tried to run after the demon as the man walked away, but light blurs his vision. Pain tightened its hold on him and he couldn't move. Beeping noises filled his hearing and he was gasping for air. Flashing red lights illuminated the darkness around him and the sounds of people commanding around him made him shake. His body was cold, so cold, and he felt himself being lifted. He cracked open his eyes, seeing a flash of white uniforms and the murmur of voices around him. His vision blurred and he tried to look around, realizing he was strapped down to something. Darkness took him again and when he woke again, he was on a soft bed, blankets nestled on top of him. He blinked several times before looking around. His head hurt and he was struggling to remember why he was here. He groaned when he tried to move, only to be greeted with his sister's concerned face. 

"Dipper?"

He whimpered in response when he tried to open his mouth but was met with jabbing pain instead. His sister's eyes tested up and she ran out of the room, yelling for his great-uncles. 

The next time he woke up, he could open his eyes fully. Ford was sitting next to him, his expression solemn as he watched Dipper adjust to being awake. He tried to talk again, this time the words came a little easier.

"Where...is Bill?"

Ford stiffened. It didn't go unnoticed. Dipper glanced around the room, aware of how the sunlight reflected gently from the open window and how the normally painful fluorescent lights were turned off. It was peaceful, but he felt like something was missing. He looked to Ford again.

"He's...not here."

"Where is he?" Dipper had a feeling he knew the answer. He knew from somewhere. He had a strange hunch, and combined with the horrible empty feeling in his chest, he knew the demon was gone. 

"He..." Ford trailed off, eyes looking to the floor. "He's gone." 

Dipper's mouth pressed into a thin line.

"I want to see him."

"Dipper, you can't."

"Where is he?"

"He's gone."

"Where's his body, then?" Dipper hissed, attempting to force himself to sit up but crying out when he realized his arm was broken. A quick scan of his body showed more than just his arm had been shattered. 

"Dipper..." 

Dipper's emptiness quickly filled with rage. Anger toward himself, toward Bill, toward his great-uncle, toward everything. He wanted to go back in time and punch the demon across the face for making him fall for him. He wanted to punch Ford for not giving him a detailed answer. He wanted to punch himself for being so stupid for not heeding the demon's forewarning of death ahead of time. He didn't think the demon would leave so early in his life. Memories flooded him and a choked sob racked through his chest. Ford's slumped shoulders and sympathetic look only made angry tears fall from his face. 

"Where is his goddamn body, Ford?"

"Dipper, you need to rest." 

Dipper growled, making to move off the bed but crying out when he tried to move. He kept going though, forcing himself to move to look for himself. Ford was on him, quickly moving him back to lay down as his angered cries filled the air. He could feel it. He knew Bill was in the hospital somewhere. He knew it. Mabel rushed into the room, her eyes filled with panic as Ford struggled to keep the boy down.

"Dipper, Dipper, calm down!" 

"Get off me! Where is he?" The boy growled, hot tears sliding down his cheeks as he was held down onto the bed. 

"Nurse!" Mabel quickly ducked out of the room.

Dipper's hard eyes met Ford's, a clear challenge to the older man as they sat in tense silence.

"You let him do it, didn't you?" He finally gritted out.

"Dipper, there was no other choice."

Dipper shrugged the man's hands off, staring at the wall in front of him. 

"You let my soulmate die." Dipper's harsh words cut through the room. He knew he shouldn't have said it. It wasn't Ford's fault. Bill had probably insisted, would have done so even without Ford's approval. But everything stung, weighing heavily in his chest as his brain caught up. Memories, both pleasant and unpleasant, flooded him and overwhelmed him. He wanted to see Bill. 

A nurse swiftly walked in, a medication in the form of an IV gently grasped in her hand as Mabel followed. Dipper bared his teeth when he realized what they were doing.

"You're not putting me to sleep!"

"Dipper, you need to rest. You can't be stressing yourself!" Mabel pleaded, holding his hand firmly to reflect her fears.

"I know you were with him." Dipper glared at his sister. "Why can't I see him?"

And the nurse quickly injected the medication into the tube that connected to his arm. He snarled, moving to remove the tube but the nurse held him down.

And soon his eyes were drooping, anger sizzling as he faded into darkness. 

In another room, Bill's body rested in a hospital bed, his breaths shallow as he remained on life support. It was just a shell of a body now, no longer reflecting the vibrant personality it once held. The beeping slowly faded into a low pulse, and eventually a slow, loud noise remained present in the room. Doctors rushed in, but he was already gone. 

Bill floated next to Dipper's sleeping figure, staring at him in a form the boy hadn't seen in several lifetimes, watching his vital signs return to normal. He looked at Sixer, who was horribly distraught and to Shooting Star who was on the verge of tears. He smiled internally, his single eye turning upward as he floated closer to Dipper, absently stroking his cheek before turning away. 

"See you around, Pine Tree."


	33. Fallen Heroes AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfinished Continuation of the Fallen Heroes Fic!  
> BILLDIP UNIVERSE

The only thing Dipper could do was lay on the bed under him and breathe. His eyes were closed, and as much as he tried to force them to open they remained shut. Every part of his body was hot, pain a dull throb against every few inches of his body and he was tired. The will to use this moment to get up and run was blurred, and the demon knew it. It's why he was alone right now, a soft blanket gently resting against him as it rose and fell with each of his breaths. He wondered what his family would think if he saw him like this. What would they think of the hero that had lapsed into the dark side. Even if it was for their safety...he couldn't say in good conscience that he didn't enjoy every goddamn minute of his sacrifice. 

'They're not here to judge, are they?'

Dipper huffed softly at the voice that echoed in his mind. He finally forced his eyes open, sluggishly looking around the room. He'd spent so much time here, he'd almost begrudgingly call it home. He attempted to move his legs and failed. It felt like dead weight and he closed his eyes again. He could do this. He could fight through this.

It would start with the mental barriers. 

He forced himself to focus, slowly feeling the defenses rise and fall into place. Perfect. However, he knew Bill was aware of this change and he would need to move quickly if he was going to make it out of here. He took a deep breath as he forced himself up, pushing against the ache in his entire body as he pushed off the bed. His clothes were folded neatly in a corner, and he growled softly as he grabbed them. His heart started to race as he quickly padded across the hallway. He ducked into a closet that stood in front of the room, listening to the amused laughter of Bill down the hallway.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you kid?" 

Dipper quietly pulled his shirt back on, ignoring how the marks on his body had nearly covered every inch of his skin. He ignored the bite marks that littered and bruised his arms and legs...his torso glowing softly under the shirt. He pulled his underwear and pants on, ceasing his breathing when he heard shoes quietly tap down the hallway. He stared in horror at the door as a shadow stopped in front of it. He heard the door open and he clenched his eyes shut, waiting for impact until he realized it was still dark. He frowned, opening his eyes and blinked a few times before realizing Bill had gone into the room he was in prior. He heard a muffled low growl from the demon in the other room. 

If Dipper was lucky, he could trick the demon into thinking he was further down the hallway. He let his guard down for a moment to imagine he was running down one of the hallways. Bill snickered as he slowly walked out of the room into the hallway.

"That won't work this time, Pine Tree." 

Suddenly the closet door was thrust open and Bill's smirking face met his horrified one. The demon rested against the doorframe, golden eye grazing over his now-clothed body.

"Nice try though." 

Bill stalked forward, raising his gloved hand to brush against Dipper's cheek. The human whimpered against the touch, feeling his legs give out. His entire body was suddenly weak again against the demon's touch, making Dipper's anger boil internally. The demon snorted, a hand quickly tucking under his knees and shoulders as he held gripped the human to his chest. 

"Now, let's get you back to bed, shall we? Apparently I didn't do as well as I thought I did...allow me to fix that." 

Dipper shivered at the promise, clenching his eyes shut as he was carefully placed back onto the bed. Bill traced his jaw gently, then down his neck and eventually slipped his fingers under his shirt. He whimpered as it left a cool streak up his stomach. Bill kissed his tender neck carefully, then under his jaw just as softly. Dipper knew he was going for another approach on purpose, attempting to be sweet to try another tactic in tricking him to stay. He heard Bill remove his gloved and soft fingers ran through his hair slowly. He reluctantly relaxed against the touch, feeling the fingers begin to gently massage against his skin. 

"You're not even really trying to escape, are you?" Bill mused, watching the human stifle a purr under him.

He had tried. Dipper repeated in his head, an attempt to believe in the plan he'd made. But he hadn't tried hard enough, hadn't actually thought it through. In fact, a part of him knew full well he didn't actually try. Returning to his family was tempting, yes, but what would they do if they saw him now? And what if Stanford? If the man had known about the demon marks...then he knew full well that Dipper had willingly accepted it. And now that it covered his body...he could never look at his great-uncle again.


	34. Museum Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BILLDIP UNIVERSE

Dipper raises an eyebrow when the blond boy walks into the museum with the same almost-uncomfortably large grin he has every time he comes in. It's thirty minutes until closing time, but he always makes the exception. He stands a little straighter, watching the boy stroll up to him like he owned the place and prop his hands against the counter.

"Dipper!"

Dipper couldn't help the small smile that spreads across his face as the boy's eye twinkles at the sight of the employee. He had to be no older than 22, knowing the alpha was around his age, but with what Dipper assumed had the maturity of a young high schooler. He reeked of alpha hormones and confidence, which would have easily been cringe-worthy to anyone else. Dipper had had plenty of time to adjust to his eccentric personality, though. 

"Yes, Bill?"

"I'd like a ticket."

"Always." Dipper bit down the chuckle that threatened to escape as he turned to ring up the item at the register. Bill was quirky, though not exactly in a bad way. He wore an eyepatch from 'a skiing accident' and often came dressed either looking like a young prodigy businessman or like he'd just rolled out of bed with a severe hangover. But since Dipper had first seen the boy a month ago, he'd noticed the blond alpha would come in on his shift daily at exactly the same time, never staying for longer than thirty minutes. He was beginning to think the alpha was just making excuses to see him.

Bill pulled out his wallet, expensive leather creaking as he opened it to slide a bill across the counter with enthusiasm. Dipper glanced at the bright blue eye that watched him with fascination and he couldn't stop the smile from growing. Bill's hand rests on the bill, making Dipper smirk.

"That'll be ten dollars." He says for formality, his hand sliding through Bill's fingers to grab the bill. Their touch lingers for a moment longer than what would be deemed 'friendly' before Bill finally removes his hand and Dipper slides it into the register tray. A receipt prints and he squats slightly to grab a slip of paper from the stack below the counter. The alpha watches him even then, his eye sliding to Dipper's ass and then up the omega's figure as he straightens himself. Dipper slides the paper across the counter along with the receipt.

"Have a nice day."

"Always." Bill's teeth poke out through his wide smile, and Dipper catches a glimpse of the pointy canines that peek at him through soft lips. Bill lingers for just a moment longer than necessary, staring at Dipper like he's about to say something but finally just takes the slips of paper and starts off. Dipper watches him disappear into the entrance of the museum, listening to the clack of oxfords against the polished floor slowly fade. 

He pulls out his phone, hiding it under the counter as he scrolls through social media in boredom. He guessed he had about fifteen minutes before the alpha would return again, then he could close the museum early and head home for some dinner. He chuckled softly when Mabel spams his feed, filled with pictures of Waddles and him from their recent hiking adventure over the weekend. He settles in the old stool, ignoring the groans that erupt from the rusty metal from his weight. Then he hears that familiar clacking noise approach the desk and Bill's in front of him again. He raises his head, smirking.

"Yes, Bill?"

The alpha opens his mouth and closes it again quickly. For once, the alpha looks nervous. He's gripping a museum map in his hand and what looks like a crumpled paper with numbers scribbled messily on it before glancing around for a moment.

"Do you do tours?" 

Dipper straightens his back again, pushing his phone under the counter. 

"Yeah, though they're only during the day."

Bill blinks for a moment and nods, staring at Dipper for an elongated amount of time. The omega raises an eyebrow and Bill clears his throat.

"What about one-on-one tours?"

Dipper laughs heartily at this, earning a smirk from the alpha. His confidence quickly returned, much to Dipper's amusement. He nods, leaning forward on the counter and resting his cheek against his hand. 

"It's extra though." Because it's meant for school classes and families but he had a feeling Bill already knew that. 

"I think I can work something out." 

Dipper knows flirting is as far as any of them would go. He didn't know anything about the alpha, and likewise Bill just knew him as the Pines twin who worked for the natural history museum. Still, he could dream of being asked out by the blond alpha. 

"Are you getting a new exhibit soon, too?" Bill's quick to change the subject when silence lingers for a single beat between them. Dipper can see the blush beginning to form over the boy's cheeks. 

Dipper nods. He knows Bill's just trying to make small talk, knows the alpha has been trying for a while now. Ignoring all his confident aura, Bill was actually a fairly antsy guy. Dipper would clean the museum sometimes when Bill stayed after closing time, his hands shaking and twitching slightly as he would stare at the fossilized dinosaurs. Dipper would always watch him from afar, always allowing the alpha plenty of space for his musings. 

"We are; it's a Greek mythology exhibit." Dipper smiles warmly, watching Bill's cheeks finally turn a noticeable shade of pink. "Should be coming in February, so not too long from now." 

Bill's blue eye studies his for a moment before the alpha smiles and nods. 

"Thanks, Pine Tree." The nickname had come after a week of Bill visiting daily. Dipper had worn his signature hat one day when his hair was an unruly mess, and Bill seemed to love it. 

"Anytime. Have a good night, Bill." 

The alpha smiles and turns on his heel, then. He leaves the museum, map clutched in his hand as he disappears through the sliding front door. Dipper yawns then, glancing at his watch. He's still got about 10 minutes to hurry up and clean the museum before it officially closes. He decides it's a ramen night. 

\--

The next day is Dipper's day off. He stays in bed all day, reveling in the warmth of his blankets. It's snowing outside, much to his dismay, so he remains curled in a nest of fluff as he flips through a book. If Mabel were here, she'd tease him about his blanket nest for being such an "omega". But it's the one thing he lets his genetics control over on. Waddles trots into his room, blinking up at him before pulling himself onto the omega's bed and plopping into a laying position at Dipper's feet. It's a little cold in the apartment, especially with Mabel's absence and the heater being turned off. His twin had work herself, temporarily working at an art shop within walking distance of their apartment until she finished grad school. He stretched his toes a little, wiggling them under the blankets for a moment before turning his gaze outside. 

His thoughts roamed to Bill, the eccentric alpha who was always on the verge of moving their flirting a step forward but never actually following through. Dipper wondered if he should just give up on the idea. It'd been a good amount of time now and he didn't even know if Bill was actually gay. Dipper groaned as he placed the book beside him, leaning back against the mattress as he stared at the ceiling. 

"Being a male omega sucks, Waddles."

Waddles gave a snort in response, wiggling slightly to get more comfortable in the cozy nest of blankets. Dipper sighed. It's not that he'd been on a few dates before, because he definitely had. If you count group dates...okay, maybe not. But if he was going to go on a date...on a real first date, he'd want it to be with Bill. 

Bill, the odd alpha who caught his eye the moment he'd walked in through the front door. Bill was flirty on good days and just a little quieter on his bad ones. Dipper didn't know an incredible amount of information about the alpha, only knowing his name through his credit card and the few facts he'd remembered from their small moments of conversation they had when Bill was in a chatty mood. He wanted to learn more about him. If anything was more exciting than the exhibits in the museum, it was Bill and his mysterious personality. 

Dipper cuddled back into the blankets as his eyes drooped. 

\-- 

"How much is a personal tour?"

Dipper's eyes lifted to meet a blue one and he smiled. 

"You're here earlier than normal." Several hours earlier, actually. 

The alpha smirked in response. He was wearing a knitted yellow sweater over a pressed white collared shirt. Even his hair was gelled back nicely, making Dipper raise an eyebrow. His eyes glanced down for a second to see the dark-washed jeans. It was the first time he'd actually seen a happy medium of style from the alpha. Not to mention the expensive smell of cologne that wafted off him. It was impressive, and definitely making him blush at the sight. 

"It's only twenty dollars for you." Dipper stated simply, watching the alpha pull a few bills from his wallet. He'd talked to his uncle earlier about it, and surprisingly the older man had made a discount for the alpha. The omega chuckled. "Your options for your guides are Wendy, Soos-"

"You?" Bill cut him off, eye twinkling.

"I wouldn't mind doing one." Dipper smirked, swiveling in the chair to stand. His name tag shifted against his shirt and he stretched for a moment. The alpha's eye lingered on the omega's flexing arms. Dipper rang the register up then, taking the bills and printing the receipt. After handing the slip of paper to Bill, he turned. "Just wait here for a moment." 

He walked around the desk and cracked open a door that read 'Employees Only'. Wendy leaned against the wall on the rusty chair, flipping through a magazine until her break ended. She looked up at him curiously when the door creaked loudly.

"I'm going on a tour. Should be back in a bit."

She only nodded, returning to flip through the nature magazine. He smiled as he turned back to Bill, whose eye was shamelessly checking him out. He closed the door and the alpha's attention turned back toward his face.

"So, would you like the traditional tour or would you like the Dipper Pines' version?" Dipper watched the alpha's smile widen.

"I think we both know which I'd prefer." 

Dipper chuckled as he led them through the first exhibit, one he knew Bill had already seen countless times. He was somewhat grateful it was a slow day, with Bill being the first customer he'd seen since the beginning of his shift. 

"So this is a Tyrannosaurus Rex, said to have been King of the Dinosaurs but easily not the biggest reptile at the time." Dipper gestured dramatically toward the creature, summoning the best tour guide voice he could muster. Bill didn't even look at the structured bones, eye instead lingering on Dipper's tattooed arm. 

"I'd like to learn a little bit about the Dipper Pines exhibit, actually." Bill smirked, and Dipper felt his face heat.

"And what would you like to learn about said exhibit?" The omega smirked, folding his arms over his chest. 

"How old is this exhibit exactly?" Bill was walking forward now, eye studying Dipper's face.

"22 years old. Our youngest display." Dipper smiled when Bill began rubbing his chin in exaggerated interest.

"How fascinating. Where does it originate from?"

"California." Dipper felt his heart flutter as Bill started to walk around him, eye studying every part of him. 

"Interesting." Bill's eye was filled with playful intent.

"What about these?" He gestured to Dipper's tattoos. "Do they have any special meanings?" 

"They do. But it would take the entire tour to learn about them." Dipper watched Bill's sharp fangs poke out when he smiled.

"I would be more than happy to pay for another personal tour if that's the case." Bill stopped in front of him, eye meeting Dipper's. "You see, I'm actually very interested in learning about this exhibit." 

"Oh?" Dipper's heart was racing. He guessed he was blushing...no, he knew full well he was blushing. He swallowed hard as Bill nodded, leaning in even further to rest only a few inches from his face. 

"Dipper!"

Both boys turned to see Wendy poke her head around the corner. Dipper heard a soft growl from the alpha beside him. 

"Hey, Mabel's calling. Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." Wendy glanced between the two with a knowing smirk, making Dipper blush even harder. The omega nodded. 

"Ah...excuse me a second. I'll be right back." Dipper laughed nervously, following Wendy out of the room. "Don't leave!" 

Bill chuckled before moving to sit on a bench resting in front of the structured dinIssue exhibit. The omega ignored Wendy's teasing smooching noises as he picked up the phone. She disappeared back into the break room, chuckling softly to herself. 

"Yeah, Mabel?"

"Bro-Bro! Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you at work but you weren't answering your phone!" Dipper realized he'd accidentally left his phone under the counter. He pressed the home button to see two missed calls from his twin. 

"Oh, sorry!"

"Don't worry! I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go out for dinner tonight?" Dipper rolled his eyes.

"If you're trying to creepily stalk that girl again-"

"Dipper, come on!" He could practically see the pout through the phone. "Please! I'm going to ask her out this time, I promise! Please!" 

"Fine, fine." The omega groaned. He leaned back against the wall to glance in the next room for the alpha. "I have to go though, I'm directing a tour."

"See you tonight, broski! Don't be late coming home!" 

And then the line went dead. He put the phone back on the holder, sliding his own phone into his front pocket as he started back. Bill raised an eyebrow when he saw him.

"Sorry, my sister called." 

"The twin sister?" 

"The very one. I'm surprised you remembered." Dipper stood in front of Bill, hands propped against his hips as the alpha stood.

They started walking out of the room now, with Dipper talking about each of the artifacts and exhibits. Bill watched him though, glancing every once in a while to the exhibit the omega was spewing facts about. If he were honest, this was feeling more and more like a date. Especially with how their hands were graze against each other when they walked side by side, or with the way Bill would stare at his lips before meeting his again with this look. This look that made his heart flutter and his knees weak. Like a promise to fuck him senseless later. 

It was honestly really hard to concentrate on his normal spiel about the taxidermic animals around him. 

"And here we have the space exhibit. My personal favorite, honestly."

"Oh? And why's that?" 

"I really like astronomy. Planets, stars, aliens..." Dipper swallowed thickly when he realized how close the alpha was to him. 

"Aliens, hm? I figured you were the science-fiction-loving type." Bill teased, watching the lights dim around them as the projections of planets and stars beamed around them. It was dark now, with a black light illuminating their clothes and the projections around them. They continued to walk forward, with Bill's hand continuing to brush against Dipper's more often.

The omega just wanted to intertwine their fingers. 

Luckily, Bill had already started to do so. 

Dipper felt a goofy grin spread across his face as they held hands through the exhibit. Bill only hummed, looking around the exhibit around them as they continued forward. So, this was a date. Right? It had to be. Even though technically he hadn't been asked out on it. He was flirting right? Dipper glanced down at their interlocked fingers. But what if he was doing it because he couldn't see? The whole "one-eye no depth-perception" thing might actually be why he was doing it. He'd have to see if Bill let go after. 

"And this is Ursa Major, or the 'Big Dipper'."

Bill raised an eyebrow at Dipper, shooting the omega a knowing smirk.

"Yeah, I was nicknamed after a constellation." 

"That's a fairly random nickname to obtain. Is there a reason for it?" 

Dipper nodded. He used his free hand to reveal the birthmark that rested against his forehead, watching the alpha's eyebrows raise in surprise.

"That's definitely something you don't see everyday."

"Definitely one of the more unique exhibits here." Dipper winked.

And then they were introduced back into the natural light of the museum, giving them only a moment for their eyes to adjust to the change of lighting. But Bill's hand remained intertwined with Dipper's, and the omega's chest warmed. 

Eventually they ended the tour, with Bill slipping his hand out of Dipper's when they found themselves at the entrance to the museum. Dipper's cheeks were a faded red, grinning widely as he slid behind the desk. Bill leaned against the counter for a moment before smiling.

"Thank you for the tour, Pine Tree."

"Anytime."

The alpha chuckled and waved, his shoes tapping against the floor as he left. While Dipper felt like he should be kindof crestfallen at not getting even the alpha's phone number, his hand tingled where it was held tightly against the alpha's.

His smile didn't fade once for the rest of his shift. 

\--

"Are you a coffee or tea person?" 

"Sorry?"

"Asking for a friend." Bill smirked, leaning against the counter. His suit jacket hugged him in a way that made Dipper's mouth water.

"Coffee. Though I like tea, too."

"There's a really good coffee shop down the road if you'd like to join me when you get off shift."

"Are you asking me out on a date, Mr. Cipher?" Dipper raised an eyebrow, leaning closer to the alpha with a flirtatious smile.

"Maybe I am." 

Dipper hummed to himself for a moment. He got off in about five minutes, and he was aware that Bill had timed this perfectly. He didn't buy a ticket today, instead just walking in and immediately flirting with the omega at the counter.

"I think I can squeeze a coffee date into my busy schedule." Dipper leaned back, the creaks in the chair echoing through the empty museum. 

"I'm truly honored."

Dipper had already cleaned the museum early, as Friday nights were always the least busy for them. He'd finished the tender summary for the cash register and locked up the break room, so the only thing left was just to lock up the museum itself. Dipper jingled the keys and slid them into his pocket, walking out from around the counter. Stan wouldn't be too mad at him locking up the museum five minutes early. He grabs his heavy jacket, slipping it on as he moves to look back at his work station. His eyes scanned the counter for any mess, going through his mental checklist before nodding to himself and following the alpha out of the museum. He locked the doors, hanging them on a secret hook behind a hidden compartment. Bill waited for him outside, breaths visible as he stood in the snow. Dipper stepped toward the alpha.

"So...my car or yours?"

"Mine." Bill smiled, leading the omega to his car. The sounds of snow crunching below their feet fill the air as they remain silent. Yellow lights blink from the only other car in the lot, a sleek black Porsche, and Dipper's eyebrows raise. He had a feeling Bill was well off, but not this well off.

"Nice car."

"Thank you." Bill smiles, opening the door for Dipper and holding it. The omega gently shuffles inside the car, careful of even touching the seat. The door closes beside him when he's settled, and he watches the alpha walk in front of the windshield. His shit jacket is thick, now that Dipper's really looking, and he's dressed in his signature sophisticated outfit. It makes Dipper a little self conscious. He's wearing old jeans and the dark green collared shirt with the museum's six-fingered hand and crescent logo stitched on the area over his left pec. His hair is a little messy and his jacket certainly looked older, having experienced many hiking trips, but Bill doesn't seem to mind. 

He gets in the car, shutting the door quickly behind himself. His face is a little red where the wind brushed against his cheeks and he turns the car on. It rumbles loudly, and Dipper notices the black leather gloves that creak when they wrap around the steering wheel. After a moment of silence Bill pulls the car out and they start down the road. 

"So, how long have you worked for the museum?"

"Just a year. It's only until my great-uncle comes back from his trip to Egypt."

"Oh? And why's that?"

"I'm going to start working as his apprentice. He said starting with the museum was a good first step, and then when he comes home I can start using his lab equipment for research." Dipper watches the snow fall slowly outside the car as they drive down the road. Snow glistens under the street lights and the warmth of the heater is slowly heating Dipper's face. 

"So you want to be a scientist?"

"Something like that." Dipper turns to see Bill glance at him for a moment before turning his attention back to the road. 

"Interesting."

"What about you?"

"How long I've worked for the museum?" Bill smirks. Dipper lightly slaps his arm with a chuckle. 

"You know what I mean."

"Well, I'm the CEO of Cipher industries. So, that's kindof my plans for right now."

"Cipher industries?" Well, that explains the expensive car. And the endless money the alpha constantly blows just buying tickets to the museum everyday. "That's pretty cool."

"Yeah, it has its perks." 

They pull into the parking lot. Dipper frowns when the lights are being turned off. Looks like they just closed. 

"I really should have checked first." Bill admits, sighing to himself.

"There's a McDonald's a little further down the road. I haven't eaten dinner yet." Dipper shrugs. It's not a fancy date night by any means, and Bill would definitely look very misplaced in the place. But the alpha just smiles and nods, backing the car back onto the empty road. 

And now here they were, sitting in an empty fast food restaurant. With Bill dressed sharply and Dipper looking like he'd just gotten off work (well, he had), munching on sloppy burgers and fries while sipping on milkshakes (a good sign, Dipper thought). 

"So you never told me about those tattoos of yours." Bill gestures to Dipper's arm as he takes another bite of his burger.

"Ah, yeah." Dipper puts his burger down, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "They're actually based off this really interesting artifact my great-uncle found when I was a kid."

Bill's eye traced over the strange zodiac with a triangular being resting in the center various random symbols. Dipper explained that it was thought to be a protection charm in ancient Egypt. The alpha tilted his head slightly, watching Dipper's hands move excitedly as he spoke about its origins. 

"But anyway, that's why I got them. It means a lot to me, honestly." Dipper lifted his burger and took a bite out of it.

"I love it." Bill smiled, finishing off his burger and crumpling the paper into a ball.

"So what about you?"

"Hm?" The alpha tossed the paper into a bag before popping a fry into his mouth.

"Do you have any tattoos?"

"Oh, a few. Not nearly as interesting as yours, I'm afraid." 

Dipper had a feeling that was a lie. He tilted his head.

"Can I see them?"

"I thought most people usually waited until after the first date for that kind of thing." Bill's eye was full of mischief and Dipper shifted in the stiff chair. The omega smirked. 

"You really got one on your dick?"

Bill laughed heartily then, filling the restaurant with the melodious sound. Even the employees seemed to watch him dreamily, much to Dipper's dismay.

"No, but I don't think taking my clothes off during dinner is the classiest move on a first date." The alpha leaned in a little closer then, his voice dropping to a whisper. "Though, I'd love to show you later." 

"What about the whole waiting thing?" Dipper raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not most people." Bill smirked. Did Bill always seem so weirdly tense? 

Though Bill had returned Dipper to his car after dinner regardless of his breathy promises. Dipper didn't really mind, not exactly prepared for that kindof thing just yet. He had a feeling Bill wasn't either. They lingered for a moment beside the old red Honda, obvious that neither really wanted the night to end. 

Snowflakes drifted to the alpha's shoulders, resting on his nice jacket. Bill began lightly kicking the snow around his oxfords. The alpha seemed to flex each of his muscles carefully with the movement. 

"Would you like to see a movie sometime? I know it's really soon to ask for a second date but I'd really like to see you again." Bill cleared his throat. "I owe you for the coffee shop being closed."

"You bought me dinner, though." Dipper smiled, leaning against his car. "Though I wouldn't mind seeing that new science fiction movie that just came out." 

"I had a feeling." Bill smiled. 

They lingered for an extra minute again, just staring at each other as their breaths filled the space between them. Dipper could smell a powerful scent off the alpha and it made his gut twitch. The alpha's eye seemed to glow softly, too. Dipper could feel his heart flutter at the sight. 

"Sorry, I think I should go." Bill cleared his throat, taking a few steps away.

"Yeah, I should get home, too." 

They stare at each other for another moment before Bill chuckled softly.

"Have a good night, Pine Tree."

And then he's turning and starting toward his car. And suddenly Dipper blinks and realization hits him. He squeaks at first, then quickly trots after the alpha.

"Wait, I'm sorry." Bill turns and raises an eyebrow at the omega. "I don't have your number." 

Bill smiled and nods, accepting the phone that Dipper places in his hands. He types on it, and Dipper just stares at him. His scent is overwhelmingly dominate and he can't remember it ever being so strong before. He watched Bill struggle with the screen before handing back the phone. He seemed tense now, his muscles tight and his smile seeming a little more forced. 

"Have a good night, Bill." Dipper smiled, doing a half wave as the


	35. Mountain Sounds (Unfinished)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BILLDIP UNIVERSE

Mountain Sounds

Dipper huffed as he plopped himself on the floor next to his sister. They'd been hiking for a good few hours now, making him realize just how sore his muscles were. Her breath was ragged as she shuffled off her backpack, reaching for her water canister.

"Well Bro-Bro, I think we should start heading back soon. It's gonna get dark pretty fast." Mabel stated between breaths and sips of water.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." 

He reached for his own water, noting the small cuts on his legs from when they had trudged through some particularly difficult branches. He'd wash them off when they got back to the Mystery Shack. He inhaled slowly, both to calm his breathing but also to take in the smell of fresh pine and forest. It was so clear, so unlike the constant smell of smoke and pheromones back home. He leaned against his sister, smiling when she wrapped an arm around him. 

"It's nice to get some fresh air huh, Dipdop?" Mabel grinned, her braces long forgotten. 

"You have no idea, Mabel. I don't think I could handle one more moment being stuck with Mom and Dad in Piedmont." Dipper sighed, leaning against his backpack.

"It'll be okay. Things will work out in the end, I'm sure of it!" 

Dipper gave a weak nod, turning his attention back to the forest. He loved the feel of the ground beneath them and the distant sound of the waterfall. Everything about Gravity Falls held his full attention, from the gentle breeze to the strange creatures that roamed the forest. It made him forget about society and the responsibilities he held. Out here, there were no alpha-omega dynamics or courting. It was just his sister and him, hiking and exploring. To him, Mabel was the only alpha he needed. Grunkle Ford was an omega and he was registered in a family-relationship with his twin brother, Grunkle Stan. That was accepted in society, as long as an omega had a registered alpha there were no problems. Grunkle Stan had long stated he didn't want an omega relationship, and agreed to be his brother's alpha to ensure they both could live happily doing their own things. Dipper wanted that, but knew his sister longed for romance and children. He couldn't make her give that up for him, even if they were inseparable. 

Then came the problem that he hadn't been courted in the slightest. No one wanted an omega that was smarter than them, much less one that had plans to go to college and uncover the secrets of aliens and mystical creatures in the small town of Gravity Falls. It was no secret that Dipper was attractive to some, but impossible to manage. He was stubborn and had big dreams, something few alphas had time for. While a large part of him welcomed the lack of courting, a small part of him yearned for it. Even just one. He was tall, taller than his sister by several inches which always made her pout at the thought. Muscles finally formed after puberty, which made hiking with his sister much easier. He'd worn the same faded Pine Tree hat he'd gotten from Stan since he was 12. His right arm sported impressive tattoos of the journals he'd been given from Ford when he was younger, his inspiration to be something greater than society had set for him. All in all, Dipper looked more like an Alpha than an Omega, which was another point on the list of why he'd stayed, and probably would stay, an unmarked Omega. 

Mabel had scuffled to her feet, patting down her sweater. She hoisted the backpack onto her shoulder, giving Dipper a warm smile. He returned it, pushing himself off the ground. They began their trek back, watching the sun slowly drift into the horizon of trees. When it was finally dark, the soft glow of the Mystery Shack in the distance made the twins smile. Mabel bounded ahead of him, running to the porch and quickly pushing the door open. Dipper laughed, running after his sister as she closed the door on him, holding it shut as she grinned.

"Mabel!" Dipper smiled despite his annoyance, making his sister giggle. 

"Kids! It took you long enough, hurry up and come get dinner!" 

Mabel let go of the door as Dipper had pulled it, letting it hit him square in the face. He growled softly, rubbing his nose as Mabel darted off toward the kitchen. He dropped his backpack off in the kitchen, grabbing his journal from the pack and quickly followed his sister into the kitchen. The smell of pasta overwhelmed him, making his stomach growl. They'd forgotten to pack food on their trip in their excitement to go exploring, making his hunger ravenous. He grabbed a bowl, filling it completely and ducked into the booth next to Mabel. She stuck her tongue out at him and he narrowed his eyes playfully. He quickly dug into the food, making Stan laugh at the sight of the twins wolfing down his cooking. 

"Find anything interesting out there?" 

Stan took a seat across from the twins in the booth, eating his own bowl. 

"I filled out more of the map in the journal!" Dipper stated between bites.

"And I collected more rocks for my pet rock collection!" Mabel added, grinning. 

Ford walked into the room then, yawning as he grabbed a bowl and began filling it with pasta from the pot on the stove. Dipper watched with interest, always focused on his idol whenever he was near. Ford finished, grabbing a chair and placing it at the edge of the table. He gave a soft smile at the twins who had almost finished their first bowl. 

"Grunkle Ford! We found this really cool lake by the face-shaped tree! I think I saw a gnome!" Dipper scooted closer, opening the journal to the page he'd scribbled on. 

Ford cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses as Dipper pushed the journal in front of him. He smiled as he read Dipper's notes, clearly impressed at the growing map.

"Well, well, Dipper! Excellent job, this really is impressive! I'll have to go with you kids sometime this week to see it for myself!" 

Dipper's smile grew, always taking everything Ford said to heart. The chance to show Ford the things he'd discovered every vacation he'd had here was an excuse to get more information about the Grunkle's adventurous life.

After dinner, the family retired into the living room, gathered around the tv. Dipper sat next to Mabel, pressed against her side in comfort. Her scent smelled of flowers, and the more he was with her the more he smelled like her. It was how they prevented other alphas from trying to overpower Dipper, a way to prove that he was Mabel's omega for now. Mabel yawned, pushing her shorts down after she stretched. Dipper could feel exhaustion slowly creep up, accepting that it was almost time to turn in. He got up, following his sister's insistence that they should get some sleep. Stan grunted a goodnight to them as they climbed the stairs, aware of their muscles aching at the movement.

"Ugh, I think we should just stick to going to town tomorrow." Dipper whined as Mabel opened the door to the attic.

"Agreed, my legs feel like noodles." 

Mabel plopped onto her bed face-first, groaning. Dipper walked to his dresser, grabbing clothes. The cuts were really stinging now, making him want nothing more than to soothe his muscles with the heat of a shower. He left the room, smiling as he heard Mabel's quiet snores. 

When he was done getting ready for bed, he threw his clothes into a dirty laundry hamper. He yawned heavily, feeling his body truly ache for the softness of a bed. He pushed Mabel over gently, crawling into the bed next to her. She huffed, wrapping her arms around her brother and stating he was like an oversized teddy bear. He rolled his eyes, smiling, as he fell asleep. 

Dipper didn't dream much unless he was in Gravity Falls. Every trip here was filled with colorful dreams of magical creatures and a strange triangle. He's related it to the small drawings Ford had doodled into the journals from what Dipper had assumed was out of boredom. He'd read through the journals with and without the black light a million times and saw no true reason for the doodles, finally assuming it was Ford's way of refocusing his thoughts while he wrote. Something told him not to ask about the drawings, whether it be fear for seeming stupid or for prying on something he shouldn't, he didn't know. 

This night was no different, filled with visions of gnomes and unicorns. He wanted to see one, curious to see if they still matched Ford's description of the strange creatures. He dreamed of touching a unicorn's mane, of observing gnomes in their habitat, of sketching in his journal. 

He woke the next morning to Mabel's foot in his stomach, and he groaned.

"Mabel, what the-"

A snore told him she was still asleep. He huffed and forced himself up, sitting on the edge of the bed. He rubbed his eyes and stood up, stretching. Soft light beamed through their window, telling Dipper it was still early morning. He blinked a few times to focus his vision, then pulled out an orange shirt from his dresser. He pulled pants on and buckled his belt, grabbing his signature hat and carefully adjusting it on his head to fit comfortably. Once he was sure he was ready, he turned back to his sister. It was finally his time to get back at her for all the times she'd woken him up in the early hours of the day. He carefully walked up to the bed, smirking. 

Mabel quickly jumped out of bed, knocking him to the floor. He yelped in surprise, landing on his back as he heard his sister giggle.

"Silly, Dipper! You can't beat the master at her own game!" 

Dipper groaned as she got off him, skipping off to grab her own clothes and finally leaving the room for a shower. Dipper grumbled, standing up and brushing invisible dirt off his clothes. He readjusted his hat and walked out of the room, the smell of pancakes lifting his spirits. He heard the shower water start as he passed the bathroom, smiling as he walked faster down the stairs. At least he could sneak more pancakes before she came down! 

With a heavy skid of its legs on the ground, Dipper slid into chair with anticipation. Stan turned around, rolling his eyes.

"Kid, I swear you and your sister are going to be the death of me. I'm going to get a heart attack with the way you kids sneak up!" Stan dropped a few pancakes onto Dipper's plate, making the boy grin as he started pouring syrup over the stack. 

"I don't think so, Grunkle Stan. You've seen some tougher times, I'm sure." 

Stan narrowed his eyes jokingly, pointing his spatula at Dipper in a warning before turning back to the stack of pancakes he'd made earlier that morning.

"So you kids are going into town today, right?"

"Yeah, we haven't been in a while and needed a break before going back hiking." 

"Well, I need some things if you guys don't mind picking them up." 

Dipper nodded, watching the older man pull out a list from the kitchen drawer next to him. He handed the paper to Dipper, taking a seat in the booth next to his grand-nephew. 

"Grunkle Stan, you trust us with getting alcohol?" Dipper raised his eyebrow. 

"Wait, you are old enough aren't you? How old are you again?" 

Dipper rolled his eyes with a smile.

"I'm old enough, I was just saying. Normally Mom doesn't trust me with that kindof purchase." 

Dipper felt a hand on his head before it shook and started messing up his hair under his hat. He whined.

"I'm not your mom, kid. Just don't get anything that'll make me regret it." Stan gave his winning half-smirk.

Mabel slid into the kitchen then, a hand grasping a container full of glitter. She eyed Dipper's plate with focus. Dipper's eyes widened as he shook his head, trying to pull the pancakes closer to himself.

"No, Mabel! No!" He tried as Mabel ran to him, glitter container ready.

Needless to say, Dipper had been brushing glitter off himself for the better part of the hour as Mabel finished getting ready after breakfast. She finally walked onto the porch, grinning at her glaring brother.

"You're so sparkly!"

Dipper growled but said nothing, brushing more glitter out of his hair. 

"Let's just go. Stan gave us a list of things he needed and I wanted to get everything before the end of the day."

"Okay bro-bro, but real quick!" Mabel stepped in, sniffing her brother before nodding, satisfied. 

Dipper smiled when she started toward the car. His sister cared a lot about his safety, which meant a lot to him. He didn't see having a problem with any alphas in Gravity Falls, but it was worth the precaution. He followed, watching Mabel slide into the passenger's seat with a knowing look. He rolled his eyes, watching her drop the keys into the driver's seat. 

"I swear Mabel, you're going to forget how to drive." 

"No such thing!" Mabel waved him off once he'd situated himself in the car. They backed out, trying not to jump too much with the large amounts of rocks that made the road far from smooth. Mabel threw in her boy-band CD, making Dipper moan externally. Internally...well, he knew every lyric. 

Once they'd reached town, Dipper parked in an open lot, knowing they would likely just walk everywhere. The town wasn't large, every store easily accessible by walking. Most of the townspeople waved, remembering the twins from their numerous visits to the town. They decided to pay the only restaurant in town a visit, knowing Lazy Susan always wanted them to visit every time they came to the quaint town. 

"My, have you two grown since I saw you last! And look at you, Dipper! You're so tall! I bet you get courted plenty, huh?" Lazy Susan winked, or what looked like a wink, and nudged Dipper. He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

"Ah-no. No, not yet." Dipper could see the frown on the older lady before it disappeared with a wave. 

"Well, don't worry about that. I hear there's a young alpha looking for an omega in town! Everyone's been real curious about his family, they've been in Gravity Falls since the beginning apparently!" Lazy Susan raised her eyebrows in exaggeration. 

"O-oh yeah?" Dipper gave a weak smile, sitting on the stool in front of the older lady. Gossip was what this town lived on. Besides that, he was curious. He would've heard about this historical family by now, especially with their constant trips to the town. Was she talking about the Northwests? 

"Yeah! I've only seen him once. He's not very social. I heard Pacifica tried talking to him, I don't know what came of it though. The newspaper didn't give anything more than that." She drawled, looking at the table sadly as she cleaned it. 

Dipper ignored his sister's growing smile. If there was anything she loved more than romance for herself, it was romance for her brother. She slowly leaned into his peripheral vision, huge grin on her face as she pushed her hands against her cheeks.

"Dipper! This could be your chance!" 

Dipper looked at her with an unamused glance. 

"Maybe he's in town right now! Dipper, come on, we have to go find him!" Mabel jumped off the stool, wrapping her arm around her brother's as she dragged him out of the store. Dipper awkwardly waved at Lazy Susan's smiling figure. 

Mabel stopped in front of the restaurant. She stared across the town in concentration for a moment before pulling her phone out. Dipper frowned at the contact that came up. 

"Mabel, not h-"

"Hey Pacifica!" 

Dipper groaned internally, looking to the sky. Mabel let go of his arm then, catching Pacifica up on their return. 

"Yeah, and I heard there's a new guy!" 

Dipper could hear annoyance in Pacifica's voice as she said something and he looked down in time to see Mabel's smile faltered a bit. 

"Oh, really?" Mabel glanced at Dipper as she started rubbing her chin. Dipper raised an eyebrow in suspicion. 

"Well-that's interesting. Yeah, I'll keep an eye out." 

More high-pitched squeakiness from the other end, making Dipper scowl. Mabel nodded, agreeing to something before finally hanging up. 

"So?"

"Uh-well, apparently she's been trying to talk to this guy for a while. She says he's really mysterious and to keep an eye out for him." 

Dipper gave a small nod, not really caring much for helping the pompous Northwest. He was, however, curious about who this mysterious guy was.

"Did she say what his name was?" 

"It was something really weird. Phil? Will?" Mabel furrowed her eyebrows in thought.

Dipper chuckled lightly. Of course she'd forget the important details. She eventually waved it away out of frustration. 

"Anyway, she also invited us to a party tonight! Or rather, a dinner party she's holding. She said he'll be there so maybe we'll get to solve the mystery of who he is!" 

Dipper nodded his head smiling, always up for solving a mystery with his twin. Although, a good part of him really didn't want to go to this party, he'd also heard the Northwest mansion had ghosts and he'd been itching to see if it was true. 

"In the meantime, let's finish this up so we can go home and get ready!" Mabel gestured to Dipper's pocket for the list. He obliged, handing the slip of paper to her. He was quickly being dragged all over town to check off everything on the list. He wondered how she even had the energy, as his legs were still sore from the day before. 

Then again, Mabel loved parties more than anything. Dipper had heard it a million times. 

'It's the time to meet new people, make new friends, and meet the love of our lives!' She'd said so many years ago when she was invited to a birthday party. Dipper thought otherwise. 

When they'd finally finished, they headed home with a checked off list and a trunk full of miscellaneous bags. Dipper could see Mabel practically vibrating with excitement as time passed. It only grew worse as they started getting ready, listening to Mabel drone on about how parties were perfect, how she'd meet the love of her life that night or at the very least her new best friends. Dipper cleared his throat as he attempted to tie the black tie around his neck. 

"I just don't understand why I have to go, too." Dipper pouted as Mabel reached over, fixing the knot and pushing it upward. 

"Because I can't go alone! You're my wingman! My secondhand man! My-"

"Alright, alright." Dipper held his hands up to stop his sister, giving her a small smile. 

She finished fitting her outfit, happy she had thought of packing a nice dress just in case. And satisfied with herself that she snuck Dipper's suit into his suitcase against his wishes. Dipper shrugged on his suit jacket, looking at himself in the mirror. Well, he didn't look too bad in the old suit. He dusted off the shoulders and ruffled his hair, ensuring it fell over his birthmark. Once satisfied, he turned to his sister. They made their way downstairs, Dipper holding his sister's hand in elegance, as they made their way to the car. In the car, Mabel almost screamed from excitement. Dipper decided not to tease her about driving, instead turning the car on as they started toward the Northwest mansion.

Under different circumstances, the Pines family wouldn't be allowed to attend such events. Mabel happened to be at the right place at the right time when they were younger, and caught the blonde in a good mood when she met her. Dipper said the stars and planets had probably all been aligned to summon the she-demon, earning a elbow to his arm at the statement. Regardless, they were allowed to attend event that most weren't. It was almost flattering, despite his obvious dislike for the girl. It wasn't that she was overly rude to them, but more the way she talked to others. The Northwest's weren't much better than Old Man McGucket in his opinion. 

They approached the gate, stopping to await its slow opening. Mabel put her hand on Dipper's elbow, eyes glistening with wonder and happiness. Mabel was all about royalty and the life of the rich, though she'd told Dipper in private that it wasn't truly a life for her. He wondered if she'd really make it in royalty. He knew he wouldn't last a minute. The gate opened, allowing them to pull through and park among the other cars off to the side. Dipper felt anxious just looking at what appeared to be a limited edition Ferrari. Best not to get anywhere near that one. His sister wrapped her arm around his, clearly watching the other alphas eyeing Dipper curiously. It wasn't often that an unmarked male omega made his way to Gravity Falls, even if it was just Dipper. They walked into the mansion, and Dipper glanced around nervously. Everything was...extremely extravagant. The rug itself was than his college savings, that was for sure. His free hand went to adjust the tie anxiously as his sister scanned the crowd for Pacifica. 

"Dipper, I'm gonna go find Pacifica! Stay out of trouble, okay? I'll be right back! Don't move!" Mabel carefully left, watching him carefully as she disappeared into the crowd. 

Dipper took his lower lip into his mouth, gnawing on it anxiously. Oh man, now he really was being stared at like he was fresh meat by some of the clearly out-of-towner alphas. He laughed nervously, taking a step toward what looked like a food area. He was well aware of the alphas watching him leave, and his heart fluttered. Geez, where was Mabel? He glanced around the fairly crowded room, filled with men and women, alphas and claimed omegas, dressed in clothing more expensive than he could ever imagine. He felt like he was in some sort of United Nations meeting with the various accents and wardrobes all individuals held. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a rather older man begin to approach him and his stomach dropped. The man wore badges from what Dipper could assume were war medals, and internally cringed when he saw the almost-predatory look the man gave him. The man could easily be twice his age. God, no, not now.

"Pretend to talk to me if you want to be left alone." 

Dipper whipped to his side, face-to-face with a smirking alpha. He was...well, gorgeous would be a gross understatement. Blond hair was combed back, topped with a velvet black hat. He wore an eyepatch that bore a strange design that Dipper felt like he'd seen before, and his other eye met his with a promising golden iris. He grinned, showing sharp canines that would have normally unnerved Dipper, but instead intrigued him. He leaned against the wall, giving Dipper the chance to see the full view of his fitting black suit with a golden vest hugging his torso. He blushed when he realized he'd literally been gawking at the man. He quickly turned, seeing the older man glare and start turning away. 

"Thank you." Dipper sighed in relief. 

"Your sister's scent won't hold for much longer, I'm afraid. You're in a room full of alphas and the scent will rub off very soon." The man cleared his throat before giving Dipper a small smile as he straightened himself on the wall.

"My name's William Cipher. Though my friends call me Bill." He reached his hand out, and Dipper noticed his black leather gloves. They were flawless, as if they were brand new. They probably were.

"Dipper Pines." Dipper shook Bill's hand, feeling the heat still in his cheeks. "How did you know it was my sister's?"

"I've seen you two around."


	36. Babysitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BILLDIP - NOT REALLY BILLDIP KINDA - UNIVERSE

Dipper Pines was 17 when he took the job of babysitting the infamous Bill Cipher and his twin brother, Will Cipher. It wasn't a job most people stuck with, and Dipper had heard the rumors of how the twins had practically driven out any and every babysitter that had come their way. But, to Dipper's dismay, he needed a little bit more money for an astronomy book he'd been saving for and this job was exactly the amount he needed, if not a little more. It was just two hours, he could handle it. He'd battled gnomes and gremgoblins in Gravity Falls, how hard could a couple of thirteen year olds be? 

He stepped through the gate, staring a little longer than he intended at the floral designs carved into the metal. The rocks that made up the driveway were smooth and glistened in the light. He walked around the beautifully elaborate fountain in the center of the driveway and up to the beautifully red door that was surrounded by even more intricate designs of flowers and...triangles? He anxiously knocked on the door after he failed to find a doorbell. The door opened instantly and a frayed-looked blond woman smiled down at him.

"Why, you must be Dipper!"

"Yes, ma'am." Dipper gave her a nervous smile as she welcomed him in. 

"Everything is all set up! Bill is in his room right now working on homework and Will is watching TV in the living room." 

"Okay, is there anything else I need to know? Are they allergic to anything?"

"Uh, no! No, they're fine." The woman grabbed her purse. "And thank you again, their father and I will be back in two hours. If you need anything, just call!"

Dipper had also heard they were famous for not answering.

"Thank you, ma'am." 

The woman slipped through the door after giving him a little too much money for dinner. He grabbed the straps of his backpack and shifted them a little as he turned to look around the house. Or rather, mansion would be a better way to describe it. His attention turned to a blond-haired boy eyeing him cautiously. Well, there's the first one. 

"Hi, my name's Dipper."

Dipper noticed the boy had a strange eyepatch over one of his eyes and he was dressed as if he were about to go to a fancy dinner party. Dipper briefly wondered if the boy was just costuming before he noticed a flash of blue to his side. He looked to see another boy looking at him curiously. This one had blue hair, and Dipper looked back at the beautifully glowing blue eye that stared at him. This boy also had an eyepatch, and wore an outfit similar to the other's, though it was blue in color. He was surprised to see the boy was his height, even with being four years younger. 

"Dipper? That's an interesting name." 

Dipper smiled as he shrugged.

"Is it because of that mark on your forehead?"

Dipper's eyebrows furrowed when the blue-haired twin reached up and gently traced the birthmark. He quickly pulled away, and the twin just continued to stare at him.

"My name's Will."

"And my name's Bill."

Dipper turned between the two and nodded.

"Well, it's nice to meet you both."

The twins looked at each other briefly, and as if it were some sort of sign, Will walked to Bill and grabbed his hand. They ascended the stairs, glancing back at Dipper as they disappeared upstairs. Dipper let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. 

Once they were upstairs, Bill glanced around the corner and turned to his brother.

"I like him." Will said simply, a toothy grin spreading across his face. 

"What kind of name is Dipper, anyway?" Bill scrunched his nose in disdain.

"Like the stars." Will crouched around the corner, watching Dipper look around the room. 

"You have a crush on him already, don't you?"

Will turned bright red and turned to his brother. 

"No!"

Bill raised an eyebrow and folded his arms over his chest. Will pouted before looking back at Dipper. The boy had started walking toward the living room and he wanted to follow. He made to walk down the stairs before Bill's hand stopped him.

"Brother-"

"You're not going soft on me now. This is the last babysitter in Gravity Falls. If we scare him off then they'll be forced to let us take care of ourselves." 

Will nibbled on his lower lip. 

"Can we just go easy on this one?"

Bill gave him a pointed look. Will sighed in dejection. He nodded, waiting for the hand on his arm to be removed before he started down the stairs. Bill had remained, watching his brother glance at him before turning into the living room. He'd be lying if he said the babysitter wasn't the cutest one his parents had found thus far. And with a piece of the sky, too, Dipper was definitely different. 

He started down the stairs, peeking his head around the corner. His brother was watching Dipper speak like a lovesick puppy. Bill was sure if he had a tail it'd be wagging furiously and he wanted to roll his eyes. He walked into the room and Dipper turned to smile at him.

"Hey, Bill. Are you hungry?"

Bill nodded, eyeing him suspiciously. No babysitter actually asked them whenever they were hungry. 

"What do you feel like? Will suggested pizza." 

Bill turned to see his brother's lightly reddened face look at the ground. Traitor. 

"Yeah, that sounds fine."

Dipper shifted in his seat at the table, and Bill could see a book resting under Dipper's hand. It was red and faded, with a strangely golden mark hidden by the boy's hand. Dipper caught on to his stare and quickly moved the book back into his backpack, laughing nervously.


	37. Early Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BILLDIP UNIVERSE

One of Dipper's favorite moments of the days he'd had since he'd half-moved into the Russian home was waking up to Bill gently nuzzling him in his sleep. He was 22, recently graduated and already planning on taking over his great-uncle's research of Gravity Falls whenever he went home. For now, though, he enjoyed being in Russia until Ford returned with Stan from their trip to the Bermuda Triangle. He felt warm arms wrap around him and purred. The alpha hummed slightly in his sleep and he watched him grin as he inhaled his scent.

"Sosna...yeah..."

Dipper rolled his eyes as he smirked, gently running his fingers through the alpha's hair. He loved how soft it was. He smiled at the soft light that glistened against the ring on his finger. He leaned in and nestled the Prince's cheek, slowly meeting the Prince's one cracked blue eye. 

"Sosna, go back to bed." Bill murmured, pulling the omega flush against him. He placed a gentle kiss to Dipper's mate mark as he fell asleep again. 

Dipper eventually did fall asleep again, but when he woke up the alpha remained snoring softly around him. He checked his watch. 10:00AM. Not bad. He slowly moved to unwrap the alpha's arms only earning a frustrated groan in response.

"Sosna, let's just cuddle today. We never just stay in bed and cuddle anymore. I miss you."

"That kindof changed when you started getting more responsibilities for kingship." Dipper smiled as he kissed the alpha's cheek. 

Bill whined. 

"It's not my fault you have to learn how to be a king, Bill."

The alpha's arms wrapped tighter around him and he chuckled. 

"Come on, lets get up."

Dipper slid his legs off the bed and eventually pried himself from Bill, who was still whining loudly from the bed. 

"For a Future King, you sure do whine a lot!" Dipper called from the suitcase next to Bill's dresser teasingly. He heard the bed shift and the gentle footsteps approach his back as he continued to rummage through clothes. 

"Dipper, come on, I just want one day with you. It's been so long since we've spent a day together." Bill stood next to Dipper as he folded clothes over his arm to change into.

"Bill, you can't just shirk off your responsibilities." Dipper eyed him before grabbing socks.

"I miss you, though."

"Okay, I have an idea then." Dipper finally stood tall and shifted the clothes in his arm, "Why don't you work today, and if you get a break tonight, we can go on a date." 

"A date?" Bill blinked, tilting his head to the side. 

"Yeah, oh." Dipper raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Wow, I never realized this but...we've never actually gone on a date." He laughed.

"Ah...you're right!" 

"I mean if we counted that one time we snuck out to get fast food, maybe. But I mean I don't thinking counts because Eight Ball was there and we didn't actually leave the car or eat there. So officially, this would be our first date." Dipper nodded to himself.

"Maybe we could go see a movie. It would have to be late, though. So no one would see us." 

Ah, yeah. Dipper forgot about that for a moment. Most people in the media had just come to assume Dipper was nothing more than a family friend at parties and large events, or rather a way of forcing a treaty between the two countries. It would remain that way until an official treaty would be signed and security/protection was trained and ready for their official announcement for their wedding in a year. For now, though, Dipper was nothing more than the best friend of the Prince of Russia. It stung a little bit, but he brushed it off by teasing Bill about it on occasion.

"Don't worry, I'm just your stereotypical omega best friend!" Dipper finger gunned the alpha sarcastically, earning an eye roll in response.

"Dipper, please. You're more than that to me and you know it." 

Dipper waved the alpha off as he started to get dressed. Bill pouted as he grabbed clothes from his own dresser, but stopped to watch Dipper pull his pants over his hips. He purred. 

"I love it when you get dressed. Though I love it even more when it's the other way." 

Dipper laughed and playfully smacked Bill, shaking his head as he tugged his shirt on. 

"You dork. Hurry up and get dressed so you can go start your work."


	38. A Little Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Russian Royalty AU  
> BILLDIP UNIVERSE

Possible

The first time Dipper Pines felt extremely jealous was when he was 22 and his alpha was 24. He loosened the black tie around his neck as he stalked to the corner of the castle. Mabel was in the center of the room, speaking excitedly to a man from the Czech Republic. He didn't understand why they were suddenly so animated, but he didn't pay much attention to it. It wasn't what he was focused on. He narrowed his eyes at the female omegas practically drooling on Bill, gently touching his forearm or giggling at anything he said. He growled, folding his arms across his chest as Bill laughed at something one of them said. They were princesses from some country Dipper didn't really care about. That's about all he got from when they had been introduced at the beginning of the party. He huffed. 

He'd dressed so nicely for Bill, too. He shaved his face completely, tamed his unruly curls and had put on his nice cologne. Just for his alpha. The mark on his neck had faded slightly over the year, but it remained like a tattoo to his skin. Unfortunately, it was covered by his shirt collar and his scarf and to top all of it off, Dipper was still just some unknown omega that most ambassadors and royalty here assumed was just Bill's childhood friend that happened to smell like him from them always being together. He pursed his lips. As if it couldn't get any worse, he wasn't even allowed to kiss or hold Bill's hand, because it was going to continue being a secret for another year. 

Dipper clenched his jaw when one of the girls grabbed Bill's scarf and pulled him in seductively. Dipper couldn't lie, she was beautiful. Gorgeous. Her blonde hair flowed softly and her dark green eyes were stunning. She was everything he wasn't in an omega. She had curves, she had finesse, and her scent was intoxicating. He could smell it from across the room. It made him sick. 

"My lord?"

Dipper snapped to see Alexander approach him, one of his eyebrows raised as he followed his previous gaze to Bill.

"Ah, that's why your scent is so bitter."

"I can't help it." Dipper snapped, turning his attention to his shoes. "They're breath-takingly beautiful."

Alexander rested a hand on Dipper's shoulder, a soft chuckle filling the air between them.

"You know he only has eyes for you."

"Doesn't seem like it from the way he's letting them hang off him." Dipper grumbled.

"Except you're his mate. They are not."

"Eight ball, you know that doesn't mean anything. We both know Russian history. Kings can and always have had more than one mate." Dipper glared at the ground. The guard crossed his arms, watching Bill. What the omega didn't see was the way Bill's entire body stiffened against the touch, and the way he kept staring at Dipper with a saddened look. The omega just stared angrily at the ground. He sighed as a waiter walked by, and he grabbed a small champagne glass and handed it to the omega. Dipper took it, downing it completely. 

"Do you remember the first ball you went to in St. Petersberg when you were younger?"

Dipper racked his brain, trying to push aside his jealousy to focus on the memory. He turned his attention to Alexander.

"You caught the eye of every alpha in the room."

"What does that have to do with what's happening right now?" Dipper quickly apologized after realizing he'd snapped, grabbing another glass of champagne. Alexander only chuckled.

"Did you know Bill had tried to beg the King to start a war with Germany just because the prince had danced with you?" 

Dipper's eyebrows raised. Ah, yeah, now he remembered it. The young prince had walked up to him, with his pale long blond hair and gorgeous crown graced his head, and his eyes were a stunning mixture of blue and green. He'd bowed to Dipper when the omega had been left alone momentarily while Bill was forced to greet guests. His voice held a thick German accent, and Dipper had blushed when soft hands held one of his own.

"Du bist schön. May I have the honor of dancing with you?" 

Dipper blushed brightly, glancing at Bill who was still with Tad bowing and introducing themselves to guests. He turned back to the beautiful boy in front of him. 

"I mean..."

"Just one, I promise." The boy smiled.

"O-okay."

The boy had trilled, using his grip on his hand to drag him gently to the center of the room. While his one hand held Dipper's, the other rested on his waist as they swayed gently to he music. Dipper felt awkward, unsure of where to even look as they stepped from one side to the other.

"Are you a prince? I've never seen you before."

"Ah, no, I'm just..." Dipper frowned. "I'm a friend of B-of the Russian family."

"Really? How fascinating! What is your name?"

"Dipper." The omega smiled shyly.

"Well, Dipper, your name is as stunning as your appearance." 

"Ah, t-thank you."

"This may be too personal for having just met, but do you have a soulmate mark?"

"I do, yeah." Dipper bit his tongue nervously.

"Have you met them yet?"

"He has." A voice hissed beside them.

Dipper turned to see Bill practically seething, baring his fangs as he stepped in between them, guarding the omega. 

"Ah, always ruining the fun, aren't you, Villiam?" The prince smirked, tilting his head. Bill growled. "Now, why are you so worked up over a single dance with your friend, hm? I wish you were more open about how stunning your friends were!" The prince glanced at Dipper over Bill's shoulder.

"He's with the Russian Family, go find some German girl to rut with." Bill snarled.

"Ugh, fine. Goodbye, my little Dipper! I hope we meet again someday." The german prince winked at the omega before turning on his heel, walking into the crowd. 

That night, Bill was all over him, kissing him passionately and running his hands all over the omega. Dipper loved the attention, and Bill had grabbed his arm, tugging him out of the room and into a different, quiet room down the hallway. Bill had kissed and nibbled every part of his neck and chest that night. He'd smelled purely of Bill for weeks until he finally went home. 

Dipper sighed. 

"Yeah, I remember that night."

"Bill has loved you for a very long time, my lord. And even now, he glances at you over the heads of those omegas you're so worried about."

Dipper looked up to meet Bill's eye and he watched the alpha smile in relief when they made contact. He stuck his tongue out playfully at him, and Dipper laughed softly. 

"I haven't been around for all of the Highness' life, but I've been with him long enough to know he's not one to stray. Even while you were gone during the year when you were younger and I didn't travel with you, he would spend hours writing letters to you. There was never a moment where he wouldn't talk about every single letter you wrote. That hasn't changed, and I doubt it ever will." 

Dipper looked at Alexander with a grateful look.

"Thank you, Eight ball. You always know just what to say." 

"I've been in your situation with my wife. Jealousy, it's a horrible thing. But soulmates aren't something that you can easily overtake. Even if you and Bill weren't mates, no one could take the place in his heart for you. And even now, you can't expect some princesses from Sweden to beat such a handsome individual as yourself?" Alexander elbowed him playfully, earning an even bigger smile from Dipper.

"Aw shush, you big ol' softy." Dipper teased back. "Well, do you want to go get drunk somewhere else then? I'm kind of done being around all these people."

Alexander laughed and nodded. Dipper's view of Alexander had changed over the years, from a terrifying guard to a close friend. One of his best friends, second to Mabel. The name "eight ball" came from the surprise talent the man had a billiards when they played one night in a bar in Gravity Falls. Alexander protected him better than anyone, but he also helped Dipper in more ways than one. When Bill was busy or gone, Alexander would always cheer him up with stories of his childhood or of his wonderful wife. He'd only met her once, and he absolutely loved the way they interacted together. The man had also caught on to Dipper's anxiety and self consciousness fairly quickly. It's why in moments like these, the man never said anything about Dipper's want to drink or the always too-soon departure of the omega. 

\--

Bill visibly frowned when he saw the two duck out and weave through the crowd. He hated it. There were times he wanted nothing more than to fire Alexander for being so good to his omega, making it almost like a competition to gain Dipper's attention. He hated that he thought like that, too. Alexander was an incredible person, and he had no reason to be so irritated by the man. But while he stood in the middle of people clawing at him, asking him about soulmate marks and mating, Alexander was there with Dipper. He could touch him, he could laugh with him, and from what he saw, he could even leave with him. It wasn't that he hated Alexander, not at all. In fact, he was the one that chose the man to protect Dipper at all costs all those years ago. He just wished, sometimes, that he could escape all of the royalty and strict rules and just take his omega out in the world like Alexander did. It started when Dipper started calling him 'Eight Ball' in this loving way, and it made a fire within him ignite. Then it came to parties where they'd leave and Dipper would always go on and on about the stories the man told. 

He pressed his lips into a thin line as one of the girls started to rub his arm. It should be Dipper on his arm. It should be his omega here with him, greeting people with him. Pressed up against him. He wanted nothing more than to show off his omega to these people. To show off the stunning man that was Dipper Pines. He wanted to get drunk with him, to see Gravity Falls with him, to be able to hold his hand in public and to tell the whole goddamn world that here was his mate, the stunning and breath-taking Dipper Pines. But he just stood there, glancing at his uncle before turning back to the practically drooling omegas in front of him. He wanted nothing more than to just tell them to go find some other prince to harass. 

"You're so funny!"

He didn't even say anything funny.

"You're just so handsome, I don't know how someone hasn't claimed you yet. I would happily fix that."

Claimed. Dipper never bit him because it wasn't a normal tradition the Russian family followed. The Kings normally had several omegas to bare their children, but Tad had been the first to change that. Bill's own father had several women, but when Tad eventually took over he also took over raising Bill. And with this came Tad's extreme loyalty that changed Bill's entire view of love. He wondered if he could convince Dipper to do so on their wedding night. 

Their wedding was so far away, an entire year. He forced a smile when the princesses in front of him giggled at a response he gave automatically. No, once they were wed he could finally give up this façade and wrap his arms around Dipper. He could kiss him possessively in front of everyone. Tell them that the very omega they always assumed was Bill's best friend was so much more. That Dipper was his omega, his soulmate, the very love of his life. 

He quickly glanced at his watch. 

Only one more hour.

\--

"Eight Ball, come on! You can do better than that!" Dipper giggled.

"Easy for you to say! You've had three less shots!" 

"Oh, stop being babies!" Mabel laughed, readjusting the glasses in the snow.

Dipper groaned playfully when Mabel threw the small ball into one of the organized drinks.

"That's all you, my lord." Alexander chuckled and Dipper stuck his tongue out before grabbing the drink and downing it completely. 

They'd done this before in the snow. It was an American tradition that the twins had brought to Russia in their many visits. Now they stood several feet away from the castle in the snow, giggling as they readjusted the red solo cups. Dipper had learned the man Mabel had speaking to was her soulmate and to add to it, he was the Prince of the Czech Republic. However, the man was fairly confused about the game and listened to Mabel whole heartedly. 

"We have to hurry it's freezing over!" Dipper snorted as he tried to step to the side but fell over.

"Then let's just chug the rest of it! Come on, two for each of us!"

"Mabel I don't think I can!" Dipper forced himself out of the snow, smiling.

"Don't be such a baby, Dipper!" Mabel teased.

"I bet I could finish this off before you kids! Russians know how to hold their liquor better than Americans!"

"Oh, is that a challenge?" 

"You know it!"

Dipper and Mabel grabbed the drinks in a rush, chugging them as Eight Ball began chugging his own. Mabel's soulmate just laughed in response, reveling in how refreshing the experience was. The twins cheered drunkenly when they beat the older man, almost missing their high five. 

"USA! USA!" They cheered in unison, earning hearty laughs from Alexander. The man pulled Dipper into a headlock and started ruffling his snow-filled hair. Dipper in turn wrestled him to the ground, earning more laughs. 

"What's going on here?"

They turned to see Bill eyeing them suspiciously. Dipper and Alexander quickly shuffled to stand up, though Dipper had to take an extra minute to find his footing. Mabel and her soulmate quickly stepped in front of the cups, and Dipper gave a sloppy shrug.

"Playing in the snow?"

"Exploring?"

Bill pursed his lips when he smelled the overwhelming amount of alcohol. He also didn't like the position he just found Dipper and his guard in, only making him fold his arms over his chest.

"Get inside. The party's over."

They all perked up, grabbing the cups and began quickly running through the snow. Mabel fell forward, giggling and her mate helped her up with a gentle smile. 

"Alexander, go on home and see your wife. I can take care of Dipper for the night."

"Yes, your Highness." Alexander bowed, giving Dipper a worried glance before leaving. Dipper felt tension rest between them as Bill walked side by side with him, silent. 

When they were inside, Mabel had given the Czech prince her number and bid him a good night before turning to her room. Bill growled lowly when Dipper made to go in his own room, and he frowned. He turned to see the alpha nod down the hallway toward his own room and he obliged. When they were in Bill's room, Dipper carefully shuffled off his jacket and boots, then his jeans and waited for his alpha's command. 

"Why did you leave so early?" Bill growled. 

"All those omegas were practically drooling on you and it made me mad." Dipper said flatly.

"So you went to foolishly get drunk in the snow?"

"I was with Eight Ball and my sister and her mate. Plus we were out of the way so we wouldn't embarrass you." Dipper folded his arms.

"How many drinks did you have?"

"I don't know." It was the truth. Dipper didn't know and didn't really care. He wasn't on the verge of passing out, just tipsy enough to not appreciate the way Bill was acting.

"What if someone else had come, hm? I wouldn't be there to-"

"Eight Ball was there." Dipper snapped. He continued before Bill could speak through his very sharp descent into aggression. "Besides, you couldn't help me even if you wanted to. You can't seem overprotective of me, remember? I'm not actually your mate." 

"Don't start with this again." Bill hissed.

"I'm not lying', though. To the public, I am just your best friend. I'm not even your soulmate, I'm just your friend that you've grown up with to make relations between countries easier. So you could go romp around with other omegas all you wanted and I can say nothin' about it. It's tradition, isn't it?"

That was a low blow and Dipper knew it. But he was mad. All of the jealousy had built up, all of the anger at how Bill treated Eight Ball was crashing, and being yelled at for having fun only fueled it. 

And then Bill did something neither had expected.

He sighed and nodded.

"You're right."

"What?" Dipper's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"You're right, Sosna." Bill walked to the bed and sat down, dejected. "I can't do all the things I want with you. And...I just wish I could be with you the same way Alexander is-has been. This whole time. While I'm in meetings and these eloquent parties, you two go explore and have your own parties. He can touch you in public and he can take you home to his wife and I...I can't even hold your hand." Bill's voice cracked a little. 

"Bill..."

"And it's only for another year. In a year we'll have better protection, we'll have better treaties, we'll be better. But right now, I just wish I could go home with you to Gravity Falls. I wish I could've gone to your college parties or even your graduation. I wish I could be there when you became successful and won an award for your research and writing. I wish I could be everything of an non-Royal alpha that I'm not."


	39. Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter AU  
> BILLDIP UNIVERSE

Forest 

Bill yawned, stretching his arms and legs in front of him until he heard a satisfying pop. He blinked sleepily as he shuffled back into the armchair, listening to the soft snores from the lumpy blanket next to him and the soft bubbling of the fish tank across the room. The fire had long been put out, probably by the lumpy blanket next to him, making the room wonderfully dark. It almost lulled him back to sleep but he forced himself to stand up. He gentle nudged the blanket next to him, squatting beside the small antlers that poked through the blanket.

"Pine Tree."

A small groan.

"Wanna come to my bed?"

Another groan but shuffling under the blanket. A head poked out with the soft red blanket caught on one of his antlers as he shuffled on the floor. His hooves scraped against the floor softly, making Bill snap to look at the girl sleeping soundly in the large tank by the kitchen. When she continued snoring small bubbles, he turned back and helped the cervitaur to stand. 

Once up, Dipper quietly followed the human across the room, through a wooden door as he carefully took every step to avoid waking his sister. His tail flicked in annoyance when Bill lit a small fire for his lantern in the room, his eyes aching in response to the light. As Bill closed the door behind them and began unbuttoning his shirt, Dipper crawled onto the bed, ignoring the creaks against his hooves as he curled onto the mattress. He heard a huff of breath and the smell of smoke told him Bill had put out the fire. The small dip in the mattress next to him made him smile, reaching out and pulling the hunter closer to him. Bill chuckled in response, wrapping his arms around the boy and relaxing. 

"Hey, Pine Tree?"

"What, Bill?" Dipper groaned, eyebrows furrowed as he adjusted himself into a more comfortable position. 

"I love you."

Dipper huffed, sliding one of his hands across Bill's back and the other resting gently on Bill's bruised chest. 

"I love you too, you dork."

This earned a playful shove but it held no power behind it. Dipper hummed as Bill's breathing slowed, indicating he had finally fallen asleep. He peeked open an eye to see he was still sporting his eyepatch, albeit poorly as it laid crooked on his face. He snorted, puffing air over Bill's hair and watching it raise in the gentle moonlight that took over the room through the sunroof. It was something Bill had made for Dipper, to help him sleep at night. 

Dipper removed the hand from the hunter's abdomen, moving it to run through Bill's silky blond hair that looked snow white in the dark lighting. Yes, things were different now. He didn't know how long this would last, if it would last, but he knew he wanted it to go on forever. 

He just couldn't let anyone know about Bill. Or about their relationship. Or about the fact that they'd mated. All of these were abominations and blatant disregard of the laws his own uncle had placed on the mystical beasts of the forest. But he couldn't help it, not with Bill. Not with this dork with his silly eyepatch and his too-wide grin. Even with his heavy shotgun and his trapped hat, Bill was just a lone hunter who ate when he had to, hunted only when he needed to, and lived off of nature in a whole-hearted way. Dipper wished he could show his family the Bill that played fiddle on his violin, or the Bill that made flower crowns for him and his sister. Or the Bill that literally built a tank so his sister could sleep close to her brother every night, who traveled miles back and forth from the lake to his home to fill it with water. 

Or the Bill that was snuggled up against him right now, wrapped in blankets and placing gentle kisses against his flank in his sleep. Humans and hunters were horrible, Dipper wasn't going to deny that. But Bill, a hunter and a human raised among a society that sought to end all mystical kind, was proof that peace was possible. Peace was something they'd kept for centuries, and then when a fatal flaw occurred when jealousy led to the fall of the treaty. Jealousy of a love between a human and a cervitaur led to the start of a brutal war. 

And here he was, Dipper Pines, re-enacting the very love that ended it all. But could it start it again? Could it bring back the very peace that was lost? 

Bill mumbled something, shifting closer to rest on Dipper's flank and he smiled when the blond immediately sighed in relief. This human wasn't what his uncle raged on about. This wasn't a hunter who killed because he could, who hung trophies of dead cervitaurs as a warning. Bill was a lovesick human, so far in love with Dipper that he didn't care about the war or the judgement. No, he cared about Dipper, and he'd stated thousands of times that he was all he cared about. He'd forged rings out of melted gold for them, something Dipper sported to this day proudly. Though, he was forced to remove it whenever he and his sister did return home. Mabel always held onto it on those days, carrying it with all her life and love. It made Dipper's heart warm. 

The day Bill had brought out the rings, Dipper's heart had stopped.


	40. Warm Marriage Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BILLDIP UNIVERSE

Dipper hummed as he snuggled into the other man's chest. He briefly considered getting up to start the day, but waved the thought away for now. Today, he just wanted to savor the feeling of his husband's warmth and company.

The blond man beneath him grumbled, then moved his arms to wrap around Dipper. Dipper hummed in response, smiling when he looked up to see the man's eye patch laying askew on his face. He let out a soft chuckle, moving up to adjust it. It covered the man's injured eye, and he leaned in to gently place his lips on his lover's.

"Mmf, mornin', little tree." The man let out gruffly, cracking open his good eye to look down at Dipper. 

"Morning, Bill." Dipper laid his cheek back on the man's chest, reveling in the gentle ride and fall of Bill's breathing. 

Bill slid his hands into Dipper's hair, running through the locks with ease. Dipper hummed warmly, closing his eyes. 

"So what's the plan for today then, hm?"

"Hot chocolate and staying in bed all day." 

"Sounds good to me." Bill closed his eye. "Your hair is so soft, it's like petting an alpaca." 

Dipper snorted, playfully smacking Bill on the arm. 

"I don't think I've ever been compared to an alpaca before."

"Well, it's true." Bill opened his eye as his hand traced from Dipper's hair to his jaw to his chin, gently pushing his mouth upward. Dipper cracked an eye open, smiling when Bill's lips connected with his. It was gentle and soft, making him purr.

"I'll go make some breakfast." Dipper steadied himself, lifting himself off the taller man. Instead he felt arms wrap around his torso, hugging him back to Bill's chest.

"Ten more minutes, Pine Tree." He mumbled, snuggling Dipper. 

"Bill, you sleepy idiot." Dipper teased.

"What can I say? I like dreaming. It's like being with you 24/7." 

"You sap." Dipper laughed, tracing designs onto Bill's chest. 

"You're the one who agreed to marry me." 

Dipper leaned up to kiss the bottom of his jaw.

"Yeah, yeah. What a mistake that was."

"Not my fault you said yes to my little deal. You signed your whole life away to me." Bill teased, wiggling his eyebrows at the younger man, earning another playful smack. 

Dipper finally wiggled out of his husband's grasp, moving to get off the bed. He stood, adjusting his shirt as he padded toward the kitchen. He glanced back to see Bill whine, a severe pout taking over the man's features.

"Oh stop it, I'll be right back." 

He yawned as he went on his toes to reach the cabinets above to pull out a pan. He figured he'd just make pancakes for their lazy day-in. He heard the bed creak in the other room as he pulled out the pancake mix. Suddenly arms looped around his torso, hugging him tightly. He felt Bill's face rest on his shoulder as he stared at the ingredients laid out in front of them. 

"Mm, my favorite." Bill hummed.

Dipper started mixing the ingredients in a bowl as he readied the stove. Bill remained wrapped around him, watching his movements intently.

"Have you called Shooting Star yet?"

"Yes, I called Mabel the other day." He emphasized his sister's name, throwing Bill a playful look.

"What? I can't remember all these people you talk to." 

"She's my twin sister, and your sister-in-law. If you should know anyone's name, it should be hers." 

"Oh, she likes her nickname. She answers to it all the time." 

"Mm, just like I answer to Pine Tree, huh?" Dipper teased. He felt a playful pinch at his side, making him yelp in surprise.

Bill unwrapped his arms from Dipper and turned to sit in the living room, plopping himself on the couch and yawning loudly. He stretched, turning to watch Dipper move around in the kitchen. 

Things hadn't always been this way, but he was appreciative that they were now. 

\---

"Pine tree, Pine tree, Pine tree!" 

Dipper was 18 then, glaring at the floating triangle with such disdain that it almost made Bill want to stop in his tracks, though he didn't. He just continued, loving any attention that came from the smaller human.

"What do you want, you isosceles nightmare?" He growled, making Bill laugh.

"Wow, that's quite a nickname!"

"That's not a nickname, idiot."

"Regardless, I have some news!"

Dipper rolled his eyes as he continued trudging through the forest, journal gripped in his hand tightly as Bill floated beside him. 

"Fine, what is it?" 

"I have a human form!" 

Dipper stopped then, almost tripping over a tree root. He turned quickly to Bill, eyebrows furrowed. 

"Human form? What are you talking about?"

"Watch this, little tree!" 

Suddenly Bill was glowing into a piercing bright light, making Dipper shut his eyes and blocked his view with his hands at the pain that assaulted his vision. When it faded, he lowered his arm, eyes widening at the sight before him.

There a tall man stood, beautiful golden hair mixed with light brown, contrasting the golden eyes with specs of blue staring back at him. And it quickly hit Dipper that the man was extremely muscular because Bill was completely naked. 

"Bill!" Dipper screeched, covering his eyes as he turned bright red.

"What, Pine Tree?" 

"God damn, triangle." Dipper growled under his breath, pulling down his backpack. He'd listened to the demon when he said to bring extra clothes, and was thankful he did. He pulled them out, throwing them in the direction of the demon before turning around.

"Put some clothes on!" He hissed, ignoring the way his blush made his face hot.


	41. I'll Protect You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - REVERSE FALLS

Dipper was holding his head in his hands, lights and noises worsening the thumping pain that blurred his vision. He felt nauseous as he heard Mabel close the blinds to his room. 

"Come on, brother. Back into bed."

Dipper clenched and unclenched his jaw as he felt her arm wrap around his torso. She lifted him gently, making him stumble slightly as he was forced out of the desk chair. He let out a tense breath as his headache worsened.

"I know it hurts." 

These were the times when Dipper's magic wore down the twin's health. His heat was always brought on after he overused his magic, and he'd done so the day before when Mabel had gotten into trouble with their stupid enemies. Luckily, he'd fought them off and erased the memories of those who'd been subject to witness, but now his body ached and his head was pounding. 

She carefully moved him to the bed, gently placing him down. She ignored the whimpers, knowing her brother would not allow such weakness to show normally. She wrapped the blankets around him, clenching her jaw at the pheromones that began filling the air. She could tell that tomorrow his heat would be in full force. She didn't want to make a face in front of her brother, but she couldn't lie that the need to protect began building in her stomach. He was her omega by blood, but she knew his future alpha stood in the other room. A quivering, stuttering mess that he'd been promised to mate with to ensure he could continue to hold control. She heard shuffling, and the door opened slightly to reveal a blue-haired man, peeking through the crack with a nervous whine.

"Get in here, William." 

The door creaked open, making Dipper's breath hitch in further pain. He grabbed a pillow and clenched it over his head, curling inward as he laid under the covers. Will stared at Dipper in horrified worry as he walked closer, chains gently clinking as he approached the omega. It almost made Mabel gag at the blatant love the Alpha felt for her brother. 

"Take care of him." 

"Y-Yes, Mistress." 

She removed the chains and replaced them with a magic leather leash, aware the alpha paid little attention to her movements. His eyes were dilated, watching Dipper's hands fist into the pillow over his head. She made a face then at the demon's obvious reaction to her brother's hormones. 

"Disgusting." She simply stated, moving one of brother's hands to place the leash in it before moving to leave the room. She glanced back when she reached the door, seeing Will carefully sit on the bed beside his omega and her brother still clenching both the pillow and the leash in his hands. She was thankful for her brother, though she'd never say it aloud. It was because of him that she was safe, and it was because of him that she had control. 

He'd made a deal with a demon when they came of age after seeing alpha suitors harass his sister with vile disrespect, taking her omega genes and replacing them with his alpha ones. It was the first selfless thing he'd ever done for her, and they ensured no one would speak of it. In return, the demon had taken a part of Dipper's soul, something that made him even more callous than before. However, when they trapped Will, it had become apparent the demon showed obvious affection for the omega, and one night she'd caught them stealing a kiss in the kitchen. She'd never seen the hole in her brother filled, but she noticed his murderous rage dulled into that of quiet thought, making her silently thankful for the demon as well. They hadn't mated, but she was sure they would in the following days after seeing her brother's possessive rage from yesterday. So she'd made sure the family would be made scarce until her brother's heat was finished and he'd finally give them a reason to remove the shackles off the demon. She allowed herself a frown as she shut the door. 

One day, she'd properly thank her brother for everything he'd done for her, and continued to do. Mating to the demon would be the best she could give for now. 

Will swallowed hard as he leaned over, gently running his fingers through the omega's hair. Dipper whimpered, his eyes clenched shut as he felt the gentle ministrations of the demon. His headache had dulled slightly at the smell of the alpha, but still remained strong. 

"M-master." 

Dipper curled into the alpha's lap, nuzzling the demon's neck as the pheromones eased his headache greatly. The closer he was to Will, the better his head felt. He whimpered when the demon placed gentle kisses against his forehead, continuing his gentle massages in the omega's hair. It was only moments when they were alone when Dipper abandoned his normally stoic nature for his softer side. His headache was a dull ache now, making the omega's eyes droop at the relief.

He felt the soft rumble of a purr in the alpha's chest as he nibbled at Will's neck. One nibble was a little harsher, earning a low growl. Dipper continued his small bites to the alpha's neck, reveling in the noises that erupted from Will's chest and the spontaneous halts in the alpha's ministrations in his hair with every bite. 

"I-I thought you wanted to wait, l-little tree." 

"Not after what happened yesterday."

Will felt Dipper lick a spot on his neck vigorously, making the alpha raise an eyebrow suspiciously.

"A-Are you sure?" Will felt excitement bubble in his stomach before- "Dipper!" The alpha whined loudly when Dipper suddenly sunk his fangs into the Will's neck. He grasped the omega tightly, his whine holding out as he felt the omega bite harder into the flesh. He could feel the venom drip into his veins, pumping through his bloodstream. The alpha's whine faded into a heavy purr as Dipper pulled away, licking the wound lovingly. His heart fluttered as the venom spread throughout his body, making his fingers and toes tingle at the sensation. It was changing his hormones, his scent, everything in him as it marked him as claimed by Dipper. Claimed for life. All that was left was to claim the omega in his lap. He felt a comforting warmth build in his stomach as he felt Dipper move in his arms to continue mending his wound. 

Will leaned down to nuzzle into the omega's soft hair. He inhaled, smiling at the smell of pine and cinnamon. It made the omega give a soft trill in response, and he felt Dipper slide his hands onto his chest, unbuttoning the fabric. The omega felt hot, like he had a fever, but Will knew better. He closed his eye when fingers were gently clawing at his skin. The omega was becoming more needy, pulling at his own shirt to force the buttoned shirt off. Will smiled, reaching forward to unbutton the shirt and gently slide the fabric off. The scent hit him hard then, forcing ragged breaths to form as he tried to focus. His very existence was begging to claim, to possess the omega in front of him. 

He kissed the omega's neck, licking the area roughly before laying the omega down. He climbed on top of Dipper, continuing to keep his focus on the side of Dipper's neck as he made a harsh grind against the omega's hips. This earned a high pitched whine, music to Will's ears. In moments where he as alone, pumping his member in the dark silently to avoid waking his masters, he had dreamed of this. Of turning the normally stoic omega into a mewling mess beneath him.


	42. Impatient Guardians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BILLDIP UNIVERSE

Dipper really wanted to shove his papers to the side and throw his textbook across the room sometimes. His frustration over his homework had reached a whole new level and the consistent nagging of Bill next to him only made it worse. 

"Come on, Pine Tree! I'm bored!"

"Bill, this is a library! It's supposed to be silent!" Dipper hissed quietly back, glancing around the room quickly. 

"Other guardians don't put up with this." Bill grumbled, folding his arms as he floated midair.

"You're not even supposed to be in that form. You know what could happen if someone sees you!" Dipper growled back.

"There's no one even here, kid. It's late." Bill pouted, angrily turning his attention to a random bookshelf.

"Turn into your other form anyway. I don't want to have to tell Grunkle Ford that we have to use the memory gun again because you wouldn't follow the rules." 

Dipper turned back to his homework as he heard a soft thud in the chair next to him. A large golden haired wolf, something that Dipper found both intriguing and hilarious, stared at him with an aggravated look. One of its golden eyes were covered by a small black eyepatch, making him hold back a smirk. 

"I could just tell you the answers, you know. Or you could stop being a nerd for once and just take a break. It's a Friday night. Most kids are out having fun or taking the night off." Bill leaned against Dipper, staring at the homework. Dipper could smell the mixture of leather and spices from Bill, making him smile. At least he didn't smell like a dog. "The answer is carbohydroxyl." 

"That isn't the answ-" Dipper snapped his head toward the question again, then at his notes. He angrily sighed. "Okay, maybe it is." 

Bill snorted and leaned forward to rest his head on the table. He stared out the window with his one golden eye, impatiently as Dipper scribbled the answer down. His ears were pulled back in half-annoyance that he wasn't being given attention.

"Pine Tree, come on. Just let me take over and I can literally leave the process to get the solutions in your mind when I'm done." 

"You're not possessing me again. I woke up with bruises in areas there shouldn't have been. I thought you were supposed to be a guardian?"

"Hey, I got you home in one piece, didn't I?" Bill raised an eyebrow. 

Dipper grunted in response, looking at his watch. Well, the demon was right about it being a little late, it was almost 11. He'd overworked himself today so that he could take Saturday off, not that he would tell Bill that. The demon heard "day off" as an excuse to try to wreak havoc with him. The beginning of the semester was evidence enough of the demon's insane antics when Bill had almost set his house on fire. 

"Alright, I'll pack up." Dipper finally stated, closing his textbook. 

Bill jumped up in excitement, returning to his geometric form as he floated midair. Dipper glared at him.

"Get back in your dog form!" Dipper huffed when Bill didn't transform. "You really don't care about what I have to do if someone sees you, do you?" 

"Pine Tree, I am more powerful and more knowledgeable than any of these dazed fleshlings could ever wish to be. They should be bowing to my very presence, much like you're supposed to be but refuse to do." Bill's eye narrowed in annoyance. 

"You're my guardian. If anything, you bow to me." Dipper shrugged on his backpack after zipping it closed. Technically, he should be obedient by nature, but he brushed the thought off. 

"I'm horrified you actually believe that. Of all three-dimensional one-life spanned meatsacks I had to be paired with, it had to be you. You're probably the worst of them all!" Bill spat.

Dipper rolled his eyes. It's not like he had this lecture daily or anything. Oh, wait. He did.

"Come on, then. At the very least get in my jacket if you refuse to be a wolf."

Bill rolled his eye. He shrank his size, and quickly floated to snuggle between the boy's jacket and the shirt underneath. It was warm, and as much as Bill hated to admit it, it was the only place he ever really loved to be. Dipper started toward the door, exhaustion finally creeping over his features as the cold air hit his face when he left. He sighed, trudging toward his car. Bill peeked his eye over the fabric. 

Dipper tugged out his car keys and opened the door, slamming it shut to keep excess cold from coming in. He turned the car on and waited several beats before finally backing out and heading home. Bill remained tucked into his shirt, staring up at the boy's lower jaw. He hated Dipper for everything the boy did. The way he focused so much on classes instead of him, the way the boy would read for hours on end, the way his hair was always slightly messy and especially the sarcasm that always dripped in his voice when he spoke to Bill. He hated the way the omega seemed to attract all the wrong attention, too. And yet, this was his future mate. Future, because both Dipper and Bill had agreed they hated each other too much to even consider some form of romance...well at least Bill had agreed reluctantly. He almost felt jealous, as the twin's sister got along swimmingly with her own guardian. They even made public show of their affections whenever he had seen them.

Dipper turned the music up slightly, humming along with the Christmas music that played merrily over the radio. Bill could feel the vibrations in the boy's chest as he sang, and it made him cuddle closer. He was still learning about humans and their anatomy, and Dipper just seemed to surprise him more and more each day with his weird mannerisms and humanistic characteristics, like his body temperature. Dipper was normally very warm, warmer than other humans as Bill had found. To add to it, the boy experienced heats, which confused Bill further. Bill had heard something about Dipper being an omega, which he'd come to understand was a lower form of some strange biological hierarchy. Bill just observed that it made Dipper a magnet for all forms of trouble, constantly forcing him to come to the boy's aid when unwanted 'alphas' came around. He'd slowly come to understand the strange Alpha-Omega relationships of this world, and as if it couldn't get any more complicated than that, there were even a middle-species called Betas. It was all annoyingly complicated compared to demonic anatomy, which made Bill just focus on the needs of the omega species. 

He didn't really notice if the boy's twin had heats due to her guardian always protecting her from showing any outward signs of it. Dipper stated she was an alpha when they'd first come to existence, so her demon had formed his humanoid body to match that of an omega after their bond was finally strong enough, easily settling as Mabel's mate in the eyes of society. Bill always scrunched his nose at the clear bite mark that remained permanent on the other demon's neck, wondering how he could even lower himself to such a level. Yet, ironically, Bill wanted every bit of that mark to show on Dipper when he mated with him. He just wasn't absolutely sure about the mating part. 

It's not that Bill didn't feel anything sexually, because he did. It was just the fact that in his natural form, he didn't really have the need to express his sexual desires. In this form, he could control his emotions a lot easier than the other demon whenever they were in their humanoid form. It didn't stop lust and other needs that the demon experienced from influencing decisions, it just didn't have a physical push - more a mental one. He'd just recently gained the power to start becoming hopeful for a humanoid form as the bond between Dipper and him had strengthened. He knew the stronger the bond became, the more he'd accomplish in finally getting to his humanoid body, but for now he was stuck using this other form. Not that he even really stayed in this wolf form for very long, much to his human's dismay. He often ignored the human's protests on the societal rules against demons. He honestly thought it was ridiculous, but he followed his human's wishes when he found it necessary.

Dipper pulled into the driveway, relieved to see his sister's car already parked there. He opened the door, grabbing his backpack and shifting it on one of his shoulders. Bill noticed he had glanced down for a second, making sure he was still there. It was somewhat comforting, and a caring gesture that had taken months to get to. When he was satisfied, he closed the car door, locking it as he trudged to the front door. The sound of keys jingling must have caught attention, because the front door opened to a happy looking man. 

"Dipper! Welcome home!" The man smiled, moving to let Dipper enter.

"Hi, Tad. What're you doing up so late?" 

"I was just waiting for your arrival home. Mabel told me you were just at the library but I wanted to be up just in case."

"I'm here to protect him, goat-eyes. We don't need your help." Bill floated out of Dipper's shirt reluctantly, growing to his normal size. Dipper rolled his eyes at his demon. 

"I appreciate it, Tad. I think I'm going to grab something to eat and head to bed, though. Thank you." Dipper gave a small smile to the humanoid before walking into the kitchen. He was only remotely aware of the two demons glaring at each other as he pulled out a granola bar from the cabinet.

"Bill, stop being an ass. Come on." 

Bill growled at the other demon before following Dipper up the set of stairs. Dipper unlocked his door and shoved it open, his body feeling incredibly exhausted as he shrugged off his backpack and laid on his bed. He closed his eyes for a moment, relishing in the way the mattress felt so soft beneath him. His blankets were warm, and he was still defrosting from being outside. Bill floated beside him, still pouting from his interaction with the other demon. 

"You're being a brat."

Bill snapped to glare at the human.

"You wouldn't understand the interactions of demons, kid."

Dipper snorted in response, pulling the blanket over himself in temporary relief. He felt the light tingling in his fingers as they warmed. Bill floated toward the human, gently sitting down on the bed. Dipper opened his eyes to see that Bill had changed into his wolf form. He lifted the blanket, an invitation that was quickly accepted by the demon. Bill rested his head on Dipper's chest, listening to the soft heartbeat, as he curled onto the human. Dipper then lowered the blanket around Bill and tucked it under his arm.

They'd noticed the interaction had strengthened their bond somewhat, and Dipper couldn't deny the demon when the bond benefitted him as well. It didn't stop the fighting, or the fact that they still felt a strong dislike for the other, but the warmth and the company were welcomed. They slept close together every night since Bill had finally formed his wolf body, and Dipper always slept soundly because of it.

Bill purred, making Dipper smirk at the uncharacteristic sound of the wolf. Bill was unlike any demon he'd ever met. He was feisty, he openly admitted to hating him but was also incredibly clingy and possessive of the human. The one time he had actually scored a number from a potential alpha in his first week of college, Bill had snatched the paper from his hand and ripped it between his teeth and paws, shooting a death glare at the alpha. That was the end of that, as Bill had spent more time in his wolf form during his days in class, glaring at anyone who even remotely looked Dipper's way. Not that Dipper could really say anything, as he was technically the demon's mate. Which was weird to say, that he was technically a dog's mate, but it was only until Bill finally had his human form. It only worsened as Dipper got older, though, making alphas glance at him more frequently when they realized he was still unmated. Dipper laughed when Bill had first gotten his body, attempting to understand 'scenting' and the entirety of the dog anatomy as he stumbled into a wall. For a creature that was supposed to be menacing, it was hard not to laugh when the wolf would trip over its own feet.

He felt Bill press harder against his chest, golden hair tickling the base of his neck. His eyelids grew heavier as the demon's chest rose and fell on top of the human in soft breaths. Dipper finally closed his eyes, his thoughts fading slightly as he relaxed. Bill's scent washed over him, making his stomach warm at the smell. Bill often invaded his dreams, hiding the fact that he prevented any nightmares from plaguing the human's subconscious. Dipper knew, but never said anything. He'd been plagued with nightmares his whole life until Bill had found out one night, and since then he'd slept soundly. He'd thank the demon one day, he reasoned before he slipped into a fitful sleep.

When Bill heard the soft snores coming from his human, he hummed. He'd already set a barrier in the human's mind to protect from any nightmares in the mindscape, so he decided to revel in the warmth the human gave off. 

Their relationship was complicated. While they hated each other, they also cared for each other just as much. Bill would make a lot of mistakes when he first obtained his body, and Dipper would always scold him as he bandaged his paws every night. And he admitted that while he often belittled the human for being inferior to himself, he would snarl and growl at anyone who dared come near what was his. They'd come a long way though, but still had a long way to go.

Bill wondered what it would be like to finally kiss the human in his humanoid form when he obtained it. He wondered if that's what humans did, before their mating process. He'd watched Shooting Star and her demon countless times as their relationship developed, taking in every detail. He wondered if Dipper and he would ever get to that point. His golden eye turned to Dipper's lips, frowning. He leaned forward, licking Dipper's cheek softly. He attempted to calm his heart as it began racing at the contact. It would probably mean more when he was human, but still. A power influx flowed in him at the contact, and he pulled back quickly when Dipper's eyebrows furrowed. He pressed his jaw to Dipper's chest again, hearing the heartbeat quicken as well. Dipper's zodiac tattoo on his arm glowed soft blue color, making Bill watch as it finally faded. His own had faded on his front leg with Dipper's. He wondered what would finally let him obtain his humanoid form, and wondered what power he'd access when they were fully mated.

He could finally take over this universe once and for all. 

He wanted to cackle at the thought, but smirked instead. Oh, he would play this game out. He may have been developing feelings for the human, but he could offer Dipper unlimited knowledge later on when he had access to his full potential if the human was upset over his plans. He could finally give these humans a true reason to fear demons. But he would bide his time, going at the human's pace to win his heart and finally set forth with his true intentions. 

It would just take time.


	43. Forbidden Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BILLDIP UNIVERSE

Dipper walked through the woods, attempting to clear his mind as he stormed past the tall trunks of trees. He ran his hand through his hair harshly. When he finally reached a clearing, he angrily plopped himself down on a rock, ignoring the pain that shot in his spine at the harsh movement. He let out a loud sigh, glaring forward at no one in particular.

No, it wasn't fair! He crossed his arms and bit down on his bottom lip.

He knew he was acting childish, but he couldn't help it. His anger took hold of him and he'd stormed off into the woods before saying anything. He'd already chosen his Omega. He'd chosen one a long time ago. But because of who it was, his family couldn't accept it, he couldn't even remotely pay the new dowry. His Omega's family purposefully made it impossible. He felt himself being lifted and let out an angry sigh as he bent his legs in the air. 

"Bill, I don't want to talk right now." 

The golden haired boy walked into the clearing, sporting a soft golden sweater on top of a nicely pressed collar shirt as he frowned at the alpha. He shifted his eyepatch before walking forward. His one eye was glowing blue, the same color that surrounded Dipper as he floated midair. 

"Dipper, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, so there's no point in apologizing." He snapped. "And put me down!" 

Bill looked to the floor, his eye fading into it's normal yellow as Dipper was gently placed back on the rock. Bill walked closer, gently sitting on a space on the rock next to him. He pressed himself against the alpha, making Dipper growl.

"If you keep doing that you're going to keep smelling like me, so you need to stop." 

Bill pressed against the boy harder, nuzzling into Dipper's neck. Dipper stood up, taking several steps away from the omega.

"Stop it, you know this won't work."

"Please, Dipper. I can't help it. I...I already accepted you as my alpha." 

Dipper clenched his hands into fists. He hated how weak Bill sounded.

"Bill, you can't. You know you can't." 

Bill forced himself up, wrapping his arms around the alpha and tugging the alpha's torso closer to him. He felt the alpha's muscles tighten, but felt no movement to force him off. 

"Bill, I can't afford your dowry. My family can't keep fighting with your family. We can't handle the stress anymore and we've already tried our best to scrape together any money we had along with the money I got from the jobs and it still wasn't enough. Your family is going to find you another alpha, and that's it." 

"Then claim me now. They can't sell me off if I'm claimed. They'll be forced to let me stay with you."

"Bill, it's illegal and they'll disown you. You'll never see your family again and they could very easily throw me behind bars for it. You know that." 

Bill made a whimper and nuzzled Dipper's back. 

"Just...please, I can't be with another alpha." 

Dipper heard sniffling and felt the arms tighten around his stomach. He sighed, resting his hands on the omega's. He was angry, he was heartbroken, and there was literally nothing he could think of that either of them could do without facing consequences beyond what they could handle.

A part of him wished he'd never ran into the omega that fateful day. He wished he hadn't bought him the stupid ice cream after he'd made that stupid pun and he wished Bill hadn't laughed. He wished he hadn't kissed him days later when the omega had pissed him off. He wished he hadn't told the omega how much he'd loved him after they'd shared that night. 

He wished he hadn't fallen in love with this stubborn, arrogant, mischievous omega. 

But the rest of him rejected the idea. The alpha part of him rejected the idea. Because Bill was his Omega. Any other alpha that went near Bill knew it. No mark made on Bill by another alpha would ever stay because his body would outwardly reject holding the venom. Dipper never marked the omega, but he already knew. They both knew. Bill had fully accepted Dipper as his alpha, and it would be impossible for any other alpha to even try to claim him. 

It was why Bill's family was having a hard time finding any alpha that would actually step forward. But that didn't mean they'd stoop so low to let their son be with a member of the Pines family. They would try every wealthy alpha in the world, even some of the worst, before allowing a peasant family to be a part of their own. 

Dipper wanted to just claim the omega now. He wanted to just sink his canines into Bill and finally settle the need in his gut to finally make the omega his. The need only grew the longer he had been with Bill, which Dipper estimated to have been around two years now. Two years of families fighting, two years of secret dates, two years of hopeful dreaming. He'd worked several jobs to save for Bill's dowry, not complaining once to the family when they continued to raise it. But it finally hit him, the exhaustion finally reaching his aching muscles. And he was tired. 

Dipper sighed, slowly lowering to his knees as the omega wrapped around him shuffled down with him. He sat in the dirt, anger slowly dissipating into exhausted despair. His mind was whirling, his existence howled in hopelessness, and the only thing he could do was feel the omega's warmth against him. 

"We could run away." 

Dipper felt tears form and he sniffled with a sorry smile.

"Bill, that's stupid."

"No it's not. We talked about it before, remember?"

"How far do you think we'd even get before we'd get caught?" Dipper let out a sad chuckle. 

"I mean, probably to California. Unless we went to Canada. Do you speak French?"

"Uh, I know what a croissant is. That'll get me pretty far, huh?" 

They both laughed, the clearing filling with mixed sniffles and sad chuckles. Their hearts ached as their laughs finally faded into silence.

"I...I really am serious, though. About just running away. I have my own money."

Dipper sighed, staring ahead at the darkening trees. The sun was setting and he was starting to see his own breaths in the air. 

"Bill, I don't think we'd get far. Then I'd still be thrown in jail and you'd still be married off." 

"Not if you claimed me first. And think about it, I can hold them off with my powers, even if it's just for a few days. We could make it pretty far, maybe even disappear completely." 

Dipper hummed, watching the slow rise of fireflies in the quickly consuming darkness.

"You have all the money you saved for my dowry, too." 

"We'd never see our families again. I'd never be able to see Mabel or my grunkles. We'd never be able to come back to Gravity Falls." 

Bill's hold around him relaxed slightly.

"Mabel could come visit us. We'd have to wait until we were safe but it could work."

"We'd have to leave right now. Not even pack our bags. Just literally get in my car and just drive." Dipper thought out loud, watching his breath dissipate into the air. 

"Then let's do it." 

"You're a horrible influence, you know that?" Dipper smirked. 

"Only for you, pine tree."

Dipper relaxed, feeling the omega begin planting kisses on his back. He began purring, making the omega pull him closer. He felt the omega shift and start leaving kisses on the alpha's neck. His heart fluttered and he closed his eyes at the gentle touches. 

"We have to go home, Bill. We'll find a way to make this work."

Bill whined softly, pressing against the alpha's back. His hands slid under the alpha's heavy flannel shirt and pressed against the heat of Dipper's skin. The alpha didn't flinch against the cold hands against his stomach, instead deciding to take in the omega's heavy scent. He opened his eyes to see the hands on his stomach glowing a bright blue and his stomach warmed. 

"It'll be okay, Bill." 

Bill hummed in response, removing his hands so he could shift around the alpha. Bill was in front of Dipper then, crawling between the alpha's legs and cuddling against Dipper's chest. He wrapped his arms around the omega, resting his chin on soft blond hair. He noticed it had a blue tint to it, emphasizing how deep Bill's sadness went. He removed an arm, tilting the omega's head upward with his hand on Bill's chin. 

The omega stared at him with his one golden eye that was also tinted with blue. He sniffled, looking very much unlike his normal outgoing self. Dipper smiled, leaning down and gently kissing him. It was tender and soft, and Dipper's heart ached at the feeling. He pulled back, taking in the sight of Bill.

"You can't give up."

"I'm won't. Not until you're mine."

Bill frowned, shifting to look at the ground.

"There's...there's something I might be able to do." 

Dipper tilted his head, eyebrows furrowing. 

"I have the ability to...mind control. Well, kindof. I can only hold it for a few minutes because I haven't had much practice but if I can practice more, I might be able to-"

"Bill, no! You can't mind control your parents into signing those papers!" 

"Can't I, though? Think about it! If I just practice for a few days straight on someone I could extend it to ten minutes maybe. That's just enough time!" 

"Bill, that's cheating. Not even, that's actually unethical. You are the only omega in the world to have these powers, you can't be using them for evil." 

"Dipper, they're not for evil. Well, okay a little bit of evil. But think, no one knows I have these powers except my family and you. If an alpha suitor found out and my parents let them wed me, they could use me for evil. Actual evil. Like 'end of the world' evil." 

Dipper leaned back, using his arms to prop himself up. He stared at the omega, thoughts going through every possible scenario. Bill was right. Neither of them actually knew the extent of Bill's powers, but if he mated an alpha that was abusive or power-hungry, who knows what could happen. Bill smiled, knowing Dipper was reluctantly agreeing. He leaned forward and took the alpha into a fiercer kiss, wrapping his arms around Dipper's neck. When he pulled away, Dipper had to blink a few times to refocus. 

"Now I just need someone to practice on!" 

Dipper cleared his throat.

"You can practice on me for now. Just don't scramble my brain or anything weird like that. And if I wake up covered in forks or find out you fell down the stairs in my body the deal's off." 

Bill smirked, holding his hand out. The way it glowed with the blue flames made Dipper raise his eyebrows. He grasped Bill's hand, shaking it firmly. He then let go, watching the blue flames dissipate into the cold air.

"...should I try it now?"

Dipper sighed, attempting to calm the switch from heartbreak to nervousness. He nodded, watching the omega shift at his knees. The omega stilled, placing a gentle hold on his right knee. Suddenly it went dark, and Dipper was pulled out of his body to float in the air. He panicked, staring at his hands. His breathing was terrifyingly fast and he was going into full blown panic. 

"Oh my god, oh god, oh fuck"

His body shifted then, and with an unsteady hand it shifted upward to standing, carefully shifting the omega body to the side. It bent the fingers and moved the wrists, blinking awkwardly as it looked around. It then shifted to look at the floating ghost of Dipper.

"...D...ipper?"

Dipper tried to calm his breathing but failed, instead just watching Bill move his body carefully. 

"Are you okay?"

"Just kindof having a major panic moment." 

"Don't worry I can't really...keep this long." Bill moved the arms flopping, struggling to adjust to the new weight of this body. 

This was Dipper's body, huh? It felt so...different. So much heavier and...dominant. The way his emotions settled in his chest and the absolute need to mate that was constantly penetrating his thoughts was almost overwhelming. He breathed in deeply, smelling way more than he did in his own body. He could smell the fresh pine, the gentle scent of dew carefully forming, and...even the cold smelled like something. He swallowed, reveling in how different it felt from his own body. His lungs could hold more air, and wow-were those his pheromones that were so goddamn strong? It made him even hungrier and wow, he felt really bad for Dipper now. He could feel Dipper's thoughts, the part of his subconscious that didn't leave with Dipper's ghost. It was a constant fear, a constant need to work and improve, a constant need to love.

To love him.

He was overwhelmed by the emotion he felt, at how much Dipper felt for him. Tears started bubbling, and he sniffled. There were so many memories flooding his mind, of their first encounter, of their first kiss and their first...everything. Of the need to claim, of the need to mate, of the need to absolutely worship the omega. Of the hard nights at work, of the fights he had with his family to stay with the omega, of the sleepless nights trying to come up with plans and daydreaming of their futures. He felt like such a crybaby tearing up at these but it was so overwhelmingly raw and tender that it made his love for the alpha grow exponentially. 

"Bill?"

Bill looked up to see Dipper still panting but at a more relaxed pace. He smiled through the need to cry, giving a short nod. 

"I'm okay, I'm sorry. I just haven't done this in a really long time." 

Dipper floated closer, watching his own body seem to struggle. He wondered what Bill was experiencing. How different it was from his own body. Bill took in a deep breath, moving to stand up. He was a little shaky at first to stand, going on all fours first to have some sort of support. His body rested on the grass, lifeless but still breathing. Well, that was a freaky sight to see. He forced himself up, smiling when he stood up. He looked at Dipper with a smile, causing the alpha to laugh.

"Wow, I have an awkward smile. Why haven't you told me how awkward I am?"

"Oh hush, you're perfect."

Bill swallowed hard as he focused. It shouldn't be any different than walking in his own body, but god it was. Dipper was so much taller, so much more muscular, and moving was so much more difficult than he'd thought it would be. He shifted a foot ahead, then another, as if he was learning to walk again. He stumbled forward, catching himself on his hands. Dipper floated down, frowning at Bill.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, sorry. Turns out this is way harder than it used to be." 

Dipper chuckled at this, putting a hand out to rest on Bill's (his?) back but yelped when it went through and he fell forward. It was Bill's turn to laugh then, watching Dipper float back up and pout.

He felt really tired then, knowing his powers were quickly fading. He (not so gracefully) crawled back to his own body, grabbing its leg and felt himself pass through. Dipper took this as a sign to jump into his own.

"Woah, this is...really underwhelming, wow." Dipper plopped himself down, his hat shifting as his head landed on the grass.

He felt Bill shift near him, and felt the soft body suddenly rest on his own.

"...Thank you, Dipper."

"Yeah, we're just gonna have to space it out. I don't think I'll be ready to do that for a little while." Dipper relaxed, trying to put the anxious thoughts of returning home out of his mind. 

They'd just tested Bill's powers, and he was so much stronger than he'd imagined. It was incredible to Dipper, and just made him even more curious as to what Bill could really do. But right now he was still adjusting to being back in his own body, at adjusting to his very weight. At the returning feel of senses and pheromones and absolutely everything. He closed his eyes, relaxing at the feeling of the cold and Bill's body against his. 

"I think...I think we can do this."

He felt Bill shuffle up to look at him. 

"Do you mean it, pine tree?"

"I do. I think we can pull this off. It's worth a try, isn't it?"

He opened an eye to look at the omega giving him the biggest grin. 

"At least as a last resort. I want to try again with your parents." 

Bill hummed. He slid his hands under Diller's flannel again, feeling the alpha's warm skin. He began unbuttoning the shirt, eyeing the alpha for any sign to stop. Dipper instead gave him a questioning look but didn't move to stop the omega. 

Bill purred when Dipper's shirt was completely open, moving to straddle Dipper as he began massaging his stomach. Dipper closed his eyes again, relaxing at the feeling of the cold and his omega's touch. His anxiety melted as he heard Bill ruffling something, then suddenly their bare chests were pressed up against each other as Bill began kissing and licking his neck. He grinned, trying not to laugh at the ticking sensation. Then suddenly Bill was nibbling, making him bite back a moan.

And then a full bite to his throat made him open his eyes wide. Searing pain hit him, making him yelp. 

"Bill, what are you doing?!" 

Bill lapped the blood at Dipper's neck when he finally let go, ignoring the protests from the alpha about the bite. He didn't care, he hummed at the sight of the mark settling. Dipper was his now. No other omega could have him as long as he was there. 

"Just because you can't mark me doesn't mean I can't mark you. I don't want you running off with some other omega. You're mine." 

Dipper rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around the omega as he laid back down. He forced himself not to flinch at the movement, feeling the venom slowly seep into his neck. His neck was throbbing. 

"You're ridiculous."

"How am I ridiculous? I'm serious, I'm making sure you don't start flirting with some other omega while we're still figuring all this out." 

Dipper laughed heartily, only half aware of it resounding in the meadow.

"Bill, you're crazy."

"No I'm not, I just don't want you feeling all that love for...for someone else. Only for me." Bill looked to the ground, a faint blush creeping on his cheeks. 

"All that...wait. You felt that when you were in my body, didn't you?" 

Bill nodded, chewing on his lower lip nervously.

"Bill, you didn't have to mark me to make me stay loyal. You know how much you mean to me. How much you've meant to me for two years already. Have I ever even once strayed?" He raised an eyebrow as the omega pouted.

"Don't play dumb. Omegas are always all over you whenever you're out and I'm always stuck just watching them hang off you from afar."

Dipper smirked.

"Oh yeah? Name one time this happened then."

"When we were at the arcade and we had to pretend we were just 'friends'. That girl omega was all over you, telling you how amazing you played and constantly asking to play laser tag with you alone. She was practically rubbing up against you and-and trying to remove my scent from you. Like you were her alpha and not mine." Bill spat, a deep growl rumbling in his chest.

Dipper remembered that day. The girl was following him around and Bill was on the verge of snarling. She'd butted him out every time he even got remotely close to the aloha. Then Bill acted up to get his attention, storming out of the arcade after making a huge scene. He didn't like the attention of the other omega, it actually made him feel kindof nauseous. He ran after Bill, wrapping his arms around the omega's waist once they were alone and kissing him fiercely. Possessive Bill was...well, was really hot. It was rare for him to see omegas fight over an alpha, it was usually the other way around. But Bill always bit his tongue when they were out, holding back the need to fight every omega that 'challenged' him for Dipper. 

"You know I wasn't even looking at her." 

"But they're always there. They're always giving you those looks and acting like they're practically begging you to claim them and it's not fair. You're mine. You always have been and always will be." Bill was still growling, leaning in close and licking the spot where he'd bit Dipper earlier. 

"Now they should you alone."

Dipper smiled. He didn't have the heart to tell the omega the mark wouldn't stay unless they mated while marking, but he enjoyed seeing the comfort it brought Bill at the sight. He relaxed at the gentle licks.

"I wish you would mark me."

Dipper rubbed circles in the omega's back. 

"You know I can't."

"But I know every part of you wants to. I want you to." 

"Just because I want to doesn't mean I can. Again, illegal, remember?" 

Bill whined, tilting his head to the side slightly to expose his neck. He was submitting, straddling Dipper carefully. Something howled in his head but he bit back the urge to dominate.

"Bill, stop it."

"Why, pine tree? I want you to. I'm begging you to. Please, I want to be yours."

"Bill, I can't. We literally just made a plan. You were in my body already, today. I don't think we could just easily throw everything away in a moment of want."


	44. Detective's Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BILLDIP UNIVERSE

Carry On

The loud house music made Dipper clench his jaw. He weaved through the crowd, attempting to ignore the repugnant smell of alcohol, drugs and pheromones that filled the air. Dipper was thankful he'd taken his suppressors earlier, feeling their full effect now. None of the alphas gave him a second glance when he brushed past them, calming him slightly. He carefully adjusted the gun at his side as he continued forward, squinting to find the room he'd been told to find. He struggled through the crowd, finally standing in front of the gritty door. He looked to the crowd, anxiety building when he didn't see any familiar faces. He knew he had backup in the crowd, but it didn't stop his heart from racing. He'd done this several times before, but nothing really calmed his nerves with each meeting. He knocked on the door, jumping when it creaked open. A young boy glanced around the crowd behind him before pulling him inside. He stumbled in, adjusting his jacket as the boy scanned him.

The boy had to be no older than twelve, sporting a bright yellow bandana around his neck above a fitting black suit. He started patting him down, making Dipper jump back. The boy seemed annoyed, but continued.

"Hey, no guns. Drop it." 

Dipper narrowed his eyes, unbuckling his belt and sliding the gun harness off. He always hated this part. The boy held his hand out for the weapon and he reluctantly placed it into the smaller hands. He buckled his belt again as the boy spoke. 

"He's just up ahead." 

He stared forward, his footsteps were quiet as his ears rang from the music outside. Somehow the hallway was quieter despite the music outside making Dipper wonder if it was soundproof, or if his hearing was just faded. When he reached the door at the end of the hallway, his fingers twitched as he reached forward, pushing the door open. 

A blond haired man sat there, one leg crossed over the other as he lazily leaned in the booth like some kind of emperor. The first thing that hit the omega, though, was the heady, dominating scent of the alpha. It wasn't unpleasant, instead incredibly enticing and addicting. Dipper hated to admit he'd thought about that scent often. It was like a mixture of expensive cologne and leather, mixed with something else entirely that always made him weak. 

At the sight of Dipper, he smirked, gesturing to the place on the booth beside him. Dipper instead took a seat across the table. He took a moment to take the man in, observing the way the top of his bright blonde hair clashed with the black sides, and the way his eyepatch carefully covered one of his eyes. His one good eye was almost a glowing yellow, which was fairly uncommon, even in head alphas. He wore a nicer outfit than the boy he'd met earlier, a nicely pressed white button up shirt rested under a golden vest that hugged the alpha's torso. His sleeves were neatly folded upward, revealing intricate designs that were tattooed around the alpha's forearms. He ignored the part of his mind that practically drooled at the sight. He quickly clamped down on his thoughts, focusing at the task at hand. The alpha made a face when Dipper scooted slightly closer to hear the alpha better.

"Why are you taking suppressants?" 

Dipper shifted in his seat uncomfortably, attempting not to touch more than he needed to of the booth. He would definitely need to throw his clothes into the wash and take a hot shower after this. 

"It's a requirement." 

"That's not true. You didn't have them the last few times." 

Bill leered at him, making Dipper scowl. He felt the faint need to submit in his stomach, but the suppressants kept it at bay. Another reason he was thankful for the pills.

"Or is it because you actually submitted to me last time?" Bill smirked when Dipper glared at him. "You're an omega...my omega. This Beta smell is all wrong on you." 

"Cipher, I'm not your omega. Stop referring to me as such. Regardless, that's not what we're here to talk about. You said you had information that could help us." 

Bill hummed, turning his gaze to the ceiling.

"I do, but I won't give it over that easily. I need something in return." 

"You already asked to meet me here alone, that was the deal." 

The alpha returned his gaze to Dipper with a playful smirk.

"We both know you're not here alone. I'm almost offended you thought I was that daft, my little pine tree." 

Dipper narrowed his eyes. 

"What do you want?" 

"Simple. I just want you. That's not so much to ask for, is it?"

"I'm sure you have plenty of omegas in your grasp, you don't need me." Dipper spat back. 

"Tsk tsk, seems like someone didn't do his homework." Bill leaned forward on the table, resting his chin on his hand. 

"What are you talking about, Cipher?"

"You don't know a lot about me, do you?"

"I know enough."

"Mm. You don't seem like the type to walk into a meeting without knowing everything. Unless..."

Bill clucked his tongue, his smile growing.

"They didn't give you all the information in your fancy background file."

Dipper's jaw clenched. He'd memorized every word in the file. He knew all about William Cipher. He knew he was an alpha, an overlord of the underground, leader of the infamous Cipher family. He'd read about how he'd been tortured when he was younger to ensure he could handle his place as head alpha, making him sport the eyepatch to cover the loss of one of his eyes. It was a badge of honor to the alpha, it seemed. He knew the alpha worked with the cops when he felt like it since the day they'd caught one of his family members. It was a trade that led to the capture of Tad Strange, one of Cipher's arch enemies. Before, they'd get information when they needed it if they let the young Cipher member go. Since then, however, it was a muddy relationship. Cipher would use them to get rid of competitors or those attempting to challenge him for his power in exchange for knowledge on cases that involved the underground. Though, it was a really finicky agreement. Dipper's eyebrows furrowed as he thought. That was everything he needed to know, right? If it really was, why did Dipper feel like he was missing vital information? The way Bill was looking at him made him rack his brain again. What was he missing? Bill was an overlord, the head alpha of the underground family, he'd covered that. What about biology? A head alpha always had...always had...

Always had a claimed omega. 

Dipper inhaled deeply when he tried to remember seeing anything about an omega in Bill's file. There had to be one. There was always one. Every head alpha had an omega. Yet, every time he'd met Bill he'd never actually seen any mate markings on him, nor saw an omega that stood with him. Panic rose in Dipper's chest. Nothing was coming to mind. Maybe the mark was hidden? If so, could his mate be Pyronica? No, she'd been mated to the infamous Eight Ball. That would also explain his constant spike in hormones when he was around the alpha. But hadn't he read that the Cipher family ran the Harlem? Maybe Bill was unclaimed because he had multiple omegas? No, a Harlem went against their views, the short list of morales the family actually had. That must've been the Strange family. It hit him then, when Bill gave him a suggestive look. No, it couldn't be. 

He was the new trade to strengthen the relations. He was the new incentive...the omega bait.

"I see it's finally dawned on you." 

Dipper wanted to run but kept his composure. No, he had to trust the system. They would never endanger one of their officers for an informant that might not even be trustworthy. Besides, the alpha overlord needed them just as much as they needed him, even with the unstable truce. That would never fly. Logic took over as he remembered who he was dealing with. This alpha was a trickster, molding people to his whim and taking what he wanted. This was easily a trick in an attempt to finally catch the omega off guard. He had always been very sure the possessiveness of the alpha toward him was just to intimidate and humiliate him, but now this idea faltered at the newfound information. It didn't matter to Dipper regardless, knowing full well he'd never make the mistake of accidentally submitting to the alpha again. He did need to research the Cipher family further when he returned, however. He turned his attention back to the alpha, an unamused look masking his thoughts.

"Cipher, I don't have all day. If you're not going to give me the information, I'll gladly report back to the captain that you were reluctant to work with us." Dipper knew it was a risky threat, especially being alone with the alpha without his gun. He calculated that he could probably fight the alpha long enough to hit the emergency button on his phone in his back pocket.

The alpha stared at him for a moment before breaking out into a hearty guffaw, flashing his sharp canine teeth among the normal white human teeth at Dipper. 

"You're a riot, pine tree! See, this is why you're my omega! You're not like the other idiots around here ready to bow at my feet at any moment. I love the challenge you always bring." 

Dipper just stared at Bill, patiently waiting for the man to calm down. He decided not to correct Bill again, not wanting to push his luck as he already knew the alpha would just continue regardless. He ignored the small part inside him that purred at the constant reference to him belonging to the alpha. He instead chose to glance at his watch. If Dipper wasn't outside within two minutes, the place would be stormed. Bill caught Dipper's glance, rolling his eyes.

"Alright, alright. The alpha you're looking for is Zanthar. His gang is on the western outskirts of the town. They deal in biological weaponry. Specifically, the omega enhancers you're tying to track down."

Dippe nodded, repeating the information in his head to ensure he wouldn't forget it. He felt a little upset when he'd gone through all this to receive so little information, but in a way it was a lot more than let on. This could lead to more connections, more trails, and more lives that could be saved. He turned quickly to get out of the booth, biting back the yelp that had threatened to escape when Bill was already standing in front of him. He tended to foolishly forget the superhuman-like abilities of alphas.

The taller alpha leaned in, smirking when Dipper froze. 

"One more thing before you go, Pine Tree."

Dipper swallowed hard as he gave the alpha his full attention. The alpha leaned in closer to speak next to the omega's ear. 

"Tell your captain he can't use my interest in his sole omega officer to hold power over me. No one, and I mean no one, holds power over me." The alpha growled darkly, making Dipper shiver. He felt himself begin to expose his neck before shaking his head to hide the gesture. His knees felt weak and he felt dizzy, but quickly regained composure. This didn't go unnoticed by the alpha as he darkly chuckled beside the omega.

Dipper pulled off a nod in response before the alpha smirked, straightening himself as he gestured for Dipper to follow him. The omega obeyed, following Bill as they walked down the small hallway. Bill held his hand out, to which the boy from earlier quickly placed Dipper's gun holster in it. Bill smoothly moved his hand to rest in front of Dipper, a smile plastered on his face.

The omega grabbed the holster, not bothering to attach it back to his belt. He ignored the way Bill had gently stroked the side of his hand when he grabbed the holster. He also didn't like the way the area tingled at the touch, even after they'd separated.

"I'll see you again soon, my little Pine Tree. I hope that next time you'll ditch the suppressors and think about my offer of being by my omega." 

He winked with his good eye, making Dipper narrow his eyes. The boy next to Bill bit back a smirk, but Dipper could see it in his eyes. Apparently Cipher's interest in him wasn't much of a secret to his gang members.

"It's always an absolute pleasure doing business with you."

"The pleasure's all yours, Cipher."

Dipper heard Bill laugh as he turned, pushing out the door. The loud music overloaded his senses again, and he turned to see the door shut behind him immediately. He visibly relaxed, letting out a breath of relief. Wendy was at his side immediately, carefully guiding him through the crowd and out of the warehouse. He slid into the car with a heavy exhale, leaning back in the car seat. His muscles relaxed, making him realize just how exhausting the whole ordeal had been. Wendy gave him a sympathetic smile as she drove them out of the area. Dipper watched the warehouse disappear behind them, ignoring the faint whimper in his head at the scent of the alpha disappearing with the sight. 

After he'd filled out paperwork and gone through a process of relaying everything that had happened, specifically leaving out the last bit that Bill had said for later discussion, Dipper went home and immediately plopped himself on his bed. The suppressors were finally worn off, leaving him absolutely exhausted. Sometimes he was afraid Bill would find his apartment, knowing just how powerful the alpha was. Yet, something told him the alpha had other plans. He also had Mabel, who stayed home more often than he did. Her alpha scent was plenty of deterrent to the alpha and his gang members, likely throwing off any who went sniffing around his home. 

He yawned, stretching as he strained his hearing to catch any movements from his sister's room. Gentle rustling informed him she was sleeping, making him wonder what time it even was. He shuffled in his bed to get a better view of his alarm clock, groaning when 4:32AM was glowing in bright red against the black background of the clock. At least tomorrow (or today?) was his off day. At least until more information came up about the case with Zanthar. His mind was racing when he replayed the meeting over and over, reveling in that God forsaken scent of the alpha. He closed his eyes, hating the way he felt. It wasn't much help with the doubt the alpha put in his mind about his captain's intentions.

He'd have to have a word with him about that later. 

It also didn't help that every time he was around the alpha, a part of him was practically begging to be claimed. The feeling in his stomach when he realized the alpha was unmated was sickeningly pleasant. He'd noticed the need to overwhelming need to submit to him the very moment he met the alpha, and Bill seemed to have sensed it, too. He'd been careful to observe himself around other alphas, aware he didn't react as strongly. He hated to admit it, but the real reason he'd started the suppressors was because he was afraid that if he stopped, his biology would eventually take over and make him admit that Bill really was his true alpha. It would certainly explain why Bill didn't have a claimed omega. The alpha had probably imprinted on him the moment they met. The captain seemed to know this information as well from the way Bill made it sound, putting him in the direct line of fire for the sake of vital information. He had a lot of questions that needed answers, and a lot of research he needed to start to begin connecting the dots.

For now, though, he drifted off into a peaceful sleep. He dreamt of leather, cologne, and the color yellow. He dreamt of soft lips, of gentle bite marks and of slow licks against his neck. 

He was definitely in too deep.

XXX

"Alright, Pines. I can grant you a week for the holidays."

Dipper gave a small smile to the captain, leaning back in his chair.

"Thank you, Captain. I promised my sister I'd take at least a few days off for Christmas. You know how Mabel gets."

The captain grinned at this. He'd met the alpha Pines twin on several occasions during work parties and dinners. As old as he was, he'd learned early on who not to say 'no' to, and that girl (a good half his age) was one of them. He leaned forward, sniffling as he straightened the papers on his desk.

"Can't agree more with that one. Besides, I think you need a break from Cipher and the underground for a little while. I can get the message relayed to him, he's already asked for another meeting with you." 

The edges of Dipper's mouth curled downward. He hadn't heard anything from the alpha for a couple of weeks, making him curious if the alpha had heard about the bust. No doubt he had, but it wasn't like the alpha to go quiet for so long. A part of him was a little worried the alpha had forgotten about him. 

"Does he have new information or something? I didn't think we had another case."

"We don't, the man just seems to have an interest in you for some reason." The captain shrugged.

"Sir, I've been meaning to ask you about that."

The captain cleared his throat before sitting up straight in his chair, directing his full attention to the omega.

"He mentioned something the last time we met, about me being withheld information. He suggested I was an offer to strengthen ties with the Cipher family." 

The captain frowned, eyebrows furrowing.

"That's odd. You did mention in your report before that he was a little difficult to communicate with the last time you'd met. He is a trickster and a manipulator, but you already knew that. We would never endanger an officer for something so trivial. He's an ally we could take the hit of sparing if it meant it endangered an officer. He's valuable, but we have plenty of other underground connections. As for the withholding information..."

The captain sighed as he leaned forward to rest his elbows on the desk.

"Unfortunately, that part is true. I was afraid that if you knew he was unmated it would make you more anxious than you already were. I trust you completely with Cipher, you're the only officer that's been able to handle the man. He has seemed to take a liking to you, which is why I'm also thankful you started the...er-medication. If I thought for a moment you couldn't handle it I would have rejected Cipher's conditions and sent another officer in your place." 

Dipper felt a little proud at this, thankful he'd finally been seen as worthy in the captain's eyes. Being the only omega field officer was a heavy burden at times. His alpha coworkers doubted his abilities, and the omegas that worked with the paperwork either respected him or scolded him for attempting to do an alpha's job. To hear this from the captain was a huge honor, and settled his mind on Cipher's words. 

"I'm honored, sir. I won't let you down." 

"Don't let it get to your head, kid. But I am proud of you. You've come a long way from the shaking omega recruit walking in his first day. Go enjoy your vacation, you earned it." 

Dipper grinned, standing from his chair and turning to leave the room. The captain watched the omega leave and scratched the back of his head. 

Dipper closed the door, excitement building. The captain was proud of him! Take that, Robbie! He strolled past a few desks to his own, gathering his things for going home. His attention perked when he found a small, wrapped box on his keyboard. He blinked, lifting the package and reading the tag. 

"To My Little Pine Tree"

He shoved down the panic as he carefully placed the gift back down, looking around the office carefully. There was no sign of any intruders, making him wonder when the gift had been placed. To say he felt uneasy would be an understatement. 

"Dipper!"

He just about jumped out of his skin until he turned around to see his partner walk up to him with a grin. He quickly shoved the gift into his pocket, effectively hiding it from the girl. 

"Wendy, hey. W-what's up?"

"Did the captain give you get the break?" 

"Oh...yeah! Yeah, he did. I mentioned Mabel and we all know that's a hard excuse to turn up." Dipper smiled, feeling the gift wrap crinkle in his jacket pocket.

"Nice, dude! You earned it with all the work you've been doing with Cipher. I don't know how you have the patience to even talk to the guy. He's so creepy." Wendy visibly grimaced, making Dipper laugh.

"He's a character. Say, just out of curiosity, did you see anyone pass by my desk when I was talking to the captain?"

"Oh, yeah. They were handing out the mail to everyone. You got some weird gift but it didn't say who it was from. Did you open it?" She glanced at his desk, eyebrow raised when she didn't see it.

"Oh...no. I'll probably open it back home. It's probably just some silly gift from Mabel." 

"Or a secret admirer! Maybe someone's trying to court you! You know that Beta from forensics has been eyeing you." Wendy winked, earning a shove from her partner.

"No offense, but I'm pretty sure she doesn't even know I'm an omega. I don't think she knows anything about me except that I lent her a dollar that one time at the vending machines." Dipper chuckled when Wendy shoved him back.

"You never know, man. Christmas is the time for love and all that mushy stuff. Maybe you'll finally get courted by that special alpha." Wendy wiggled her eyebrows making Dipper shake his head.

'I already know who that special alpha is.' 

"You're starting to sound like Mabel, should I be concerned?"

The two continued their playful banter as Dipper packed everything he needed into his backpack. When he was done, he wished Wendy a Merry Christmas and walked out of the area, waving to security as he left. His mind kept going back to the gift in his pocket, and once he was in the privacy of his car he tore into it.

He carefully lifted the top of the black box, eyes widening at the necklace that laid carefully on the soft cushion. He carefully lifted the silver chain, watching a silver pine tree charm reflect the light from the front window. It twirled in the light, making Dipper catch some engraving on the side of the tree. He stopped it, turning to see 'Cipher' engraved on the side. He couldn't lie that while he wasn't really a jewelry kind of omega, he absolutely loved this. He was speechless as he looked back to the box, a folded piece of paper taped to the inside of the lid. He carefully unstuck it, unfolding it with care.

'I hope you enjoy this little Christmas present. It's a pine tree, get it? I hope to see you wear it the next time we meet! 

Merry Christmas from your Alpha'

He rolled his eyes. He always acted like they were a mated couple. It would almost be flattering if the man wasn't on the line between wanted criminal and police ally. He sighed, wrapping the necklace around his neck and shoving it under his shirt. He hated to admit that a small part of him enjoyed the feeling of the cold metal against his bare chest. A reminder that he really was, in a strange way, claimed. 

His interest in dating had ceased since he'd met the alpha. He instead spent the free time working or trying to work his way into a promotion. When he wasn't working he was home with Mabel, listening to her stories of an omega she'd had a crush on. It was unlike Mabel to not have approached the omega already, but she said she really didn't want to ruin it like she'd done with the others she'd crushed on. He grinned at this, remembering how she'd literally jumped out of a closet to make her entrance dramatic enough for the boy to notice her. 

When he was finally home, he carefully opened the door and dropped his keys into a small bowl by the door. He yawned as he shut the door behind him, shuffling across the room. The smell of cookies in the oven made Dipper's stomach growl as he scanned the room for his sister. Mabel was sitting on the couch watching cartoons when she saw her twin brother. She jumped to her feet, quickly tackling her brother to the ground in a crushing hug. He laughed, wrapping his arms around the alpha twin. Her scent was comforting, smelling of fresh flowers, always soothing him at the end of a hard day. 

"Dipper! You're home! Did you get the vacation days off?"

"Yeah, I did! The captain said I earned the week off cause I needed a break from all the meetings with Cipher." 

"You'll finally stop coming home reeking of him for once! If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're practically rubbing yourself against him every time you guys meet!" 

She giggled when her brother shoved her. She used the motion to force herself up, helping her brother stand in an attempt at a truce. 

"I kid, I kid, Bro-bro! I know he's like some alpha drug dealer or something. Definitely not your type of anything."

Dipper narrowed his eyes at his sister when she winked at him. She'd realized his interest in the alpha since the first time he came home "reeking" of him. She had a knack of sensing "matchmaking moments" and had been asking consistently if Dipper had finally accepted the alpha's insistence on an outing. Mabel tended to ignore the whole "dangerous and incredibly irresponsible" aspect of Bill and looked more at the "possible soulmate and future brother-in-law". Then again, she tended to see the good in any and everyone. It was just another reason he tended to admire his sister's positivity. 

Once he was standing, she darted off into her room with a squeal. He heard the sound of fake branches hitting the wall and knew what she was preparing. He decided to get comfortable then, shuffling off his heavy jacket to hang it on the wall. He rolled up his sleeves and moved to sit on the couch as Mabel dragged the naked Christmas tree out into the living room. She carefully placed it in a corner of their apartment before darting back to get the ornaments. He smiled, relaxing as the smell of cookies and the warm light of the apartment soothed him. He wondered what Bill did for Christmas. Did alpha overlords celebrate holidays like everyone else? He chuckled at the thought of Bill in an oversized tacky Christmas sweater. That would definitely be a sight to see.

After a good hour of feasting on cookies and hanging ornaments, the twins finally plopped themselves on the couch and agreed to watch the claymation Christmas movies that were in an endless marathon on tv. Mabel leaned her head on Dipper, in what he quickly realized was her being fast asleep. He felt his own eyelids grow heavy, finally letting sleep take him. 

When he woke up the next morning, Mabel had disappeared and the sounds of the tv were long hushed. Daylight brightened the room, replacing the Christmas tree lights from the night before. Dipper blinked a few times before stretching. He winced when his muscles ached in response. He gently pulled the blanket that was laid across him off, smiling at his sister's thoughtfulness. The first thing he needed was a shower. His stomach grumbled at the thought.

Okay, maybe food first. 

He forced himself off the couch, shuffling to the kitchen in his socks. He opened a cabinet and pulled out a banana, peeling it and biting the tip of it off. He still adjusted to being awake, trying to remember what day it was exactly. Yesterday he worked, so today had to be...Monday. So Mabel was in class, probably. He heard a gentle knock on the door and his eyebrows furrowed. He looked at his wrist to see it was only 9 in the morning. UPS maybe? He didn't remember ordering any packages.

He walked to the door, peeking through the hole to see the twelve year old he'd seen from the club. His heart sank. He looked around the house quickly, panic rising in his chest. He could ignore it, but there was no doubt Cipher had the power to get his address. He flinched when another set of knocking cane.

"Mr. Pines, I know you're in there, I can literally smell your panic. I just have a package for you."

Dipper paled. He swallowed hard, walking up to the door and opening it. The boy looked unamused, picking up the package from the floor and handing it to the omega. He was dressed in a different suit, wearing a heavy overcoat and sported a different yellow bandana around his neck that could have easily been mistaken for a scarf. Dipper tried to measure how much it weighed in his mind when he finally took the box to determine it could have been holding. It was by no means small or light, meaning anything could be inside it.


	45. Goodbye to a World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALTERNATE UNIVERSE - REVERSE FALLS

No one knew the truth about him, and he didn't mind that. He sat in the darkness of the forest, staring up at the glistening stars and wondering what it would be like to disappear. He could see a vast space, could make out the planets and constellations above him in the dark blue of the night. The black trees loomed over him, towering like eerie shadows in an attempt to block his view of the world's above.

He looked down at his legs, resting in front of him on a small rock cliff. It was so dark that he could barely see around him but it didn't scare him. His hands fall to the amulet around his neck, watching it glow softly in the darkness as it warms his chest. His eyes glow with the magic, illuminating the forest around him. A pair of eyes reflect the light in the distance and he stares at them. He knows what it is, a creature of pure, unimaginable power. A creature that could tear his universe apart at its very fabric, unraveling everything he's ever known. 

The creature walks forward, its gaze unwavering. He doesn't feel anything, any of the fear or terror that should come. He's empty, and the creature knows it. It, too, has been devoid of most emotions for most of its life. The figure emerges out of the woods, blue eyes glowing as he can make out the creature's figure. He looks human, acts human, but he knows the creature is far from it. A being akin to a god, with knowledge beyond what any human could ever carry in their limitless minds. 

Those eyes continue to look at him as it approaches. He can see curiosity in them. They're not the normal colored iris that humans own. No, they are a color of blue that cannot be named, with speckles of galaxies resting within them. The creature is in front of him now, looking down at him in a way that is neither intimidating nor menacing. It just stands there, trying to read his emotions and thoughts through his face and body language. 

Dipper stares up at Will, face expressionless as the demon blinks. They say nothing, just taking each other in within the darkness of the forest around them. 

Will doesn't know what Dipper is doing out here and it's clear the human won't explain himself. His eyes rest on the amulet around the human' neck, watching how its blue hue flickers and swirls as an indication of its master's flowing magic. He wants to know everything about this human, take that brain apart neuron by neuron and learn its owner's secrets. He wants to know why a mere human holds such magical prowess. He wants to know why he was captured so easily by a human who seemed so useless and fragile at first, only to reveal the reason he was in this dimension to begin with.

The very creature he was sent to research had captured him. He was told it was a creature so powerful that one day he'd have the ability to rip apart the dimensions and create bridges between them. He could rip holes into the space time continuum and end the very second dimensional space they lived in. But when he saw the boy, he thought there had to be a mistake. He was barely matured, just a mere human adult. How could a creature so young and so fragile ever access such power?

But then he'd discovered the truth. The boy was not what he seemed. Far from it, and his ignorance became his downfall. 

Dipper held no true interest in him as far as he could tell. Then again, the human managed to block him out completely from his mindscape and so he was forced to learn human emotions the old fashioned way. In the end, he still struggled with reading the boy's expressions and could never tell what his true intentions were. Why he said certain things, did certain things...it was like flailing in water without the ability to swim. He wouldn't admit that somehow the human had managed to impress him. That somehow, along the way, he'd developed some form of romantic interest toward the very being that would end existence. 

The human looks at him plainly before turning to look at the sky once again. He follows the gaze to the sky and, not for the first time, wondered what was going through the boy's mind. It's beautiful, a similar sight that he's experienced in his own world. He turns back down to see those eyes back on him.

He wants to say something, but Dipper makes no indication that he'll actually listen. He sits down beside the human, noticing that soft torso rise and fall rhythmically. He wants to believe that this boy will be different than the others who have inherited this power. He wants to believe that maybe, just maybe, he could actually stop everything ending once again. He was tired of seeing death. 

"You won't be seeing death again anytime soon."

He wants to be surprised, but he isn't. Dipper is just looking at him as if he hadn't just revealed another ability he's managed to hide from the demon. Will stares back. 

"I can't promise I will be any different than the others, but I can assure you that for now, I do not care for the destruction of the universe." 

He wants to ask how long Dipper has had this ability. If his powers were growing more and more everyday, what other abilities he has, but he can already see the human rejecting answering any of them. Instead he feels fingertips press against his own and he looks down. For a moment he can read the boy's thoughts, and it hits him like a stream of knowledge. His breath hitches as information rams into him, forcing specific details and thoughts to invade his own. Dipper is sharing, for once, and he's suddenly aware of memories that are not his own.

Of unseen glances at him, of brief confessions and untold emotions. Those fingertips are gone and the flood is gone. He's staring into the forest now, paging through the information and trying to decipher all of it. He reads into each of them.

He can see Dipper's ability to levitate when he was five, can feel people's minds speak when Dipper was ten, and then...the most terrifying of them all. Dipper's ability to feel the universe itself now, can feel the existence of life all around them. He can feel himself in that memory, not as a thought but as a source of energy. It's not like a soul, but more of a glowing yellow hue that he doesn't understand. He can feel emotions, true emotions, through these memories and he's suddenly aware of how much the boy feels. 

Blue eyes look to the sky and Will is overwhelmed by the silence that rests between them when so much has flashed between them in that instant. His own magic quivers at the knowledge that Dipper is far beyond even his own level, and he's been alive for centuries. 

"Why have you stayed?"

Dipper doesn't look at him as he waits for a response.

"You captured me."

"We both know those shackles are nothing more than measly twigs to you."

He blinks before looking down at his leg. The blue metal glows in the darkness. Yes, he's known since they day Dipper put them on. 

"I've come to learn about you."

"To stop me, you mean." He hears the human sigh. "You're free to leave. I'm afraid there's nothing more to learn about."

He knows it's a lie. Dipper was hiding things still, but he has a feeling this means more than freedom. It's a test of loyalty. He can either leave and come back when a threat is actually established, or he can stay and...what, exactly? Dipper side-eyes him.

"You already know."

He cards through more memories. More thoughts, emotions, visions. He can feel something that taints every memory of him, an odd warmth that he can't find in most of these memories. And it's not in the first few memories, not in the first month of memories, and it builds slowly over time until it's noticeable. And he's aware, now, what the human is referencing.

It's a binding decision, one that affects not only him, but everything. He's silent for a moment before his hand grabs Dipper's. 

The boy smirks before he's engulfed in endless knowledge yet again. Everything he's ever wanted to know is handed to him as he feels their souls bind together in a forever-contract. Their magic clings to each other like they've been searching for each other for years. And then it hits Will, the truth of why he was sent and no one else. Of why Dipper trusted him above others.

Their souls bind together and it all makes sense.

He can feel the power of the universe drum through his veins and he lifts Dipper's hand to rest against his chest. The human just smirks at him because he's known this whole time. Will was the key to the universe's future the whole time. 

The rock they're on is no longer important, nor the stars around them, nor the vast wasteland of space. All that matters in that moment is...Dipper. 

They don't kiss, they don't hug or look at each other longingly. They don't harbor crushes or fall in love like others. They don't do anything, and Will finally knows why. They're beyond that now, with souls interlocked and he can feel that love directed toward him. It's tangible and he can touch it in his mind, and suddenly it all makes sense. Somehow, in the midst of life and existence, Dipper had discovered his soulmate early in life and found a way to bring him here. Somehow, across the universe, a mere human had unlocked the secrets of the universe for the sole purpose of finding him and bringing him home. 

That night changes the universe forever.


	46. Behind The Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALTERNATE UNIVERSE - REVERSE FALLS

"Shh."

"Mmf-" 

"You're going to get us caught."

"Hahh-"

Will kissed the human to muffle his strained moans. He swallowed the noises before pulling back.

"I-I can't..."

"Shh, you can."

The human trembled in his lap, hiding his face in the crook of the demon's neck. The demon purred softly.

"I-I really...I can't...hold out..."

"Yes you can."

He feels a nose press against his neck before teeth scrape against the flesh. He growls softly in response.

"Ah..."

"Be quiet."

The human is shaking on top of him. His hand moves faster, earning more muffled moans and gasps.

"Do you want to get caught?"

"A-Ah...no..."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"N-No, god, no, please."

"Then be quiet."

The human takes in a shaky breath as he shifts. Both of them groan at the new position. Will's careful eye looks to smirk at the unamused stare of another human across the room. He watches the human roll his eyes and turn to walk away. 

"Well, your job here is done."

"W-What?"

And suddenly the human is shoved off. Will doesn't really remember his name, just that his magic worked easily to fog his mindscape. He buckles his belt and walks out without sparing a second glance.

The human wouldn't remember anything anyway.

His eyes rest on the shadowed figure leaning against the wall. He readjusts his tie as he walks forward, blue eye glowing in the darkness of the alleyway. 

"Master."

The man lifts an eyebrow before pushing off the wall and walking away. He follows, putting out feelers to test the waters. As always, a hard shield prevents him from reading the human's thoughts.

"Are you done rutting?"

"Yes." He fixes the sleeve on his shirt. 

"Good. I have an errand I need you to run."

"Of course, master." He loves the way the human side-eyes him. It sends a pleasurable shiver down his spine.

The man holds out a slip of paper in the air and Will gently takes it, brushing his fingers against the man's. The human scoffs.

"Disgusting." Will chuckles softly in response. "Finish it by midnight, demon."

"It shall be done."

He can see the aggravation in the man's stance. He had no true interest in human intercourse...except for using it to get his master's attention. It was a useful skill for stirring emotion in the normally stoic man, and he was using it simply as practice for the end goal. 

"What are you waiting for? Get going."

"Yes, master." He bows slightly before snapping his fingers and disappearing from the damp alleyway.

The human sighs before walking forward. His shoes click against the ground as he walks out into the main street. His cold eyes scan the crowd for a familiar flash of brown hair. He weaves through the crowd before his eyes fall onto a woman sitting on a metal chair by a brightly lit cafe. She smiles sweetly up at him.

"Brother."

"Sister."

"Where's your little pet?"

"Running an errand."

The woman chuckles softly before taking another sip of dark liquid. The aroma of coffee fills the air between the fresh smell of rain and the cool night breeze.

"You really need to get him neutered."

He stares at her quietly. She shifts in the chair, leaning toward him. He can see her legs folded under the table. 

"He's a wild animal, brother. One of these days he's going to turn and bite you."

"When that day comes, I have a collar ready for him."

"Good old fashioned domestication." She leans back and chuckles. "I love it."

"Have you talked to him yet?"

That smile falters for a moment before returning to its wide confidence. He doesn't make a remark on it.

"I'm working on it."

"You're running out of time."

She lets out a undignified sigh before taking another sip from the porcelain cup. 

"What about you? You can't keep putting it off forever."

He smirks slightly.

"I have a guard dog that says otherwise."

"Be careful of him. I see the way he looks at you."

He leans back against the chair, resting an elbow against the armrest as he stares back at the woman.

"He looks at you like you're fresh meat and he's a starved hyena. He's rutting against others to get your attention, you know."

"Oh, I'm aware." He can see a young lady spot him from the inside of the shop. "He's waiting for the perfect moment to pounce."

"You're playing a dangerous game."

"When have I ever played it safe?" He's genuinely smirking now.

The lady stumbles through the door and to their table. Her red hair is sticking out slightly and she looks a little flustered. He smiles warmly up at her. 

"Dipper Gleeful, I thought I recognized you!"

"Wendy, it's been too long. How have you been?" His voice is sickly sweet. The redhead doesn't pick up on the undertone of sarcasm.

"Oh, you know. The usual 9-5 grind when I don't have class." 

Dipper chuckles softly before giving her a smoldering look. A bright red blush quickly spreads across her face and she shakily pulls a sketch pad out of her pocket while she shyly smiles back.

"U-Uh...what can I get you?"

"Oh, the usual. Susan knows what I like." He winks, earning a deeper flush. 

"Of course! I'll get that right out for you!"

She nearly trips on her way back into the shop. His smile quickly drops as he turns back to his sister.

"You're getting better at acting."

"I'm performing a little experiment." He hums as he plucks a menu out from a holder at the end of the table. 

"Oh? Is it on your guard dog?"

"In a way."

Her eyes flash across the street and she giggles.

"Well, he looks absolutely feral."

"I expected he would." He doesn't turn. He knows what he'd see. The menu is tucked back when the girl brings a filled cup out. He expects her to spill it but she doesn't, gently sliding it onto the table in front of him.

"Thank you." He smiles brightly and watches her ears grow red. 

"Anytime!" She giggles shyly before turning. 

They can hear the feral growl in the background.

"You need to train him better."

Dipper hums as he takes a small sip from the steaming cup. A figure looms over them and he sighs as he gracefully places the cup back onto the table.

"You're done early."

"I am." The deep voice gruffly replies. He can feel the animosity roll off the demon in waves. He turns to the girl and bows slightly. "Mistress."

His blue eyes look up to meet the demon's and he smirks.

"You seem a little upset."

"Not in the slightest." He watches Will smile brightly at him, revealing menacing fangs. He can see the anger behind the demon's good eye.

"William, why don't you sit down? You're going to scare Wendy if you continue standing like that." Mabel watches the demon's lips curl into a silent snarl before he takes a seat next to Dipper.

He purposefully sits too close, thigh pressed against Dipper's and the human doesn't say anything. Instead, he drinks more from the cup and gently places it onto the table. A gloved hand slides over his thigh possessively and he callously slides it back off.

"Behave yourself."

Will narrows his eyes slightly, baring his teeth again when he thinks the redhead is going to walk out. She instead waits on a table by the door.

"I said behave yourself." Dipper's voice is harsh and the demon shivers. 

The human turns back to Mabel. Her eyes flicker down to where the demon was again trying to show possession over the man. She smirks when Dipper glares at her. 

"Talk to him. You know how Stanley gets when he hears how you've been putting it off."

"And what about Stanford?" She narrows her eyes slightly at him.

He feels a hand slide on his leg again and he runs a hand through his hair. He can see Will staring at him shamelessly out of his peripheral.

"As long as I'm working then it's not an issue."

Dipper can practically smell the arousal off the demon and he almost rolls his eyes. It's like dealing with a dog in heat. Then again, he was fairly certain the creature was about to go in heat with how many lousy mates he'd been procuring lately. He again slid the hand off his leg in clear disdain. It only served to make the demon hungrier.

They see Wendy stumble out again, smiling shyly before she looks at Will. Her smile fades into something of fear and she stiffens. Dipper can see him bare his fangs and he rubs his temple before stomping on the demon's foot under the table. Will yelps and turns to him with narrowed eyes.

"Do you need a leash?"

He huffs when he hears the demon begin to purr seductively before turning to Wendy. She looks cautiously at Will before turning back to Dipper.

"Do you uh...need anything else?"

"No, the check will be fine." He smiles at her and she reflects it, albeit nervously when Will's lip curls in a snarl at her. She flinches and shakes her head.

"Ah, no, it's on the house today."

"Ah, thank you." He elbows Will. "I appreciate it."

"Yes, thank you, Wendy."

The girl smiles at them before turning. She glances back at Will one more time before quickly making her way back into the shop.

"I'm going to blame your behavior in your upcoming heat." Dipper states coldly before turning to Mabel. "Speak to the Pines boy. I can pull some strings if he says no."

Mabel raises an eyebrow at him as he stands. The demon quickly follows and Mabel doesn't miss the way the single blue eye takes over her brother's figure. She sighs instead of saying anything. There's a nagging feeling that he's not telling her the whole truth. 

"Alright, brother. I'll see you tomorrow."

The boy nods once before turning and walking down the street. Will follows closely behind, almost uncomfortably so, and it's obvious he's going to need to find some way to pacify the demon for the next few days if it's already this bad. It wouldn't be hard to find some humans for hire. 

A hand slides around his waist and he's quick to remove it.

"Keep your paws off, demon."

"I love it when you talk to me like that, master." Will purrs into his ear as they continue to walk through the crowd. 

"I'll hire some help for your heat if you behave yourself until then."

"Why hire when you can be the one to help me?" A nose brushes against the side of his neck. "I know you want me, too."

The human stops suddenly and Will halts before crashing into him. He turns around and glares at the demon.

"Do you have any shred of self-control?"

"Around you?" A wide smile spreads across the demon's face. "Never."

"Get some."

"Or what? You'll punish me?" Will strolls up to him, crowding his space as he leans in close. "You know I love it when you do."

Maybe he should have just heeded his sister's warning. He narrows his eyes at Will.

"Go finish yourself off or find someone to do it for you if you're so aroused. Clearly you didn't finish before and that's why your behavior has been absolutely atrocious tonight."

He sees the demon narrow his eyes at him with a knowing smirk.

"And that does not include me."

Lips curl into a snarl and Dipper remains unfazed by the sharp fangs that demon inches from his face. 

"Do you need me to repeat myself?"

Will growls before turning away, storming down the street before finally disappearing behind into an alleyway. 

That was...terrifyingly close.

Dipper Gleeful was anything but stupid. He'd made a deal with a demon when he was twelve years old and that deal would last until they day he died. He knew everything there was to know about William Cipher, a demon who ruled the realm of the mind and worked as a incubus of sorts when he so pleased. He didn't miss the way Will had developed an unusual obsession with him over the years, always trying to possess and claim him. Recently the demon had taken on a new tactic to gain his attention, thinking that planting the seed of jealousy within him would serve as some driving point to making years of failed attempts suddenly fruitful. Instead, it just served as an inconvenience and frankly, made him want to refuse the demon even more. 

Will had admitted to many things over the years. One being that he would do anything to get Dipper as a mate. He held true to this, trying every tactic the demon could think of. He promised that he'd work until the human's last dying breath. Two, was the demon's true nature. Dipper had summoned him for power with Stanford's demands, using him as an experiment of sorts to summon and bound the demon to his soul. Something had gone strangely wrong, with the demon being nothing like the one his great-uncle had tried to summon. Instead of gold, blue flames had surrounded him that night, and he was greeted with a demon who held nothing but stuttering words and nervous habits. Dipper had seen through the act the moment he'd met the creature.

Unfortunately, Will was learning new ways to try and slip into his mindscape. He'd luckily been just as quick, strengthening his mind and shielding the demon from entering. Yet, Will was constantly trying in more ways than one to find a weakness. If it wasn't mental, it was through physical means by trying to use his nature against him. He took the form of an alpha, failing to understand that Dipper wasn't an ordinary omega. No, Dipper Gleeful was an abnormal omega, being just as dominate and aggressive as any alpha alive. His scent sometimes reflected that of an alpha, and very few had ever come to the realization that he was, in fact, not what he seemed. So Will would try to use his scent to lure the omega in, to seduce and entice Dipper into lowering his guards, but the human was always a step ahead. 

He knew his strategies were going to eventually begin to falter, though. Will was relentless and after six years of consistent defensive strategies, Dipper was beginning to run out of ideas. He'd hoped the start of Will's sexual encounters was the beginning of the demon finally moving on from him only to find out very shortly after it was the complete opposite. If anything, it only made the demon hungrier and bolder with his actions toward him. 

It also prevented him from having any outside romances. Not that he was really interested, but the time was coming for him to find a marriage partner. Stanford, his great-uncle and guardian, was insistent on his search for a proper mate. Will didn't take the news well and purposefully scared off any suitors Dipper seemed even remotely interested in. The demon was determined to make himself the only available alpha for him and he blamed it entirely on Stanford.

He rounded the corner before pulling the handle of a black Mercedes. He slipped into the backseat before shutting the door firmly beside him.

"Master Gleeful, where would you like to go?"

"Home, Mr. Ramirez."

The plump man nods before they're moving through the streets slowly. He sees Will watching them leave and doesn't miss the angered look on the demon's normally cool face.

Oh, he was playing a very dangerous game indeed. When, and if, the demon ever got access to his mind, it would be easy to see that Dipper held more than just annoyance toward the demon.


	47. Where Secrets Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALTERNATE UNIVERSE - REVERSE FALLS

They lounge on the porch, lazily watching birds fly above and cicadas chirping in the trees. Dipper just stared lazily at an entrance into the forest, a worn path that he contributed in making. The afternoon sun never ceases to drain them of energy, forcing them into a lazy until the evening comes. 

He watches a blue-haired man smile and begin to water some bright blue flowers in the lawn. He simply stands in the blazing heat and waters the garden he created over the years. It's strange to see a man so impeccably dressed watering flowers on a hot afternoon, but nothing on the Gleeful property ever seemed normal. 

Bright blue eyes meet his own for only a moment before returning to another set of blooming flowers. 

He listens to Mabel sit back on the wooden rocking chair and it creaks against the wood of the porch. A cool wind finally breezes past them, rustling the plants in the yard gently. He stands up for a moment, removing his suit jacket and drapes it over the back of his chair. He continues to watch the man water the garden as he rolls his shirt sleeves up. 

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk." 

She raises an eyebrow at him. He always goes for walks in the woods, but never so early in the day. He looks determined though, so she says nothing. If he gets heat stroke, the demon would be there to take him home. 

Dipper's shoes click against wood as he walks down the stairs and into the garden. He watches the man turn to him curiously, though silently. Instead of barking a command, he continues to walk past and toward the forest entrance. The shade of the trees is relieving, being several degrees colder than the blistering sunlight. Dried leaves crunch under his feet and he doesn't miss the floating shadow of a triangle behind him. 

They walk in silence for half an hour, as they always do. Will floats behind him, small black hands anxiously clasped together as he stares at the back of Dipper's head. He's always been able to read humans' souls and minds. It wasn't hard for him to determine a foe from an ally, but Dipper Gleeful was something else entirely. His soul was oddly twisted and muddy, showing no true loyalty to anyone or anything but himself. His thoughts were just as foggy, meaning the boy had some practice with blocking his thoughts from creatures like him. It always puts him on edge, yet continues to pique his interest. 

He tries again to read his thoughts, and is again met with foggy thoughts and memories that are completely indecipherable. Sometimes he can read the emotions of the man's soul when the male twin is most vulnerable. Anger and sadness are the main ones usually, and sometimes an inexplainable loneliness that he'd ever seen in a mortal. He wonders if that's why the human let him spend so much time around him. 

The silence always makes him weary. He's always used to listening. Listening to Pacifica excitedly ramble about her day or Gideon's conspiracy theories that seem to have no end. Even Mabel tends to rant about things, from Pacifica's insolence to Gideon's clear ignorance to her advances. But with Dipper it's different. His presence enough causes something to stir inside him and he wishes, not for the first time, that he could read that troubled mind. 

The only times he's ever been able to read the man's mind is in intimate moments, when he's sitting close enough to see a ghost of a smirk when something amuses him or when he briefly touches the warm skin of the human's hand. He knows they're censored when he does read them, restricted to only what the human wants him to see, but it gives him some sense of accomplishment. 

Yet, these moments are always so rare among the usual cold behavior of the male twin. He can tell the human has some resemblance of emotion toward him, specifically for him, but he can't understand it whenever he reads it. It's always mixed with something else, making it impossible to read just that pure emotion. He continues to float tiredly behind the Gleeful twin. What he would do to be able to have unrestricted access to that powerful mind. 

The male twin turns and looks at him from the side of his eye. He stiffens before those icy blue eyes leave him again. 

Where Mabel is loudly manipulative, Dipper is silently so. His presence alone creates fear and Will wonders if he's actually a human. Demons like him shouldn't be able to fear humans, much less serve them. Yet the invisible shackle around his leg states otherwise. He wishes he could use the chains as a way to the human's soul, where it's bound indefinitely. Unfortunately, even that attempt had failed. 

The redwood trees tower above them, creating endless shade and serenity. He can see a multi-headed bear napping lazily on a rock in the distance. His attention returns to the back of Dipper. He wonders briefly if, in some other dimension, he had the ability to read this man's mind. 

Dipper slows to a stop. The demon blinks before floating upward to peek over the human's shoulder. A tiny, baby earth dragon whines in front of them. He watches curiously as Dipper kneels in front of it. 

If it were Mabel, she would have ignored it or tossed it to the side. But as luck would favor this small creature, Dipper was a researcher. He watches the human gently scoop up the creature and for a fraction of a second thinks he sees a frown ghost over his features. The small creature is injured, which might be why his mother wasn't around. He watches Dipper pull out a cloth from his pocket and rip it into small parts before gently wrapping it around a bleeding wound on the creature's leg. It looked like a bite wound of sorts and looked like it was dragged away. By the color of its scales, it was dragged a good while away. It's mother would probably never find him.

In Will's dimension, creatures like this would be seen as weak and useless. With an injury like that, it would be easily abandoned without a second glance. He assumed Dipper would hold the same mentality when they were first introduced, but time and time again the human would prove him wrong. 

The baby creature whimpered and wrapped around the human's thumb. Dipper simply stared at it before turning around. He expected those eyes to look at him but they didn't. The human just walks past him easily, paying him little mind. Something stirred inside him momentarily at that, but he simply turned and followed.

Was he a broken creature, too? Did Dipper save him like he did with all of these forest creatures? He isn't really sure. 

They walk in silence again, and Will hears the soft whines and squeaks from the creature in Dipper's hand. Anyone else would find them annoying, but Dipper is patient. They approach the manor again and Mabel is gone. Instead of entering the main house, Dipper continues to a large shack closest to the forest. He doesn't know if he's allowed to follow but he does anyway. When the human doesn't say anything he takes it as permission.

A heavy lock opens when Dipper approaches and Will is amazed by the human's magical abilities. No chanting, no spells, no help; the Gleeful twin had more power than even Will knew about. He watches the man walk into the opened door and his eye widens at the sight. 

The small shack much bigger on the inside, and he has a feeling that also has something to do with Dipper's magical abilities. He watches an injured plaidapus waddle up to them. It raises on its hind legs, gently clawing at Dipper's leg for attention. The human leans over and lifts it easily into his arm, holding the creature to his chest as he walks across the room. Will's eye looks over all of the creatures in the room. Some had minor bandages covering their legs, others with more severe injuries over their eyes, and Will wonders how he hasn't seen the human collect all of these battered creatures. The curiosity inside him burns brighter.

He floats behind Dipper, watching the creatures attempt to greet the man. The human says nothing, simply walking past them to a workstation at one wall of the room. He places the plaidapus down before gently tugging the clingy dragon off his finger. He can hear Dipper whisper something to the dragon but it's clear he doesn't want Will to hear it. The dragon whimpers as it clings tighter around Dipper's thumb. He watches the human sigh before grabbing supplies from a shelf. 

He can see the other creatures watch curiously from their respective places. He sees a buck on one side of the room. It's gorgeous, with an incredible rack of antlers that seem to hold blooming flowers over them. It's body is a beautiful tan color, it looks completely surreal. It's a forest spirit and Will is shocked. 

He hears a hissing noise and turns to see Dipper dabbing the dragon's leg with the edge of a q-tip. He's so gentle with it, and the hissed slowly fade as he wraps the tiny leg with a clean dressing. It all feels unreal as they finally walk out of the shack. The dragon is nestled quietly into Dipper's pants pocket, hidden from prying eyes. He hears the lock click behind them as he follows the human into the manor. 

As per usual, the manor is eerily silent. The only noise comes from the tapping of shoes against the clean wooden floors and the tiny mewls inside Dipper's pocket. He changes into his human form when they reach the top of the stairs and he continues to follow the boy curiously. It's only when they reach Dipper's door that the man finally turns to him.

The rule still stands.

He watches the man disappear into the mysterious room and he's envious of the baby dragon in Dipper's pocket. 

He starts dinner, carefully preparing fresh meat and chopping fresh vegetables. His mind wanders to what he witnessed earlier, wondering if, perhaps, Dipper was opening up to him in his own way. It negates the envy he felt over the dragon when he realizes that Mabel doesn't even know. She couldn't, or she would openly tease the twin about it constantly. It went against his character completely, and he knew he kept up appearances even around his family. 

Never in his life had Will ever felt so curious and...attracted. 

He jumps when Dipper suddenly leans against the counter beside him. He hadn't been in that deep of thought to not hear the human approach, had he? His heart continues to race in his chest, even after the initial shock is over. Dipper is looking at him, blue eyes studying him like he had the first day they'd met. He doesn't know whether to be excited or nervous. 

Every time those eyes were on him, he realized how much he craved the attention. He's been studied before, had been gawked at or leered at, but none of them meant anything compared to the way Dipper watched him. His pulse would race in his human body and it was like the first time he'd acquired this form. He felt his face heat against his control as he continued to cut a cleaned carrot on the wooden chopping board. 

He wasn't entirely sure when these muddied emotions started to occur, but they were becoming more and more difficult to control everyday. He wondered if the human already knew. 

Just as quickly as he'd come, Dipper disappeared from his vision. He turned to see the human's back as he walked out of the kitchen. Dipper must have known because he was constantly teasing, constantly making these emotions worse. He finished putting everything into the oven before washing some of the dishes. He strains his magical powers to feel out for the human and sighs when he realizes it's futile. What he can tell is that Dipper hasn't left the manor by the soft sounds of his shoes in the other room after several moments of silence. He hears a squeak and he turns to see Dipper staring into him again. He stiffens and straightens his back.

The dragon is crawling all over the human, climbing over the man's shoulders and down his arms before returning. It's trying to find a comfortable place to sit and finally settles for the inside of Dipper's jacket pocket. He doesn't pay so much attention to the tiny creature as he does to the way Dipper is looking at him. It sends a shiver down his spine and he feels his heart thump wildly in his chest when the human approaches yet again. He pushes himself against the counter, feeling the marble dig into his lower spine as Dipper is mere inches away from him. The dragon hisses softly before ducking its head back into the pocket.

Dipper's eyes flick down to his mouth then back up to his eyes and Will is sure that he'll kiss him. He braces himself for the affection, hopeful that months of waiting has finally paid off. Dipper just stands there, watching him squirm uncomfortably in anticipation. And then he sees the human smirk at him. His eyebrows furrow for a moment before Dipper rests his arms on either side of his flanks against the marble counter. He's in his personal space, close enough for Will to just lean forward and kiss him himself. He's tempted as Dipper continues to stare into his eyes, looking as if he was enjoying the way he trembled under him. 

He leans forward experimentally, looking for any form of retreat, but Dipper stays still and watches him. He tilts his head slightly and gently pressed his lips against the human's. His head is spinning and he isn't sure what's taken over him. He's panicking when he doesn't feel the human kiss him back. He opens his eyes slightly to see the human's eyes are closed as well. He pulls away slightly, fearful of the lack of response. Hands quickly wrap around his head and force him back. He's inhaling loudly through his nose as shock takes over, feeling Dipper's tongue slide over his lips. He moans when he opens his mouth slightly, feeling that tongue slide between his teeth and brush against his own. His head feels dizzy and he's not sure what to do or how to react. He can hear the dragon squeaking angrily as it climbs out of Dipper's pocket to escape the lack of room from their chests being pressed against each other. 

And then Dipper's pulling back with half-lidded eyes. He's panting softly and Will's heart is about to beat out of his chest. That can happen to human bodies, right? He watches that tongue slide over the man's lips before disappearing behind another smirk. His back hurts from being pressed against marble and he feels like he should sit down before he passes out. He just stands there, panting and waiting for Dipper's next move. He's swallowing thickly, unsure of if he should say something or just let the silence rest between them. It's making him nervous the longer it continues, the longer those unreadable eyes rest against his. And then he watches the human turn and leave suddenly. The dragon eyes him on Dipper's shoulder before they both disappear around the corner. 

He actually slips to the ground then, clutching his chest as he pants heavily. He doesn't know what this feeling is or why he's so light-headed. He wants more but he's also completely lost in exactly what he wants. He's trying to ground himself because he feels like he's flying. It's ironic, coming from a demon who can float midair, but he's desperate for an anchor. He brings his hand to his mouth and wipes the excess saliva off. He feels like he should be disgusted but it's the opposite. 

He knows what this was - a kiss. Though not as platonic as what he's seen in his lifetime. His heart is still pounding minutes later because his mind continues to linger over the sensation. The timer dings loudly that it's time to take the food out of the oven. He's wobbling as he stands and he uses magic to remove the meat and place it on the stove to cool. From the feel of the house, he realizes it's just Dipper and him. Somehow that's more exciting than daunting. 

When he finally prepares dinner, it's resting beautifully on the dining table. Ham is slides neatly in the center while mashed potatoes and steamed vegetables rest in bowls alongside it. He stands by the door, hearing quiet footsteps approach the room. He doesn't know what to expect, but he has a feeling the human won't say anything about what happened. 

The dinner goes quietly, as expected. Will doesn't see the dragon anywhere on Dipper, and for a moment he thinks he imagined everything. Dipper cuts into the ham neatly, taking small bites and chewing silently. Will just stares at him, unable to help himself from the curiosity that's pooling in his gut. Blue eyes glance at him for a split second.

"Do you have something to say, William?"

The demon stiffens before shaking his head and turning back to the plate in front of him. It wasn't the right response because he thinks he sees annoyed disappointment ghost over the human's features. The rest of the dinner continues in silence, and he's itching to say something. Dipper finishes and places the silverware on his plate before scooting his chair back. He stands elegantly before pushing the chair back in and leaving. 

Will deflates. He had another chance in an hour when he brought the human tea and a dessert, but he doesn't know what to do. Vast universal knowledge wasn't very useful when it didn't include human socialization and mating rituals. For once in his life, he didn't know something and that managed to bother him the most. 

He's walking into the library with a tray of tea and a slice of strawberry cake he made himself. Dipper is resting with a book in his hand, casually turning a page when he places the tray onto the table next to him. He stands there awkwardly, willing himself to say something. Instead, he just creates uncomfortable tension in the room. 

"Yes, William?"

This is his chance. He knows Dipper is giving him the opportunity, yet again, and he fidgets with the sleeve of his shirt.

"A-About earlier..."

He watches Dipper raise an eyebrow and shut the book. Blue eyes meet his and for once he can see clear curiosity in them. His stomach flips.

"Yes?"

"Th-that was...a kiss?"

The man rests a cheek against his hand that's propped against the armrest of the chair. He's smirking at him like he was a child. He felt like he should be offended, but his heart fluttered in his chest. 

"It was." 

A pause rests between them and Dipper's eyes light with amusement. Will thinks this may be the only time Dipper will let him read his thoughts. Before he gets the chance to do so, the human speaks again.

"Would you like another?"

His face turns red and he flusters. He feels uncomfortable and anxious, but not in a necessarily bad way. Dipper just continues to watch him with a confident smirk. It's clear he enjoys seeing the demon so disconcerted. He wants to say no to save face, but he finds himself nodding slightly. He gives in to the temptation, wanting to feel that overwhelming sensation yet again. It was different than pain, somehow managing to force his nerves into overdrive even more so than pain.

Dipper motions him to come closer and he obeys. He feels his face darken when the human pats his lap. It's humiliating. He was sure only children did so, but Dipper continues to look at him expectedly. He inhales deeply before standing awkwardly in front of the human. He doesn't know how he's supposed to do this and Dipper chuckles softly. He wants to think it's menacing.

"Come now, William. You know how to do this, don't you?"

It's teasing and he's suddenly self conscious. He gently moves to sit on the man's lap like he's seen children do, but his legs are suddenly gripped and he's straddling Dipper's lap. His face flushes further. He can see the bemused look on Dipper's face and he feels hands grip his thighs. 

"Well?"

He swallows thickly before awkwardly leaning down. His lips brush against Dipper's before he feels the human kiss him back this time. He feels awkward like this, somehow more humiliated than the day he was chained, but his body moves of its own accord. He shifts slightly, accidentally rolling his hips against the man's thighs and he's suddenly aware of his body's arousal. As if his embarrassment couldn't reach new lengths, he feels the man chuckle under him as he pulls away.

"Someone's excited."

He turns away, frowning as anxiety grips him. He wants to leave, but those hands continue to keep him put. 

Dipper smirks up at him.

"Look at me."

The demon reluctantly obeys, turning to meet those eyes again. Instead of being filled with teasing mischief, they're tender and he's stunned. The human nods slightly and he understands the cue. He leans down and those lips press against his, though it's gentle. 

The boy always has been full of surprises.


	48. He Loves You, In A Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REVERSE FALLS AU  
> NSFW - TENTACLES  
> NOTE : COMPLETELY CONSENSUAL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter! Enjoy some kinky sins (mainly cause I always wanted to write this kindof thing and just tried it out to see how it went) >:)

Will wasn't entirely sure how he'd managed this, truthfully. Somehow, by pure luck, not only had he managed to escape his shackles, he also somehow started Weirdmaggedon and kidnapped his former master, Dipper, all in the short span of twenty-four hours. The party has been raging on for a while now, but he's been a little restless.

He knew without Dipper, the entire town would practically be useless. Stanford might pose a threat, but the man had long since been thrown into a prison cell in the Fearamid. Mabel was useless without her brother, who held all of the magic between them. Stanley was also fairly useless, probably hiding in the woods somewhere. Dipper was the only one who knew his weaknesses, the one who was the true mastermind behind it all. In a way, Will had created Weirdmaggedon for Dipper. Unfortunately, he had a feeling the human didn't see it that way.

He blushed when he entered the room where Dipper was being held and took in the sight of him. The human scowled at him, though he made no attempt to move. The large appendages holding his limbs were snug and secure, ensuring that no matter how much the human moved or tried to use magic to escape, it would be futile. They were an extension of Will's power, several gooey glowing extensions that matched his own blue guts.

"G-Good morning."

The human narrowed his eyes at him but remained silent. Will didn't like that. The human always had so much to say to him before, always insulting and icy responses toward him. And...soft ones as well on occasion. He felt a little hurt seeing the human so silent toward him suddenly.

"D-Dipper?"

Cyan eyes refused to meet his, instead staring at a wall with focused concentration. Will nibbled on his lower lip, frustration building in his chest the longer he was ignored. Those eyes had always been on him, always watched him with fervent fascination, but now they refused to even acknowledge him. He knew Dipper would be a little mad at him, especially with the fact that he'd kidnapped him, but he'd been hopeful that the human would be even a little bit impressed with him. How did you make humans fall in love with you further or even admire you? Didn't love mean humans would follow your every command? But even now, Dipper didn't even look at him. Isn't this what his master had wanted?

He floated in front of the human, curling his legs as he hesitantly brushed his blue hair out of his eyes. Dipper continued to look away from him, eyes hard and jaw clenched in clear defiance. His eyes fell to the appendages on the human's arms, leaking fluid. It had soaked his opened shirt at his wrists and his pants at his ankles, even dropping the translucent liquid onto the floor.

"A-Are you mad at me?"

The human continued to keep his jaw set; looking away. He whimpered, feeling those uncomfortable feelings begin to grow in his gut. He didn't like this. Dipper had refused to talk to him and had refused to eat for an entire day already. He'd captured other humans to scour their knowledge of love, desperate to find some way of making the human love him again. He just wanted Dipper to go back to loving the demon like Will loved him. He knew Dipper had returned those feelings before he'd enacted Weirdmaggedon, but now they seemed to have disappeared entirely. He wrung his fingers nervously. Maybe he was mad at him for not being loving enough?

Love, to many human males that he'd drained the knowledge from, came from sex. From porn, to be more specific. He didn't know if Dipper liked that kind of romance either, but the boy had managed to use his magic to permanently block Will out of his mind since he'd been kidnapped. It only served to frustrate Will even more. So, he decided to try something new. Maybe this might work, it certainly was worth a try. They hadn't done something like this before but...he thought he'd seen something akin to this in the human's computer once. Maybe.

He snapped his fingers and more appendages formed around them from the walls, catching the human's attention. Will could see Dipper clench his jaw. One appendage floated upward, snaking under the human's shirt and stroking his belly softly. The human kept his resolve, glaring at the wall with fierce determination. Will pursed his lips and another snaked it's way under the human's waistband. Will could see Dipper's eyes widen only fractionally before he returned to the cold mask he wore. He felt it wrap around the human's member, surprised to already find it somewhat aroused. He glanced back up at Dipper and noticed the human was still looking aggressively indifferent. Though, for as long as he'd come to know Dipper, he could see the struggle in the smallest of muscles in his face. So he was right.

Another appendage worked the human's belt, undoing it and pulling his pants down. He watched Dipper, sure that the human would say something then, but Dipper remained silent. His eyes fell to the human's member as his appendage stroked it slowly. The other appendage that had pulled his pants down slid up the human's leg to curl around his thigh. The appendage stroking the human's belly moved upward to rub against a nipple and he could see Dipper's mouth twitch minutely. It was working?

"D-Dipper? I-Is this okay?"

The human didn't look at him. Dipper always was one of the most fascinating humans he'd met in his life. Humans were always so fleshy and often horrid, following the whims of their emotions so freely that they rarely cared for other people of their species. And yet, here was Dipper Gleeful, cold and calculating, rarely allowing his emotions to get the better of him. He wondered if today was the day he could break down those barriers and force his way into the human's mind. He'd certainly like to try.

Another appendage slid up the human's back and over his neck, teasing the human's mouth. Dipper bit it, teeth sinking into it mercilessly before he let go and continued glaring at the wall. Will yelped and whined, pouting at the pain that resulted from the attack. He could see it oozing blue blood from where teeth had pierced the soft flesh. He should be angry, but somehow it only managed to make him want the human more. That strange sensation of pain tingled where the wound was, and he couldn't help but feel a bout of fascination with it. From his experience, humans were always so quick to beg for their lives, accepting anything his demon counterparts threw at them so they could live. Even when he'd taken everything from the human, his family, his friends, his freedom, Dipper showed no sign of relenting his dominance. It made him want the human to be his mate even more. He'd asked a million times in the past, but he was sure of it now. He needed Dipper to be his.

He brought the appendage to his own chest and hugged it, trying to decide exactly what he should do. It's not like Dipper could escape, so he had plenty of time to win the human male over. But he also knew that Dipper was very intelligent and would probably slip out eventually if he waited too long. In addition, he knew Dipper probably (hopefully) still held feelings for him at some level, so he had to act quickly to ensure that romantic connection didn't fizzle out completely.

"C-Can I continue this? I-Is this okay?"

The appendage around the human's length tightened slightly and he could feel the human tremble slightly in his grasp. The appendage around his thigh slowly slithered upward, teasing the human's entrance. He could see Dipper swallow thickly but continue to remain silent, only offering a single nod but refused eye contact. He felt giddiness in his gut with the human's permission, knowing that Dipper couldn't be too mad at him if he was allowing this. Dipper was always one to make it known if he didn't like something. He wondered if he could get Dipper to drop his defenses during the moments the human was in pure pleasure. It would be worth the shot. He could already feel the human's magic waiver at the teasing, only to be immediately be back to its strong resolve. It certainly would be a worthy experiment.

Ooze dropped down Dipper's thigh and he found another spot on the wall to glare at. He couldn't lie, this was getting more and more difficult the longer the demon worked on him. He could feel himself trembling despite himself, but he told himself it was from being held in this awkward position for too long and definitely not because he was clenching his muscles to prevent the need to buck into the soft, oozing warmth around him. Truthfully, he didn't even know Will could conjure up these strange appendages. In all of their sexual encounters, Will hadn't once used these and he wasn't sure if that made this better or worse. He bit back a moan when he felt one of them slowly slip inside him. His pants hung uselessly at his knees and the only thing he could do was clench his jaw and glare anywhere but at the demon. He knew Will was trying to make him lose concentration to read his mind, so he decided that he'd made it harder for the demon to do so. It's not like he couldn't have a little fun during this, plus with Will's distraction on him he could find a way to get into Will's mind as well. Truthfully, it was a win-win situation for him.

He was regretting not eating, though. That was messing with his concentration, and the lust that hazed his mind also seemed to be enhanced by his lack of energy, making things a little more difficult than he'd like to admit. But he was still trying to determine an escape plan. Apparently, with the bite he'd made to that one tentacle, he could see Will flinch. They were attached to Will somehow and it made him realize that it was essentially like being restrained by Will himself. They had feeling and pain receptors, and could therefore be overpowered. He could use his magic to numb them and break free. That would be the perfect plan if he couldn't invade the dream demon's mind during this. Yet, as much as he wanted to test this theory, he couldn't do anything until Will left.

Unfortunately (or maybe fortunately?), it seemed the demon had other plans.

He closed his eyes when he was filled, gritting his teeth to stop himself from moving his hips to readjust to the fullness. The appendage around his member increased its pace and he tried to recount scriptures and quotes, sky maps and constellations, anything to get his mind to focus. The second he let Will win was the second Will would likely search his mind and the moment he'd be unable to read the demon's mind as well. He didn't know why Will was so infatuated with him, or why he'd chosen Dipper as a potential mate, but he didn't really care. Their relationship had always been a fuzzy, undetermined mess of emotions and sex. Above anything, he just needed to escape and find a way back to Mabel. With her intricate abilities and his magical ones, they could easily overpower Will and stop this apocalypse from getting worse. If not to stop the end of the world, then to teach the demon a lesson about disobeying his masters' orders.

He just needed to-fuck. He hadn't realized he was moaning until his ears heard the tail end of the noise. Will seemed pleased with himself as well as he continued to stroke that sensitive area inside him. He grit his teeth, clenching one eye shut as he tried to focus in front of him. He could try and use his magic to numb his nerves. That could definitely help. He does so, but Will seems to catch onto it quickly when he stops making moans and whines with every supposed stroke of the appendage inside him. He sees it as a silent victory as he smirks at nothing in particular. The demon growls softly before using his own magic to break his spell. Dipper's moan echoes in the room and he feels tears form in his eyes. He can't tell whether he should feel ashamed at how easily Will made him aroused or allow himself to revel in the sensation of Will focusing so completely on himself, so he allows both to overtake his mind.

The demon is touching him everywhere, both with hands and tentacles now. Will is in front of him, sucking on his neck, hands roaming over his sides as appendages continue to stroke and fuck him senseless. His eyelids droop as he continues to try and stare off into space. Anywhere but Will.

Anywhere but Will. He wouldn't let the demon know he was winning.

And then they fall on Will when the demon kisses him. He hated the way his heart jumps when those warm lips touch his own. His emotions, although normally under control, never seemed to follow his command when Will was around. In fact, they usually did quite the opposite. It's partially why he refused to look at him straight on because he knew once he did, his resolve would break completely. The damned demon had found a way to wiggle into his heart and break every barrier that blocked his emotions down. A part of him really hated Will for that. He moans into the demon's mouth and kisses him back, leaning into Will's touch. The appendages working him seem to try and reward him for the correct response because suddenly he's whining into Will's mouth and he feels tears actually slide down his cheeks as he's forced into the overwhelming stimulation. His eyes fall shut and he can still see white light forming in the darkness of his blocked vision. Will pulls back and he's sure the demon is staring at him, but he can't even think straight. He can feel Will's magic gently prod at his own, trying to sense his barriers, and he tries desperately to force them to be twice as strong in response. Instead, he's being fucked again by the tentacle in him and his magic falters long enough for Will to find a way in.

He's panting as the demon fingers through his brain, trying to pull out specific memories, interests, thoughts of him. It borders painful, threatening to cause a pounding headache as the demon continues. He clenches his eyes closed and tries to use it as a focus point. He's searching desperately for a way into the demon's mind but it fails. Well, damnit.

Will's bringing out memories that he's always been curious of. Dipper's thoughts warm his heart as they talk about him, about how much he loved him and how much he means to him. It's so much knowledge, so much information, he's almost overwhelmed at first. Normally, he'd be bored with a human's mind after a few minutes but he wants to take it apart for hours and look through every single detail. Unfortunately, they start to muffle and static and he can see the human looking pained. He completely forgot doing this tends to be a little painful for the subject. His magic prods the human again, though with something akin to a stimulant with the intent of arousal, causing the images to refocus and the human to bite back another loud whimper.

His human loves him. He can see it through every memory, every thought, every feeling. He can see the stolen glances at him that he never noticed before, can feel the thudding of his human's heart in his chest whenever he looks at himself; he finds himself smiling from pure joy. Dipper pants in front of him, eyes half lidded and tongue hanging out of his mouth sloppily. He's always looked so cold, so stoic and calculating, but right now he looks like an absolute mess. Will loves it.

He moves the appendages to finish the human off, reveling in the way the human whimpers and moans with every stroke he makes. He can see more tears slide down the human's cheeks and for a split second he's worried he's hurt him until he's back in his mind, smirking at Dipper's inability to even think properly. Thoughts fumble through his consciousness.

He feels muscles clench around him and warm liquid covers the top of the appendage around the human's member. Dipper looks exhausted, chest heaving with every deep breath. Will is ecstatic, smiling widely at Dipper as if he'd just verbally stated the very words he was looking for. Dipper rolls his eyes at the demon before closing them, knowing full well he'd lost.

Well, he did always want to rule the world. Might as well do it alongside his demon lover.


	49. Alpha Inhibitor Meds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REVERSE FALLS   
> ABO DYNAMICS   
> CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT

Will hummed as Dipper ran a hand through his hair slowly. Fingers massaged his stomach and he could feel his eyes droop as relief washed over him. The alpha just continued his ministrations, watching his omega's muscles ease their tension. Will always tensed and allowed his anxiety to get the better of him before a heat, constantly jumping at the smallest of sounds. He was always skittish around this time, flinching at every touch and particularly bad when other alphas were around him. Dipper himself wasn't even excluded from this, even if the Omega's body had finally adjusted to his mate mark, Will would be jumpy around him.

He gently kissed Will's cheek, smiling sleepily when Will's eyes fell closed. He moved the hand in Will's hair down to join his other on the omega's stomach, gently massaging and brushing against the skin. Will's hands rested against his knees, every once in a while curling into the flesh gently to let the alpha know he was still awake.

Pre-heats were always a tense time. Dipper would usually get irate and possessive, growling and snarling at others around his mate and Will would, in turn, tremble in his presence. They were just reacting according to their hormones, but Dipper hated it. They would be forced to sleep separately because they would fight, with Dipper getting frustrated with Will avoiding him and Will with how terrifyingly possessive Dipper became. So, in response, Dipper had finally talked to an ABO specialist and started some medication to ease his raging hormones.

It's not that they were numbing or depressing, but he really just couldn't bring himself to get angry or fight. His usual possessiveness faded and he was just always really tired. This was a natural response at first, according to the doctor, so he just tried to stick with it because Will seemed so much more relaxed these past few heats. He decided that he would put up with it if Will was more comfortable around him.

This did lead to some complications, however.

He had to take more days off and work harder to make up for them before and after the heats. It also meant that whenever alphas approached his mate, it made it hard for him to defend and bare his teeth. In fact, one alpha had even started laughing when he nearly tripped to stand in front of his Omega. He barely managed to bare his fangs and hold his hand in front of Will, seeming more like a stumbling puppy than an alpha to be reckoned with. It was absolutely pathetic and even Will had seemed to pity him. Having people pity him, especially his mate, really got under his skin. His dominance wavered on these pills and even he seemed to have difficulty finding the motivation to get aroused.

But Will would cuddle him more and would even sleep at night with him so he dealt with it. The only problem came when Will would try to get him in the mood and it just...did not go well. He just told Will he was tired whenever it would happen. It wasn't a lie, he was tired. Just...not in the way Will knew.

Of course he hadn't told Will about the meds. The poor Omega had enough to deal with and knowing that his alpha was practically damping his hormones so he'd feel safer would only put more stress on the Omega. So, the past two heats were kept very...simple. By the time Will's heat was in full force the pills would be out of his system and he would be fine, so it's not like Will would really notice.

What he hadn't planned on was when Will found the pills after the Omega had gone to the restroom in the middle of his lazy petting. He hadn't thought about the fact that he hadn't hidden them properly, because his mind was foggy and normally Will's would be, too. That was another unfortunate side effect. Everything just seemed too exhausting to care.

He heard the door open and the telltale sound of pills clacking against a bottle. He slowly turned to see Will on the verge of tears and all he could do was watch the omega's hands shake around the pill bottle.

"D-Dipper what...what are these for?"

He opened his mouth to talk but even found that to be difficult for a moment. Ugh, this was awful. He was still adjusting to them as the doctor did say it would take several heats to adjust, but that only seemed to make Will's scent grow bitter with anxiety.

"They're just...some meds the doctor prescribed for me."

"For...inhibiting a-alpha behaviors?" Will read off the bottle, voice shaking as he turned back to Dipper. "What does that mean? Why do y-you need this?"

"Er..." He yawned. He'd slept all day and he was still exhausted. Why couldn't Will just come back and cuddle him again? Wasn't that enough for him?

"Dipper what...what are these really for?"

"For your pre-heat." He said lazily before feeling his eyes droop again. Couldn't they just take a nap? He could really go for a nice nap right now. "Can you just come back to bed?"

"Is this why you've been a-acting weird the past few heats?" He could see Will's hand tighten around the pill bottle. "Because you've basically b-been...sedating yourself?"

"Will, come on. We can just talk about it later." He waved his hand sluggishly.

"Is this why you've b-been so tired? And why you haven't been y-yourself during my pre-heats? Because of these?"

The alpha sighed before forcing himself to his feet. His muscles protested against the movement. He slowly took the pill bottle from Will's hands.

"Will, it's fine. Go to bed." He meant for that to sound a little more commanding but it just sounded sleepy. He yawned again.

Will ripped the bottle from his hands and glared up at him through angry tears. Dipper didn't understand why he was so angry. He hadn't really done anything wrong and the Omega seemed so happy earlier. He felt like he should be getting upset at seeing his Omega so angry but he couldn't find the motivation to get upset.

"You can't e-even say anything you're so drugged up!"

"Will, come on. Just go back to bed. I'll rub your stomach the way you like."

"N-No!" Will shouted, wiping tears from his eyes with the back of his hand. "You're...you're so drugged up you're not even remotely like yourself. I knew s-something was wrong when you weren't even p-possessive of me like you were before."

"You didn't like it and I fixed it." Why was Will yelling? "You seem happier so it's fine."

"I'm not h-happier. I hate it. I hate seeing you like this. The last t-two heats have been awful."

"What? Am I not pleasing you or something?" Dipper raised an eyebrow. He should sit down and the bed seemed really inviting. Did the bed always look so soft?

"You d-don't get out of bed, you don't get...aroused with me. The second I tell you my heat's coming you start acting like this and n-now I know why."

Dipper sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"You're not a-allowed to take these anymore."

"I don't think it's really up to you." He stated simply. "You've been more relaxed around me these past two heats and we don't fight. I take that as a success."

"We don't fight b-because you can barely keep your eyes open!" Will growled. "Stop looking a-at the bed and look at me, damnit!"

The alpha huffed before turning back to the Omega. He could see pure rage and hurt behind watery blue eyes. He frowned.

"Will, it's fine. Let's just go cuddle, yeah?"

"Why are you a-acting so fine with this?"

"Because maybe I get a little tired, but it's better than the fights and the 'stop acting so possessive, stop starting fights with other alphas, stop groping me in public'." He flexed his fingers with the quotations, feeling a spark of annoyance in his gut. He did this for Will, why was he so angry?

"Then f-forget I said any of it." Will bit his lower lip in anger. "Forget I ever s-said it."

"When I've heard it over ten times in the past year I think it's a little hard to forget." Dipper plucked the pill bottle from the omega's hands once more.

"Do you not l-love me anymore?"

Dipper groaned. Did they have to fight right now? He just wanted to sleep.

"Why would you even say something like that? Of course I love you."

"Then stop t-taking them."

"Will, I'm not going to have this conversation with you right now. I'm your alpha, I will decide what I do and don't do."

"You're not my a-alpha if you're not even remotely possessive over me."

Something stirred in Dipper and he snapped.

"Oh?" He snarled, feeling anger suddenly surge through his blood. "Oh? I'm not your alpha, huh?"

"I-I didn't say that." Will's eyes widened as he took a step back.

"Oh no? I'm pretty sure I heard you quite clearly." The alpha could hear his voice get louder. "You complain about me scenting you in public, about me making others know you're mine, but once I find a solution you get upset with me? What do you want from me, Omega?"

"I want my a-alpha back." Will whimpered.

"Yeah? Well you certainly got him back." Dipper bared his teeth, earning a terrified yelp from the Omega in front of him. At the sight of Will trembling and cowering, he felt his anger dissipate as fast as it came. He sighed before rubbing his forehead.

"I'm going to sleep on the couch tonight."

He watched the Omega break out into sobs and he sighed. He grabbed a pillow and walked out of the room. The pills clacked against the plastic case in his hand. They'd already worn off. He twisted the cap off and slipped a small white pill into his hand as he plopped down on the couch.

"D-Dipper, please."

He turned to see Will wiping his eyes as fat tears continued to roll down his cheeks.

"Please d-don't take it."

"I just lost my temper with you." He placed the pill bottle on the table. "You're crying because you were terrified."

"I'm a crybaby. It's n-not your fault. Please, please s-stop taking them."

"I'm tired of fighting." He rolled the pill between his fingers.

"I'll stop being so sensitive. I won't complain anymore. Y-You can scent me all you want. You can f-fight all you want. Please."

Will walked to stand in front of him, eyes resting on the pill in his hand.

"I shouldn't have c-complained before. I miss it. I d-do."

"No, you really don't." Dipper rubbed his forehead. This was giving him a headache. "Will, it's fine. The doctor said the side effects would fade over time."

"You'll scent m-me like you used to?"

He didn't want to say no. He didn't want to give the Omega even more reasons to cry. It was an alpha behavior inhibitor, meaning it made him complacent. His hormones settled to make him understand he didn't need to scent the Omega every few minutes. He didn't need to try and fuck his mate in public to show everyone who he belonged to. It meant Dipper could let Will relax. Will didn't miss the silence with his lack of answer.

"You don't n-need them."

The alpha sighed and placed the pill onto the table. He didn't need it dissolving in his hand before he downed it. Will seemed to take it as a victory. The Omega immediately moved to straddle his lap. He could already feel his hormones begin to build, trying to rip through him and make him take the Omega right then and there when Will's scent stirred something in him. He wanted to sink his fangs into the omega's neck, to remark him just because his scent wasn't strong enough. He wanted to make the Omega mewl desperately under him, to make him scream his name. Instead, he simply stared up at Will.

"You don't...feel a-anything?"

Dipper watched hurt flicker in the omega's eyes before Will leaned forward and lapped at the mate mark on his neck. He shivered, closing his eyes as he forced himself to calm down.

"S-Stop it. Stop hiding it." Will whined, nibbling loosely on his neck. "I want it. I want you."

Dipper clenched his jaw.

"Please d-dominate me."

The alpha tensed his muscles.

"Please, alpha. I want you to show m-me who I belong to."

Dipper could feel his entire body drumming. His fangs pierced his lower lip as he tried to push his arousal down. Will wasn't having any of it, hand sliding down his stomach and under the waistband of his pants. His moan muffled through his clenched jaw as the omega's hot hand wrapped around his member. His hands moved to knead Will's thighs, biting back whines as his hips rolled into the soft hand.

Will seemed pleased when he realized just how hard Dipper was already. The alpha vibrated with lust, gasping as Will's hand stroked him at a pace that only added to his hunger. He could feel himself salivate when Will leaned forward and whimpered in his ear.

"Alpha, don't you w-want to prove to me why you're better than every other alpha?"

Dipper felt a growl rip through his throat as his nails dug into Will's thighs. His lips crashed into Will's as he changed their positions, forcing Will onto the couch before crouching over him. Will looked up at him, clearly pleased with Dipper's sudden change. Fangs immediately met with the soft flesh of Will's neck, right over his mate mark, earning a loud yelp from the Omega below him. Dipper held the Omega down, growling when Will wriggled uncomfortably under him. When he was satisfied with the new mark, he lapped at the blood that had lightly streamed down his neck. Will whimpered below him, nails burying themselves in his arms. He didn't mind it, just continued to hum in content as he pulled back to admire his work.

His arms wrapped around Will's waist, flipping the Omega onto his stomach. Will yelped in surprise as Dipper forced his hips into the air. The alpha growled as he leaned over Will's crouched form, grinding his hips into the omega's clothed ass. Will mewled, shifting slightly to grip the pillow Dipper had brought to the couch. He hooked fingers under the waistband of Will's boxers, quickly sliding them down to reveal the omega's naked backside. He purred before tugging his own pants down enough to free his hard member further. Will whimpered under him when he positioned himself, sliding in slowly to the hilt as Will trembled below him.

He heard Will moan beneath him, the balls of his feet curled into the couch cushions as he wiggled his hips to encourage the alpha further. Dipper didn't need to be told twice, immediately pulling out and slamming right back into the tight wet heat. Will gasped and Dipper could feel soft rumbles erupt from the omega's chest where his hands rested on Will's hips. His pace quickened, not looking for the usually sweet and slow pace he normally had with the Omega. No, this was possessive and needy. This was Dipper reclaiming after being denied it for several heats. This was his hormones running rampant, making him pound into the Omega mercilessly and reveling in his shaky whines and breathy gasps. He slid a hand down to grip the Omega's member, pumping it fast and tight, watching Will squirm under him. He growled when Will shifted, watching the Omega stiffen and shudder before returning to his original position.

His nails of his free hand pierced the flesh of Will's hip as the other lost a rhythmic pace around Will's dick. Will mewled under him when he felt the Omega cum into his hand. Hot liquid covered the inside of his palm and it wasn't long before he was coming hard in Will, growling softly when Will's muscles tightened around him as if trying to squeeze every last drop from him. He panted as he slowly pulled out of his mate, watching his spent cum slide out of Will and down his thighs. He purred at the sight.

Will's heart wouldn't start until tomorrow, but Dipper's body was already preparing for it. He grabbed the Omega and forced him on his back. Will's broken purrs erupted between them as Dipper leaned forward and lapped at the fresh mate mark one again. He was already feeling that dull, throbbing heat quiver faintly in his gut. His hand wrapped around Will's member, pumping the soft, flaccid length again slowly. Will mewled, face scrunching in discomfort at the overstimulation so soon. Dipper just leaned forward and kissed him, nipping at his lower lip. He trapped and sucked on Will's lower lip before sliding his tongue inside the omega's mouth. Will weakly pressed against his tongue in response, moaning softly into his mouth.

"D-Dipper-ah-" Will gasped when he rubbed a thumb over the head of Will's dick. "A-Alpha!"

"Yes, William?" He purred, returning to stroke the Omega. It was already on its way to being half hard again and he smirked in self victory.

"D-Don't...mmm...p-please don't take those pills ever...ahhhn...again."

Dipper glanced at the pills on the table with disinterest. He knew, on some level, that he should take them. That he'd already gone far enough, just looking at the claw marks in Will's thighs and the way Will's lower lip swelled from his aggressive nipping. Hell, Will was already being forced into another round by him and it wasn't even his heat yet. But Will followed his eyes to the pills and immediately wrapped arms around Dipper's neck, pulling him down. He'd do anything to keep the alpha from taking them ever again.

Even if it meant a few rounds of overstimulating, borderline uncomfortable pre-heat sex as the alpha fucked him raw.

What mattered was that Dipper was marking him again, scenting him countlessly and growling at any alphas who even looked in Will's direction. Dipper had practically pushed him into a hallway near the bathrooms of the restaurant they had been eating at and began sucking on his neck mercilessly. He gasped and mewled, fingers digging into the alpha's shoulder blades as he tried to force his feelings of discomfort behind him. People were staring at them as they passed by and it made him a little uncomfortable. But nothing would be worse than Dipper going back to that sedated, sleepy state that wasn't who his alpha was.

Dipper hadn't marked him once when he was on those pills. Will had known something was up when Dipper had come home the first time, his scent a little off but not to a point where it raised concern. Dipper had just asked to cuddle him, something the Omega loved to do, and Will was thrilled. They hadn't fought that first heat, but Dipper showed little interest in pre-heat mating. He didn't mind it, knowing the alpha might be saving up his energy after a week of sleepless work nights. His heat went...alright. He had been satisfied, but nowhere near as sore as he usually was after a heat. It was a little odd, but Dipper had been tired.

The second heat he began to doubt it. He'd tried to arouse the alpha, even to a point of trying to make his way down Dipper's torso to give him a blowjob. The alpha had instead pulled him back up, kissing him softly and nuzzling into his neck. Which was odd, because the alpha always loved pre-heat sex. He was thoroughly sore before his heat even started normally, making his heats that much more...stimulating. But Dipper had just snuggled him, kissing him softly and rubbing his stomach. And, again, he came out of his heat with a feeling of being...unsatisfied. Like Dipper hadn't...really been all that into it.

The third heat, Will was definitely certain that something was wrong. He'd heard pills clacking that morning when he told Dipper his heat was coming up. Of course, he couldn't find said bottle at first, nor the second day, but the third day Dipper had been sleepy and dazed, rubbing his stomach and slipping in and out of sleep. It was strange for Dipper to seem so tired. All he wanted to do was cuddle. Will wouldn't mind if it weren't for the fact that Dipper had never been like this before. Usually, Dipper was insatiable, constantly lapping at his mate mark or trying to fuck him any and everywhere, regardless of if it was in public or in their shared apartment. When he found the pill bottle, his heart sank.

"For inhibiting alpha behaviors?" His eyebrows furrowed. He pulled out his phone, having brought it with him to the bathroom, immediately looking up the name. His heart stopped as his eyes scanned over the various forums of Omegas complaining about the medication.

"My alpha won't even mark me anymore."   
"He won't help me with my heats, it's like he's too tired to have sex."  
"Do not listen to the doctors, these will ruin your mate bond."

He swallowed thickly. Even some alphas had complained about it, saying they just couldn't bring themselves to mate their omegas anymore. He scanned another medical website describing the medication.

"Meant to inhibit aggressive alpha behaviors during Omega pre-heats. Causes drowsiness and temporarily lowered sex drive. Usually improves after five or six heat cycles, though has shown to take longer for some individuals." He clenched his jaw. "Prevents hormone spikes in alphas in their mate's pre-heats, leading to less scenting and possessive behaviors in aggressive alphas. Usually wears off during Omega heats."

Dipper had done all this just because...he'd complained. He felt tears form as a weight formed in his gut. Guilt racked his chest. Dipper had...done this. That's why he hadn't come home immediately that one time. That's why they hadn't been fighting. That's why Dipper hadn't...even showed an ounce of possessiveness toward him. He wanted to flush the pills down the toilet. He wanted to crush them and toss them, but he needed to hear it from his mate. He needed to hear Dipper say it.

Dipper had agreed after his heat to stop taking them. It was the first time in months that the Omega felt so sore he couldn't move and his body tingled at the feeling. Dipper had gone back to that aggressive, insatiable self that fucked him into the couch, then on the floor, and eventually the alpha had lifted him and plopped him on the bed to finish the rest of his heat out there. When Will woke up after his heat settled, every muscle was achingly sore and he loved it. He'd nuzzled into his mate's neck, purring happily when Dipper unconsciously pulled him closer.

And so, even if people were staring at them, he didn't care. Well, he did care, but he cared more about his mate than their stares. While it was a little intimidating seeing Dipper growl and snarl at alphas who leered at him, he also felt that twinge of excitement spark in his stomach at the sight. Dipper would tug him into his arms and scent him in front of everyone without a single care of what people thought because he was making sure everyone knew Will was his. He purred encouragingly when Dipper gripped his hips and forced him flush against his chest. The alpha slowly rolled his hips into his, earning a soft mewl from Will.

"Mine." The alpha growled softly into his ear.

"Yours, alpha." He hummed.

He didn't complain anymore. After months of thinking Dipper had lost interest in him, had stopped finding him attractive and thinking that Dipper was going to find another mate, he was finding that he loved the attention. Now, Dipper's hands gripped him, holding him close and very clearly marking him as his. He felt his heart stutter in excitement.

When he'd accompanied Dipper to his ABO appointment, he was relieved to see Dipper walking out without a prescription paper. The alpha said he'd told the doctor he wouldn't be using the medication anymore upon his omega's wishes, and Will smiled brightly.

He decided that he'd rather fight, would rather communicate, than have a sedated, sexually unmotivated mate. No fight was worth losing what made Dipper, Dipper.

 


	50. Night Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REVERSE FALLS  
> SMUT

"Mmf..." He bites into his lower lip to muffle the moan that makes his entire body shiver. God, he hopes Will didn't hear that. It was a little louder than he intended and that demon always managed to hear every noise he made.

He stills for a second, listening for footsteps. His heart thumps so violently in his chest that it feels like his entire body moves with every beat. When he hears nothing he continues to slowly stroke himself. He closed his eyes and gasps softly. He can just imagine it being Will's mouth around him, or him fucking into Will, or god just Will. He brings his other hand over his mouth to muffle the soft whimper when he feels pressure curl in his groin. His hand is slick from his pre-cum and his breaths are ragged. He's panting into his hand, eyes half-lidded as he settles for imagining that soft demon's hand instead of his.

He can imagine it's really soft, especially with how often Will wears those gloves. Would Will go fast or slow? Probably slow, but he's desperate. He whines lowly as he imagines Will muttering things in his ear. He can imagine kneeling on the floor, the demon pressed against his back with hands wrapped around to his waist and torso. He thinks about one hand palming and stroking him as the other runs down his chest. He's close when he hears footsteps. He grits his teeth and flips himself over under the covers, pretending to sleep when his door quietly creaks open.

"M-Master?" A soft whisper from the door erupts.

He says nothing. He just steadied his breaths, eyes closed and hand tightly gripping his erection. Will stands there, probably watching him, and he hates it. Every second hurts and his muscles are clenched as hard as they can go in his abdomen. He hears the door close and he relaxes, but not much. Will's here.

He doesn't move, just keeps his eyes clenched tight as the bed sinks slightly behind him. He swallows thickly, wondering why Will chose tonight of all nights to come cuddle. The back of a hand rests against his forehead.

"You're w-warm." He sounds concerned. The hand around his member tightens when it throbs angrily.

He heard Will take his gloves off and the weight shifts closer. He's internally swearing about his luck. He feels cool air hit his back and he grits his teeth. That weight spreads when Will is suddenly curling under the sheets behind him, pressing into his back. His heart threatens to pound out of his chest. There's no way he can hide this now. Maybe Will won't know. There's a possibility.

He keeps his member in tight warmth, praying he can calm it. It's pulsating in his hand, begging for release. He can feel that pressure slowly waiver, but it doesn't settle the want to finish. It just means it would take longer to reach orgasm if he stroked himself now. A warm hand wraps around his torso, gently petting his stomach.

"You're sweaty, too. You must h-have a fever." Will sounds so concerned and a part of him wonders if he's faking it.

Until Will's hand traces down his arm and over his hand before sliding over his hard length.

"Oh."

He swallows thickly. Oh god. Breathing is a little harder to maintain and he feels adrenaline coursing through his veins. Will's hand slides over his own before gripping him. The grip is tight and merciless, forcing a moan to escape his mouth.

"Th-That's why."

Will quickly pulls his hand away. Dipper's entire body is hot from embarrassment and he's about to order the demon to leave before that hand wraps around his member and begins pumping him slowly. A low whine escapes him. The hand tightens around him before increasing its pace. He's no longer able to keep his breathing steady as that pressure coils again in his gut. He's bucking his hips slightly into Will's hand, muffled moans escaping from him.

"That's a good boy."

A shock of pleasure runs down his spine. He trembles against Will's chest. The demon moves quicker before stopping completely. His hand remains holding him, but there's no movement. He whimpers, bucking his hips into the demon's hand desperately.

Will smirks against his shoulder before he's pumping him tight and fast. Dipper lets out a slew of moans and mewls.

"A-Ah-Will I'm-"

"Mm. Come on, M-Mason. Be a good boy for me."

Dipper is sure he's never had an orgasm that hit him so hard. His entire body tenses and he's forced into silence except for his heavy breaths. His mind is blank and all he can do is whimper when Will's hand continues to stroke him. It's so sensitive it's almost overwhelming, but Will moves slowly and loosely to keep it from being painful. That pressure in his gut is lighter now but it remains with every lazy stroke. His length is slicked in his cum and he would feel embarrassed if Will hadn't started leaving hisses over his shoulder and the back of his neck.

Will's known this entire time. He knows because there's no way the demon would have guessed that little secret of his unless he'd been rummaging around in his mind. He doesn't say anything, just lets his heart slow down. That hand continues to stroke him slowly for several minutes. They don't say anything and Dipper doesn't know if he should. He feels Will shift behind him and he blushes when he feels hardness press against him. That makes his dick twitch in Will's hand and the demon purrs.

He feels blood flow into his length again and he's already half-hard when Will is stroking him with meaning again. He sucks air in, moaning softly before pressing himself against Will's chest.

Will just hums seductively in his ear.

That demon is going to be the death of him.


	51. Burning Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REVERSE FALLS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I'm a little tired and this is what resulted from it. Happy mini fics are gonna come soon, though!

They watched the world burn. Dipper sighed as he stood next to the demon, head tilted slightly as hard blue eyes watched flames rise into the sky. Will was laughing maniacally beside him, all of his pent up anger and sadness finally releasing in the form of massive destruction. Dipper knew he wouldn't be able to run or hide, much less escape to begin with, so he settled for lighting a cigarette on the flames from what was once a diner and snapped his lips over it. 

A part of him hoped his family had made it out like he'd warned them. He guessed it would be too late now if they hadn't. He exhaled the smoke into the heated air and lazily eyed the charred town that was once his home. His whole life had been dedicated to this town and now it was burned to the ground, much like his hopes for freedom. The shackle around his ankle was useless, just a physical show of what he already knew. He was no longer the master, but the slave. He knew he deserved it. 

The floating demons cackled around Will, egging him on to destroy more, summon more monsters, create more destruction. The usually soft blue eye turned to look at him and all he could see was power-hungry insanity consume the love of his life. He turned and flicked the cigarette into the flame. The glowing blue metal of the shackles clinked and scraped against the ground as he walked away. 

He heard snickering before the chains suddenly jolted back and he fell forward onto his chest. He hissed when he finally got the air back into his lungs, glaring back at one of the other demons who was still clutching the chain. Will hadn't noticed, too busy listening to the other humanoid demons to realize his prized possession had been injured. Perfect. Dipper jolted his leg to his chest after flipping over, forcing the humanoid to crash into him. The demon was suddenly straddling him, eyes wide as Dipper smirked up at him.

"What're you? Stupid?" The demon snorted until a cold shiver ran down his spine.

"Gotcha." Dipper smirked when a silhouette snarled behind the demon. 

"What do y-you think you're doing?" A low, ethereal voice hissed before Dipper watched the demon suddenly be lifted off him by the scruff of his jacket. 

"N-Nothin', boss!" The demon yelped, petrified as Will's eye pierced into his. "H-He was tryin' to run!"

Dipper scoffed.

"It won't happen again!"

"You can h-have any other human in this godforsaken town but this one" Will pointed at Dipper, "is mine and only mine." 

"G-Got it, boss!" 

Will let go of his hold and the frantically demon scrambled away, shifting into his geometric form before quickly floating away. Will didn't say anything to Dipper, just turned and walked away as if there hadn't been a situation to begin with. Dipper didn't mind it. He just got to his feet, scowling at the dirt on his hands and clothes. He brushed them off before beginning to walk away again. Will had given him a fair amount of slack, so he was able to walk around the flames of the destroyed town freely. Ironically, Will had given him more freedom than he gave his minions. He guessed that was a return for the kindness he'd showed the demon all these years. 

Something suddenly jumps out and tackles him to the ground from the forest. He helps and kicks it over his head when he hits the ground. His hand is suddenly enveloped in menacing blue flames before extinguishing completely.

"Pacifica?"

"Dipper!"

His eyes go wide when he's pulled into a crushing hug. 

"God, finally! I thought I was alone out...here..." Her eyes fall to the shackle on his ankle and she frowns. "Oh, Dipper."

And she's pulling him into another hug, tearing up at the sight. He only watches her tiredly. Her hugs are full of sympathy as she holds onto him for several minutes. He's not sure when Will will be able to catch on that he's not alone, so he gently nudges the blonde girl off. 

"You need to get out of here." He looks around them for any sign of henchmen. 

"I can't. I can't find Gideon or Mabel or-or anyone." Pacifica sniffles, wiping her eyes with the back of her dirty sweater sleeve. "You're the only person I've found since this whole thing started."

"Then you need to find a way to get out of the town limits. You can't stay here." 

"What about you?"

"There's nothing you can do for me." Dipper feels a tug on the chains. They rattle against each other and Pacifica's eyes widen as she watches Dipper's leg suddenly pull him back a little. He growls, kicking his leg forward to throw off whoever is pulling on the chain.

"Go! Now!" He growls at the girl. Pacifica whimpers before scrambling behind the bushes. He doesn't know if she keeps running but he doesn't have time to dwell on it before Will is floating in front of him, eye narrowed as he grips the glowing blue chains. 

"When I c-call, you come." 

Dipper doesn't say anything. He just stares up at the demon, face masked in indifference before he finally looks away. He hears oxfords gently thud against the ground before hands cup his jaw. He's forced to look into an endless blue eye. It no longer holds his lover and he ignores the pang of hurt in his heart.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?" Will narrows his eye.

"Yes, master." Dipper barely manages not to spit the word out.

Will let's his face go. He immediately stiffens when he realizes Pacifica is still in the bushes. If she's this close, then Will will be able to sense her as well. As he guessed, that cold eye slowly scans the area around them.

"You weren't alone, were you?" 

"I was."

"You weren't." Will hissed. "Where is she?"

"Is who?"

"The girl t-trying to take you away from me." Will takes a step forward before Dipper sidesteps to stand in front of him. The demon glares at him, baring his teeth to reveal sharp fangs, as if that would scare Dipper into submission. Dipper just stands there stoically, indifference clear on his features as he blocks the demon's path.

"No one is trying to take me away from you."

"Yes, she is. I-I know it. I know she is. She's trying to take you away. She's always tried to take you away." Will's resolve breaks for a second as familiar tears begin to form in his eye. It's the first time Dipper sees the spark of his lover and he immediately wraps arms around the demon's waist.

"Shh, William, shh." He coos, pulling Will flush against his chest. Will nuzzles into the crook of his neck and he glares at the girl staring at him in shock.

"Go!" He mouths angrily. He mentally chants a spell, using some of his reserve magic, to silence her body from being noticed magically by the demon. 

Pacifica nods and turns away, running out of sight quietly. He doesn't even hear her as she fades away. 

"Do you feel better?"

"Y-Yes." Will sniffles but doesn't pull away. 

They stand there in silence, though it's not quiet. The sounds of flames flickering and waving in the background are loud and he can hear cackles among the roaring sounds of dimensional monsters. 

"I l-love you."

He doesn't respond. He just pets the demon's hair, resting his cheek against William's as he stares into the apocalypse. 

He closed his eyes and hopes he'll wake up soon.


	52. Learning Bodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REVERSE FALLS  
> SEXUAL CONTENT  
> COMPLETE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals Week has fINALLY HIT! So the next two days I won't be very active (though let's be honest, I need study breaks, too heheh)! LSBL will be published on Thursday or early Friday because I graduate college Friday night. In the meantime, enjoy this lil' fic!

"M-Master, wait!"

Dipper's hands rested on his unbuckled belt as the boy looked down at him curiously, though it held a hint of annoyance. Will fidgeted for a moment, his face heating even more than it already was. He wished he could just melt into the sheets and avoid that analyzing gaze. 

"Yes?"

"I-I don't..." He trailed off nervously. Oh, this would not be fun. Humans did not like this kind of thing, as he'd learned through various internet sources. It was a sort of joke to them. He didn't want to be a joke to his master. 

"You don't what?" Dipper crawled onto the bed between his legs though not close enough to provide any real touches. 

"I don't have a...normal human...reproductive organ."

"Oh?" Dipper shimmied further up, slotting his hips against the demon's. Will gasped softly. "And what do you have?"

"I-It's...there's not really a translation for it in your language." Will bit his lower lip. 

"Then let me see it then."

Will gulped before his own hands undid the button of his pants. He clenched his jaw as he shakily slid his pants to his knees, purposefully avoiding removing his boxers. Dipper's eyes stared at his crotch before looking back up at him. Those eyes bored into him, as if annoyed that he was so self-conscious. 

"Go on."

"I-I...I don't want you to be disgusted with me."

"I won't." Dipper rolled his eyes. 

"B-But you're just saying that right now."

"William." Dipper snapped and the demon flinched before nodding. He hooked his thumbs under his underwear and slid them down to join his pants around his knees. 

The human just stared at his crotch silently. Dipper rose an eyebrow at him after a moment. They were filled with a "Really?" that the human didn't say verbally but Will could feel it coming. He cringed at the attention on his groin. 

"You could have just said you had a vagina, Will."

"I-It's not a...it's not that." Will looked away in humiliation. 

"William, that's what this is." Dipper states evenly, knowingly, as he brushes his fingers over what he assumed was the familiar bundle of nerves he'd learned about in his anatomy courses. He rubs circles into it as he leans forward to kiss and suck on the demon's neck. Will moaned breathlessly in response, bucking his hips upward to brush against soft fingers again. Dipper just hummed, continuing his ministrations as he moved to kiss Will softly. 

What Dipper hadn't expected was the feeling of a slimy appendage wrap around his hand. He pulled back to stare at it curiously, briefly glancing at Will as the demon turned away in shame. He turned his attention back to the light blue tentacle-like appendage as he slid his hand out from its grip to wrap his own fingers around it. It was soft and slimy, so tentacle wasn't quite the correct word to describe it. Like slime but...that wasn't even the right word. It was soft and gooey, the tip of it slipping between his fingers. He gave it an experimental squeeze and Will's head flew back as he gasped softly. He watched Will arch his back and could see the demon's toes curl. 

"Interesting."

He stroked it, watching a gooey slime begin to cover his hands. He rose an eyebrow at it. It had the same consistency as pre-cum, so he just assumed it was its equivalent. He watched Will's hips roll into his hand and his lips twitched into a smile briefly. He squeezed the appendage tighter and pumped it faster, earning several loud moans from the demon beneath him. Will bucked into his hand at an irregular rhythm and he could see the demon's hands clench the sheets beneath him in a white-knuckle grip.

"A-Ah, D-Dipper...hnnnng...p-please..."

Fascinating. He'd have to record this in the journal later, but for now he decided to have a little fun himself. He used his free hand to undo his own belt and pull his pants down. He lifted each knee separately until his pants were able to be pushed to his calves. He slowly inched forward before gently resting his erection against the demon's. He planned on just stroking them both with his hands but apparently it had a different plan. 

It wrapped around him, squeezing gently and his eyes fell shut as his breath hitched. He bit his lip to hold back the moan as the thick tentacle slicked his length. He pulled back and thrust forward slowly into the wound tentacle, barely registering Will's hands gripping his forearms. He heard the demon whimper and gasp under him with every slide of his hips. 

"It's not so bad, is it?" 

He only received a whine in response. His slicked hand was pressed against his sheets, soaking the area where it rested. It didn't seem to dry like cum, just continued to stay that strange liquid consistency. His attention turned to the demon, who was facing away from him with closed eyes and an open mouth, revealing small pointy teeth that almost resembled fangs where his canines were. Dipper felt his breaths become erratic as heat boiled in his groin. He leaned forward to kiss the demon's jaw before he leaned down to take a hard nipple between white teeth. His tongue lapped at the nub, sucking on it and smirking when Will arched into his mouth. 

"M-Master...nng..."

Nails clawed into his forearms, leaving bruises in their wake. Dipper didn't pay them any notice, instead moving a hand out of the death grip and lower to trace over the tentacle wrapped around his dick. Will's eyes flew open and he watched the demon's back arch even as he pulled away. The sound that came out of Will almost pushed him over the edge as it echoed in his ears. The tentacle tightened around him, making his own jaw go slack. He clenched the muscles in his abdomen to prevent himself from orgasming then. Will moved to intertwine his fingers with Dipper's slicked hand and Dipper would have been a little disturbed at the squishing between their fingers if Will hadn't looked so happy to be holding his hand in that moment. Soft blue eyes looked up at him and his heart skipped a beat before he felt the demon roll hips into his own. 

"W-Will, fuck..."

He slid fingers over and around the slick tentacle, tracing onto the slimy texture. Will's entire body tensed for several moments, even the tentacle around him. Dipper groaned as he watched more liquid pool around them on the bed, making the sheets sticky and slick. The demon mewled when he continued to thrust into the now impossibly softer appendage around him. He clenched his jaw as he came, tensing his shoulders to prevent collapsing over the gentle demon below him. 

He lazily stared down at the mix of white cum and the strangely liquid consistency on Will's lower stomach. Half-lidded eyes stared up at him, filled with that overwhelming love that he never felt like he deserved but accepted anyway. The human leaned forward and kissed Will gently, feeling soft hands move out of his own to caress the area where bruises had been formed on his forearms.

"I love you, Will." 

Will looks up at him in shock, eyes a little wider than their half-lidded look but the demon was too exhausted to allow himself to be more surprised. Dipper watched a smile spread across that gentle face and he couldn't stop his own small smile from forming. He lifts one of Will's hands and kisses the soft skin on the back of the demon's hand. 

"I-I love you too, master."


End file.
